Giving Up Is Not An Option
by happy-in-the-rain
Summary: Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward. But what happens when you throw in Edwards girlfriend Tanya and have both Edward and Bella in denial about how they feel? A few loverly twists,funny i hope but what will it take to get Edward and Bella together? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so as you all probably know I am currently re-writing this story.**

**The plot will stay mostly the same.**

**I'm going to redo this thing one chapter at a time but don't worry,**

**I'll make it clear when a chapter is a re-do.**

**Please review, send me PM's and whatnot.**

**Let me know what you think of the (hopefully) improved version.**

**Happy**

**Xxx**

_**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I just have the plot of this story and a wardrobe full of clothes my mother deemed inappropriate this morning. **_

_Chapter One_

_BPOV__  
_I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me, pulling the covers back over my head in a futile attempt to shut out the world for just a few more blissful minutes. I had a nagging feeling that the offending alarm clock had been ringing for a while as Jackson 5's ABC was coming to a close. Rosalie threw open my bedroom door causing it to slam against the wall, I jumped and fell dizzily out of bed onto the floor with a thump. "Bella" she paused to blow a wayward chunk of Farrah Fawcett bangs out of her face before continuing between deep breaths and clenched, grinding teeth "I swear to God if you don't turn that thing off I'm going to ram it up your ass!" She huffed; her hands flapping and battling with the rest of the bangs in her face before she turned on her heal and flicked round 180 degrees. My eyes snapped fully open at the realization that my alarm clock had been blaring for a while and pulled it off the bed side table to make the numbers clearer as I squinted against the glaring lights filtering through the gaps around my black out curtains. The big red letters screaming '9:00' at me  
"Shit" I mumbled pulling ruthlessly at the edge of my duvet that was tangled in a choke hold around my body before flinging it back onto the bed and running into my bathroom. I didn't have time to get ready properly. I ripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower almost as fast as I jumped out. Brushing my teeth in a flurry I threw on a blouse and a black pleated skirt that came to just above the knee. "Sorry Rose!" I called grabbing my handbag and stumbling through my bedroom door into the living room trying to pull on 'the death traps'. Alice was up, dressed and giggling at cartoons on the sofa with a bowl of cereal, I blew her a kiss and quickly swiped the spoonful of cheerio's out of her hand before she had a chance to shove it in her mouth.  
I pulled on my coat and shot out the door. I halted abruptly simultaneously feeling myself up for keys and trying to tilt backwards to gain my balance back in my high heels. As it was it about to close I spun round remembering that I had left them on the counter the night before only to see Alice stood in the doorway shaking her head at me as she threw them into my hands. I grinned and charged down the hallway yelling a thank you behind me. I opted for the stairs as I knew the lift would be much longer. Jumping 3 steps at a time down the 4 story building I finally managed to do up my coat and sling my bag securely over my shoulder. I skipped over the edge of the last step and smiled at my skill. But of course me being me the smile had jinxed my balance and I tripped on the rug going out the door and stumbled into the cold Seattle street leaving Alfi the elderly garbage man to chuckle at my balance issues just as he did every morning.  
I glanced at my watch cursing to myself as I ran for the station. I slid through the doors of the train as it closed and sighed in relief as the train departed. I took a second to catch my breath before I stumbled down the isle to find my usual seat I sank down into my quiet corner. I pulled on the edges of my skirt trying to fix it before attempting to tame my long dark brown hair. I blew my fringe out of my face and pulled out my laptop making a mental note to thank Rosalie for waking me up when I got home. I jotted the mental note down and swiftly slapped it onto the very limited space there was around the keyboard of my laptop.  
It buzzed as I waited for it to start up and I smiled to myself as my mind traced over the events of the morning so far. I had lived with my two best friends for the past three years. They were like my sisters; Alice was small and slender with dark short hair to match. She was shy at times but once you got her talking you couldn't shut her up. Rosalie was much the same except she lacked the shyness. She was the girl you'd expect to see on the cover of a mens magazine, she was tall, slim, had an hour glass figure and long blond hair. I was bought out of my daze as the laptop flashed saying I had a new e-mail. It was from my boss, Mike, I had been his secretary for the past six months and I hated my job. He was the kind of guy who looked at a girl and thought she was only good for cooking, cleaning and sex. I groaned as I read the e-mail telling me that I had a meeting first thing when I got into work. I never really wanted to be a secretary, I always wanted to be a writer but I was never good enough. Soon enough the train ground to a halt and I quickly shoved my laptop back in my bag not bothering to turn it off as I stumbled off the train onto the platform.  
At a more leisurely pace I made my way through the cold streets towards the shining lights of my morning saviour. Starbucks. I pulled my long black coat tighter around me as the wind whipped my legs and sent my hair into a frenzy when I crossed the road. I stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop and got into the queue. After about two minutes of waiting I was finally served. Taylor had served me the same drink nearly every morning for the past year and knew it by heart. I smiled as he saw me, not even bothering to ask what I want he set about fixing my mocha-caramel latte as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly dug around and silenced the sound of Robot Man with a small giggle "Hey Alice" I answered. I mouthed a thank you to Taylor as I gave him the money for the drink and moved to the next counter to pick up the steaming cup of goodness. There was a squeal and some thrashing before Rosalie's voice sounded through the speaker  
"Oh my god Bella have you seen my red top?"  
"Which one?" I asked shoving my change into my pocket and picking my coffee from the counter as someone set it down.  
"The red one, off the shoulder, tight, low cut?" she asked. I could hear Alice in the background yelling at Rose to give the phone back.  
"I don't know ask Alice" I replied taking a sip and cringing slightly as the hot beverage scalded my tongue. I slowly turned to leave, blowing belatedly on my drink, waiting for the thrashing and yelling to die down on the other end of the phone.  
"She doesn't have it" she replied, I could hear the echo of her voice alerting me to the fact that I was now on speaker phone.  
"Bella you are coming out with us tonight or are you going to be a boring bum and stay home watching chick flicks alone again!" Alice shouted in the background. I took a step forward as I wondered to myself where I had last seen that shirt. Alas, someone knocked me, sending burning coffee all over my hand. I gasped, annoyed and looked up at the idiot who just wasted some of my drink. I glared up at a tall man, and the anger suddenly faded completely as I was sucked straight into his deep emerald eyes. I felt as if the earth had fallen away around us both, it was just me and him. His eyes started as a grassier green around the edges before blending and dripping into the next, darker shade. As if every new layer held some story or emotion that had coloured his soul.  
"I'm sorry" he said, his voice was like velvet and I couldn't help but stare at him like an idiot. His was beautiful. A small smirk spread across his perfect, if not a little full for a guy, deep pink lips and I couldn't breathe. His skin was pale and clear, a slight pink tinge in the high cheek bones from the cold outside and the very slight stubble coming in along the strong hard planes of his jaw line. I wondered for a moment what it would feel like against my cheek if he were to kiss me. He chuckled a little causing his dark hair to fall in his eyes, I still couldn't say anything. "You okay?" he asked grabbing a napkin and taking my hand in his. It wasn't until he pointed it out did I realize that both Rose and Alice were yelling down the phone for my attention. I snapped out of my trance at that moment, I could feel the heat rushing through my cheeks as I looked down. "I'm fine, I... umm... I have... I have to... ummm... go. Yeah, go, I have to go. Thanks" I muttered before practically running out of the door. I put the phone to my ear  
"Shit shit shit" I said into the mouth piece.  
"Oh my god, what happened?" I took another swig on the scolding coffee to calm myself.

"I just ran into this guy in Startbucks, he was so hot. Oh God! I think I spilt coffee on him and I didn't even ask if he was okay! I made such an idiot out of myself; I just froze up and ran out of there!" I continued with a string of curses as I entered the office and made my way into the empty elevator and then to my desk. After having gone through my embarrassment blow by low I hung up and Mike, my sorry excuse for a boss, leaned out of his office and beckoned me in. I grabbed my coffee up from the desk where I had sat it and dragged myself into the office. He spent the next half hour talking to my breasts and making inappropriate comments before releasing me back to my world of work, consisting of taking calls, sorting papers and generally doing his job and getting none of the credit. I e-mailed Rosalie and told her I would join them after work. The day passed slowly as ever, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking of the man with the stunning green eyes and the honey voice. His face flashed up time and time again in my head. I couldn't hold a conversation without day dreaming and getting lost in those dazzling forest eyes.  
Finally I packed up and headed home. I seriously needed a night out. Once I got into the apartment I collapsed face down onto the couch and groaned as Alice and Rosalie came running out of their respective lairs half dressed, excitedly blabbing on about some guys they met at work. It took me a minute before I rolled onto my back and listened. Both of them gushed incoherently for about fifteen minutes straight until they realized I had given up even trying to understand them and they began to talk one at a time.

Alice and Rosalie worked together as interior designers, they spent most of the time meeting with clients and drawing up plans and if they weren't doing that they were shopping. "So we went to meet these clients today."

"They just moved into town and they want us to do up their apartment."

"Three guys, all way hot and"

"... Single!"  
"What's your point?" I asked I still couldn't get those eyes out of my head.  
"Our point is that they invited us out for a drink and we are dragging you with us!" Alice squeaked. I groaned and buried my head in the arm of the couch before they both hauled me to my feet and flung me into my room to shower.  
As the water slid down my body relaxing all my muscles I was finally able to clear my head and think straight. By the time I was clean and dry the girls were already dressed, make up done, hair done and looking fabulous. Sighing Rose started on my hair as Alice sifted through my wardrobe for something I could wear. I stared off into the distance, the velvet voice filling my head once again. Alice and Rose seemed to notice as they both abruptly stopped and sat with me on my bed.  
"Okay spill" Rose ordered as they both eyed me suspiciously. I could never keep anything for them.

"I can't stop thinking about him" I confessed.  
"Ah, the mystery coffee shop boy" Alice giggled hugging me. "Well what better way to forget him than to go out with us, get completely hammered and wake up tomorrow morning in bed with the conquest from the night before" she continued. I smiled at her suggestion and grinned at Rosalie as the excitement radiated from them both encasing me in their hyperactivity, it was impossible to fight the feeling.

I quickly got dressed breaking up the rendition of Queens Bohemian Rhapsody that the girls had started. We filed out of the apartment and jumped into Rose's car letting my mind get lost in the city lights as we pulled up outside 'Serenade' and hopped out. I was truly excited now as Rose battered her eyelashes at the bouncer and we skipped the queue into the club. It was dark inside and the heat hit me like a brick wall, the dim lights sirened around the us, bouncing off the walls and amplifying off the bodies packed together on the dance floor as the three of us slide between gyrating hips to get to the bar on the other side of the room.

__

_Okay!_

_So!_

_There is the RE-DONE chapter!_

_Let me know what you think, what else needs improving and all that jazz._

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is your chapter 2**

**read and enjoy,**

**i'm about to upload chapter 3 as well.**

**Ummm yeah, so let me know what you think**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

My day had started out just as boring as the others. I got up, showered got dressed and headed out to the Starbucks I had located not to far from the apartment. My things were still in boxes and I could hear Jasper shouting curses at Emmet to get out of the shower as I left. I pulled my leather jacket up over my shoulders as I jumped down the steps of the apartment and made my way along the cold streets. I frowned at the ground as I ran through the days agenda in my head. Today we were supposed to meet with the interior designers that were doing up out apartment. Tanya had recommended them to us as they did her apartment when she moved to Seattle. As far as girlfriends went she was okay. A little demanding and bitchy at times but she was okay. I pushed thoughts of Tanya to the back of my mind as I ran through my latest court case in my head. I would have to call the lawyers who were prosecuting to chase up the documents I was still waiting for but I could do that later. First I needed coffee. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked the text. I had two, one from Jasper asking for a cookie and one from Tanya, who said explicitly sexual things about chocolate and various body parts. I sighed and shoved my phone back into my pocket not in the mood for Tanya. As I entered Starbucks and queued my haze of thoughts was broken when I heard the sound of Robot Man break the airwaves. The woman in front of me shifted her heavy looking handbag from one hand to the other and pulled out a phone. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over her. She had long slender legs and long dark hair. The fragrance of strawberry shampoo floated towards me as she flicked her hair off her shoulder and handed the guy at the counter some money without even placing an order. She chattered, her voice smooth and light. Like she was singing. The guy handed her some change and by the look on his dorky face her front was as good as her back and I couldn't help but glance again at the tight peach shaped butt that was covered by a black pleated skirt. I placed my order as she moved to the other counter. She stumbled slightly in her heals making me smile. I stood behind her again waiting for my order to be filled. She reached out with a slender hand and grabbed the coffee that had just been set down and spun round crashing into me. As she looked up I could see the anger in her eyes. Suddenly it vanished and she just stared at me. She was stunning. Her bangs fell in her big brown eyes and she looked up at me through her thick lashes. Her full pink lips opened to say something but stopped and a beautiful blush filled her cheeks. "I'm sorry" I said, couldn't look away from her eyes. She just stared at me with a strange expression across her delicate features. I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my lips. Tanya hated when I smirked at her. "Are you okay?" I had to ask. Still no reply, she just continued to stare at me, her phone was still in her hand and I could hear the voices of two girls yelling for her attention. "I think you should say something before they hunt you down" I said pointing at the phone before I grabbed a napkin and dried off her hand as it started to go red from the coffee burn. Her skin was warm and felt like silk, I wondered for a moment what it would feel like on my lips but quickly shook the thought from my head. She looked down, tearing her eyes from mine and for some strange feeling I felt like I missed them. "I'm fine. I have to go, thanks" and then she was gone, hurrying out of the building, stumbling as she pushed the door open and stepped outside. I stared after her until I remembered I had to get home. I grabbed my order and made my way back into the cold. It wasn't until I was outside that I realized I had coffee all down my front. It burned in contrast to the cold but I welcomed it as I pulled my jacket tighter around me. By the time I got back the girls who were doing the apartment were already there. I left the boys coffees on the counter in the kitchen and went into the living room. There were two girls one was short, slim, dark haired and had Jasper wrapped round her little finger in seconds. I leaned against the doorway and took a swig of the burning coffee as Emmet shot me a wink when the other girl bent over the table to point something out on the plans. She was exactly his type, pretty, blond and slim. Emmets grin widened as she lent across him to point out something else and gave him a sly wink. Jasper finally looked up from the girls face and introduced us. The blond one was Rosalie and the shorter one Alice. They were both very pretty, but nothing in comparison to the girl in the coffee shop. I took another burning swig of coffee to scold myself for thinking of her. Emmet yelled something about a call and I strolled over to the phone leaving them at the girls disposal. Tanya had left a message. Her voice floated out from the speaker, but it sounded horse and scratchy in comparison to Her voice. She wanted us to meet for drinks in some night club in the city. I pulled out my phone and quickly typed her a message feeling the need to forget about this other girl. It proved difficult as I spent the rest of the day watching Jasper and Emmet look smitten with the girls. The only time they ever looked like that was when it was 'all you can eat' at the pancake house. Finally the girls left, giggling and flirting with the guys as they asked them to join us later at the club.

I dragged myself back into my room and stared at the boxed of unpacked clothes and books, my piano still hadn't been delivered. I decided to hook up my sound system and break out some cd's still try as I might I couldn't seem to shake images of Her out of my head. And for some reason I still felt like I missed her. I chugged the rest of the coffee letting it burn my throat and got to work. By the time I was done and had looked over a few things for my case and how to get to the night club I took a cold shower and got dressed. I pulled on a fitted black shirt with no sleeves and jeans. I went out into the kitchen and grabbed the left over lasagna out of the fridge and shoved it in the microwave. Again thoughts of Her flashed through my head and impatiently I pulled the food out of the microwave and gulped it down still too hot. The guys slowly got ready taking hours to perfect themselves. I laughed at them both as they came out of their rooms with idiot grins on their faces. We left and got to the club in no time 'Seranade' it was called. We queued and stepped in eventually making our way through the sea of hot swaying bodies up to where the bar was we awaited the arrival of our girls. "Dude, what's with you today? You've been walking around all quiet with this goofy grin on your face" Emmet called over the music as he brushed off some girl who was making dirty comments about his muscles. Jasper turned towards me as well to hear the explanation. Luckily I was saved as Jasper spotted the girls making their way through the crowed. I ignored some girl who tried to slip me her number, my eyes were fixed on the girl who followed Alice and Rosalie out of the throng of people. Suddenly I couldn't breath; it was her. She wore a tight red dress, it came down to about the middle of her thighs and was off the shoulder showing just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was curled slightly and flowed down her back and framed her face. All I could do was stare, mouth open at the angel who glided towards me. She was watching the floor as Alice pulled her up the stairs to the bar, probably trying not the trip in her heals, they were red too and done up with ribbon that slung back around her ankles and did up in a neat bow.

BPOV

I looked up from my feet trying not to stumble to see a three guys staring at us. Rose immediately strode over to the biggest one, he was well built with short brown hair, his big muscles rippled along his biceps as he hugged Rose. Alice tugged her hand from mine to go to the blond guy sitting next to him on a bar stool. He was taller than her, still well built but nothing compared to the first one. I stopped dead in my tracks and I could feel the blood rush to my face as I took in the third guy sitting leisurely at the bar. His green eyes stood out against the tight black shirt, showing off the defined muscles of his chest. My mind went blank as the same sexy smirk slid onto his lips. I heard someone calling my name and my head snapped back to Rose as she introduced me to Emmet, Jasper and Edward. I blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to smile as I mentally slapped myself for letting myself think he was sexy. Emmet and Jasper put out a hand each and gently shook mine in turn. I turned to the one I assumed was called Edward and I couldn't help the small smile that crept across my lips. "Hi" I breathed.

"Hey yourself" he replied, that velvet voice filling my head again, committing it to memory. Alice and Rose eyed me suspiciously. "How's your hand?" he asked getting up from the bar stool he took my hand from where it was by my side and sat back down, pulling my closer to him. Recognition flickered across the girls faces. There were no free stools so Alice and Rose had seated themselves on the boys laps with ecstatic grins. "Coffee shop boy!" they said in unison. My face dropped and burned up. I looked down at my feet letting my hair fall over my face to hide the embarrassment. I looked up as he chuckled and he tugged on my hand pulling me suddenly so I was only a step away from him. His hand was so soft and gentle on mine. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Emmet and Jasper laughed. "So you're the reason Edward came back wearing his coffee!" I hid my face again, Edwards hand slowly moved up to my face, tucking my bangs back behind my ear, his touch sent shivers through my body from head to toe and left my skin tingling. When I finally looked up Edward too was blushing, he dropped my hand and turned to the bar tender to order six Harvey Wall Bangers. The girls were already chatting happily with Jasper and Emmet, all off in their own little bubbles of bliss. I hadn't seen them that happy with guys in a long time. Alice giggled as Jasper said something into her ear and I could tell she was past her shy stage with him. Rose too was giggling with Emmet, she looked up and winked at me before turning her attention back to Emmet who was obviously enjoying having her on his lap. I slowly stepped up to the bar next to where Edward was sitting. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something. He looked up at me and handed me my drink as the order was filled and I took a sip, grateful as it calmed my nerves. Edward stared at me for a moment, that same smirk still placed on his lips, but I couldn't tell the expression in his eyes.

EPOV

Bella stepped closer to me, I couldn't stand the distance between us but I knew I couldn't allow myself to feel that. She looked perfect. Even under the dim lights I could see she was beautiful. She leaned over slightly to place her drink back on the bar. I couldn't tare my eyes away from the way her body moved. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. To feel the heat of her blushing under my fingers. She tipped her head back slightly as she picked up her drink again and drained it, exposing the smooth skin of her neck, her hair fell back exposing her shoulders. But I knew I couldn't let myself feel they way I knew I was starting to feel, I hardly knew her. It was only then as I noticed a drunk girl stumble through the crowd and the smirk I was trying to hide disappeared. Tanya stumbled through up the steps, her skirt hitched up so she couldn't bend over without flashing everyone behind her, her tube top made her breasts stick out and I doubt she was wearing a bra because I could see her nipples through the material. She tried to fix her top as she came closer, every guy in the club had stopped to stair up her skirt as she tripped drunkenly and fell on the stairs. My feelings at that point were so mixed. I couldn't help but feel pained by the situation. Bella must have noticed, I felt a warm hand on my cheek. Bella gently pulled my face back round to look at her. She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes searching mine for an answer "Edward, what's wrong?" I couldn't stop the burning heat of thrill that filled me when she spoke my name, her thumb stroked my cheek soothingly and every bad feeling in my body vanished. I leaned my head into her hand and was completely content. "Honey talk to me" she said sweetly. I opened my mouth, I felt like I could tell her anything and everything, I felt like I could bare my soul to her, I could tell her all my secrets. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of deep brown, and I couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across my lips as she looked at me the way she did.

But nothing that good could ever last for me. Just as I was about to say something to Bella, Tanya shoved her to the side. Bella stumbled and fell back into some guy stood behind her. I reached out to grab her, to stop her falling back and getting hurt. But Tanya grabbed my hand, she sat herself on my lap. Straddling me she locked her lips to mine. The taste of stale beer and lip gloss replaced the taste of Bellas strawberry shampoo that I could taste in the air before. I could feel Tanya grinding her hips vigorously into mine. I froze a slab of ice under her touch. It was cold and hard, not like Bellas. The guy she had fallen into helped her up, his hands 'accidentally' making contact with her ass as he did. Tanya pulled away to let me breath and I couldn't help but feel infuriated at the guy for touching her. The look in Bellas eyes was a mixture of fear and sadness. But I couldn't understand why a girl so perfect, so breathtakingly beautiful would ever fell sadness. Tanya gave her a dirty look, "Sorry" she slurred to Bella, settling herself into my lap and placing my hands on her ass.

The others had obviously seen everything, Emmet and Jasper shot dirty looks at Tanya, they never did understand what I saw in her, at that moment in time I couldn't see it myself either. Alice and Rosalie shot death glares at Tanya and got up standing protectively by Bellas side. I wanted so much to get up, to feel her safe in my arms but my body wouldn't move. "I'm Tanya, Eddies girlfriend" she seethed an ugly look of disgust on her face that she directed to Bella. Both girls at her side let out a growl and Bella cringed back. "You boys coming, we are going to dance" Rosalie said obviously trying to control herself. Bella broke away from them as the others left for the dance floor. Alice piped up obviously excited "I love this song!" the simple sentence seemed to calm the atmosphere as the others set off. Bella glided over to the bar on the far side of where I was. I couldn't hear her order over the base but the bartender nodded and placed three shot glasses in front of her. He filled them all and watched, shocked as she downed them all. Not even glancing in my direction she turned and talked off towards the dance floor, a fake smile plastered on her face. Her hips shaking to beat as she walked, I couldn't help but stare after her, the heat rising in my body again. Tanya jumped off my lap and grabbed my hand. I had a bad feeling she was intent on joining them.

BPOV

Both Alice and Rose shot me a weary look Emmet and Jasper, being the gentlemen they were asked if I was alright and apologized for Tanya's behavior. Judging by the way they talked about her they didn't' like her either. Soon enough I was lost in the sway of the music, I'd forgotten where I was who I was with and what had happened for a moment, until Tanya would drag Edward unwillingly back into my view and start humping his leg in a grotesque fashion and completely off the beat. I turned my back on them getting into the music. I tried to ignore the numbers of times random guys would try to grind with me or feel me up. Until I felt a familiar set of hands on my hips. I could smell Edwards cologne as someone pushed him forward from behind and I had no choice but to grid with him. I turned to face him, his warm hands still glued to my hips, it felt so right. His hands were never rough or hard, he was so gentle yet always leading. Edward grinned at me as the crowed pushed us closer. I glanced back at the others who all gave me a thumbs up as they continued to go with the flow. Eventually the song ended and everyone stopped rocking for a moment. The look in Edwards eyes suddenly changed as he spotted the red bump on my shoulder blade where Tanya had shoved me. I knew it would bruise by the morning. Pain, pain and angst filled his eyes as he very gently trailed his fingers over the sore spot. He dropped his hand as the next song started and turned, I couldn't let the angel walk away from me looking so hurt. I grabbed Edwards hand and gave a small tug, Edward turned back to me and I stepped closer to him. Bodies still swaying around us, I lay my hand on his chest and leaned in so he could hear me above the music. "Thank you" I said into his ear. I could feel the muscles in his chest tighten as I touched him and a shiver of heat washed through me causing the already swarming butterflies in my stomach to kick up a frenzy. I turned feeling the need to leave and grabbed Alices hand "I'm going home. I'll get a cab and see you there later" Alice reached out to stop me but Jasper had already pulled her around. I glanced over my shoulder as I made my way towards the exit and Edward was stood just staring at me, a small smile on his face. Until Tanya came back and clamed his attention.

As I stepped out into the cold I shuddered and cursed under my breath for not bringing a coat. I hailed a cab and climbed in, as I closed the door I glanced back at the exit, and caught a glimpse of Edward running out, he wheeled round and saw me as I looked back at him from the taxi, the smile slid back onto his lips as I faded into the distance. Every send I got further from the club the harder I found it to breath. I felt like someone had ripped out a giant section of my lungs. I stumbled into the apartment and sunk down into the couch. I couldn't understand why I found it so hard to breath, every time I closed my eyes all I could see was those pain stricken green eyes. And I couldn't bare it. I mentally slapped myself for letting myself get like this. I couldn't understand why a guy I had just met seemed to make me feel so strongly. I quickly changed into old sweats, made a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch watching pretty woman occasionally nibbling on a bar of chocolate or dropping another marshmallow into the hot chocolate.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. At first I smiled, until I heard the voice. It wasn't Edward, Emmet had lifted me off the couch and followed Rose into my room to lay me on my bed. I heard Alice and Rose say their goodnights and a few seconds later the bed sank on one side. I was still half asleep but I knew that Alice and Rose were with me. I snuggled into them "just my luck, I finally find a guy who is perfect and he's already taken. Lucky bitch." I sighed but giggled slightly at the last part. I woke up at about five in the morning. I turned off my alarm so it wouldn't wake the others . I sat on the sofa thinking till about seven am. I figured however I felt about Edward didn't matter because I wouldn't let myself feel anything more than friendship for him. I wouldn't make myself vulnerable. I would not let myself fall in love with Edward Cullen. Just thinking his name made a dull thudding pain in my chest. By seven I decided it was early enough to go out and so grabbed my bag and left a note for the girls before heading out for the gym. I spent two hours working out. I did everything from swimming to treadmills to cross trainers to weights. It was too early for most people so the gym was practically empty. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I stepped into the showers, letting the cold water run over my body for a few minutes. I dried off, got dressed for work and grabbed my bag. As I was walking out the door of the exit I saw a silver Volvo pull up in the parking space next to my car. Edward stepped out of the car, his hair was messy and matted, he had on a tight fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. Even in his gym wear his body looked amazing. His eyes were tired and still half asleep. I took a deep breath and walked towards my car, I would not be a chicken and run. Edward looked up and a smile lit up is face. "Bella!" he called jogging to catch up with me. It was easy to smile at him as he approached me, I could breathe again. His eyes again caught the deep purple bruise on my shoulder, it was visible even under my white shirt. I couldn't stand the look of pain and without thinking about it, I placed my hand on the side of his face bring his eyes up to mine. I knew I was going to regret touching him later, but I couldn't let him be sad "It's fine. I bruise pretty easily" He didn't look convinced "Seriously, I walked into a table the other day and bruised within the hour, Rose said it looked like bunny" I recalled the memory and Edward chuckled, his eyes glinting "With your clutzyness I'm surprised it wasn't worse" he smirked. I hit him on the arm playfully and he gave me a look of mock pain that made me let out the strangest giggle. Edward grinned and I knew that if I didn't leave soon I never would. I dropped my hand "I gotta go, you'd think that by getting up at five am I'd be at work on time for once" Edward just smiled that heart breaking smile and I forced my legs to move towards my car. I wouldn't let myself look back, so I stepped on the gas and tried to get to work. When I arrived still ten minutes late, Mike was sitting on my desk waiting for me. I sat down and dumped my bag on the floor willing my mind to focus on work. He spread his legs on the table in front of me so his legs were wide open and I could clearly see the small bulge of his crotch. I focused on his face as he leaned in "I have a client coming in today. I need you to take them out to lunch and keep them busy for a couple of hours. He'll call first, but I'm gonna need you to whip out some of that Bella charm of yours" he winked and I forced myself to smile politely as he placed his hand slowly on my knee. I quickly slapped his hand away from me and Mike got up looking rather astonished at my reaction before storming off into his office. I sighed and lay my head on the desk in front of me before starting on the growing pile of documents that sat before me. I hated client lunches. They bored me to death and I could never understand half the legal crap they went on about as they failed miserably to charm me. I took a few phone calls but it wasn't till one thirty that I had my phone call about lunch, or what was now going to be dinner. I sighed as I picked up the phone holding it between my head and shoulder as I typed and spoke with a pen in my mouth. "Hello Newton Solicitors Isabella speaking"

"Bella?" My mouth dropped open and the pen clattered against the keyboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you go, next xhapter is being uploaded,_

_please review_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey everyone**

**well here is your chapter 3,**

**i'll probably upload chapter 4 for you all pretty soon.**

**However i have to edit it yet [:**

**So yeah, enjoy**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked swiveling on my chair and grabbing the phone in one hand.

"Well I have to admit if your gonna try to stall what better way to do it that send you to have dinner with client. I bet you could keep any man occupied for hours" his velvet voice was luxurious even through a phone and I could feel the heat spread to my cheeks. He chuckled at my silence "The Waterfront, eight o'clock. Wear something fun" he chuckled again as if he'd told a joke before hanging up. I was fuming as I slammed the phone down. Not that he was saying suggestive things to me when he had a girlfriend, but because I couldn't control the feeling of pleasure as I heard his voice sound so seductive. I picked up the phone again and dialed Alice's number "Help, I need something to wear" I said as soon as she answered.

After work that evening I raced home and rocketed through the door. As soon as I stepped in I was bombarded with various wardrobe ideas left right and center. "Fun, what kind of fun do you think he wants from you Bella?" Rose teased.

"It's business Rose"

"I never knew he was a lawyer" Alice squeaked as she hurtled round the corner and stopped holding out a black dress. I quickly changed and looked myself over in the mirror. The dress was halter neck, the neck low and my bra gave me just enough cleavage. The material clung to my hips and flowed to the floor with a slit off center to the right from 4 inches below my hips to the floor. The dress laced up at the back like a corset. I stood nervously as Rose ducked under my dress to do up my black heals, the lace on them wound up my legs like ballet shoes and tied in a bow around mid thigh. Alice grinned to herself as she fixed my curls and added a necklace that was a chain with a heart shaped silver locket that rested on my cleavage and matching diamonds earrings Alice had lent me for the evening. I was shaking as I grabbed my clutch bag and made my way to the door. "My babies all grown up!" Alice pretended to cry on Roses shoulder and Rose wiped at an imaginary tear. I flipped them off and headed for the elevator knowing my taxi was waiting. In a matter of minutes I was standing outside The Waterfront restaurant. I carefully made my way up the steps feeling more self conscious than ever. Checking my watch I could see I was thirty two seconds late. I walked up to the man at the entrance and told him I was expecting a Mr. Cullen. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as did mine as he led me through the main part of the restaurant. Heads turned and a million pairs of eyes followed my every movement. All I could do was to prey not to trip. The man led me through a set of glass doors out onto the terrace. It was night time, the stars littered the sky and created the main lighting for the balcony. A single table was laid for two in the center and candles lay along every other surface. A bottle of chilled wine was open on the table and Edward stood with his back to me as he looked out on the stars a glass of red wine in his hand. "Mr. Cullen, I give you Miss Bella Swan" he introduced me as I stood awestruck. Edward slowly turned a smirk on his face and grew much bigger as his eyes traced over the dress. I smiled at the expression, but tried to hide it. I would not let myself feel that way. This was business I reminded myself. "You look absolutely stunning" he breathed coming over to me.

"I could say the same about you" I skillfully replied, stressing the could. Edward chuckled and set down his glass to pull out a chair for me. I sat down and Edward sat opposite.

EPOV

I couldn't get over how breathtakingly beautiful she was. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the feeling that all I wanted to do was kiss her. But Tanyas face kept cropping up in my head. I smiled at her witty comebacks and poured her another glass of wine. We talked about everything, we went through life stories. I would never get tired of talking to her. Hearing her voice, it felt so right to be sitting here with here

. Just us, I wanted to know every facet of her mind, her soul and even though I'd never admit it aloud to anyone, her body. Her body was glorious and it was driving me crazy with every passing second. After a while I knew that as much as I would have loved to just sit and talk to her until the sun rose and fell for another day, I knew I had to get down to business. "So, about those papers" I prompted putting on my poker face. She groaned, obviously knowing what was coming. The sound of the low groan sent a shiver of excitement through me and the grip on my wine glass tightened. She sighed "What about them?" she asked biting down on her lip. She looked so innocent, and so beautiful a picture of ease as her fingers ran circles round the rim of her glass. "I need them for the case, when am I gonna get them considering the trial is on Friday and today is Wednesday?" she merely shrugged

"When I feel like sending them" she flashed me a grin and I couldn't help but smile as she teased me

"I'm serious Bella, my client is gonna kill me if I can't prove that he's not a fraud" her smile faded and she looked up at me from her wine. Her eyes shone, mirroring the light from the stars and the candles. Her skin was creamy and smooth in the moonlight. "I'll do them first thing tomorrow when I get to work and have them mailed to you by 12. Happy?" she asked gave me a hopeful smile and I nodded.

She looked up marveling at the stars and sat back in her chair to get a better look "Beautiful isn't it?' she asked, still looking up at the sky. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way her hair would fall back behind her shoulders and her collar bones become more defined as she relaxed her shoulders "Breath taking" I whispered although I wasn't talking about the stars at all. She dropped her head to look back at me and the pink of her blushing filled her cheeks. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't bear to look away from her in fear of missing one second of her beauty. All thoughts of Tanya had left my head until my phone vibrated in my pocket and the sound of Buckcherry-Crazy bitch abruptly broke the silence and atmosphere. Bellas smile widened at the choice of song and I sighed, slightly annoyed as I pulled out the phone and flipped it open already knowing who was on the other end. "Hey Tan" Bellas smile faltered but it was too quick for me to be sure. I couldn't understand exactly what Tanya was trying to say, all I knew was that she was drunk and crying. I sighed again closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I ignored the rest of her blubbering "I'm coming" I told her and slammed the phone shut.

"You have to go don't you" it wasn't a question. I could hear the slight undertone to her voice; sadness? I pushed back from the table and my chair almost tipped over as I stood "Yes. I'm sorry" I couldn't bring myself to look at her, I dull pain was rising in my chest. The waiter must have heard and swiftly bought me the bill. I signed it and turned to leave, leaving Bella alone. Every step I took away from her felt wrong and I knew at that moment that I had to stop. I wouldn't let myself fall for Bella, it wouldn't be fair when I had Tanya.

BPOV

I watched as Edward rose and left, he didn't look at me. But I could see the pained expression in his eyes. He left too quickly for me to be able to do anything about it though. Once he left I downed the rest of my wine, hoping for it to cool the dull throbbing pain in my chest and got up. As I left the restaurant I shuddered in the cold. It was warmer on the balcony, between the candles and Edwards body heat radiating off him. Now I was waiting for a cab with no coat and a cold wind that blew up my dress constantly. I climbed into the taxi as it pulled up and soon enough I was home. As I trudged towards the door of the apartment I stumbled slightly falling into the door. Shoving in the key and feeling completely drained I trudged over to the couch and lay myself across Alice and rRse. My head on Alices lap and my legs on Rose. I felt her pull on the lace of my shoes and smiled in thanks as she freed me of my five inch hell. "Tell us everything!" Alice squealed and I grinned at her enthusiasm. I replayed the evening to them both in detail they ooed and ahhed in the appropriate places and told me all about their evening. Both girls had gone out with Jasper and Emmet for the evening and I could tell by their voices that I was going to be seeing a lot of Emmet and Jasper from now on. By about two am all three of us were completely drained and dragged ourselves to bed.

As always I woke up late for work, rushed and reached the office just in the nick of time. I combed my fingers through my hair as I sat down, going through the events of the night before in my head smiling the whole while. Mike came out of the office, made his usual inappropriate comments about what he guessed I was wearing under my black trousers and blue blouse before letting me get on with processing the documents I was supposed to send Edward. I finished them and sent them off, before turning to the rest of the large mounds of paper on the desk. By the time I was done it was about eight pm. All day I answered calls and for some reason whenever I picked up the phone some part of me hoped to hear Edwards voice chime in from the other end. Everyone else had gone home and Mike was in his office. I could hear giggling and the occasional "Oh Mikey!". With a repulsive shudder I turned the music up on my ipod and grabbed my bag as I headed out of the office. It didn't surprise me that mike was probably having kinky sex with some blond hair bimbo on his desk, as long as it meant I had a few hours during the day where I didn't have to contemplate filing for sexual harassment.

It was pitch black when I left the office and I quickly made my way to the train station and hopped on. I pulled my coat closer to me, shivering as I stepped off the train and swiftly made my way through the dark streets to the apartment. When I finally made my way into the apartment I was greeted with more sex. I ignored Rose and Emmet getting down with their bad selves on the couch and walked straight pass them to the kitchen. Rose gave me a quick wave but didn't break away from Emmet as I called a quick "Hey Rose", it was harder to walk into the kitchen to see Alices hands wondering all over Jasper. "Hey Alice" she too gave me a quick wave but didn't break contact with Jasper as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, Alice was so small and fragile. I unscrewed the water and went into my room to grab my gym bag. Feeling weirdly out of place in my own home I decided the gym was the best place for me. "I'll be back in an hour don't forget to use protection" I called as I made my way back out the door taking a swig from the water bottle. By the time I was done in the gym I had actually been an hour and a half. I showered and pulled on a tank top and jeans. I shoved my feet into flats thankful for the lack of pain they caused as I walked back out to my car. I dumped my bag into the back of the car and slammed the door before heading home. When I walked through the door I found all four of them sitting on the couch watching a movie. Alice frowned at me as I walked straight past them into the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge. I pulled the left over pasta out of the microwave, not waiting for it to cool down I shoved a mouthful into my mouth as Emmet walked in. He smiled as I stabbed another piece of pasta and he walked over to me with teasing brotherly grin .I eyed him suspiciously as he came closer and he quickly swiped the pasta off my fork "Hey!" I called as he laughed at my frowning face. He mimicked my face with a chuckle and I grinned at him. "Rose your toy boy is eating my food!!" I called

"He is not my toy boy he is my boyfriend and Emmet play nice!" Rose called back. I stuck out my tongue childishly "she started it!" he called back

"Nu uh!" I retorted with another mouthful of pasta, Jasper came into the kitchen next and winked at Emmet. I glared at the playful look on his face and I knew it was two against one. Jasper swiped my next mouthful of pasta off the fork just as Emmet had and high fived him as I yelled "Alice! They're bullying me!" I stalked off into the living room shielding my pasta from them and the boys followed with innocent expressions "Jazzy behave yourself you'll get a spanking" Alice said sternly, not taking her eyes off the tv. Jaspers eyes lit up "Spank me momma!" he purred. Alice her perfected 'come hither' look played across her face and jasper lifted her off the couch before sitting her down on his lap to make room for Emmet on the sofa too. I sat down in the middle and quickly swallowed the remainder of my burning food. Just as I settled into the movie I felt a sharp poke in my side and Emmet looked guiltily at the tv. I poked him back twice as hard. Bad move. Emmet shoved me into Jaspers side and both boys proceeded to poke me in the sides. I hadn't know the boys very long at all, but as Alice and Rose both joined in the 'Who can poke Bella the most' contest I could see that Emmet and Jasper were becoming my honorary big brothers. The five of us very rapidly lost interest in the movie and soon ended up in a pile on the floor laughing till our sides hurt.

I spent the next couple of hours whooping Emmet and Jaspers asses at grand theft auto. Both of yelling a string of obscene comments about someone's mother every time they lost. By about five am the five of us were camped out on the floor by the couch talking. I had gotten to know the boy's quiet well and I could see just how well the girls fit with them. Still the dull throbbing pain wouldn't subside from my chest, but I tried not to let it bother me. Jasper and Emmet eventually left and the three of us girls fell asleep in a pile on the couch. My alarm sounded just as it did every morning and all three of us groaned and I rolled out from somewhere in the middle of the pile and dragged myself into the shower. I left the girls to sleep longer on the sofa knowing that Emmet and Jasper wouldn't mind if they turned up a few hours late to work on the plans for the apartment more. Just like every other day I went to work, stopping for a coffee on the way. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Edward wasn't in starbucks but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I signed at the latest stack of papers on my desk. Finally the day was over and I left early feeling unusually cheerful as I strolled through the Seattle streets towards the apartment.

As I stepped inside I dropped my bag by the door and Alice popped her head round the door of the kitchen. "Get dressed we are going over to the boy's apartment" I could smell pizza coming from the kitchen as Rose came out of her room looking jealously fabulous in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a low cut t-shirt. I nodded and jumped in the shower. I thought about going to see Edward for some reason and found myself missing him, it was crazy. I shock the thoughts from my head as the hot water washed over my muscles relaxing them. Blow drying my hair and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I skipped out into the living room. I grabbed a pizza box from Alice that she was about to drop and shoved my keys in my pocket as we all jumped into Roses car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you go,_

_review, let me know what you think!_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**I told my Alice munchkin called Angela that i would post the next chapter for her yesterday.**

**But because i didn't, i'm posting 2 for you all today**

**R&R **

**Loves**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4  
**

EPOV

I got into my car annoyed at Tanya for cutting short my evening with Bella. I raced to the apartment to find Tanya sitting on the steps. Her makeup was all down her face, her hair was a mess and her skirt was too short to be decent. I pulled up and got out, sighing as I sat beside her on the step. Tanya leaned into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she cried. I kissed the top of her head, her hair smelled like stale cigarettes and I cringed as I tried to calm her. Knowing it was cold outside I opened the door and carefully lifted her into my arms, carrying her into the warmth of my apartment. I set her on the sofa as I flicked on the lights and took off my jacket, throwing it onto the back of the sofa. I sat down next to her, her sobs broke the silence and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I had no idea why she was crying, honestly at that moment I didn't really care why she was crying.

"Oh Eddie" she sobbed into my shirt. I hated the nickname, she knew I did. But I didn't say anything.

By the time I woke up in the morning it was five am. I could hear Emmet and Jasper trudging down the hall trying to be quiet. They both groaned as they spotted Tanya's thong on the sofa and I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to rid myself of the hangover and remember what had happened that night. I rolled over and someone stirred beside me. Tanya kicked her leg out hitting me in the shin and I peaked under the covers. Yep, I was naked. Meaning I had gotten drunk and slept with her. Sex with Tanya was just sex; it used to be more than that. Things were great when we started out, but as Tanya's drinking and smoking started it went downhill. Sex was just sex now; she wasn't anything special in bed. Images of a dream flashed through my mind, and I could see Bella's face in my head, her smile, her lips, the way her hips swayed with every step she took. I sighed and slid out of bed. I took a long cold shower and tried to rid myself of the hot shudders that rippled through me every time I thought of Bella. By six am I felt it was late enough for me to get out of the flat. I gathered up the clothes that were strewn around the living room and dumped them in a pile by the bed before I left. I went to the gym knowing that I could find a release there.

I picked up the weights doing 50 curls in on one arm and then changing. The dull throbbing pain in my chest still hadn't subsided even once I had finished. I showered and got dressed for work, taking a deep breath when I got out into the open, I couldn't seem to fill my lungs completely. I slid into the car and made my way to the office. I worked in a trance until my phone vibrated in my pocket and bad boys played. I smiled as I answered the phone. "Hey man" Emmet called.

"Hey. Tanya gone yet?" I asked

"Yeah, turfed her out at twelve when Rose and Alice turned up. Sorry" he didn't sound to sorry. "Anyways, I called to tell you to be home on time, the girls are coming round. They are brining pizza"

"Yes honey, I'll be home on time" I said in a mocking womanly voice

"Okay, and you better be on you're A game in the bedroom when you get home baby!" he retorted in a high pitched sarcastic voice. I chuckled and told him where to shove his A game before hanging up. It was only then did I realize that he had never said specified if Bella was coming. I could only hope that I would be able to see her again and make it up to her for the awful dinner ending.

I made sure to leave work early and rushed home. As I got in I dodged Emmet as he charged at me with a vacuum. Laughing at the sight of him in an apron I took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Sitting on the sofa I flicked on the tv and smiled as I put my feet up on the coffee table to enjoy the game. Jasper slapped my feet off the table and continued to arrange the apartment into as immaculate order as he could. I grinned to myself grabbing the camera off the coffee table and toying with it before getting up to snap a few shots of the momentous occasion of Emmet and Jasper cleaning.

Soon enough the boys were ready and waiting, the west facing wall of the living room was made entirely of glass and looked out onto the city lights. I opened a can of beer and sipped on it listening to the game as I watched the flashing lights below. Emmet fidgeted on the sofa and Jasper shot to his feet as the door bell rang. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. The laugh quickly subsided as I realized with a pang of guilt that the reason behind the behavior was love. Jasper rushed to get the door and I heard the voices of girls in the hallway. In a split second I picked out Bella's and the dull pain in my chest vanished. Rosalie and Alice were ushered into the living room as I turned and greeted them. But Bella didn't follow. I walked past the others my heart rate increasing as I searched for Bella.

I stopped outside the kitchen seeing Bella dump a stack of pizzas onto the table. She was humming to herself, every note perfect. I looked her up and down, her jeans clung to her ass in all the right places, showing off her athletic legs and her t-shirt was nicely fitted to show her perfect hourglass figure. Her hair was left open and straight as it flowed down to just below her shoulder blades. It would catch the light and show off the slightly reddish highlights in her hair. I leaned against the door frame content on watching her. But I couldn't stand the distance between us. I took a few steps closer and my arms automatically slid round her waist. She jumped as my hands made contact with her skin and I chuckled. She relaxed into my arms and sighed "Oh, it's just you. You scared the hell out of me Edward" She turned in my arms with a smile and I had to work not to let my hands wonder down to her ass. Her hands rested gently on my chest and I shuddered as a wave of heat ripped through me. I could smell her shampoo, her skin looked so soft and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would be like to feel her full pink lips under mine. She blushed as I stared at her and looked down. I couldn't stand to miss seeing her big brown eyes; I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to mine. I smiled

"I'm glad you came" she blushed a shade deeper and her bangs fell into her face. I caught them between my fingers and tucked them behind her ear. "Bella did you trip and fall in the pizza box or something or are you just having kinky sex with Edward!? Hurry up!" Emmet called. Bella pulled away from me and grabbed a pizza box before she glided round me and off into the living room. Bella shot back a snide comment

"If you don't watch it you're the one who's gonna end up with their face in pizza Emmet" but the roar of laughter I could tell that they had taken to Bella as a little sister. I followed Bella back to the living room a smile still stretched across my lips. Jasper picked up on my change in mood as I stepped into the room. Bella was looking out the giant window like a child looking at her favorite animal at the zoo. The others were sat on the floor gathered around the coffee table with pizza. I walked over to Bella and stood next to her, she turned to me with a smile and gave me a quizzical look "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I strolled over to the couch swiping up a slice of pizza on the way and sat down as Jasper pushed Fight Club into the DVD player. I patted the sofa next to me and Bella made her way over to me. I was mesmerized at the fluid way her body moved as she sat down next to me. Everyone settled down, Jasper sat with his back against the couch and Alice between his legs. Rosalie sat beside Jasper with Emmet lying with his head in her lap. After the first ten minutes I could feel the electricity between Bella's body and mine. Carefully she shifted so she was lying with her head on my chest. My arm went round her waist and my fingers laced with hers. My other hand played absent mindedly with her hair. It felt so natural, so easy to be sat with Bella like I was. I could breath and the dull pain was gone. She cringed every so often at the screen and my arm automatically tightened around her in protection. By the end of the movie the pizza was gone and the beer bottles were all half empty. Alice giggled as Jasper whispered something dirty into her ear and Rose stiffened suddenly as Emmet's hands drifted to an unexpected place. The credits started to roll and the others began to get restless. I was content however to sit with Bella in my arms forever. Emmet flicked the lights back on and I stared down at Bella, a small smile on my lips. I just couldn't get over how perfect she was, the way her chest would gently rise and fall with every breath she took, the small giggles that would slip through her lips and cause her body to vibrate against mine. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but gently brush my lips over her forehead. Bella's smile widened as I did and it was only then did we both realize that everyone had gone silent and was staring at us.

Bella blushed crimson and sat up pushing herself to the far side of the sofa. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, to never let her go but I knew I couldn't; I shouldn't. Emmet gave me a knowing look and I looked away denying his accusations of liking Bella in that way. Alice got bored easily and suggested a game of spin the bottle. She looked nervous at the suggestion but was soon teased into it by Alice's puppy dog eyes. She drained the remaining half of her bottle quickly and carelessly tossed it over the table to Rosalie's waiting hand. Emmet pushed the coffee table back and Bella and I sank down into the floor to join the others. Alice giggled and played with her hair as Jasper whispered things into her ear. I sighed and Rosalie set the bottle down on the floor. The room went silent as we awaited its verdict. Bella groaned as the bottle slowed and stopped at her. "True or dare?" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly, I couldn't understand how someone so small could have so much energy. "I'll be safe and stick to truth" Bella was obviously reluctant.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Emmet grinned at her as he shot the question. I smiled turning to Bella, intent on knowing the answer.

She flushed "Awwww man! Anything but that!"

"Well you could always for-fit" Bella thought for a bit. Sinking further back against the couch she was leaning again she began "Junior high. I bought my first boyfriend home one day. My mom caught him at the door and mom being mom proceeded to sit us both down for an hour and have the talk. She had condoms prepped and everything. She even tried to explain to him with puppets. I never got over the trauma" She had her face in her hands and she mumbled the story quickly. Emmet was on the floor rolling around and clutching his sides, booming laughter roaring through the room. Jasper was whipping a tear from his eyes as he doubled over, Alice and Rosalie having breathing difficulties for the laughed. I tried to be nice; it took all my self control to hide my amusement. But I could picture it in my head. Bella looked up at me and I bit down on my lip to keep the laughter in

"Go on, laugh. Get it over with" she smiled a little and the laughter broke through. I couldn't control myself as I joined Emmet on the floor. Eventually the hysteria wore off and Bella quickly spun the bottle to try and turn the attention to someone else. Her cheeks still pink as Emmet let out another giggle she grinned as the bottle stopped at me. The laughter immediately stopped as the bottle stopped. "You're having a truth. You don't even get a choice" Jasper said with a sly smirk. I eyed him challengingly

"Do your worse" I said, knowing that we both knew he would pay if he chose anything too drastic. Jasper glanced from me to Emmet and back again. Both boys were plotting and I couldn't help but feel a little worried about what was going to happen. Bella placed a finger under my chin, her touch was so gentle as she pulled my gaze towards her "Don't look so afraid Edward" she giggled "Don't worry. I won't let Tweedle D and Tweedle Dum hurt you" I could tell by her voice that she had a score to settle and I was immediately reassured until Emmet gave me my question. "What's your favorite kinky fantasy, you know; personal trainer, nurse that kind of thing" Mustering my new found confidence I turned to Bella with a smirk "Secretary" Bella flushed a few shades deeper and bit her lip to keep the smile from spreading across her face. "You know you like it Bella" I teased. She gave me a hard but playful shove. I composed myself and she stuck her tongue out at me childishly. "Bad move. Really bad move" her eyes widened as she noted the look of mischief.

"Oh shit. Edward-" I lunged for her cutting her off as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of me as I rolled to the floor. In the scramble I somehow managed to maneuver her so she was under me. One of my hands held her wrists securely above her head. "Edward you are so gonna get it for this!" she panted and I couldn't help but marvel at the way her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her knee jerked upwards towards my groin but I was quicker than her. With my other hand on her thigh I held her tight leaning in. The door bell rung but everyone ignored it hoping whoever it was would go away and leave us to our fun.

"You see that's what I'm talking about. The naughty secretary. All you need now is a short skirt, a shirt that shows just that right amount of cleavage and a messy bun" The door bell ringer became more persistent and I heard Bella gasp as my lips grazed over the delicate skin of her neck. The door bell continued and I growled forcing myself to pull away from Bella in frustration leaving her to lie there as I wrenched open the door. I was greeted with the smell of cigarettes and a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck were you doing in here?" Tanya was annoyed, that much was easy to tell as she pushed past me into the warmth of the apartment. I slammed the door and followed her down the hall to the living room where the others were, fixing my t-shirt and ruffling my hair. Bella sat in silence on the edge of the sofa. Her head down her bangs falling over her eyes. Emmet had Rose protectively in his arms and Jasper stood in front of Alice as if as a human shield. I sighed as Tanya grabbed my beer from the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa causing Bella to flinch and bob with the force of Tanya falling down next to her. We could all see that our fun filled evening was over. Bella inhaled and suddenly started to choke. Tanya turned to her and blew a puff of smoke into her face. Bella fanned the mist from her face getting up still choking. "Bella?" Rose broke away from Emmet, Alice flanking her as she pulled Bella from the sofa to her side and continued to suck in an adequate lungful of oxygen. I lurched towards Tanya and grabbed the fag from her lips. Holding it far away from myself I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen. I slammed on the tap and shoved the fag into the sink to turn it to mush with the water. As I went back into the living room Bella was breathing again. Emmet struggled to control himself as Rose soothed him.

No one spoke loudly, no one laughed, no one smiled. Every trace of fun and happiness had been washed out of the door when Tanya had entered and with her she pulled an air of tension in. Finishing the beer Tanya shot me a glare for taking her cigarette and I forced myself to take the place that I should next to Tanya on the sofa. Bella wouldn't look at me, not one would. I couldn't read her emotions in her eyes; I couldn't feel the heat of her body radiate off her and warm me.

"We should go" Alice said in a small voice, everyone turned to look at her, but my eyes stayed focused on Bella. "Well your no fun then" Tanya grumbled

"Don't talk to her that way" Jasper said through locked teeth in a low voice.

"Jazzy leave it" she whispered.

"Thanks for the beer. It was fun" Rose smiled and kissed Emmet quickly on the lips before taking Bella's hand. The girls left swiftly and as Bella took the few small steps towards Rose's car I could feel the dull throbbing pain in my chest return. I knew that Jasper and Emmet were mad at me when the door closed. Emmet shot me a glare, Jasper was a little less harsh his anger directed more towards Tanya than me. He signed and the guys retreated to their rooms "Eddie" I shuddered at Tanya's course voice and trudged back to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you go_

_Hope you liked it_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey once again**

**Here is another chapter for all my loverly readers**

**R&R enjoy!**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5  
**

BPOV

The dull pain started again as I got into the car. It wasn't particularly late maybe eleven thirty but by the time we got back home I trudged sleepily to my room and undressed. I whipped up three cups of hot chocolate and topped them with whipped cream before meeting Alice and Rose in Rose's room. We sat in a triangle on her bed and I distributed the drinks. Alice licked the cream with a grin and I smiled at how easy such simple things made her smile. Rose sipped the drink and was the first to talk "You okay Bella?" I took a deep breath and was unable to fill my lungs to their full capacity.

"Yeah" I gave her a weak smile. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for making me go"

"Edward seemed to be getting pretty excited himself" Alice chimed in giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah right" I doubted that someone as perfect as Edward would ever see me that way.

"Seriously Bella you don't see the way he looks at you" Rose added, I blushed a little

"Yeah well it wouldn't matter even if he did. He's with Tanya" I sighed taking a gulp of the milky chocolate

"So what? The fact that he's with someone else will not stop him from wanting you" Rose was trying to make me feel better

"She's right. Guys will be guys, and most guys can't resist you. Especially Edward, he was undressing you in his mind the whole night until Tanya showed up and killed the buzz" I blushed ad Rose made kissy faces at me

"Oh Bella, I just wish you would sex me up you naughty girl!" Alice gave a bad impression of Edwards voice and by half twelve the three of us were giggling amongst each other.

By two am the girls were fast asleep and I was still wide awake. I'd had enough of lying in bed and decided I could do with a walk. I got up, silently pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. I crept into the kitchen to the white board on the fridge "Gone for a walk. Got my cell. Bella" I scribbled before grabbing my coat, keys and phone and heading out of the door. It was dark outside and I breathed in the sharp cold air hoping I'd have better luck at filling my lungs than I did earlier. But I had no such luck. I wondered aimlessly through the dark streets until I found myself in a park. There was a small pool of water in front of me. I stepped off the path and onto the bank, past the bench until I was standing by the water's edge. Behind me on the other side of the path was a streetlamp and behind that a road of trees that blocked out the noise from the road. I looked up at the sky, remembering my business dinner with Edward. The full moon hung low in the sky and I watched as I sighed and my breath turned to mist as it left my mouth. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the wind whipped my hair into a frenzy. I heard footsteps but ignored them thinking they would pass. They were slow measured steps and to my surprise they stopped. I didn't turn to look who it was assuming they would leave. After a few seconds they did leave. And I was once again lost in the beauty of the moon. Just me and my thoughts. "Bella?" the voice startled me and I jumped spinning round. Edward stood on the path, a pair of tight jeans on and his leather jacket zipped right up. His hands hung in his pockets and the moonlight illuminating his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold, his green eyes standing out in the dark, his hair messy from the wind and it fell into his eyes. I smiled and breathed in finding my lungs fill the brim. "Edward" I sighed with a smile and he jogged over to me

"Bella what are you doing out here its three am?" he asked a look of concern in his eyes.

"Just needed some air. What's your excuses?" I asked, he ignored my question

"It's not safe out here"

"I'm a big girl Edward, I can take care of myself" I shuddered as another gust of wind blew sharply off the water "With your luck the one night you go venturing out at three am in the dark would be the one night when there is some serial killer on the loose in the area"

"Well unless that serial killer is you I don't see how I'm in any danger" I turned back to the water "and besides, even if it was you I don't think you'd hurt me" my eyes were locked on the moon once again.

"I'd never let anything hurt you. Ever" he said in a small voice, the wind carried it to my ears although I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it. I blushed and another shudder ripped through me. Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nuzzled into his chest enjoying the warmth of his skin. "So are you going to tell me why you're out here too then or not?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just needed some air too" her replied pulling away and taking my hand he led me to the bench on the bank and sat down. I sat next to him, yawning I lay my head on his shoulder and his arm went round me again. He kissed the top of my head softly, his lips surprisingly warm in the cold and lay his head on mine looking out onto the sky that reflected off the water. I smiled and giggled slightly as one of my grandmother's old stories flooded back to me in the moment. "What?" Edward asked looking at me, the light of the stars reflecting off the water. I blushed and shook my head "if I tell you, you'd laugh"

"I won't laugh, I promise" the look in his deep green eyes told me he was telling the truth and I bit my lip before telling him "I'm happy for the moon. Kinda jealous maybe but happy" I told him. He didn't laugh but the expression on his face questioned my sanity. I felt I should explain before he thought that maybe I was the crazy serial killer tonight.

"My grandma used to tell me this story when I was little" he urged me to continue "well, the moon was always alone in the sky. I mean, he had the stars but he knew he never really fitted in, besides the stars kinda had each other. So one day, he was sitting in the sky, he didn't see the point of shining to brightly, the stars stood out more anyways so there was really no need for him. He was looking down on the world, watching the streetlights until he caught sight of another moon" I pointed towards the bright reflection in the water "The moon thought that the moon on the ground was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The two moons were happy together. But at last the sun came and the moon couldn't find it's love anywhere on the earth. So it decided that on the next night it would shine as brightly as it could, and hoped that the earth moon would find him again. So the next night that is exactly what he did. At first he still couldn't find the other moon, so he shone brighter and brighter until he out shone the stars. And finally the moon found its love again. The sun would come and go, but the moon never gave up, so in the end when darkness came the moon always found its reason for being and was happy" I concluded. I blushed as I looked up at Edward and found that he was watching me throughout the story. I didn't understand the look in his eyes, or what bought the small but perfect smile to his lips.

"You never have to be jealous of the moon Bella" he whispered "you out shine the moon with your beauty. No contest" I felt my face get hotter as his cooling fingers brushed along my cheek and pushed my bangs back behind my ear. He looked up at the sky the pained expression that I hated returning to his features. I pulled his face back in line with mine and kissed him on the cheek "Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Look away from me suddenly with this pained expression like a little kid who just watched his dog get hit by a car. I hate seeing you so upset, it hurts" his expression changed suddenly and his eyes froze over, I couldn't read them anymore.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be" I hugged him tightly around the waist and the small smile re appeared on his lips as he hugged me back. "We should go. Come on. I'll drop you home" he said. Talking my hand he led me back across the path and pulled out a set of keys, he pressed the button and the lights of a silver Volvo flashed up ahead of us. He helped open the door for me as I climbed in. I was used to Edwards driving, he was constantly over the speed limit and any normal person would have been scared. But Rose drove the same way, so I relaxed into the leather seat. Enjoying the feeling of safety that Edward gave me I took a deep breath knowing that the ability to fill my lungs would end soon. Too quickly, Edward pulled up outside the apartment. "Thank you" I said as I opened the door. I walked round the front of the car and onto the sidewalk when I head Edwards' voice. I smiled at the sound of his velvet voice and turned around

"Promise me something" he said out of the window.

"What?" I asked, I played Edwards voice over and over in my head, never wanting to forget it.

"Promise me you won't go venturing out at ungodly hours again unless you're with me" he said. That much I could do and I tried to control the way my heart fluttered at the fact that he wanted to be with me. I nodded unable to speak and waved as I reluctantly walked towards the door. I turned as I heard the screech of tires, but Edward was already gone. I got into the apartment, the girls still asleep. I scrubbed the message off the white board and fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

I groaned the next morning as a small bundle of hyperness jumped on me. I pulled the duvet over my head, flipping Alice off as she yelled "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she continued to bounce on me

"Alice I swear to god get your short ass off me or I will spank you" I threatened. The bouncing stopped abruptly. "I am not short" each word was low and defined and I knew that it was a bad move to call Alice short. "Take it back!" she yelled jumping straight on my stomach. I gasped but grinned at her "Isabella Marie Swan take it back or I will be forced to inflict full manicure and pedicure complete with a pink frill frock upon you" The scary thing was that I knew she wasn't kidding.

"I take it back" I said quickly. Alice proceeded to regain her hyper self and dragged me from bed out into the living room. Rosalie handed me a cup of coffee as she muttered under her breath. Alice caught the word short.

"If one more person calls me short I swear I will scream" she warned. Rose didn't say another word. "Okay so I kinda have a confession to make" Alice started as I stumbled out of my room showered and dressed attempting to tame my hair. Rose and I looked at each other and then back at Alice.

"So the guys have a lot of stuff to do with the apartment, and I kinda volunteered us to go help them out today" Rose opened her mouth to yell something at her but Alice cut her off "however most of the work is heavy lifting so we get to sit and watch them get all hot and sweaty" she grinned. Roses anger disappeared and I groaned. "Oh come on Bella. Tanya probably won't be there so it's bound to be a laugh"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I don't have a choice do I?" I asked although I already knew the answer

"Nope" they chorused. Before I knew it I was sitting on the sofa in the boys apartment with another cup of coffee, Alice on one side and Rose on the other as they watched Emmet lift yet another large and heavy looking box over his head and carry it through the door. All three of the boys were topless and Alice wolf whistled as Jasper and Edward came back through the door. "I think the sofa needs to be over there don't you Jazz?" Edward asked pointing to the other side of the room with a sinister smirk.

"Well, we are not moving" Rose said with a shrug. I hopped off the couch

"I am" I said setting my coffee on the coffee table.

"No you're not" Edward shook his head, putting his hands on my hips he gave me a gentle shove and I fell back onto the sofa. Edward and Jasper counted to three and Emmet appeared at the door with a cam-corder. Alice shrieked as the sofa was lifted and our feet no longer made contact with the floor. Emmet doubled over with laughter as both Rose and Alice clung to me like boa constrictors and squeaked. "Rose, Alice. Can't, breath" I gasped as the boys moved the sofa forward and slightly to the left before setting it down. They released me and giggled as Emmet composed himself.

By the time it started to get dark outside the boys had moved another few loads of boxes around and shifted various pieces of furniture. I walked into Edwards room leaving the girls to tend to Emmet and Jasper in the living room. Edward collapsed on the bed, taking a deep breath. I smiled and walked over to him. There was a slight sheen to his skin from the day's labor and I couldn't take my eyes off the perfect muscles on his chest, the contours of his stomach muscles that rose and fell with every breath. His eyes were closed and I didn't think he'd noticed me there. One I opened slightly and he pulled himself up on the bed so he was sitting. I smiled as I entered the room "My shoulders are killing me" he said, pushing them in and out wincing.

"I can fix that" I climbed up on the bed and kneeled behind him, my fingers trembling and my heart racing as I lay my hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage them. He groaned and I bit my lip trying to control the fire that erupted in my veins at the sound of his perfect voice. He closed his eyes leaning his head back "harder" he whispered with a smile, I pushed my fingers harder into his shoulders and a moan ripped through him.

His voice low he relaxed into my hands "Oh god, Bella your hands are amazing" at that moment four heads peered round the door, with raised eyebrows. I blushed and my hands dropped from Edwards shoulders as I realized what it must have sounded like. Their critical eyes drifted from my face to Edwards face and then down his body, they widened at something and everyone averted their gaze. Somewhere in this Edward realized what was going on and rapidly ripped the duvet up from the bed and pulled it over his lap blushing just as much as I was. The four of them grinned at each other and I climbed off the bed and pushed past them through the door. I closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. I jumped on the spot mouthing a string of "fuck fuck fuck fuck" and waving my arms around. Composing myself I opened the door and stepped out my fit now over. The rest of the evening was spent trying to hide the awkwardness between Edward and I.

Finally at around ten pm I managed to drag the girls away from Emmet and Jasper and we left. As Alice trooped through the door my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out checking the caller ID and slammed the door shut as I flipped the phone open "Hey mom" I said

"Hey honey, how it going?" I began to rant about unimportant things, I told her a little about Emmet and Jasper making sure I only briefly told her of Edward before telling her details about work. She rambled on about Charlie and told me of small town gossip. "So honey the main reason for me calling is because I need to ask a favors" it wasn't often Renee asked for favors so I listened intently

"What up mom?"

"Well you know that grandma isn't doing too well at the moment so your father and I have decided to take her to see a specialist in New York" I loved my grandma dearly and I knew that she had been sick for a while, so I urged Renee to continue with her request "well I need someone to house sit for her for about a week. She's coming up to forks in about a week so I need you to go to Washington and watch the house for a bit. You can take Alice and Rose with you if you don't wanna go alone. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate so please say yes"

"Of course mom. I check it over with the others and see who wants to go with me but don't worry. I'll look after the house"

"Thanks sweetie, well I gotta go. Charlie is getting antsy about not being fed" I chuckled at my knowledge of how dad got when he was hungry

"Bye mom"

"bye" I hung up and went into the kitchen where Rose and Alice were cooking.

"In a week I'm going up to my grandmas to house sit whist she goes to New York. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, should be fun" Alice replied. Rose made a face and she didn't need to ask. I smiled

"Yes Rose you can bring Emmet" she squealed and hugged me, Alice made puppy dog eyes "yes you can bring Jasper too" she squealed too and in seconds they were on the phone making plans.

"Hold on a second I'll ask" I finished chopping the potatoes and dropped them into the bubbling pot as Alice skidded round the corner into the kitchen. She had her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip jutted out trembling

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, that puppy dog face could only mean trouble "Can Edward come too, please please pleeeeeease Bella pretty please can he come please please!!!" she was jumping up and down on the spot as she asked excitedly. "Tanya won't be there, he promises pretty pretty pleeeeeeease" I laughed at her expression

"Of course he can come"

"YAY!" Alice put the phone back to her ear and repeated the good news. Once dinner was eaten and the dishes washed the three of us collapsed on the sofa in a heap. Alice and Rose sat in silence for a few seconds both obviously trying very hard not to say anything. I sighed knowing what was coming "Okay let it out" and so the teasing began

"Oh my god Edward sounded like he was having an orgasm"

"We were all so sure you were giving him a hand job in there"

"Seriously Bella did you see how excited he was?" finally once Rose and Alice had done giggling at their play act of 'Bella and Edward having sex' they moved onto the next topic of discussion. House sitting. None of them had ever been to my grandparent's house before although both girls had met my grandma before on several occasions and loved her too. The house by the lake had been a big part of my child hood, I had spent many summers as a child exploring the woods, jumping from the ice cold lake into the hot spring pool. I could remember Christmas's and birthdays gathered by the fire in the living room, so many memories all packed up into one house. This time of the year would be freezing, I wondered to myself wither the lake would be frozen enough to skate on. Eventually we filled out sleepily into our own bedrooms and as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

EPOV

The second the girls had left Emmet and Jasper started "seriously man we were all convinced you were doing her in there."

"Yeah, and by the looks of things when we came in you were pretty ready to" Jazz laughed. I whacked him on the arm as they both started pretending to be Bella and I having sex. They had no idea how much I wished it was true. I collapsed back into my bed as Emmet and Jasper ran to pick up their phones when Rose and Alice called. They talked for a while and I didn't really pay attention, I flicked through my stacks of CD's settling for Debussy I relaxed and closed my eyes. I felt a jolt of electricity shock me into alertness as I heard Bella's name. I listened into the convocation. From what I gathered Bella had to house sit her grandparents for a week and the guys were going too because Alice and Rose were. Emmet hung up and Jasper put his phone on loud speaker the four of them talked together about me "We can't leave Edward here on his own though"

"I know, but we don't want Tanya there. She's a complete bitch to Bella and with her grandmas condition worsening it wouldn't be fair on her" The guys both agreed and I could feel the anger rising in my chest, why did Tanya have to fuck everything up? Why? Just when I had a small shred of happiness did Tanya have to take it away from me?

"I'm pretty sure Bella would appreciate Edward being there" I could hear Alice's voice.

"We will ask Edward, and anyways even if he did want Tanya to come, there wouldn't be room in the van" there was some more muttering and then my door flew open. Jasper grinned at me as I lifted my head from the bed "Bella wants to know if you wanna come with us to house sit next week" Jasper said. I smiled at the idea of some alone time with Bella.

"I'd love to" Jasper conveyed the message back to Alice and held the phone away from his ear as she squealed. My head rested back on the bed, consumed by thoughts and fantasies of the coming week away I fell asleep.

The dream from the night before was vivid and fresh in my mind. My phone screamed at me but I ignored it not wanting to let go of Bella in my head. I pulled the pillow over my head and the door snapped open. Emmet stumbled over to the bed side table, picked up the phone and answered it "Fuck. Off" he stopped as he noted the voice on the other end of the phone. Apologizing he held the phone out for me "Bella" he grunted and walked out slamming the door behind him. I shot up in bed; the movement was too quick and fell off the bad, cracking my head hard on the floor. I groaned and put the phone to my ear to hear the most luscious giggle. A smile spread across my lips "It's nice to know I can make you smile in the morning" I said, my voice was low and thick with sleep

"Honey is three in the afternoon, hardly morning" she continued to giggle. I hadn't slept that long in years. "Three? Seriously?" I was amazed.

"Yes silly"

"Oh" I tried to pull myself up back onto the bed but failed and fell back on the floor hitting my head again. "Edward don't move I'll be there in a second" she said with a sigh.

"What?" confused I looked at the phone and she had hung up.

I heard a key in the front door and three giggling girls stumbled into the hallways. Bella made her way to my bedroom door and peered in. She grinned as I looked confused from her to the phone and back again. She stumbled into the room and stopped in front of me. Her long legs and hourglass figure stood out in the tight fitting jeans and pale blue shirt she wore. Her hair was in a ponytail and fell over her shoulders as she leaned in extending her hand to me. I grinned at the display of cleavage as she bent and took her hand. There was a scream from Jaspers room followed by one from Emmet's and instead of letting her pull me to my feet I gave Bella's arm a small tug and she too screamed as she toppled down on top of me.

Bella glared at me as I grinned. I hated having the duvet between our bodies but I knew that from where she was laid if it wasn't there she would be able to feel the effect having her body on top of mine was having on me. Putting one hand behind my head and adjusting myself slightly under her so I was more comfortable I looked at her "You know, I could get used to waking up to this" I told her. Bella propped herself up so she was on all fours and leaned in. She laid herself more comfortable on top of me, her hips on mine, her chest pressed into mine and I could feel every line of her body on mine. Her lips slowly grazed against my skin leading up from my collar bone to my neck just below my ear. With one hand on my chest and the other steadying her on the floor she whispered into my ear "two can play at that game Edward" she ground her hips into mine and I groaned as I felt her push against me in all the right places before kissing my throat quickly and jumping up.

She winked as she strutted out of the room and into the kitchen. I hauled myself to my feet and followed her into the kitchen in my boxers. She had one of the cupboards open and reached up onto her toes to grab something. She didn't seem to notice I was there, so I took my opportunity to even the score. She stretched up further and I strolled past her. She glanced back at me as I went past her towards the kettle. As she turned back I swiftly took my chance and spanked her. She yelped and spun round to glare at me. "You are SO infuriating" she said through her teeth.

I smirked as the anger faded from her face and her eyes scanned my body. I leaned back against the counter and the others slowly strolled into the kitchen giggling. Bella blushed as she realized she was staring and spun back towards the cupboard swiping the poptarts off the top shelf. I couldn't seem to wipe the smirk from my lips the rest of the day. We all settled down in the living room to watch Juno, Bella sat ram rod straight on the other side of the sofa to me. Her eyes never left the screen but I could tell when she tried to glance over at me and had to stop herself. As the girls said their good byes Bella reached up to hug me round the neck "Game on Cullen" she whispered into my ear. I grinned and let one of my hands slowly slide down her back and rest on her perfectly formed ass. She slapped my arm hard leaving a small red mark and winked as she left. Not long after Bella left Tanya turned up and again all sense of fun was sucked from the atmosphere. Tanya stared at me in my boxers and somehow it was different.

When Bella stared at me I was flattered, when Tanya did it, there was nothing. Sex was still just sex with Tanya. Although now I found myself having to imagine it was Bella. Things had changed between me and Tanya, when we first got together everything was great. But over time she fell out with Jasper and Emmet, I still had feelings for her I knew that much, it was the only reason I hadn't ended it with her. But I found that since the day I first met Bella, everything about Tanya paled in comparison to her. What I felt for her was different to what I felt for Tanya. I just couldn't work out how it was different or why. By the time the sex was over my mood had fallen. It was late, I'm not sure how late only that it was late. I tiptoed out of my room leaving Tanya in bed. Grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter I called Bella feeling the need to hear her voice. After three rings Bella picked up "Hello?" she sounded tired and yawned. I didn't say anything. "Hellooo?" she said again

"Bella" breathed her name

"Edward?" I was surprised she heard me say anything.

"Hey" I smiled knowing I was the current focus of her attention

"Hey yourself" she replied

"I got bored" I started; I had nothing prepared to say to her. I just wanted to hear her voice

"So you thought you'd call me at two am" she stated. I knew it was late, I never thought that late

"It's two am?" I asked

"Yes Edward it's two am"

"Oh"

"Is that all then Edward because I have work in seven hours. You can't look this good without a decent seven hours sleep you know" she chuckled

"I missed you" I didn't mean to say it. It just kinda slipped out. She went silent.

"I miss you too Edward" I smiled happy to know she felt the same.

"Goodnight Angel"

"Goodnight Edward" she yawned and the phone went dead.

I sighed telling myself I would call her at ten am when she was at work. I climbed back into bed making sure I kept far away from Tanya. I fell asleep soon after and woke up on time. Tanya was gone by the time I was up and I quickly dressed and got ready for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So there you have itI have mock GCSE's to revise for so i'll try and update when i can_

_Hopefuly you'll get the next chapter soon _

_Happy_

_xxx  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**I hope you all had a onderful Christmas and New year.**

**Unfortunatly i've been kinda sick and i have mock GCSE's to study for.**

**I'm editing more of the story though so hopefully you'll be getting a steady stream of fanficness whilst i do my exams**

**I'm gonna post two chapters today so R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

My bed was vibrating. It took me a second to realize it was my phone causing it. I felt around and located my phone under my thigh. Angrily I flipped the phone open "what!?" I yelled angrily

"shouldn't you be at work?" Edwards voice startled me

"huh?" I sat up

"Bella it's ten am you were supposed to start work an hour ago" he laughed.

"SHIT! WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME!? ROSE! ALICE GET UP!!!" I screamed "Fuck thanks for the wakeup call gotta go bye Edward" he was in hysterics as I threw the phone onto the bed and ran into the bathroom. Not having time to do two separate things I shoved my tooth brush into my mouth and jumped into the shower before jumping back out again. I ran back into my room to pull on the first shirt and skirt I could see. I ran into the living room, brushing furiously, I threw open Rose's door to see her pull the covers over her head "Why didn't you wake me?"I yelled.

Alice groggily emerged from her room with the duvet wrapped around herself "Bella you get ready and go to work, I doubt the guys will sack us if we turn up late" I nodded and ran back to my room, I spit, rinsed and Alice called me a cab. I grabbed my bag and flew out of the door hopping down the stairs with my shoes in my hands. My hair was a mess as I dived into the cab

"Go go go" I called to the driver and he sped off towards work. As I pulled up outside the building I had managed to pull on stockings. I slammed the door shut, spun back to the driver and chucked him a couple of notes. I raced into the building and jumped into the lift. The one day I hoped it would move as slow as it usually did the lift seemed to fly to the fifth floor before I had time to finish re-doing the buttons on my shirt and shove my heals onto my feet. The doors opened and I cursed once again as I shot down the isle to my desk and tripped falling into the seat.

Edward sat on the other side of my desk smirking at me as I quickly did up the last four buttons and pulled the sling backs onto my feet "How bad is it?" I asked panting as I chucked my hair into a messy bun and tried to right myself in the chair.

"He hasn't noticed yet so your fine" his velvet voice instantly calmed me and I relaxed back into the chair with relief before sitting upright "If you knew he didn't realize yet himself why in the hell did you make me rush to get here thinking I was going to be murdered?" he shrugged

"I needed some entertainment I've been sat here for an hour waiting" I groaned and sunk sleepily into the chair. Spinning it around slightly I caught sight of a cup of coffee and a bagel on the desk. I looked up at Edward, taking in the smart black suit and tight button down pale blue shirt that matched my own. "I figured you'd need breakfast and a pick me up" he said with a wink. I smiled

"Thank you" I lifted the coffee to my lips and took a sip, I groaned, coffee was soooo good. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned back to him blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Edward, what can I do for you?" I asked with a smile. "I have an appointment with your boss actually"

"Oh" he leaned over the desk and caught a stray lock of my hair that had escaped the bun, carefully he pushed it back into place. Edwards phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. I turned on the computer as he checked his texts and began to sift through the new pile of papers on my in tray. I glanced up at Edward as he chuckled "Looks like your coming home with me tonight" he said shoving the phone back into his pocket and leaning back on the chair. I crossed my legs and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella where are your keys?" he asked obviously enjoying some inside joke at my expense. I lifted my bag onto the desk and rummaged through it "where are my keys Edward?" I asked as I came up with nothing. He grinned "on the counter in your kitchen"

"oh" I thought for a moment "looks like I am going home with you tonight" I couldn't fight the smile that crept onto my lips at the sound of the words. Edward picked up on the double meaning instantly and shook his head muttering "Naughty secretary" I blushed and bit my lip to keep the smile from spreading into a grin. There was a fumble in Mikes office behind me and the sound of something being knocked over. Edwards phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out flipping it open. "Looks like we're going shopping after work too" he said snapping it closed and shoving it roughly back into his pocket. "Oh?"

"According to Emmet we have no food, according to Alice you have none either" Edward smiled and got up as there was another muffled fumble from Mikes office. "Tell Mike I stopped by and that I'll reschedule seen as he seems to be a little preoccupied at the moment" I nodded and frowned as he took a step away from me. He stopped and swung round on his heals. Shoving his hands into his pockets he smirked "Don't forget to ask for the time off work to go house sitting" I nodded and turned my attention to the computer in front of me "and Bella" I looked back up at him, butterflies rising from my stomach to my chest at the sound of my name on his lips "the naughty secretary look" he bit his lip "damn it suits you" I bit my lip trying to stop the grin and launched a pen at his head from my desk. He ducked out of the way chuckling as he walked towards the elevator. He didn't turn around but instead yelled "I'll pick you up after work!" everyone turned to look at me and I sunk further into my chair as I blushed placing he stapler that I had at the ready, back on the desk. He was so gonna get it.

I left a note stuck to my computer screen and left at about one for my lunch break. After having eaten the bagel Edward had left me and made my way through the coffee I decided it was time to go venturing out in search of other forms of sustenance. I reveled in the sunlight; it was a rare commodity that it was this warm and sunny in Seattle. I left my coat in the office and wondered aimlessly through the streets. I came to a small café about twenty minutes away from the office and sat down at a table outside. I ordered a salad felt the need to stick with cold water. Feeling a little alone I pulled out my laptop and set it on the table. I checked my e-mail finding one from Renee reminding me where the keys were hidden at the lake house. I could smell the most luxurious cologne from nowhere, I knew that sent. I looked to where my salad was feeling something was out of place to find my dish was gone. Edward chuckled at my bewildered expression and looked up to see him sitting opposite me popping another piece of chicken into his mouth. "What is it with you guys and taking me food?" I asked and pulled the plate back so it was between us. I picked up my fork which he had placed back on the side and shoved a mouth full of lettuce and dressing into my mouth. Edward put his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand as he eyed me "What?" I cocked my head to the side as he tried not to laugh.

Reaching over he whipped a blob of dressing from my bottom lip. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through me and carefully licked the dressing off his finger with a smirk. "Very funny" I glared at him and glanced at my watch "I should get back or I'm going to be late again" I quickly packed up my laptop and got up seeing the waiter glance over to my table. "Thanks for lunch Edward" I winked at his confused expression as I walked away and the waiter produced a bill for Edward.

I smiled to myself as I entered the office again, I liked having Edward around, it was a change from the normal monotony of work. As I sat down at my desk Mike finally emerged from his office. "What happened to Mr Cullen?" he asked

"He's gonna re-schedule, he could hear that you were a little preoccupied in there" I glanced towards the door and he shut it tight behind him. "Oh, okay then. Ummmm, I'm gonna need you to work overtime for the next couple of days. Just me and you all alone in the office" he winked and I shivered in disgust at the thought

"Okay, but I need next week off"

"Do your overtime and you've got a deal"

"Great" Mike had made his way back to the office and was stood half out of the door. An obviously female hand reached out and grabbed his tie. He grinned and the door slammed behind him as the fumbling began again. I plugged my ears with my ipod head phones and turned the volume up, Debussy filtered out the unwanted noise and when five o'clock came and my work was done I packed up and made my way to the front of the office block to meet Edward.

I smiled as he stood leaning against his Volvo parked in front. He greatly resembles a Greek God as he smiled and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and put my coat in the back as Edward climbed in the other side "So, how work?" I asked

"Okay I guess, glad to get out of there though, I hate it when they give me these stupid cases where I have to try and attempt prove that someone who is obviously guilty is innocent" he said with a sigh

"Fun fun. So where are we going shopping?" I asked.

"Walmart, it's all I can afford after lunch" I grinned at his joke and soon enough we pulled up outside walmart. Edward grabbed a shopping cart and we strolled through the isle having petty debates about wither the strawberry or chocolate poptarts were the best.

We settled that cherrios beat them both. I laughed as Edward lectured me on the scam of bottled water and I head a child behind me "Auntie Bella!!" I turned around to see a small boy that I knew and loved.

EPOV

The child stood at the end of the isle and I raised an eyebrow at him. Bella crouched down extending her arms as the child ran at her. She scooped him up into her arms and hugged him tight "Hey Josh" she said propping him up against her hip "Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked, Josh couldn't have been more than four or five but he hugged her tightly around the neck. A couple came round the corner of the isle scolding the child "Hey Angela, hi Ben" she called hugging them awkwardly because Josh wouldn't let go of her. Bella turned to me, the maternal side of her stood out at that moment "Angela, Ben this is Edward. Edward, Angela, Ben and Josh" she introduced. I shook hands with both the parents and Josh scowled at me as Bella began to chat with Ben and Angela, setting Josh on the floor.

I made small talk with Angela and Ben, they seemed like nice people. Ben turned to me and the subject of sports arouses, I already knew we would get along. Bella was talking to Angela, well more muttering but by the tone of her voice she was trying to convince her of something. There was a tug on my pants and I looked down at an angry little boy "I'm marrying Auntie Bella Mr so back off!" he threatened. Bella giggled, watching Josh's little display.

"Damn, looks like I got competition" I said to him in a mocking upset voice. I looked up at Bella and she blushed. Josh looked up at her, his defensive angry stance melting away and he made puppy dog eyes at her "Auntie Bella I love you" he said sweetly. Bella lifted him into her arms and hugged him "Awwww Joshy, don't worry you beat Edward any day. You know why?" she asked. She looked to me as she spoke the next part. She glared and tried to keep herself from smiling "Because you wouldn't complain about buying me lunch would you?" Josh shook his head and I had to laugh.

"Well we gotta go because Mr macho man here had a swimming lesson" Angela took Josh from Bellas arms and they said their quick goodbyes before leaving. I nudged Bella with my shoulder slightly as she began to push the shopping cart forward. She laughed and lay her head on my shoulder. I grabbed the shopping cart with one hand, my other going round her waist as I hugged her tight from the side as we made our way towards the checkout. As the food went through the checkout Bella pulled out her bank card.

I grabbed the bank card from her hand and proceeded to slide it down my pants with a grin. "I'm paying" I said handing the cashier my bank card. Bella followed me out of the shop mouth open, her empty hand still raised. I loaded the bags into the back of the car "Edward Antony Cullen" she started

"Yes Isabella Marie Swan" I shifted the card in my pants slightly as it dug into me.

"You are … incredible" she shook her head slightly dazed and got into the car. I couldn't be sure if she meant that in a good way or bad so I just got in and started the engine. As we pulled up outside the apartment Rose jumped the few steps down from the door and opened the trunk of her car. She had a beautiful M3, cherry red and by the looks of it she had had some modifications done. None of us really noticed her car before.

Emmet stared mouth open and wide eyed at the car. "She modified it herself. Rose has a thing for cars" Bella bought me out of my daze and I shook my head as I helped her unload her half of the groceries and re-load them into Rose's car.

Once everyone was back in the apartment Bella seemed to have forgotten about the hunk of plastic that was digging into my groin. Emmet was truly smitten with Rose upon finding out her love of cars and all things mechanical. I sat on the sofa besides Bella as she chatted with Alice and slide my hand down my pants to retrieve her bank card. I held it out to Bella and the others stopped talking to look at us both. She took her bank card and shoved it into her wallet. I assumed she would have made some comment about dousing it in bleach first, but she didn't seem to care much that it had been down my pants

"Umm Bella. Why was your bank card down Edwards trousers?" Jasper asked. Bella bit her lip and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"He was trying to be a gentleman" she replied. I couldn't help but laugh at the inside joke. Jasper grumbled something about how he can't that kind of thing to Alice because she was too short and had to jump for it instead, Bella and Rose froze.

"Oh shit, bad move Jaz bad move" Alice glared daggers at Jasper and filled her lungs with air. Bella scrambled down from the sofa and crawled round the back of it as Rose bucked behind it with her. "three, two, one" the three of us guys looked on confused. On the count of one Alice let out a shriek. I covered my ears and Emmet cringed back towards the wall. After a few seconds Alice was done and returned to her earlier innocent self. Rose and Bella peered out from the back of the sofa "Is it over?" they asked crawling back around the sofa. Jasper stared at Alice

"Alice I love you" he whispered obviously scared shitless. I was amazed at how someone so small could produce such a big scream. "I love you too Jazzy" she kissed his on the cheek. I glanced back at Bella who was still crawling along the floor and had to do a double take, I could see the edge of her stockings from where her skirt was hitched up from crawling. I looked away, screaming internally 'dead puppy's dead puppy's dead puppy's' to stop the hardness from forming in my pants. However it didn't work. I quickly got feeling the need for a cold shower. Bella sat up watching me as I suddenly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you enjoyed_

_R&R_

_Happy _

_xxx  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey!**

**Okay so here is the next chapter.**

**Hopefully i'll finnish editing chapter eight soon**

**you may even get it tonight if your luck but if not it will be up soon enough**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I heard the shower starting to run and gave Rose a questioning look. She shrugged continued to talk cars with Emmet. I got up, kicking off my heals and walking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked around. Finding nothing there I unloaded the groceries into the fridge and swiped one of Edward's smoothies from the door. Knowing his favorite was the strawberry and banana one I grabbed it and tried to open the lid. However my lack of upper body strength made it more difficult. A hand reached over from my shoulder and took the smoothie. Opening it easily Edward held it out in front of me. He looked at it for a second and turned the bottle to see the label. He looked back at me with a playful glare as I grabbed the smoothie and took a swig

"You know these are actually really good" there was a glint in Edwards eye and he took a step forward. It was only then did I realize he was in nothing but a towel, his chest glistening with droplets of water and his hair wet. I took a step away for him knowing what was about to come "Edward don't you dare-" but before I could finish Edward grabbed me round the waist, pulling me into him and shaking his wet locks at me. I screamed and shoved against him. But to no avail.

He continued to soak me. By the time the others had come to see why I was screaming my shirt was almost completely see-through. Edward released me and I checked myself over as I stood in the middle of the kitchen. I looked down "Black lace. Very 'naughty secretary'" Edward said with a grin. I folded my arms over my chest and blushed. I walked out of the kitchen and into Edward's room, sifting through his draws I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the black Dartmouth Hoodie with 'Cullen' on the back and pealed the wet shirt from my body. It wasn't until I was topless did I notice Edward leaning against the door frame still in a towel smirking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him noticing that he had my smoothie in his hand. I chucked the shirt onto his bed and pulled the hoodie over my head. Edward continued to smirk at me until I swiped the smoothie from his hand and winked at him walking off down the hall to the living room. Edward returned to us shortly after in a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans, his hair obviously towel dried and left in a messy state on the top of his head.

He Lay down on the sofa resting his head on my lap and I absent mindedly pulled my fingers though his damp hair as I talked to the others about what to bring house sitting and sorted out sleeping arrangements. There were only two bedrooms in the house both with double beds. We decided that on the condition of sex not keeping the others awake Emmet and Rose would take my grandmothers room, Alice and Jasper in the spare and Edward and I would sleep in the living room one on the couch and one on the floor. By the time we had made our way through two helpings each of spaghetti and had sorted everything for Friday night the girls and I left.

It wasn't until I got back to the apartment that I realized I still had on Edward's oversized hoodie and I had left my shirt at his. I stripped down ready for bed and pulled Edwards hoodie back on, it was big enough to wear as a dress but not big enough to bend over in. However being in the apartment with the girls I didn't really care if they got a good view of my ass. They had seen worse.

Alice and Rose grinned mischievously at me as I joined them on the sofa in Edwards hoodie. "So, do tell us all of your antics today with Edward" Alice probed

"Well, he called me last night at like two am. I kinda fell asleep so I can't be sure what I said last night. Then he called me this morning, that's how I woke up. Dashed to work, he was sat there looking very smug. He had some meeting with Mike or something but re-scheduled. He had breakfast for me though, bagel and coffee. He reminded me of my keys when someone not naming any names texted and told him to take me home and that we had to go grocery shopping. So anyways he left to go to work, I went out for lunch and he somehow found me and ended up taking my food so I made him pay for it. Then he picked me up after work, we went to walmart. Saw Angela, Ben and Josh. Then when I tried to pay for the groceries Edward took my card and shoved it down his pants" I tried to give as little detail as possible but give them enough so they wouldn't ask to many questions "And what about in the kitchen?" Rose asked "Oh, I took his smoothie, it was his favorite. He thought he'd punish me for it" I couldn't help but chuckle at the memories. I pulled the hoodie up over my hands and pressed the material into my face, inhaling Edward's cologne I smiled to myself. We continued to banter about the guys apartment, various things that went on behind closed doors ect. By quarter to twelve we were all tired and so we dragged ourselves to bed.

The way I woke up the next morning was the same as it usually was, I heard my alarm clock sound and jumped out of bed. However this morning I was quick enough not to aggravate Rose. I jumped in the shower taking longer than usual, letting the hot water relax the muscles in my body before getting out and dressing. I went into the kitchen dressed in a shirt and grey sweater vest with a pair of black trousers. Grabbing the poptarts from the cupboard I jammed them in the toaster and decided I should probably pay a visit to the gym after I got out from work. I chucked Alice a poptart as she sat on the sofa giggling on the phone to Jasper and watching various anime series. I made a poor attempt at telling Alice my gym plans though charades.

She laughed heartily at my attempts but got the message and I left. I skipped down the stairs and tripped up just as I always did. I caught the train and smiled as I entered the line in Starbucks behind Edward. He approached the counter and placed his order not noticing I was there. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and with my head on his shoulder he glanced back at me, placing my order as well.

Whilst he was distracted I took the opportunity to quickly swipe his wallet from his back pocket. As he ventured around in his pockets patting various parts of his body in search of it I paid for both our drinks. As we moved to the next counter I produced his wallet with a grin "And there was me thinking you were just grabbing my ass" I picked up my coffee

"Not even in your wildest fantasies Edward" I giggled and turned walking out of the door leaving him to stand shaking his head with a grin.

I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face as I entered the office in a cheery mood. I sat down ready to tackle the pile of papers on the desk. Mike came out of his office for a few minutes to hit on me as per usual. I smiled politely and brushed him off pushing the head phones of my ipod into my ears again, singing along to myself. I didn't hear the phone ring, I just saw the light on the panel flash. I answered the phone a couple of times, made appointments, sent off documents, filled out forms and signed for packages. By six o'clock I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned off the computer. I heard a loud moan from Mikes office and quickly made my way out of the building. I got to the gym and saw Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmet going in. I jogged to catch up with them "We felt that seen as you were going to the gym we should probably go to otherwise we'll get fat and you won't"

"Where is Edward?" I asked

"Gone out with Tanya" Jasper said simply. I pushed Rose towards the door of the girls locker room, dragging her and Alice away before it got so gooy I would puke. We quickly stripped down and pulled on sweats. I grabbed my ipod watching Alice and Rose migrate further and further over to the weights where Emmet and Jasper were flexing everything they could. I jumped on the running machine and shoved the head phones in again before jabbing various buttons. After twenty minutes of running I hopped off and stretched out. "Alice I'm going for a swim" I called, she didn't turn round but waved haphazardly to show she heard me.

I changed into a bathing suit and walked entered the pool area. I slid into the water and swum a couple of laps. I pulled myself up the steps and out of the pool and quickly showered and got changed. As I blow dried my hair Alice and Rose came giggling into the changing room. I listened to them go on and on about how great their guys looked pumping iron and laughed as Rose told me of how Emmet tried to lift one of the treadmills to impress her and dropped it on his foot. Soon enough the girls were ready and I stepped out of the changing room.

I led the way out of the building and got into the driver's seat of Roses car waiting for the boys to release them. I honked the horn as Rose got a little too into her make out session. She flipped me off but got in the car with Alice. I pulled out of the parking lot and we were home soon enough. I left the girls to run up phone bills and stripped down to my underwear pulling on Edward's hoodie I inhaled the scent of it and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a low chuckle. My duvet was pulled off me and I groaned "Edward" my dream still in my mind, I was pretty sure I was asleep. It was a hand that woke me fully. A hand slowly trailed up my thigh and I gasped my eyes snapped open to see Edwards green eyes. I blushed realizing what had just happened. Edward gripped my thigh and pulled my leg up over his hip. "Do you always wear this to bed?" he asked taking a handful of his hoodie and tugging at it. I lay for a second trying to remember having gotten into bed with Edward sometime during the night. Edward read my expression "No we did not sleep together" he chuckled. I bit my lips, his lips were inches from mine. As he spoke I could feel his breath on my face "I figured I'd come pick you up and take you to work seen as I have my meeting with your boss this morning" he said, I propped myself up onto my elbow

"So why are you in my bed?:" I asked, he shrugged "let me guess. You got bored?" Edward grinned and knocked my elbow out from under my head. He leaned over me laying a gentle kiss on my neck "Something like that" he whispered into my throat. I pushed him away from me and got up going into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water. Brushing my teeth quickly I stepped out into my room with a towel round me and ignored Edward lying on my bed already dressed for work. I grabbed a shirt and skirt from my wardrobe and picked out a bra and pants from the draw before walking back into the bathroom to change. I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling the stockings up my legs and Edward sat up next to me. "Lets go" I grabbed my bag from by the door and waved to the boys on the sofa with the girls as Edward and I left. I yawned still half asleep as I stumbled into Edward's car. Too quickly we pulled up outside the office and Edward silently walked me to the elevator. Once the door closed I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes running through the convocation I had had with Angela the day before in the supermarket

"_So how did you two love birds meet?" Angela leaned in muttering to me, her eyes fixed on Edward_

"_We are just friends" I corrected her_

"_Sure sure, whatever you say Bells" I nudged her in the side and she smiled "Seriously Bella if I was with him I would soooo have banged him by now" she craned her neck to get a better look at his ass_

"_He has a girlfriend Angela and besides you're a wife and mom" I warned, she stuck her tongue out at me_

"_Girlfriend or no girlfriend he is totally checking you out" Edward glanced towards as Josh pulled on his trouser leg. By the looks of things Edward and Ben had hit it off and were talking intently about some football game. "Boys will be boys Bells" she warned in return as Josh made a bold statement about marriage._

Edwards hand rested casually on my hip, his arm around me as we waited for the elevator to slowly trudge its way to the fifth floor. I felt it jerk to a halt "Come on Angel" Edward nudged my head with his shoulder and the doors opened. As we stepped out of the elevator into the isle I noticed how every head turned to stare at us.

As we made our way down the isle I caught Jessica from the corner of my eye. She undid a couple of buttons on her shirt and hitched up her skirt to an indecent level. She grabbed a bundle of papers and strutted down the hallway toward us. As she passed us by she made googoo eyes at Edward clipping his shoulder with hers. Edwards shoulder bounced back but in the process he shoved me and I tripped. Jessica fell and to my amazement Edward didn't react as every other man would. Instead of leaving me to fall and catch miss plastic tits before she hit the floor Edwards arm recoiled and snapped out towards me. I gasped as he pulled me into his chest and with a thud Jessica made contact with the floor. I blushed as Edward slowly stood straight, his arms still locked securely around me "You okay Bella?" he asked. I stared into his deep green eyes and nodded.

I flushed as I caught Jessica glaring at me and I could feel eyes burning holes in my head. I quickly pulled away from Edward and held out my hand to Jessica. Disgruntled she took it and I hauled her to her feet. Edward didn't seem to notice Jessica at all. I glanced around me and hurried to my desk Edward followed at his own pace. Mike came out of his office as we approached "Ah Edward" he took Edwards hand and shook it firmly as I sat down. Mike showed him into his office and Edward smiled winking at me as he entered. At that moment I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole. Everyone peered at me from their desks and muttered.

I turned on the computer and dived into my work hoping the eyes would find something better to look at. The phone on my desk rang suddenly causing me to jump. "Bella can you bring me the file on the Stanford Vs Montgomery case?" I hung up the phone and got up to sift through the filing cabinet by the desk. Finding the appropriate file, a pen still in my mouth from what I had been previously writing I went into Mikes office.

Edward sat in the chair in front of Mikes desk, the picture of ease. Edward smiled politely as I dropped the file on the desk. I turned to walk out and as I closed the door I heard Mikes voice "I could be so much more fun than that pen" I shuddered letting my mouth drop open and the pen drop into my hand and slammed the door shut. I sat down at my desk again and took a deep breath.

About fifteen minutes later Edward emerged. He shot me a wink and turned to hold out his hand to Mike. Mike took his hand to shake and the muscled in Edwards hand contracted as he shook hands. The look on Mikes face was priceless and as Edward let go he pulled his hand in to his chest cradling it in pain as Edward smiled at me before leaving. A small smile spread onto my lips. Justice.

I skipped lunch that day working flat out to get all my work done. By six thirty I had worked my way through three piles and I was pretty sure I had suffered permanent damage to my hands. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way out of the office. As I stepped into the cool night air my phone vibrated in my pocket "Hello?"

"Hey Bella" Alice's voice sounded over background chatter.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing much, the rest of us are out for dinner. The May Rose, come meet us"

"Sure sure. Is everyone there or is just us girls tonight?" I asked, I didn't need an answer from Alice as I heard someone yell at Emmet to stop throwing bread. I giggled "don't bother I already know. I'll be there in fifteen minutes" I hailed a cab and jumped in.

As I walked into the low lit restaurant I tried to find the others. As I scanned the room a guy at the bar smiled at me in a knowing way, I forced a smile and caught sight of the others. Emmet still causing trouble, the waiter came to seat me "I'm with them" I said pointing toward the table

"Are you sure you wanna go over there? It's turning into a bit of a war zone" the waiter warned

"You think their bad now you should see them at home" I shook my head as the waiter chuckled

"Your funeral" he said grabbing me a menu and leading me towards the table. It was only then that I realized there was someone sat very close to Edwards, practically on top of him. I hadn't noticed before because they didn't seem to really be part of the group, wrapped up in their own little bubble.

I stopped and considered turning and walking straight back out as Tanya kissed Edward. Alice saw me waving and enthusiastically, I knew I couldn't leave.

I forced another smile and forced my legs to move towards the table. The waiter pulled up another chair and set it opposite Edward between Emmet and Jasper. I sat down, no one seemed to really pay that much attention to my arrival. Emmet attempted to throw bread at me but I growled not in the mood and he reconsidered opting for Alice's head instead of mine. Edward looked up, prying Tanya's hands from his shirt "Hey Bella" he said with a smile

"Hey yourself" the waiter soon returned with a cocktail

"From the gentleman at the bar" he said pointing towards the guy who had smiled at me walking in. He raised his glass winking at me. I lifted the drink to my lips and look a sip. My knowledge of cocktails was better than most "Harvey wall banger?" I asked as I swallowed the liquid. Rolling my eyes I leaned back into my chair and downed the rest to of it with a huff "Well well, little old Bella seems to be acquiring her own little fan club" Tanya's smile was almost genuine; almost. I ordered another drink and sat back as the starters came. No one really paid much attention to me throughout the evening. I got bored after a while of seeing Tanya try to make sure I saw every time she would drape herself over Edward in an indecent fashion and I got up and went over to the bar. I sat down on the bar stool on the other side to the man who sent me the drink and ordered a glass of Bailey's. Edward tried to turn his head to see me but every time he tried Tanya would steal his attention.

Main courses came and I went back to join the others. Alice and Rose gave my looks of sympathy all night as I tried to keep my food down. Tanya would make snide comment after snide comment and the only thing keeping me going was the alcohol. Edward didn't talk to me most of the night, too distracted by Tanya's wondering hand's. I couldn't understand why it seemed to bother me so much and Alice and Rose tried to make convocation as Emmet and Jasper continued the food fight over me. The bill finally came and we split it amongst us. As I got up to leave the waiter came over to me handing me a napkin with a string of numbers on it. I looked up to the guy at the bar who was grinning at me.

I rolled the napkin into a ball and as I stepped out into the cold I tossed it into the first trash can I saw. I didn't bother to say goodnight to anyone, I was in a foul mood and decided I should probably walk it off. The others got into cars, Alice and Rose giving me concerned looks as they watched me walk off down the dark street. I didn't know how long I had been walking, I didn't have a great idea of where I was either. I found myself in the park once again and the scene was almost exactly the same as it was the night I was there with Edward.

I sat on the bench, staring out onto the lake. I just couldn't work it out. I didn't understand anything I was feeling. Someone sat down on the bench next to me. I didn't look up, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to think of anything else. "You know Alice and Rose are worried sick" I looked up at the person next to me. Edward eyes were fixed on the pool of water in front of us. I looked up at him not really understanding "Everyone is looking for you Bella. Why won't you answer your phone?" I was numb, I couldn't feel a thing.

"I didn't realize it was ringing" I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone '26 missed calls' flashed on the screen "Opps" I looked back at Edward, his face guarded. I stared into his eyes and nothing else mattered. Suddenly every bad feeling in my body disappeared and I smiled nuzzling into Edwards shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me kissed the top of my head "What wrong Angel?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied "Everything's fine" I pulled away slightly so I could look up at him. He lay his forehead against mine and I smiled "I must have lost track of time. How long have I been gone?" I asked

"Four hours Bella" Edward chuckled

"Aww man, they're gonna kill me" I sighed and closed my eyes groaning at the knowledge of Alice's wrath. Edward laughed "come on, better get you home before Rose convinces herself that you ran away from home because you don't love her anymore" I giggled and got up from the bench. Edward took my hand and kissed my forehead again "thanks Edward" I muttered with a smile

"What for?" he asked as we began our walk back to the apartment

"For not eating me alive" he laughed

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Rose has that covered"

"For the record this doesn't count as ungodly hours" chuckling he raised our hands to his lips and kissed my hand softly. With my hand still in his we walked back to the apartment.

As I entered the warmth of the apartment Edwards hand slipped from mine and all four of them assaulted me "Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever do that to me again!" Rose yelled, I blushed

"Sorry mom"

Soon enough everyone had gathered back at the apartment. Edward left about half an hour later having to get back to Tanya and by the time I went to bed I could hear Alice and Rose getting busy in their bedrooms. Assuming that the noise wasn't going to let up all night I shoved my ipod into my ipod dock and attempted to drown them out. By the morning I hadn't got a full hours sleep. I stumbled into the bathroom, showered and made my way into the kitchen. Emmet stood at the stove flipping pancakes onto a plate in his boxers "Morning Emmet" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to contain the frizz as Alice stumbled out of her bedroom with sea legs. Jasper followed giggling and I rolled my eyes watching Emmet top the pancakes with too much whipped cream. Rose yelled out for Emmet to hurry up and I left the apartment in fear of being mentally scared.

I stopped at Starbucks taking my usual place in line behind Edward. He ordered me a double espresso "You look awful" Edward commented, handing me my coffee. I flipped him off "How do you stand it?" I asked

"Stand what?" We slowly made our way to the door

"Being in the same house as all four of them. They make so much…" I shuddered "noise" Edward laughed

"easy, make your own noise"

"Kinda hard when you have no one to make noise with" I pointed out "anyways I gotta work, don't forget you guys need to be at ours for four if we wanna make it to Washington" Edward nodded as I turned down the street towards the office. Work passed in a blur and by the end of the day I was feeling very left out. Everyone but me seemed to be having sex, even Mike. I got home and kicked off my heals before lying across Rose and Alice on the sofa. Alice was munching on something and Rose was blowing on the blood red nail polish she had just done. "You guys ready for tomorrow?" I asked

"Yup, picked up the van today" Rose replied not taking her eyes off the tv as Jake looked up at Rose on the stair case of the beautifully decorated titanic. By the end of the movie the three of us were in tears. My phone vibrated and I answered without checking the caller ID "Hello?" I asked

"Oh god, don't tell me you guys have been watching titanic again?" Emmet put us on loud speaker and I did the same "Shut up Emmet your just jealous because Rose loves Jack more than you" I shot back

"Rose baby you don't really love him more than me do you?" his voice was smothered in mock hurt

"Of course not monkey man" I made wrenching noises and heard Edward laugh in the back ground.

"Awww whats wrong Bella, that time of the month or is it just sexual frustration at going through a dry patch?" Alice grabbed the phone before I call Emmet anything to obscene and spoke politely to Jasper.

Jasper explained that they needed picking up tomorrow because there was nowhere to leave their car.

"Emmet why the fuck is there a dildo in my suitcase!?" Edward yelled. I rolled off the couch I was laughing so hard. Something smashed on the other end of the phone and Jasper decided it was time to go before they broke anything too valuable. After a couple of Alice's secret ingredient martinis and a few renditions of various song accompanied by embarrassing cerography the three of us finally collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, we were all half undressed from our last rendition on Gym Class Heros- Clothes Off and with the music still blaring we all fell asleep in a pile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_well there you go my loverlys_

_R&R!_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**Here is the next chapter for you**

**_In response to mamato_: Lol, the point is that they are so stuipidly in denial about how they feel about each other. Edward won't break up with Tanya becuase he has a fear that no one else would ever take him (which is why he doesn't rerally standup for Bella when Tanya is being a bitch), plus the only person he would want to go out with is Bella. But as i said, he's in denial. Bella is just as much in denial, and i hadn't actually thought of giving her a new boyfreind... i may use that if you don't mind hmmmm dunno yet. But yeah, point is that they are both in denial and everyone but them can see it. **

**Anywho**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

Waking the next morning was a chore. How the boys got into the house was beyond me. The music was suddenly shut off and the three of us woke with a start. Sitting suddenly ram rod straight in bed Rose sleepily launched herself at Emmet who was stood in the doorway laughing with a cam--corder. "Emmet you get back here!" Rose sprang and rammed straight into Emmet sending him stumbling backwards as they battled for the cam-corder.

Jasper came up behind Alice and picked her up holding her into his chest as he carried her away into her room. I groaned and fell back onto the pillow. Pulling the duvet up over my head I tried in vain to fall back to sleep not wanting my dream to end. As I closed my eyes I was back where I was before, a sunny hilltop with Edward. Why the dream was so appealing to me I didn't know. I shoved the pillow down over my head as someone ripped the duvet from my body leaving my bare legs exposed to the cold. "Bella wake up Angel" the bed sank next to me and Edward gently stroked my thigh "No, go away Edward" I tried to knee him in the side but he was too quick for my slow reflexes.

I opened one eye, located the duvet and pulled it back over my head as Rose and Emmet continued the battle in the living room. My hair was a mess, my throat thick with sleep and eyes just didn't want to stay open. My head pounded as Edward finally coxed me out of bed with talk of coffee. As I got up I couldn't feel my legs and my knees gave out as the world spun.

Edward caught me holding me up against his chest. Once insisting I was fine I stumbled tripping a couple of times into the bathroom and ran a cold shower to wake myself up. The second I got in the ice water hit me and my eyes snapped open. I quickly showered and got out wrapping the warm towel around me. The others were all in the living room and kitchen making breakfast and deciding on outfits. I sat on my bed huddled under the towel and my duvet waiting for the shivers to cease. Edward knocked and came in. Sitting next to me on the bed he wrapped his arms around me and my layers and the shivers soon stopped as the heat from his body radiated from him to me.

I changed quickly into jeans, a t-shirt and pulled on Edward's hoodie. As I stepped out into the living room Alice and Rose, both dressed, ready and bags packed and by the door looked up from the pancakes on their plates and grinned. Emmet and Jasper were locked in an intense battle on the playstation. I ambled into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee off the counter. I sipped it, the taste of Edward was on the rim of the mug and I savored the taste never wanting to forget it. Edward grinned as his eyes scanned over the choice of jumper. I dry swallowed two asprin for my head and smiled weakly.

Edward flipped two pancakes onto a plate and pushed it towards me grabbing two forks and handing me one. I ate and listened as he explained the day's plans. It was just gone three, so we would finish breakfast which was now lunch and then head over to the guys apartment to pick up their stuff before leaving for Washington. My phone called to me as the guys loaded up the rest of our stuff Emmet strained to lift Rose's suitcase into the back of the people carrier and I flipped the phone open "Hello"

"Hey honey"

"Oh hey mom"

"Just calling to check you were okay what with going to Washington today"

"Yeah I'm fine, everyone's coming, Emmet's just attempting to pack the rest of Roses stuff and then we are gonna go pick up the guys stuff and hopefully hit the road by four. How's grandma?" there was a long pause

"Not too good sweetie. But don't you worry about her, she'll be fine. Now I've gotta go so call me when you get there"

"I will mom"

"Okay, drive safe, bye honey"  
"Bye mom" I hung up as everyone climbed in. I hauled myself into the front passenger seat and stared out of the window until we pulled up outside the guy's apartment. I didn't make convocation; I wasn't really listening to it either. My mind was focused on my grandmother. Numbly I climbed out of the van and walked round onto the sidewalk to lean against it as the others went to grab their stuff. I didn't notice Edward come over to me until he placed his finger under my chin and pushed my face up so he could see it. Edward gave me a weak smile and pushed my bangs out of my eye before pulling me into his chest. I sighed and held onto him tightly letting my head rest against his heart. Edward kissed the top of my head "She'll be okay Bella" he whispered and for some reason I believed him immediately.

His heart missed a beat and picked up speed as I nuzzled my head into his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slid down to my hips and rested there as I pulled away to kiss his cheek "Thanks Edward" he smiled that heartbreaking smile of his before Emmet yelled at him saying something about shoving a dildo up his ass if he didn't pull his weight.

Edward sighed and my arms dropped from his neck as he went to grab his bags. I opened the trunk and Edward placed a guitar case in the back, "I didn't know you were musical Edward" I smiled, I'd always wanted to learn how to play, I just never really had the time or the incentive. Edward nodded and Emmet chucked a couple more bags into the trunk before slamming it shut. Soon enough we were back on the road. Edward drove and I rode shot gun after much debate with the Jasper and Emmet. Alice and Jasper sat behind us with Rose and Emmet in the back.

Alice loudly sung various versions of the wheels on the bus; I joined in every so often. As Alice and I had finished working our way through the entirety of Avenue Q earning giggled from all four of them at Special and You can be as loud as you want (when you're making love) and were part way through Pinky and the Brain when Edward interrupted us abruptly yelling at Emmet "Emmet I swear to god if I look back in my rear-view mirror and see you trying to finger Rose one more time I will turf your ass out onto the next curb I find" Alice and I burst into fits of laughter, as I glanced in the rear-view mirror I could see Jasper sleepily try to right himself in his seat and Rose and Emmet shifting as far away from each other as they could in the limited space both blushing profusely.

"Well I'm glad someone finds it funny Bella. I'm gonna have nightmares for months" Edward shuddered and I tried to stifle the giggles. Eventually Alice got bored and started with the usual "are we there yet?"

"No Alice" ten minutes later

"How about now?"

"No Alice" five minutes later

"What about now?"

"No Alice" I was finding it harder and harder to keep my tone level.

"Now?"

"No Alice" one minute later

"Is it now?"

"No" thirty seconds later

"How about-" I cut her off my temper finally reaching its end

"NO ALICE! Ask me one more time and it will take us an extra three hours, do you know why it will take and extra three hours Alice?" I turned in my seat and Alice smiled shaking her head

"Because I will have made Edward pull over so I can kill you. Your death will be so slow and painful, it will last three hours" Alice grinned

"You would never hurt me Bella"

"And why is that?" she called my bluff. Making puppy dog eyes, her lower lip jutted out and trembled

"You wouldn't hurt me… would Bella?" I tried to hold my frustration

"Damn it" I turned back around in my seat; I could never stay mad at Alice. Edward grinned at my frustration and Alice sat staring boredly out of the window for five seconds before

"I'm hungry" I groaned and let my head fall back against the head rest. Edward chuckled and placed his hand on my thigh rubbing soothing circles into it. Edward stopped at the next service station and we all stumbled out of the van. We split up, Rose and Alice went to the ladies whist Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I made our way to the food court and found a table.

I sat next to Edward and lay my head wearily on his shoulder. Edwards arm went round my back, his had resting on my hip and he pulled me closer to him. "It'll be night fall soon" I stated looking out of the window at the setting sun. Edward laid his cheek on top of my head and nodded. "You know, I had no idea you could sing Bella" Jasper chuckled as I groaned. I hated when people commented on my singing. Emmet decided to add his views, however it was not on the subject of my singing "I swear you two look like a couple when you sit like that" I flipped him off

"You're just jealous that Edward likes me better" Emmet gasped in faux hurt

"Edward, baby is this true" a few people turned round to stare at the performance. "Baby how could you leave me… for, for a GIRL. What does she have that I don't!? You're breaking my heart" Emmet pretended to burst into tear

"Your heart? What about mine!? You said you'd love me forever Edward, I was gonna have your babies!" Jasper joined in, leaning on Emmet's shoulder he pretended to sob

"Sorry honeys, you'd understand if you heard the way she screams in bed" I caught Rose and Alice standing at the edge of the food court. They took one look at the show and then turned to find another table, as they sat down a few people turned to look at them assuming they knew us by the way I looked at them. Rose turned to someone "We don't know them" she quickly said before hiding her face in her hair. I hit Edward on the shoulder as he continued to analyze his imaginary Bella bedroom skills. A group of four guys walked in and spotted Rose and Alice sitting alone. Immediately they pointed and made a bee line for their table. As if they had a sixth sense Emmet and Jasper stopped and swiftly went over to the girls table. The guys were already there and attempting to chat them up.

Emmet stood between Rose and the guys, Jasper at his flank. Jasper took a deep, measured breath and Edward got up going over to defuse the situation. Edward muttered something to everyone and the guys left. I leaned back into my seat and they spotted me. I tried to ignore them, avoiding eye contact as they advanced towards me.

They all sat down pulling up chairs. The ring leader spoke, it wasn't until they were sat in front of me did I notice just how big they were. I found myself scared as they surrounded me "You look damn fine girl" I felt exposed as four pairs of eyes undressed me. I looked over towards where Edward was standing. As I looked up Edwards eyes caught mine, he was fuming.

Edward strode over to me his face softened slightly as he noted the fear in my eyes. Edward pushed through the line of boys surrounding me, bent down and tipped me into a fireman's lift over his shoulder. I squealed and squirmed, yelling at Edward to put me down as the others followed him to the exit. I gave Edward a hard slap on his ass, all I got in return was an even harder slap on mine as Edward told me to stop squirming or he'd slap harder.

I gave up and let him carry me out into the cold. Edward finally set me on my feet by the van. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked at me. I frowned and Edward rolled his eyes pulling me into his chest "You okay?" he asked. I nodded feeling a smile return to my lips as Alice came out of the exit with an armful of various foods and Jasper on her heals an overprotective look in his eyes. Edward held the door open for me and everyone climbed in. The darkness was closing in fast as we continued the journey.

I held out another French fry for Edward and without taking his eyes off the road he closed his mouth around my fingers "Ow"

"Sorry" he munched, soon enough the turning came.

"Park up over here" I pointed to a road that came out of nowhere and connected to the highway. He parked up and I jumped out, Edward raised an eyebrow, there was no house in sight "you'll never find it in the dark" I explained. Edward shifted across into the passenger seat as I climbed in. I drove up the winding hill, forest on either side and a white full moon in the sky above us. I followed the path down until there was a fork in the road, taking the right bend we passed through a basic village and then onto another deserted, and winding road.

The road appeared to go on for a while without any turnings on either side. About two thirds of the way down there was a turning, shrouded by a giant willow tree.

You wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't know it was there. Alice screamed thinking I had gone mad and was driving into a tree as I drove through the draping branches and leaves. Everyone jumped and I shook my head with a smile "ye of little faith" I said as the giant iron gates came into view. I stopped the van and jumped out walking through the blistering wind towards the keypad on the side. Snow was starting to fall as I shakily punched in the code and the gates creaked to life.

I jumped back into the heat of the van and drove down the drive. The house was on the edge of a giant hill, if you stood with your back to the house looking out you could see woods on your left and right, in front was a path that led down to a giant field. And the view from the drive was of hills and then a sea of lights. The sky was untouched by light pollution and illuminated the house in an eary but beautiful way. I parked up and got out. The front of the house was old, the door in the center with a small alcove.

The others slowly emerged from the safety of the van and I stretched up onto my toes to swipe the key from on top of the door frame. I shoved it into the lock and turned it, the door opened with a creak and I held open the door as the others grabbed everything from the van and made their way in. I locked the van and followed them in closing the door shut behind me. Flipping the switch on the wall the lights flickered on. "What do you think?" to the left of the door was the stairs, and the front door led straight into the living room, the house was more of a cottage with stone walls thick fur carpets. The ceiling was high and timber framed.

On the right was one giant four seater sofa facing towards a big old wood burning fire place. Beyond the living room was a brick arch that led to the kitchen. The olden stove stood in the corner with the sink in front and the larder pushed out of sight. The others just stood there taking it all in. I shivered

"Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna get some wood from the outhouse" I went round the crowd of spectators into the kitchen and out the kitchen door. As I opened it I took in the sight of the hot pool. It was a spring that my grandfather along with his father had built years ago, the water was pumped through from some waterfall deep in the woods, because the water was passed underground when it finally reached the pool it was warmed from the earths temperature. The lake and brook stood at the far end of the garden, beyond the small grass plane and on both sides and behind the brook was more wood land. The outhouse was situated to the left of the house and I hurried over to the door. I pulled with all my might and the door popped open. I stumbled into the darkness and grabbed a big armful of logs, enough to last us till tomorrow afternoon. I slammed the door shut and made my way back to the kitchen door. As I stepped inside Edward was waiting to take half the load. I smiled as he helped me carry them over to the fire place.

Placing a few on top of the ashes I grabbed the lighter from the mantelpiece and smiled as Emmet sat staring at the giant plasma screen above the mantelpiece. Edward chuckled as he picked a picture of me when I was eight and I bent, flipping the lighter open and starting the fire. Emmet flicked on the tv as the others came down the stairs, each carrying a duvet. Alice clung to Jasper with a fearful look on her face and the wind howled and rattled.

Alice jumped as the lights flickered and went out. I stood up "Shit, not again" the moonlight poured in through the kitchen window and in from the fire. Jasper held onto Alice as she huddled close to him and Rose joined the other three on the sofa. "Alice whats wrong?" I asked as she jumped again when the wind roared.

"She's scared" Jasper spoke for her.

"Alice sweetie there is nothing to be scared of"

"The house freaks me out Bella. No offence but it's like something out of a horror movie"

"Nothing is gonna get you Alice" I grabbed the flash light from the mantel piece and flicked it on and off again. The wind whipped the house again and Alice screamed and the willow creaked in the distance. I walked over to the chest of draws by the mantelpiece and pulled out a box of giant candles dotting them around the room as I spoke. "Alice, I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of" I began to light them, Alice didn't seem convinced. Edward took the lighter from me and continued with the rest as I knelt by Alice's knees "Alice, would I every take you somewhere I thought wasn't safe? I would I ever put you in danger?" Alice didn't answer, she knew I wouldn't "Do you think I'd every let anything hurt you? Do you think Jasper would ever let anything hurt you, or Edward or Rose?" I made sure to leave out Emmet knowing he was probably waiting to tell Alice scary stories. She sighed "no"

"Exactly. So stop worrying. Look if you really don't wanna stay here then that's fine. I won't stop you from going home but I told Renee I would house sit. So either way I'm staying" Alice snuggled closer to Jasper feeling a little better with the added light. I stood up and flicked on the flash light. "Now why don't you chose a nice, non-scary movie whist I go and fix the fuse" Alice stared at me wide eyed as I turned back toward the kitchen

"Bella don't go out there alone" she pleaded

"Alice. I'll be fine" I gave her a reassuring smile

"I don't care. Take Edward that way at least if it turns into thirty days of night the vampires will eat him first" I sighed

"Will you stop worrying if I take Edward?"

"No, but it would make me worry less" I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him toward the kitchen door. I opened it and pulled him outside into the blistering snow with me slamming the door shut behind us "Come on" I took Edwards hand again and led him round the back of the outhouse where the fuse box for the house was. I flipped it open and pointed the flash light in. searching for the blown fuse. Edward leaned against the wall staring out into the woods.

He glanced at me as I tried to remember which was which. His hand slid over my shoulder into the box and he pulled out a fuse grabbing out of the spares from inside the door he placed it carefully in. I slammed the box closed and smiled "Thanks"

"Anytime, now let's go before my I get frost bite and can't have children" I giggled as Edward's fingers entwined with mine again and I led his back to the dim lights of the house. We went in and Edward locked the door sliding the dead bolt home and shoving it to secure its place "Bella, Edward?" Alice called

"Yeah Alice, powers back"

"I like the candles, leave them" Rose mused as Emmet shoved Superbad into the DVD player and snuggled back onto the couch with Rose. I glanced at the front door to see someone had slid the dead bolt shut there too. Emmet chucked a duvet at Edward who caught it at lightning speed inches from his face. He smiled and folded himself down onto the floor wrapping the duvet around his shoulders.

He held open one side, his arm inviting me in. I grinned and happily snuggled into the duvet next to Edward on the floor. In minutes I could feel the electricity between mine and Edward's bodies. Alice had fully relaxed, forgetting the wind howling outside. About half way through the movie I found myself lying on the floor with Edward. His arm was behind his head and my head was on his chest as I lay half on top of him. The duvet was pulled over the top of us and the others had situated themselves into a more leisurely pile on the couch. Edwards hand trailed up my tops and onto my lower back, his fingers traced patterns into my skin and I was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the movie.

His chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing but I could hear his heart beating faster than usual. I giggled as Fogul made some wannabe gangsta comment. There was a loud scratching sound suddenly coming for the kitchen door. Everyone froze and the fearful expression returned to Alice's face. Jasper held her tighter against his chest as everyone tore their gaze from the tv to look at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so there you go_

_R&R_

_I'll try to get the next chapter up soon  
_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Well here is your chapter 9, sorry it took me a little while. **

**I've been having mock GCSE's and whatnot as well as minor writers block and trying to figure out what im gonna do with the plot.**

**Anywho, i'd like to say a big thankies to Angiesmile because she is officially my new and very loving proof reader person because my spelling and grammar is terrible as you must all have noticed (yeah, sorry about that)**

**xD love her.**

**Anywho, I hope to be posting chapter 10 once my loverly friend is done with it**

**so enjoy this one**

**R&R**

**Happy**

_**Oh! and in responce to** **mamato- Yeah i see what you mean and agree. I've been editing stuff and toneing (sp?) it down. Hopefully it will be better now. Got some new ideas to add in and stuff, so yeah. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the help ^^**_

**xxx**

**Chapter 9**

B-POV

I fumbled around in the pockets of Edwards hoodie that I was wearing before which had been thrown into a pile with his as we got too hot. I checked the time it was only quarter to eight. The scratching continued, Alice looked at my confused expression, her eyes widening in fear. I rolled off Edward and scrambled to my feet.

"Bella" Alice squeaked, I rolled my eyes and made my way cautiously to the kitchen door. Looking through the window I could see nothing but the pilling snow, the moonlight causing the forest to throw swaying shadows across the ground.

I pushed on the dead bolt but Edward had pushed it too tight. I shoved on it harder, still it wouldn't budge.

"Bella" Edwards voice called full of concern. I gave one final shove on the dead bolt and it shifter. It took a lot of effort to open the door a little without letting the wind push the door fully open. Through the small gap came a small black cat, small enough to fit nicely in two palms. I shoved the door closed after Cleco. I pushed hard on the dead bolt and it slid back home. Cleco meowed and rubbed herself up against my legs. I smiled and picked her up. She purred louder as I stroked her behind her right ear. I slowly made my way back to the living room

"It's just Cleco" I said showing them the small cat in my hands.

I set her down onto the floor and she meowed at me as I wandered back into the kitchen to get her bowl and some cat food. Cleco carefully advanced towards Edward but as he reached out she hissed and swiped her paw at him angrily. I giggled at the hurt look on his face. Cleco hopped up onto Alice lap and purred as she snuggled into her lap. Everyone was ooing and ahhing as I set down the bowl in the arch between the living room and kitchen.

"Cleco" I called and she hopped down, wandering gracefully towards me. She hissed as she passed Edward and rubbed up against my leg before going to the food bowl. I lay back under the duvet on the floor next to Edward. He gave me a questioning look.

"I found Cleco wandering in the forest alone a few years ago. My mom wouldn't let me keep her because Dad is allergic to cats. So Grandma kept her here. Never stopped dad though, he loves her no matter how much he sneezes and itches" I chuckled at the memories. I lay my head back on Edward's chest and settled into the position I was in before. This time however Edwards hand wandered further up my back stopping just before my bra strap. Goose bumps rose on my skin as Edwards fingers ran over me. Everyone was engrossed in the movie again and Cleco slowly wondered over to me.

I lay my hand out and she licked it, but always keeping her distance from Edward. I chuckled at the hurt expression that retuned with her reaction; it was adorable that being rejected by a cat hurt him. I took Edwards hand and pulled it out from under his head, laying it on the back of mine. Cleco continued to lick my hand and revel in its warmth. Slowly I pulled my hand out from under Edwards and Cleco familiarized herself with Edwards sent. Soon enough she was purring very loudly as Edward's fingers grazed the fur behind her right ear. He smiled at me as she approved and I felt oddly jealous that his fingers were on Cleco and not me. I shook off the thought and snuggled back into Edward body and watched the rest of the movie.

After Superbad we moved to Dirty Dancing. The guys laughed as Alice, Rose and I sang along to every song and seemed to know every word of the script.

I crawled out from under the duvet, leaving the warmth of Edward's arms and shoved Moulin Rouge into the DVD player next. Edward's arms snaked around my waist as I was still on all fours pushing play. Suddenly he yanked me back causing me slam into his chest with a squeal.

I gasped and glared at his perfect face as he pulled the duvet over me and I lay this time face up on his chest. Once that movie was over and everyone was completely shattered we said our goodnights. Emmet and Rose sleepily followed Jasper up the stairs, Alice already asleep in his arms. Edward pulled his suitcase closer to the candle light as I did. I opened up the suitcase and stared in amazement at what was inside

"Alice" I seethed; inside my suitcase not one item of clothing was mine. Alice had replaced everything. I rummaged through the piles of neatly folded clothes chucking them over my shoulders in an attempt to find some comfy sweats.

Edward laughed from behind me. I turned and blushed as he pulled a night dress off his head that I had flung behind me,

"I like this one" he offered holding out the embarrassingly lacy, short black night dress

"I'm gonna kill Alice in the morning" I groaned grabbing the clothes off the floor and chucking them back into the suitcase. I swiped my bag of toiletries and heaved myself to my feet. Grabbing the nightdress Edward held out for me I stumbled over to the bathroom under the stairs.

I stepped inside and flicked on the light. Quickly I brushed my teeth, and did the usual bed time routine before stripping and awkwardly sliding the silk over my body. I pulled a brush through my hair and groaned avoiding seeing myself in the mirror before I left.

I chucked the bag of toiletries towards the suitcases and collapsed on the couch not looking up at Edward as he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I pulled the duvet up off the floor and flung it onto the wide couch. I slid onto the floor and crawled towards the sleeping bag by the door. I opened it up and poked at the logs on the fire, adding another as it started to run out. I shoved on Edward's hoodie I was wearing earlier and then pulled the one he was wearing over the top of that.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I attempted to work out to open out the sleeping bag, usually the task would not require much effort but for some reason that night had zapped me of any intelligence that I once possessed. Edward stared at me for a moment "What are you doing?" I gave up trying to figure out how to get the damn thing out of the case and fell back onto the floor. Edward blew out the candles but left the fire going. One of his arms slid under my knees and the other under my back and he suddenly lifted me off the floor. He set me on my feet and pulled the hoodie off, chuckling as it revealed another one. Once pulling that over my head to his eyes slowly glided down my body.

I felt more self conscious than ever, his hands rested on my hips and it was only then that I realized Edward was in nothing but his boxers. I couldn't stop my hands from reaching up and lying on his chest, and marveling at the feel of his muscles contracting and tightening under my touch.

"Don't bother with the sleeping bag Angel, there is enough room on the sofa for us both" he smiled and stroked his thumb along my cheek bone, his smile growing wider as I blushed deeper.

Edward lay with me on the couch as we had done on the floor. Cleco was still asleep by the fire.

"So I don't get it. Why? Why, when you could have any guy in the world are you still single?" he asked again, the hours of convocation had flowed easily between us.

"I have trust issues" I shrugged

"How so?"

"I don't trust myself to fall in love with someone. I'd just get hurt"

"Wow, never had you down for a cynic"

"It's not cynical Edward it's the truth. I won't let myself get hurt. I won't trust someone with my heart"

"But why not? What's so bad about letting someone take care of you for a change?"

I chuckled and replied, "Because, who's knows what will happen in the future, you can't predict that your gonna get your heart broken. Not letting myself fall for anyone means that I avoid the pain all together. I trusted someone before, and it was the single most painful thing I have ever felt. I can't go back there Edward. I won't."

Edward was silent for a minute processing my logic. I took the chance to divert the topic of discussion. "If you could be anywhere in the world right now with anyone you wanted where would you be?" he didn't miss a beat with his answer

"Right here," his arms tightened around me and I smiled. I yawned, my eyelids becoming very heavy

"If you could have any super power, what would it be and why?" I asked, my eyes closing.

"I wouldn't care which one I had, as long as it meant I was able to keep you from getting hurt" he breathed. I wasn't altogether with it anymore and I didn't I was supposed to hear Edwards mutterings. I smiled yawning again half asleep.

"That's nice Edward. I would fly, and then I could fly away somewhere nice"

"Can I come?"

"Sure. We'd stay on an island with a house keeper who was fat and wore a coconut bra. She'd have a crazy husband who thought he could talk to the starfish. We could have a new pet fishy from the sea every day. I'd name the first one Franklin" Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek softly. I was already under before I even finished speaking; the last part a mumble of incoherent sounds.

E-POV

I kissed her cheek softly, not being able to stop myself. She was so adorable when she was sleepy. Bella dark hair cascaded down past her shoulders and spilled onto the sofa behind her. She slept with her head on my chest, one arm over my waist and her legs tangled with mine. He skin was so smooth and soft it made the silk she was wearing seem course in comparison.

She smiled in her sleep and wriggled shifting herself so she was no longer on top of me. Instead she lay beside me, my arm stayed round her waist and she slept on her side facing me, her leg pulled up over my hip. I turned on my side to face her and shifted slightly as she shifted closer to me, trying to avoid her feeling the effect of having her lie the way she was next to me. I smiled as she stirred in her sleep "Edward" she moaned. My heart skipped a beat and picked up double speed. Her hand was next to mine and she fitted hers into mine, twisting our fingers together she sighed and with a smile was silent again. I felt a tremor ripple through me as she moaned my name I wondered what she was dreaming of.

"No, don't go. Don't leave me Edward" my arm tightened around her instinctively

"I'll never leave you Angel" I breathed. She smiled again in her sleep and my eyes closed. Soon enough I had drifted off to sleep.

B-POV 

When I woke up the next morning I instantly felt the heat under the covers. Edward slept soundly, his arms around me and his lips millimeters from mine. Cleco was sitting by the edge of the sofa and meowed at me when she saw my eyes open. I shhh-ed her and carefully tried to disentangle myself from Edward without waking him. As I slid out onto the floor I noticed the slight shine to Edward's chest, he was obviously too hot under there too.

He groaned and felt around for me. I placed my lips on his cheek and whispered "Go back sleep honey" he smiled and obeyed.

The fire was about to go out so I prodded it with the poker and added a little more wood. I stumbled towards the curtain and pulled it back as Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Alice!" I said through locked teeth. She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced at Edward as he stirred again. She tip-toed the rest of the way down the stairs and I pushed open the window a crack letting an arctic breeze pour through the room for a moment. Alice grinned at me devilishly "Bella"

"What?" I said glaring at her, she already knew why

"You do look good. Is that why it's so hot in here?" she waggled her eyebrows at me. I gently smacked her arm and she giggled.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked scooping Cleco up from the floor and stroking her.

"Well, go wake up the others and tell them to keep it down and I'll jump in the shower. Then we shall see."

Alice glided back up the stairs and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a top from the suitcase along with clean undies and my bag of toiletries. I tiptoed up the stairs; Emmett snored loudly behind the door on the left. I went to the end of the hall, past the bathroom door on the right and pressed my ear to the door. Jasper groaned as Alice tried to wake him, and with a chuckle I made my way back to the bathroom.

This one was bigger than the bathroom downstairs. Knowing that Alice would be banging on the door soon I grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and jumped in the shower washing my hair systematically and then jumping back out. I quickly dressed and pulled a brush through my hair before grabbing up my pile of things and leaving the room. Jasper ruffled his hair as he closed the door of the bedroom, Alice still in there.

"Morning," I giggled at his disgruntled expression

"Morning," he stretched and muttered something about Alice and too much caffeine

"Don't be too long, there is only so much hot water and breakfast will be done soon," Jasper nodded 'Bella?" I tuned back to Jasper as he continued, "Please don't make Alice any coffee"

I laughed and I made my way back down the stairs. I dumped my stuff by the suitcase and Cleco jumped down from where she had been snuggled up against Edward, following me into the kitchen in search of food. I opened the fridge smiling, Grandma re-stocked before she left. I pulled out eggs, bacon, bread and sausages. I got the heat going and placed some cat food in a bowl for Cleco. Alice came floating back down the stairs dressed and ready.

"Bella!" she squealed as quietly as she could in the excitement, "Bella! It SNOWED!"

I glanced out of the window at the world that had been topped with a thick layer of icing. Alice bounced up and down on the spot and helped me make breakfast; complaining when I told her of Jasper request.

Not long after, Emmett came down the stairs, grinning evilly at Edward. He recoiled, ready to pounce on him. I frowned and went into the living room, hitting Emmett hard on the shoulder I sat on the sofa beside Edward,

"Honey, it's time to wake up" I kissed him gently on the cheek and ruffled his messy hair. He wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me down next to him. I yelped and he laid his head on my chest.

"Not yet baby five more minutes" he muttered. Emmett shot me an _'oh-my-god-you-slept-with-him!'_ look.

"I did not!" I told him

"Not even five minutes Edward; get up" I shook him slightly

"No" he refused like a child turning his face and burying it further into my cleavage Emmett laughed at me, my face getting hotter.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I will not tell you again" Emmett properly started to laugh

"Oooo Edward's in trouble, you better listen to mommy or you'll get a spanking" I glared at his jibes and Edward chuckled his eyes still closed although I knew he was awake. I hit him hard on the arm and pushed him off me. His eyes opened and he sat up, letting the breeze from the window hit his bare skin. I got up and went back to the kitchen to turn the bacon.

Edward made his way up to the bathroom and Alice plugged her ipod into the sound system blaring Aerosmith. Rose soon joined us as did Jasper and the three of us girls began to dance stupidly around the kitchen. Soon enough Emmett and Jasper had joined in, Love in an elevator kicked in my phone vibrated on the counter. I swiped it up and turned down the music as I flipped it open "hello"

"Hey honey" Charlie's voice sounded on the other end

"Hey dad, sorry didn't call. Kinda slipped my mind" I handed Rose some more bread to shove in the toaster.

"No worries. Did you guys get there okay?"

"Yeah. How's Grandma?" there was a pause

"Not good Bells, she could be better but not much worse" all the good mood was sucked out of me "The doctors are looking after her well though"

"She will get better during the day though won't she?"

"We hope so. But you worry about her. Your mom and I are taking good care of her"

"Okay dad, tell her I said thanks for re-stocking the fridge and tell mom I said hi"

"Will do kiddo" I closed the phone and let it slide out of my hand back onto the counter. I placed the bacon onto a plate and turned the sausages once more

"Bella?" Rose asked concerned by my sudden lack of happiness. I didn't answer her. Instead I turned without looking at anyone and walked towards the door. I shoved on the dead lock and the door sprung open.

The cold slapped at my body as I stepped out into the snow in my t-shirt and jeans. I slammed the door behind me not wanted my dark mood to leak back into the house and ruin the day for them. I stumbled across to the path that led down to the field and skidded down the slope. I trudged through the field not caring that I was shaking profusely or that the snow was melting right the way through my jeans and t-shirt. I tripped and stumbled a couple of times but made it to the fence. I climbed over it and sat down on the top. I sat on the fence letting the sadness consume me. I hated that her condition was deteriorating so quickly. I hadn't noticed the tears flowing in a constant stream down my face. I breathed out and my breath turned to mist before me.

Edward jumped the fence and brushed it off sitting next to me. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it on my shoulders. He didn't say anything; he just pulled me back into the safety of his arms and kissed the top of my head as my tears soaked through his t-shirt. Once the crying had stopped Edward whipped away the tears, still holding on to me as I shook from the lack of heat. Word vomit, I just couldn't shut myself up.

I started to blabber about my grandmother, I told him everything. I told him of how when I was younger my parents got a divorce, they split for about six years and during that time I came to live with my grandmother; even though I couldn't tell him about Jacob. She raised me and I loved her dearly. Edward held me tighter in his arms and sat with me until I was done with my outburst of drama. I snuggled into his chest

"You always seem to make me feel better. Thanks Edward" I smiled slightly.

"Come on, before the others think I kidnapped you and turned you into my sex slave" he chuckled. I winced at his choice of words but hopped down from the fence. Edward lifted me over to the other side and then swung me up onto his back.

"Charge horsy!" I yelled pointing into the distance and Edward tightened his grip on me as he sprinted back towards the house with me on his back. As we burst through the front door we both collapsed onto the floor in fits of giggles.

I rolled off Edward as the others raised their eyebrows. Once the giggles had gone I grinned at everyone from the floor. Alice and Rose smiled holding out a new, dry, warm outfit for me. I handed Edward his jacket and stumbled into the bathroom. Pealing the wet clothes from my body I shoved the dry ones on and went to sit next to Edward on the couch. I quickly ate some breakfast and Alice bounced up and down in anticipation knowing she would be able to go play in the snow. Once Edward and I were done we decided on a game of capture the flag.

We split into two teams, the girls and the guys.

"Okay, there is woodland to the left and right of the house. The field in the center is no-mans-land. The forest on the left will be the guys' base the forest on the right is ours. Tea towels will be the flags. Aim of the game, get the other team's flag" I explained as Rose handed Edward a tea towel.

"Let's make this a little interesting. If we win you guys have give us…." Emmett stopped and the guys put their heads together debating, pulling back out he declared "a lap dance". I looked to Rose and Alice who both had a fierce look of determination on their faces

"And if we win, you guys have to cook and clean for the rest of the week" Alice let it sink in for a second before Rose added "butt naked". The guys laughed at the addition but shook on it.

"Deal" Jasper said as everyone gathered up their coats. I added a little more wood to the fire, leaving it at just a dull light before everyone made their way through the snow to the field. We stood in a row, each person facing their significant other. Edward grinned at me. My hands were locked behind my back and Rose passed something cold and sludge-like to me.

"Make it count" she said. I grinned back at Edward and launched the snowball at his face

"Go!" Alice yelled as the three of us turned and darted into the safety of the woods. Edward stood frozen.

"You are SO gonna get it for that Bella!" he yelled turning to follow Emmett and Jasper into the woods. As we reached the edge of the forest I took the tea-towel from Rose.

"Damn it, we are so gonna loose" Alice groaned

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You forget. I know every inch of this land like the back of my hand. The guys don't know it at all" I led the girls deeper into the woods until we reached a small opening. I tucked the tea-towel into my top and Alice patted it out.

"Do I look even to you Rose?" Rosalie examined my boobs for a moment and pushed the tea towel to the left slightly on my right breast.

"Perfect" she said. Alice began to curl mounds of snow into balls and Rose went out to the edge of the woods to see if the guys were going to cross no man's land. Alice and I carried armfuls of snow balls back towards the edge of the woods leaving a large reserve in the opening. Rose came running back through the trees towards us.

"They have a giant snow fort on the edge of no man's land" she said. I grinned

"How close to the edge of the forest is it?"

"Right on the edge, half on the border of the forest half on the border of no man's land" she answered.

"You see Rose, the problem with staying in one place, is that you can be easily ambushed and picked off one by one."

Rose grinned and the three of us carried the snowballs deeper into the forest going up towards the house where the forest continued and past the house and into the back garden. As we ran the through the back garden we grabbed a few buckets and filled them with snow before making our way into the guys forest on the other side of the garden.

"So where's the most likely place to hide their flag?" Alice asked

"Down their pants!" we all replied with a giggle knowing they guys well.

"But who's gonna have it?" Alice asked

"Edward," I replied "you guys would go for Jasper and Emmett; you can because you're going out with them. Edward however is taken and the guys probably assume I won't shove my hands down his pants because of that." the girls stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, I know you have your morals and everything. But we NEED to win this" Rose said to me slowly.

There was the sound of footsteps and the girls looked at me.

"The trees!"

Quickly we scrambled up into the branches and stayed as still as possible, still holding on to the buckets of snow. Jasper and Emmet walked underneath us, oblivious. I bit my lip to stop the giggles.

"It's so obvious though. I mean who is Edward kidding?" Jasper said to Emmett.

"Well you know Edward Jazz, he's too stubborn"

"He's only gonna admit it to himself when it's too late"

"Nah, he won't let it go that far. He won't let her get hurt"

My eyebrows pulled together. What were they talking about? Alice signaled to jump down as we could now cut them off from Edward. We all dropped landing with a thump on the snow. Emmett and Jasper spun round and Alice hurled snow ball after snowball at Jasper. Emmett charged at Rose, but she slipped out of his grasp. Rose continued to dodge Emmett as Alice showered Jasper with hunks of snow.

"Go Bella Go!" Rose yelled launching a giant mound of sludge at Emmett. I turned as they kept the guys occupied and ran. I tripped a few times and stumbled before stopping dead in my tracks. Edward stood leaning against a tree on the edge of no mans land. A slick smirk spread across his lips. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his hair was messy from the wind. He was breath taking. I stared at him like an idiot

"Hello Angel," he purred. I straightened out smiling sweetly at him

"Hello Edward," I slowly took measured steps toward him and he pushed off the tree.

"I hear Emmett and Jasper are a little pre-occupied" Emmett screamed as Rose tipped snow down his pants. I giggled and took a deep breath mustering all the confidence I could. I glanced down at the much too big bulge in his pants and grinned. Edward folded his arms over his chest and grinned back at me as I walked past him out into the open of no mans land. Edward caught my hand and spun me back to face him. "And where do you think you're going?" he tugged on my arm and I fell into his chest. Pushed away from him and took a step back as a look I knew all too well spread across his features.

"You wouldn't," I whispered. Edward crouched like a panther about to spring. A predator and its prey; there was a look of hunger in his eyes.

"Edward-" I started but I didn't get to finish as Edward pounced. He grabbed me and we both fell to the ground. Edward locked my arms down on either side of me as he straddled me. He stared at my chest rising and falling with ever breath I took. I struggled, but Edward held me fast. I stopped and decided on a new approach.

I lay still under him and Edward's grip on me loosened. Alice and Rose came into view at the edge of the woods, I took my chance. Edward was completely mesmerized with my breasts, such a typical guy. I pushed flipping him over so I was straddling him. He was too surprised to react as Alice clamped one of his arms down and Rose took care of the other. I glanced down at his groin and caught sight of the edge of the tea towel protruding from his pants. Emmett launched himself at Rose knocking her back onto the snow and Jasper caught Alice holding them both back as Edward suddenly flipped me over, holding me down effortlessly. One hand holding my arms above my head; his lips ran along my neck.

"Nothing is sweeter than revenge Bella" Suddenly his teeth clamped down on my neck. I gasped.

Edward's fingers swiftly undid enough buttons on my shirt to get to my bra. I felt his cold fingers brush over the exposed skin that wasn't covered by my bra and his fingers hooked round the tea towel yanking it from me. His teeth released me but Edward's grip on my wrists didn't loosen. He chucked as I panted and his lips gently brushed against the tender spot where he bit me. Only then did his grip on me loosen and got up pulled the tea towel out of his boxers. Proudly he held the two tea towels in the air and I glared at him swiftly doing up the buttons of my shirt. Rose and Alice helped me to my feet

"Cheater!" they yelled at Edward.

"Leave it girls. Edward will get his comeuppance. Don't worry" I repeated his words from earlier, "nothing is sweeter than revenge."

Edward stopped laughing abruptly and looked frightened. I turned and stomped back to the house. I was so frustrated, I had him right where I wanted him and then I was helpless. Why did he have such a big influence on me? Why were his lips on my skin the best feeling in the world? I would NOT let myself fall for Edward Cullen. it wasn't far of me when he was already taken. I wouldn't. What was I thinking? It wouldn't matter even if I did, which I'm not. I shook the thought from my head as I entered the house. Slamming the door in Emmett's annoying face I walked into to the kitchen and out the kitchen door towards the outhouse. I grabbed some more logs but one fell, a hand shot out and caught it. Edward smirked and placed the log back on top of my pile.

"What?" I asked stubbornly

"Bella don't beat yourself up over it. It's just a little lap dance."

My face burned, he didn't seem to realize that it wasn't about the lap dance at all. I sighed in frustration and pushed pass him onto the house, the lap dance was simply the icing on this cake doom that I liked to call my life. I placed another couple of logs on the fire to get it going and then set my coat on the back of the sofa. Rose and Alice glided down the stairs, most of the day had been and gone, I glanced up at the clock on the mantel it read seven pm.

The sky was growing dark outside and I knew that soon enough it would be pitch black. Jasper pushed the dead bolt on the front door shut and gave Alice a sweet smile. I knew she wasn't mad at him, she could never be mad at him. She was too in love with him. Rose sat down on Emmett's lap, she wasn't mad at him either, and no one but me seemed to have a problem with Edward.

I opened the fridge and pulled out ingredients for Sheppard's pie. I started to chop up the vegetables and get the heat in the pot going. My mind was elsewhere as the knife came down on the chopping board. There was a sharp pain in my finger and I winced. I dropped the knife I turned my hand over to see the damage, there was a deep cut in my finger. Edward took my hand in his and placed his lips around the cut on my finger. Sucking gently I could feel his tongue glide over the cut. I looked up into his piercing green eyes and allowed myself to get lost in them for a moment.

Edward pulled my finger out of his mouth and grabbed the tea towel that had previously been down his pants and wrapped my finger in it. Holding it tight until the bleeding stopped. Not once did his gaze break form mine. Every ounce of annoyance and frustration disappeared as he pulled the towel from my finger and kissed it. He broke his gaze from mine to examine the extent of the damage but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I winced and glanced down at my hand in his as he pulled the skin back to see how deep the cut was.

"Sorry" he muttered.

His eyes ran down my face and did a double take when they reached my neck. Edward put his free hand on the back of my neck, his thumb brushing gently over the red teeth marks in my flesh.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, a look of angst crossing his face. I shook my head; I couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"I guess I got a little too excited" he smiled and then composed himself, "kinda hard to control yourself when there is a girl straddling you like that," that sexy smirk returned to his features and I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Mind if we cut into your little love fest?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Edward returned to his playful self, his hand dropped and he gave my ass a quick pat before he left. Rose wiggled her eyebrows at me as I glared at his back. Alice finished chopping vegetables and Rose did the mash as they whispered to me about the upcoming lap dance.

"Okay, so I already got outfits figured out," Alice said excitedly "they are gonna love them!"

She had a hard time controlling her excitement and there was a roar of approval from the guys in the living room as someone scored in a foot ball game on the TV.

"But I have no idea as to how to pull off a lap dance. Besides, I can't give Edward a lap dance, he has a girlfriend!" I said.

"Edward seems to have forgotten about Tanya completely and besides it's not like your gonna sleep with him or try to steal him away from Tanya, you simply lost a bet and have to go through with the reproductions of that. Besides if he had a real objection to you shaking what ya mama gave you in skimpy clothing, he wouldn't have agreed to the bet would he?" Rose said, Alice looked at her and then back at me with a sly grin.

"You remember that dance we always do when we get drunk in the apartment on a Friday night?" I knew exactly what song she was talking about and exactly which dance.

"Oh HELLLL NO" I said a little too loud. The guys looked up at us, "uh uh, no way. No way in hell" I protested

"But Bella it's your song you have to!!!" Alice groaned.

"Besides, you were part of the reason we lost so you gotta pay the price"

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked hanging my head.

"Nope!" Alice kissed me on the cheek and handed me a beer from the fridge.

"Get ready Bella. It's gonna be a looooong night" Rose shoved the food in the oven and grabbed a couple more beers as she walked back into the living room and dished them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you go, _

_I know this chapter was really long..._

_sorry about that lol_

_anywho R&R and I'll hopefully update pretty soon_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**So here is your chapter 10**

**R&R**

**thanks again to angiesmile for the editing and whatnot**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 10**

B-POV

By the end of the game, the food had been eaten, beers had been drunk and everyone was content. All traces of lap dancing had been forgotten until Emmett spoke out,

"So, you girls ready for some entertainment 'cus I sure am"

I groaned and hung my head. I was sat on the floor in front of Edward who was leaning against the sofa. His legs were parted and I sat between them leaning back against his chest. Edward chuckled and gave me a reassuring kiss on the cheek as Alice pulled me up from the floor. I clung to the banister of the stairs

"Don't make me do it!" Rose gave me a stern look and grabbed me by the waist. She yanked me free of the banister and threw me over her shoulder, screaming all the way, earning wolf whistles from Emmett, cheers from Jasper and a round of applause from Edward, Rose carried me up the stairs.

She set me down on my feet in Alice's room and gave me another stern look. I knew not to cross Rose when she was like that. I stood and waited as Alice flung clothes at Rose, Alice darted out of the room and returned within seconds with more clothes. Both Rose and Alice threw off their clothes and replaced them with lingerie. Alice wore an ivory set that was a tight corset the bodice was adorned with intricate with lace girl boxers, finished off with garters. Alice flexed showing off her bum that was the inspiration for apple bottom jeans and checked her cleavage that looked perfectly in proportion with the rest of her body. I stared wide eyed at Alice, she usually looked so innocent and small.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"If I was a guy I would so do you." I replied, she grinned in appreciation and I turned my attention to Rose who was fixing her outfit. Rosalie wore a more revealing blood red combo of bra and lacy girl boxers complete again with garters. Rose fixed one of the garters smiling at her long legs and pushed her breasts properly into the bra that created more cleavage than ever. Alice flicked her hair up at the back to give it a touch more body and added a little lip gloss that complemented her big grayish hazel eyes and thick lashes.

Rose fluffed her blond hair up leaving it at her shoulders and a little messy. She added a touch of red lipstick and a little blusher that looked perfect with her skin.

"Wow," I said as they stood next to each other. Their excited expressions changed as they looked at me. I knew what was coming and backed slowly towards the door.

"Alice, Rose, think about this" I pleaded as they closed in on me.

By the time they were done I stood awkwardly in front of the mirror in a pale blue number. The bra was lacy just like the others and pushed my breasts together creating more cleavage than I ever thought I had, the pants were again lacy girl boxers, however instead of garters the girls had put me in suspenders and fish nets. My hair was down and floated past my shoulders.

I blushed and it took me a second to realize that the girl in the mirror was me. She looked like some beauty queen out of a burlesque strip club. I couldn't breathe.

"I can't do this. Oh my god, what if I freeze? What if I trip and make an idiot of myself. I can't do this I feel like a stripper!"

Rose took a deep breath and handed me yet another beer.

"You won't and good because you're supposed to." Alice said firmly as she dabbed lip gloss onto my bottom lip. She grinned and I followed them to the edge of the stairs.

"Jazz, fifth song down on the playlist," Alice called. I glanced down from the banister to see the living room had been transformed. The guys had pushed the sofa back up against the wall and had three chairs in the center. The fire roaring, lights out, candles lit. Edward laughed as he read the song title "It's Bella's signature song!" Rose added.

I blushed and hit her as the intro of Escape the Fate- Situations kicked in and Rose pushed me down the stairs after Alice. The moment my foot hit the next step all traces of fear faded, I was in my element. The guys sat in their chairs and wolf whistled as we descended, strutting down the stairs. The alcohol hit my blood stream as I caught Edward sitting leisurely on his chair in the centre that irresistible smirk plastered across his face. The music melted through my skin and made my pulse race, my hips snapped into the first step of the dance. I walked towards Edward, every step in time to the beat. My hips rolled as I bent giving Edward the perfect angle of my exposed chest.

Rose winked at me as I seated myself on Edward's lap and giggled as my hips ground into all the right places and Edward bolted up right in the chair. His eyes never left my body as I got up, spinning and twirling the dance continued. Edward gasped as I took his hand and placed it on my thigh near my knee.

"Fuck it" I heard him mumble and his hand slid further up my thigh. I played with the buttons on his shirt and ran my hands up his chest; Edward's hands ran round my waist and rested on my ass. Every single touch sent me closer to the edge and I couldn't help but want him more no matter how much I knew I shouldn't. With my legs spread wide as I sat on the edge of his lap he pulled me suddenly closer.

My chest pushed up against his. I bit my lip pushing off him needing the space. I might have been drunk, but my conscience would never leave me no matter how much alcohol I had had. However I was delighting in the fact that he seemed a little annoyed that I pulled away. Revenge really was the sweetest thing. I back slowly away from him and Edward got up striding towards me as the instrumental part stopped and the sound of panting came through the sound system, I stopped and bit my lip harder trying to contain the effect he was having on me.

I pushed him back onto the chair and Edwards gripped onto my hips pulling me down onto the chair with him. I straddled him; his hands still on my waist, his piercing green eyes never left mine. Edward's lips were millimeters from mine, his hair was messy and matted and had fallen into his eyes. I could feel his excitement pressing into me and I leaned back. Edward stared, panting as I lowered myself back. His hands held securely onto my hips and my hands trailed along his shoulders and down his forearms as my back arched and my head tipped back. I turned my head to the side and grinned at Alice and Rose who had taken the same position as me. The song ended and the three of us laughed in exhilaration pulling ourselves back upright.

I pushed up from Edwards lap and turned away from him to grab up one of his shirts from the side of his suit case, it was the closest item of clothing. I quickly pulled it over my shoulders and did it up. Luckily it was big enough to be a dress on me. I tried to calm myself reminding myself of Tanya. I fixed a grin on my face and turned back to the boys. Jasper was eyeing Alice lustfully and Emmett was inches away from having sex with Rose right then and there.

Edward's breathing slowed and he righted himself in the chair "Wow" was all he could say. I smiled and blushed as he tried to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Rose," I snapped as I caught her hand getting way to close to Emmett's trousers. She blushed and reluctantly pulled away, distancing herself from Emmett. I had a feeling that my no sex rule was going to go out the window for Alice and Rose at that point. The guys all got up and pushed the chairs to one side of the room leaving a space in the middle.

"That was amazing to say the least, I'm so glad we won," Emmett congratulated us.

Jasper set the ipod on shuffle and Say Anything-Alive with the glory of love kicked in. Edward smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me into him with a smile. He spun me around, a more innocent dance this time. The next couple of hours were spent doing various different variations of many different dances to many different songs. More beer was consumed and by about eleven the others had gone to bed and Edward and I where left alone in the living room. The music turned down.

"You know you look amazing in my clothes," he muttered as I crouched to poke at the fire. I smiled blushing Seal- If you Don't Know Me By Now started through the sound system and Edward spun me round. Taking one of my hands in his and placing the other loosely on my waist. My hand fit like a glove into his, my other hand on his shoulders. Edward led me round the room, gliding with perfect precision to the slow beat. His perfect green eyes were soft and never ending.

It would physically hurt me to be separated from him at that moment. I could feel the pull his body had on mine as he spun me, the moonlight pouring in from the kitchen light. I never wanted this moment to end and I knew that it was bad. He tipped me down, my back arching his hand slid to the small of my back as I went over to the left, my body curving in an arch before I straightened out being pulled back to the right. The song ended and I pushed away from him gently. I won't let myself fall for him. I won't let myself love him.

Edward pulled the couch back into place and grabbed the duvet. I grabbed my tooth brush and went into the bathroom leaving Edward to blow out the candles that lit him to perfection, and turn off the music. I splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. Edward came into the bathroom as I rinsed and started to brush his teeth. I left him to get ready for bed and snuggled down onto the sofa. Edward joined me soon enough and I scooted over to make room for him.

"Goodnight Angel," he breathed as he kissed my forehead gently, the alcohol starting to wear off.

"Night Edward."

We fell asleep in seconds completely exhausted.

Alice's POV

I tiptoed down the stairs in the morning, well it was actually about half eleven. I grinned seeing Bella sound asleep in Edward's arms, my eyes widened, with the duvet pulled up over them both on the couch it looked as though they were both naked. Bella grunted and muttered something, shifting slightly I caught sight of Edward's shirt by her shoulder and exhaled in relief. They looked perfect together.

"Alice. Ba-" I cut Jasper off kissing him. As I pulled away he grinned goofily at me.

"Well good morning to you too," he whispered kissing me again. I couldn't help but smile, his lips were so soft and gentle on mine. As I pulled away I placed a finger on his lips and pointed with a smile towards the couch. Jasper chuckled a low throaty sound.

"Did you remember to bring everything?" I whispered. Jasper nodded, tomorrow would be Bella's twenty-third birthday. I was well known for my parties and I wasn't about to let the fact that we were in the middle of nowhere, in a house that looked like something out of saw, stop me from throwing Bella an awesome surprise birthday party.

"Edward was telling me the other day about how Bella told him how the hot pool works. Apparently there is some waterfall or something that contributes in some way. Apparently she would spend hours when she was little trying to find it in the woods, but no dice. So I was thinking if we could find it on a map or something, we could get Bella out of the house and alone with Edward for a couple of hours to go find it. Which gives us enough time to set up and it gives Bella and Edward some quality bonding time. However, she has to think we forgot. 'Mkay?"

Jasper looked at me funny and raised his hand swiping it over the top of his head with whooshing sound. I rolled my eyes "go find a map and look for a random waterfall in the woods. And no matter what happens you pretend that we all forgot its Bella's birthday tomorrow" he saluted

"I don't get those two. They are perfect for each other. Why won't they stop being silly and just admit it to themselves? I mean it's pretty obvious that Bella likes Edward. Why doesn't she try and show him that already? Why not try and get him to go out with her? It's not like she has much competition when it comes to Tanya anyways" Jasper asked with a shrug. I smiled things were never that simple when it came to Bella.

"Bella has issues. Not only does she have serious ego deficiency problems, but she has serious morals as well. Bella would never do anything that meant breaking up Tanya and Edward, she'd never hurt him like that. Even if it meant she could be happy she'd grin and bear it for Edward. She'd never be able to live with herself if she were labeled the boyfriend stealer. And then there is the whole Jake thing…"

"Jake thing?" Jasper eyed me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" shit, I wasn't supposed to say that last thing

"Alice?" I sighed, it was Jasper.

"You can't tell anyone I told you and you most defiantly can't let Bella find out you know" he nodded. I took a deep breath and began as we sat together on the stairs.

"Okay, so Bella, Rose and I all met when we were in high school. It was our senior year. Bella had had this boyfriend, Jacob Black. They had practically been together since dipper years and were perfect for each other. Or so everyone though. Jake started hanging around with a new bunch of friends during our senior year, rumors started to fly about how he was cheating on Bella. Although she denied believing any of them, she did believe them really we could tell. She was in denial. So it came to our senior prom, Rose, Bella and I had already bought a place in New York and we were ready to move there for collage during the holidays. So anyways, Bella left prom early with Jake. Some of his friends left a while later but Rose and I left around the same time and they were all talking about how Jake had plans for Bella after prom. We cornered one of them and got him to talk. Apparently Jake felt it was time to take their relationship to the next level. He was gonna take her into the woods and try and get into her pants. We knew that Bella wasn't ready and that she would never want her first time to be like that. So Rose and I jumped in the car and went to find her. She never really talked about what happened in the woods. What she did say was that Jake took her there, when she said no he got angry. A whole bunch of his sick friends were there, they were wanted to watch…"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to control the tears of rage. Jasper rubbed my arm soothingly and I continued, "Bella somehow managed to get away without anything happening, we found her sitting on the edge of the road by the woods with tears pouring down her face, her dress was ripped and she was a mess. We packed the rest of our things and left that night. Jake and Bella had so many plans, more Bella than Jake. She really thought he was the one, she had all these plans, they were gonna get married and have kids and everything. Bella was so heartbroken. She didn't leave the apartment for three weeks. She's had relationships since and worked through everything but she's never let herself get very close with a guy. The second things start to look remotely serious she runs. It's like she's too scared it'll happen again or something" Jazzy was silent for a minute processing all the information. He nodded slowly and I knew it was hard for him to hear. The guys had since become Bella's honorary big brothers and as much as they loved to tease her, I knew they would be just as protective of her.

"What if Bella gets all upset and starts yelling that we forgot? I don't think I could deal with the guilt." I smiled thankful that he had changed the subject.

"She won't" I reassured him "Bella hates her birthdays, she hates getting old. She'd be only too glad if everyone forgot"

Jasper chuckled and pulled me too my feet and back up the stairs.

E-POV 

Something pushed into me hard waking me up. I had forgotten where I was until my eyes opened and I saw Bella asleep in my arms. It wasn't till then that I realized the thing pushing against me was, in fact, Bella. Push was the wrong word, grind fitted better. I gritted my teeth as her hips smacked into mine and I hoped to god she couldn't feel what she was doing to me. Her lips parted and her sweet breath filled my face.

"Edward" she breathed.

I wanted so much to kiss her, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Tanya. I carefully tried to untangle Bella's body from mine, her chest was pressed tightly up against mine and I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself having her lie the way she was on top of me without doing something stupid.

As I got up she stirred half asleep she spoke.

"Baby come back to bed" she said in a mocking voice, I knew she was half awake because she grinned and grabbed my hand. I knelt by the couch and kissed her cheek, her skin was so smooth, it tasted like honey and strawberries and freesias mixed together.

She smiled.

"I have to go shower… A long cold shower."

She giggled at the last part although I hoped that she hadn't heard it. She let go of my hand and rolled over nuzzling her face into the duvet as she pulled it up her body, swinging her leg out from under it. I could the edge of my shirt that had been hitched up exposing the suspenders and the continuous glistening skin of her perfectly formed legs. I shook the desire from my head and got up grabbing up a few things before heading up the stairs to the bathroom muttering,

"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies."

B-POV

I woke up some time later. It was a very rude awakening.

"Dog pile!" Emmett yelled, startling me into consciousness. Suddenly I felt my body being hauled to the ground and two tones was dropped onto me. I gasped unable to breath as the weight continued to be piled. Cleco hissed and jumped back. I could feel myself being crushed and I was sure I had just fallen into a nightmare. I tried to suck in air needing it desperately, but I got nothing. I was held fast and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move under the weight and I was pretty sure my ribs would cave and crush my lungs. My head spun from lack of oxygen and my vision began to blur as I continued to gasp "BELLA" someone yelled but it was too late. I was already out.

When I woke up my head was pounding. I groaned and sucked in a breath, it burnt my lungs.

"Shhhh" Edward cooed. My eyes focused and Edward looked down at me with concerned eyes

"Edward it hurts" I said taking another breath

"I know" he leaned his forehead against mine and his eyes closed

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up

"Sorry" I heard Emmett's voice not too far off, Edward growled at him. I gave Edward a disapproving look. As I sat up I took in the scene, Alice sat on the floor gripping onto my hand, Jasper not too far off. Edward was sitting on the couch next to me and Emmett sat in the corner looking very sorry next to Rose. I smiled not liking the atmosphere.

"Don't worry about it Emmett. Just warn me next time you're gonna attack me in my sleep" Emmett gave me a small smile.

"It's not alright Bella," Edward's voice was annoyed but even annoyed he sounded so sexy.

"He said he was sorry Edward"

"That doesn't make it right Bella he could have killed you" I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Edward sweetheart, Emmett may be able to crush me but I don't think he'd kill me. I'm not that fragile you know."

"Aren't you?"

"No," I said firmly

"He still hurt you Bella."

"I'm fine," I insisted and pushed off the sofa to stand. The movement was too soon though and I swayed. Edward grabbed onto me in a flash holding me up.

"I'm fine" I said again regaining my balance.

Alice spoke up, "Are you sure Bella, maybe we should take you to A&E"

"I'm fine Alice, all I need is some breakfast and a shower," I slid out of Edwards grasp and stumbled towards Emmett. He held out his arms and hugged me gently, however he flinched as Edward let out a low growl.

"I really am sorry Bella," he said.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," I said ruffling his hair. His smile returned.

"Waffles!" I called as I grabbed my stuff and headed up the stairs still in Edward's shirt.

By the time I returned the atmosphere had returned to its usual self and I was feeling fine. I sat on the couch next to Alice and started eating waffles off her plate as we giggled at various animes on the TV. Jasper was leaned over something on the kitchen counter in deep convocation with Edward, Emmett sat on the other side of me poking me in hip every time I tried to take a bite and Rose was fixing her makeup. Once breakfast was done and dishes washed everyone sat round me.

"So, what's up for entertainment today?" Alice asked.

"Well I was thinking ice skating, with all the snow and cold recently the lake should be pretty frozen by now."

Soon enough everyone was stood at the bottom of the garden around the edge of the frozen lake in ice skates that were found in the outhouse. Alice looked from me to the ice and back again.

"So, how do you know if it's frozen enough?" she asked poking the solid sheet with her toe. I braced myself remembering exactly how my grandfather used to do it.

"Only one way to find out," I glanced towards Edward.

"Bella no!" but he was too late, I slid onto the ice. Spinning slightly I balanced myself before gliding slowly in a spiral around the glass beneath my feet, checking around me as I went to spot any cracks. Once I reached the middle I slipped in my usual klutzy fashion and fell with a thump onto my ass. The ice seemed to stay solid around me

"All good!" I gave Rose a thumbs up and she glided onto the ice like a pro. Grabbing my hand she helped me up and Jasper guided me towards the edge where Edward stood looking very annoyed I skidded on the ice, digging my blades into it with a screech and falling into Edwards always ready arms. I looked up at him grinning; he glared back and took a deep breath.

"Oh Edward you worry too much," I quickly kissed him on the cheek and he had to work to keep the glare from sliding off his face and being replaced with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're not prematurely grey with your worrying," I commented as Alice took my hand and pulled me away from the edge to spin in circles with her on the ice.

I frowned as Edward took to the ice, he glided effortlessly with the others, each movement was fluid and precise making my every move look awkward and disjointed.

I fell yet again onto my ass and decided that this time I should just stay put because I had no hope in hell of making it anywhere without falling over again. Emmett and Jasper raced towards me both parting and flying past me, missing by centimeters as I curled into a protective ball. Slowly I turned onto all fours and attempted to crawl across the ice to the edge. I groaned and looked up to see Rose's blue eyes staring down at me. I looked back down and attempted to skid round her, but she slid to the side blocking my path again. I hadn't noticed Alice leave the ice but she returned with ipod speakers and yet more beer.

As Rose looked towards Alice I quickly slipped round her to the edge of the ice and onto the ground. I kicked off my skates and grabbed a beer. Jasper appeared out of nowhere standing beside me and I screamed as he suddenly chucked a football at me. I grumbled throwing it feebly at Emmett's head as he laughed at me. I shoved my beer into the ice to chill it and stayed lying on the ground as the sound of Whitney Huston split the air. I watched giggling as Emmett and Edward started dancing together on the ice. Emmett twirled Edward and he poorly attempted a pirouette.

I laughed harder as Jasper got bored and joined in, the three of them making high pitch girly screeches to the song. Alice and Rose joined me on the side lines and the three of us whipped tears from our eyes as Emmett ran his hands down his body rolling his hips and Edward bent over earning a spank from Jasper. The three of us couldn't breathe anymore when the song ended. We clutched each other and tried to stop the laughter.

"Oh Emmett! I never knew you had such a feminine side," Rose broke out into fits of laughter again as the guys came to sit by us chuckling themselves.

Downing their beers the guys pulled off their skates and began to chuck a football back and forth along the snow. I smiled and then sighed falling back into the snow. The next song started and Alice screamed as Jasper hurled a snowball at her. Rose balled one up and chucked it at Emmett seeing him ball one of his own.

"WAR!" Emmett screamed as everyone got to their feet and began balling snow.

I chucked another ball of sludge at Edward and it hit him square in the chest. I ducked behind a tree as another three were flung back at me. Rose came running out in front of me and threw another eight back at them. Alice stood with her back to Emmett and I saw him squish a big ball in his hands "NOOO!" I yelled, I ran and threw myself into the line of fire. Emmet's slush ball hit me in the stomach and Alice turned as I fell to the floor.

I lay there for a moment as Alice dropped to her knees and gasped, "You have to go on… without… me," I pretended to have breathing difficulties and placed my hand on her cheek as she lifted my head onto her lap "Alice…I love you…" I breathed closing my eyes and letting my hand drop

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Alice screamed before pretending to sob over my corpse. There was a moment of silence before the applause

"Bella your acting is awful," Edward commented. I grabbed up a handful of snow.

"I'll show you awful," I said launching the dust at his head and he raised his hand to shield his face. Edward chucked one back at me and I leapt to my feet shaking the snow from my hair. I glared "That's it! It's on, it's game on pal!" I charged, heading straight for him. But Edward didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't even seem bothered as I flung my entire body weight at him. He dipped as I came closer and my eyes widened. He grabbed me in a tackle, but instead of flinging me forward Edward scooped me up and threw me effortlessly over his shoulder.

I shrieked not expecting his reaction and Edward followed the others back towards the house at a leisurely stroll.

"Edward put me down!"I yelled thrashing about and kicking my legs.

"Bella you know what happened last time you did that."

I immediately stopped squirming and settled for a string of very colorful language.

"Bella I think Roses language is starting to rub off on you" he commented

"What the fuck? It is sooooo not dip shit!" Rose retorted, proving his point. I growled and slapped his arse as hard as I could, but just as before Edwards hand made contact with my butt with twice the force I had used. I groaned and gave up dropping my arms and letting my body go limp over his shoulder. Edward dipped scooping up his beer from in the snow and grabbing my skates that I had left by the lake. Edward set me on my feet in the doorway of the house and I grumbled, scooping Cleco up into my arms and hugging her. She purred and nuzzled into me as I stumbled towards the couch where the others had settled themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, so there you have it._

_I didn't know if i should put in the bit about Jake._

_So tell me what you think, for the record he didn't rape her._

_Yeha, if you guys seriously object to Jake then i can always take it out or whatever_

_so yeah_

_R&R_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. **

**Been busy and i had a snow day today**

**SNOW! it's amazing we never get snow here in England... only rain.**

**However i do love the rain [:**

**Anywho, i know the last chapter was a bit 'edward being a douche bag'ish but, yeah. Lol don't really know what to say to that right now. **

**I'll think of something**

**Thankies yet again to the great angeiesmile for her wonderful editing and teaching of how to spell EmmeTT xD**

**Yeah**

**Without further a-do, i give you the next chapter**

**I'll try to update the next chapter within the next day or two so watch out for that**

**Love **

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I gave Cleco to Alice and decided to go in search of food. Pulling open the fridge my eyes settled on a large triple chocolate cake hand made by grandma herself. I grinned "I love you grandma" I muttered to myself pulling it out and shoveling a slice onto a plate. I shoved my fork in and made my way back to the living room.

"God Alice you're such a short ass" Emmett grinned at her. Alice took a deep breath, preparing herself for a scream.

I looked at the slab of cake on my fork and then at Alice's slowly opening mouth. I shrugged and just as Alice let out a split second of her high pitched noise I shoved the fork into her mouth to shut her up. Cake always shut her up.

"I thought the last time you did that was going to be the last time you ever did that," I said plopping down on the floor by the couch. Alice was silent for a moment. I shoved the fork back into the cake as the others laughed at my methods and opened my mouth shovel in the next fork full. I caught Edward's gaze locked on my cake and growled. He bit his lip a hunger in his eyes; cautiously I lifted the cake to my lips, however just as I opened my mouth Edward shifted so he was centimeters away from me. I glared growling again. Edward grinned and glanced up at Rose,

"Look Bella shiny!" Rose pointed off into the distance, my head whipped round,

"Where?!" I felt a pressure on the fork and when I looked back Edward's lips pilled back off the fork, cake in mouth. He moaned in pleasure, I knew exactly how good grandma's triple chocolate cake was. I felt my plate suddenly get lighter and when I looked back at it, the plate was empty. As I looked around in disbelief no one made eye contact with me. All of them wore the evidence of cake theft. I slammed the plate down on the floor like a child and folded my arms over my chest.

"You ate my cake!"I pouted and glared at Edward as he grinned at me.

He rolled his eyes grabbing my plate he jumped up and reappeared with another slice of cake. He took the fork and sliced a piece off holding it out to feed me. I bit my lip and smiled, leaning closer to the fork I opened my mouth and Edward pulled the fork from my lips, I snapped for it again but Edward pulled the fork back again. I growled yet again.

"Ooo, feisty" Edward said in a low growl of his own, his green eyes glinted and he looked at me with that smirk that always left me breathless.

His voice sent a shudder through me. Quickly I closed my mouth over the fork and pulled back letting my lips drag the creamy gnash off the fork. Edward's smirk widened and he raised his finger, swiping a blob of gnash from my lips he pushed his finger into his mouth and sucked the chocolate off it. It was then that I felt four pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I turned slowly and blushed.

"Dude, it's almost like watching porn," Emmett's eyes didn't leave us and I blushed deeper noting the glint of mischief in the eyes of Alice and Rose. I looked back at Edward who was also flushed and looking down. I got up.

"Okay who's for lunch," I smiled quickly before turning for the kitchen and shoving my head back into the fridge.

"Make me a steak," Emmett boomed as Rose followed me into the kitchen to grab some more beers. The others sat watching various sports on the TV as I pulled out the ingredients from the fridge and began preparing food. Edward's hands appeared from nowhere taking the steak from my hands he dropped the steak on the pan. He wouldn't look at me; I stared at Edward trying to get some response from his eyes. But his eyes were cold and guarded. We quickly finished up in silence and then dished up the food.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, watched six episodes of Scrubs and cocktail they sleepily made their way to bed. Edward was first to use the bathroom, quickly I stripped off my clothes and pulled one of Edward's hoodie over my night dress. Grabbing my bag of toiletries from the floor by the suitcase Edward came out of the bathroom and I went in. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was a mess. I brushed my teeth and did the usual bed rime routine before going out into the living room. Edward stood leaning against the arch looking out of the window into the back yard, up at the stars.

I walked up to Edward and round the side of him. As I stood in front of him I took his arms which were folded across his chest and pulled them open. I stepped closer fitting my body into his and his arms automatically tightened around me as I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up into his eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked as he looked pained.

I ran my finger over the crease in his forehead, anything to get rid of the little-boy-who-just-watched-his-dog-get-hit-by-a-car look. Edward's lips twitched into a smile and his smile infectious He placed his hand on the side of my face, his thumb stroking along my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand.

"Nothing Angel, everything is fine," he whispered kissing my forehead. I smiled as it he pained look faded, his eyes locked with mine and for about fifteen minutes straight he just, started. Every unspoken word was said through his eyes. I kissed his cheek and yawned; Edward bent and knocked my feet out from under me. He straightened out and carried me in a bridal lift to the couch. He lay me down and climbed onto the sofa next to me. I snuggled into his arms.

"Night Edward," I yawned again,

"Night Angel," he kissed my hand I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella for a while as she slept, my fingers running through her silky hair, my lips brushing against her cheeks, her forehead. She was so perfect, so beautiful. I smiled as she hugged onto me tighter in her sleep and another image of Tanya flashed up in my head. I pushed it to the back along with a feeling of guilt that came with the image. She wasn't nearly as breath taking as the angel in my arms. Her touch wasn't as soft, her voice wasn't as melodic. She couldn't look at me with a slight twinkle in her eye and send my heart hammering in my chest; but I knew I couldn't let myself fall for Bella. She deserved so much better than me. Besides, I had Tanya, and even if I didn't Bella would never love me. She was far too perfect for the gods to have made her for me. Bella's lips grazed across my collar bone and I bit down on my lip trying to control myself.

When I woke up the next morning Bella was still sound asleep. She lay in front of me on her side, her head on my arm, my other arm over her hip hugging her body close to mine. I carefully lifted my arm off her hip and lifted her head off my arm. Sliding my arm out from under her, Bella turned and rapped her arms around me. I smiled and carefully disentangled her arms. I chuckled at her persistence and she threw her leg up over my hip, her hips perfect placed against mine and a small smile cracked onto her lips.

It was then that I knew she was awake and just trying to keep me there. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open to look up at me,

"Behave" I told her. With a quick kiss on the side of her neck I flipped Bella over and got up. Bella sat up glaring playfully at me and the others came parading down the stairs grinning. It was Bella's birthday. Alice came up beside me and gave me a look nudging me towards Bella.

"So Bella, I was thinking of going for a little hike today. Will you come with me? You know the area the best," Alice's grin widened on her pixie's face. Jasper had shown me the route to the waterfall the other day, so I knew where I was going.

"It's cold. Can't you take Emmett and leave me in bed?" She asked rolling over and pulling the duvet over her head.

"Nope, I want you," I tried to hide my smile at the double meaning of the words. Bella groaned and rolled over falling off the edge of the couch with a thump. She got up, her hair matted and messy and looked at Alice accusingly.

"What?" Alice asked putting on an innocent face. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed up some stuff before heading up the stairs.

"Fine, but I want pancakes for this, and Edward has to make them," she stuck her tongue out at me as she tripped up the last step. Rose squealed as she and Alice started going over party stuff. Emmett and Jasper sat watching TV and I started on Bella's pancakes. Once everything was made I seriously needed to pee. Rose beat me to the bathroom downstairs and so I sprinted up the stairs. Banging on the door Bella's sweet singing stopped,

"What?" she called.

"Bella hurry up I need to pee," I told her.

"There's a bathroom downstairs Edward," she sang

"Rose is in there," I called back.

"There's a whole forest outside just aim at a tree or whatever it is guys do."

"Bellllllllllaaaaaa!" I yelled banging on the door again. I was getting really desperate now.

"I'm nowhere near done Edward."

"BELLLLAAA!" I called again, the water shut off and there was some scrambling around behind the door.

"Don't come in till I tell you to," she called. The door clicked as she unlocked it and then there was more stumbling. The water turned back on and that was it

"Too bad I'm coming in" I pushed open the door and went straight to the toilet, unzipping I let her rip.

"Flush and you're a dead man Edward" she warned from the shower. I finished up and turned toward where the shower was in the corner. The glass walls and doors were steamed up, but I could the silhouette of Bella's body behind it.

She bent lathering her legs and I stared, mouth open at her glorious body. Every curve was perfectly placed. She straightened out and reached up to grab her razor from on top of the cabinet that held the soaps giving me the perfect silhouette of her breasts. I could feel the excitement growing my pants. Dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies. DEAD FUCKING PUPPIES EDWARD! I mentally yelled. Bella finished up and turned the water off. I quickly flushed and turned on the tap to wash my hands.

"Could you pass me my towel please?" she asked shyly.

I located her towel on the counter and grabbed it. Slowly the shower door opened and an arm slid out of the mist my head was screaming as her wet hand made contact with mine as she grabbed aimlessly for the towel. Wrapping it around herself she stepped out of the shower onto the mat. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave.

**BPOV**

I raised an eyebrow at Edward who was stood looking at his feet sheepishly and then quickly left. I threw on my clothes and blow dried my hair before skipping back down the stairs. So it was my birthday, although I tell the girls every year that I don't want a fuss and that I hate getting older. I now felt kinda upset that they had forgotten completely. I dived onto the sofa across Emmett and Jaspers laps and lay there as Edward handed me a plate of pancakes. Swallowing them down, I grabbed my coat as Edward grinned at me from the front door. "You kids have fun now!" Rose yelled as Alice waved frantically watching Edward drag me off down the slope and over the field.

"So where are we going?" I asked jogging to catch up with him. The snow was falling rapidly but it didn't seem to slow Edward down at all.

"You'll see" he replied with a wink.

A few hours later Edward was walking at my pace through the woods. The snow was falling thick and fast but Edward kept his hand tightly clutched to mine to keep me getting lost. The heat from his body radiated off him and warmed me through with the closeness of his body. He swung our entwined fingers back and forth between us as we talk casually about anything and everything.

"Oh come on! It is so obvious!"

"It is not" I replied, "Only a guy would think that"

"Hey I'm pretty sure if you were Superman's lover you'd expect him to have the power of super fuck."

"Why would he have super fuck? He's supposed to save the world not bed every horny woman who gets herself into trouble. You're just saying that because if you were Superman you'd want that super power," I stated with a shrug. Edward laughed the sound echoing off the trees and bouncing back to us. I stopped dead in my tracks causing Edward to stop as I jerked his hand. I listened harder; the sound of whooshing water was not far off.

I looked up at Edward, my eyebrows pulled together and he grinned at me proudly.

I let my hand slip from him and Edward followed silently as I quickened my pace towards the sound of water. As I broke through the tangle of draping willow the sound of water was roaring. I stopped as I found myself on a river bank. In front of me stood a giant waterfall that appeared to be on a cliff face. It was like something you expected to find in a movie. The water flowed in torrents down the rocks and hit the water with amazing speed. I was surprised that it hadn't frozen over seen as it was snowing so hard. The snow fell gracefully and disintegrated into the spray of the water.

Behind the waterfall there was a cave and the light from the bright snow reflected right through it and bounced off the wet walls. I just stood there in awe starring like an idiot. A pair of arms slipped round my waist and Edward rested his head on my shoulder

"That" he said pointing to a pipe coming out of the edge of the water near where the falling water hit the still and created a foam, "is the pipe that leads all the way back to the hot pool." I spun in his arms and Edward smiled radiantly.

"How did you find it?" I asked, I couldn't believe that he'd found it, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Most of all, I couldn't see why he would have gone to all the trouble just for me.

"Jasper is pretty good with a map, but quite honestly you're just pretty useless," he replied, my eyes fixed on his. I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's beautiful and my map skills are perfect thank you I just never thought of using one," my cheeks turned red.

"Anything for you Angel."

I blushed deeper. After standing in the snow for far too long Edward and I turned back and headed home. The sun would begin to set soon. I laughed as told me stories about high school with Emmett and Jasper; we came through the woods in the back garden of the house. Making our way across the lawn Edward's eyes widened for a moment as he looked at the house, but composed himself as he roughly grabbed me, flipping me round so I had my back to the house.

**EPOV **

As the house came into view I spotted Alice skipping along by the window a streamer trailing behind her. As she disapeared Jasper came into view frantically running after her. Alice crossed back in front of the window, this time she caught my eye and yelled running back from the window in a flurry. I quickly turned Bella so she had her back to the house and tried to stall.

"Uhh, you know you look beautiful stood there." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it's good we are home 'cus I think the cold is freezing your brain," she said turning back towards the house. I grabbed her shoulders spinning her back to me as Emmett ran past the window being chased by Rose.

"Why don't we go for another walk huh? Fresh air will do you good."

She looked at me like I was crazy, her long brown hair whipped around her shoulders in the wind and she pulled away from me suspecting something.

"I'm going home Edward," she told me turning and walking towards the house. I had no choice but to follow, "seriously what is with you?"

She pushed on the door to the kitchen and I held my breath as she entered. The house was silent and I grinned. Everything was going perfectly. Bella took off her scarf and coat "Alice!" no answer. I dumped my coat on the kitchen counter.

"Rose? Emmett? Jasper" She walked into the living room to find it empty apart from a giant banner reading 'Happy birthday Bella!' she read the banner and spun back to me glaring. It was only then did she notice the rest of the decorations. The others quickly flew silently down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled, she screamed in surprise and turned back to them. She took in the others, all stood in a line yanking on party poppers, blowing streamers and clapping. I leaned against the arch chuckling at her bemused expression.

**BPOV**

Alice skipped over to me kissing my cheek with a grin.

"Happy Birthday" she called.

"Alice," I hissed taking another look around at the balloons "what have I told you about surprise birthday parties?"

"When have I ever listened to your rants about not getting old?" she replied as Rose gave me a tight hug and Emmett closed in with a grin on his face.

"Birthday beats!" he yelled pounding his fist into his hand with a loud smack. I darted back to where Edward was standing and huddled against his chest. Edwards arms went round me protectively.

"Don't let him hurt me" I said in a small voice looking up at him. He chuckled

"Don't worry honey; I won't let the mean man get you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so there you go_

_I kinda tried to make Edward more of a good boy here by at least trying not to make him so douche bagish_

_Yeah, I'm starting to get bored of tanya, so i may end up shuffleing the events i had planned to get rid of her quicker _

_lol_

_yeah, maybe_

_Anywho _

_R&R and i'll give you a cookie, everyone loves cookies_

_[:_

_Love _

_Happy_

_xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**It's the holidays, so i'll uplod i think about... three chapters before the end of the week.**

**I am of course stil writing but right now i dunno, a alot of crap is happeneing and i'm kinda loosing motivation.**

**but dw, i'm sure it will pass and even still i won't stop writing because you've all been so wonderful and deserve the full sorry.**

**I hae decided that i am definatly gonna get rid of Tanya in the next few chapters or so, so watch out for that.**

**Ummmm other than that R&R, and i'll get back to you all with another chappie verry soon**

**Thankies again to my loverly angiesmile for her expert editing anf whatnot**

**Enjoy**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 12  
**

BPOV

I snuggled further into his embrace, sticking my tongue out childishly at Emmett.

"Presents!" Alice yelled whist Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the safety of Edward arms I grabbed his hand pulling him with me as Rose pushed me lightly back onto the couch. Alice was bouncing on the spot and Jasper laughed at her excited ness, her grin was infectious. Alice stuck a box out in front of me; it was so neatly wrapped in shiny paper I was afraid to open it. Alice got impatient as I sat marveling at the paper and ripped it off for me.

"For the record I did actually help Alice choose this" Jasper said sheepishly.

Under the shiny paper was a box, I pulled the lid off and gasped at way lay inside. Slowly I lifted the dress, marveling at the black and red ensemble. It was fairly short, but delicate. The fabric was smooth and silky; it flowed effortlessly, as I turned it this way and that, watching it shimmer in the light. It was strapless with red lace that did up along the front like a corset and red ribbon that went round the middle and did up in a neat bow at the back.

"Oh my god it's beautiful," I told them both.

I got up setting the dress carefully back in the box before giving them each a tight hug.

"Thank you so much it's perfect," Alice grinned smugly before Rose shoved another box in front of me.

I sat back down ripping off the paper and found there were two boxes. Pulling the lid off one I saw a long sleeved, red chiffon sweater that would come to just under my breasts. In the other box was a pair of shoes. I grinned, typical Rose, always buying shoes. The heels were red peep toes with a small row of diamantes that curved elegantly into a vine along the side. I hugged Rose tightly and thanked her for the gift before Emmett attacked me with a bear hug. I laughed and hugged Emmett as tight as I could. Bad idea, Emmet decided to try and hug me tighter.

"Em, can't breathe" Rose hit his arm playfully and said something about making sure I live past twenty three. As I was set back on the ground I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist.

Carefully he pulled my hair back from my neck and laid his chin on my shoulder. In his hands was a smaller box. Edward warm breath fluttered along my neck "Happy birthday, Angel."

I turned in Edwards arms to face him, my cheeks staining red. I held the box tightly in my hand as I looked up at him.

"Open it."

Carefully I pulled on the neat bow around the box and lifted the lid. I was speechless.

Nestled into the black velvet lining were two things: a necklace and a bracelet. The bracelet was a plain silver chain with a rather large red, heart shaped ruby attached to it like a charm. The necklace was much the same, but the heart was a silver locket. It was smaller, with red rubies imbedded into the edges of heart as an outline. Still unable to verbally convey the thanks I wanted to my fingers traced over the objects and flicked open the clasp on the locket. Inside were two pictures, one of Edward taken on one of the numerous late nights in the boys flat spent with beer, pizzas and movies. Adonis himself looked at me from the picture. The other was one taken of Edward and I asleep on the couch together, Alice and Rose must have plotted. My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at Edward. I didn't notice that one had slipped down my cheek until Edward carefully brushed it away,

"That bad huh?" he said with a smirk. I shook my head fiercely throwing my arms around his neck.

"Edward it's beautiful" I breathed. Edward hugged me tightly to his chest with a laugh and pulled away from him frowning.

"It must have cost you a fortune, you really shouldn't have." This only made Edward grin.

"Your worth every penny of it, love" he took my face between his hands as he spoke, staring into my eyes and I was instantly lost in his green ones. I felt my face warm under his hands but I couldn't tell if was because of his touch or because Emmett loudly cleared his throat and Alice darted into the kitchen. My gaze broke from Edward's and the lights went out and Alice carefully carried a cake into the living room. The top was littered with candles and singing broke out amongst my friends and everyone gathered around me, Emmett's loud off key voice almost screaming from beside me. I could feel another tear slip down my cheek. I didn't deserve such good friends. Alice grinned as I began to count candles,

"All twenty three of them" she announced.

The top of the cake looked like it held a layer of fire floating over it.

"Make a wish!" Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled.

"Okay everyone's gotta blow out the candles with me, that way no one can complain it's got my spit on it."

Rose began the countdown as everyone sucked in a breath,

"One, two-" Rose didn't get to finish as Emmett let out a big lungful of air and all the candles went out.

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled hitting him lightly as he grinned.

I cut the cake up and everyone grabbed some, the boys eagerly having seconds, thirds and for Jasper even fourths. I sighed as I settled down onto the floor with Edward in front of the fire completely content. My cell phone rang and my parents and grandma wished me happy birthday. Edward sat playing with Cleco as the others talked amongst themselves.

"So if Bella's twenty three who's the oldest out of you guys?" Jasper asked. Alice and I pointed to Rose.

"Twenty four," she admitted, heads turned to Alice.

"Twenty one," Alice shrugged.

"Guess who's the oldest out of us" Emmett said with a grin, Alice, Rose and I pointed undoubtedly towards Edward. Emmett laughed as Edward shoved me playfully.

"Just because I'm the responsible one" he muttered, "surprisingly it's actually Emmett – he's twenty five, Jasper is twenty three and so am I, but I'm older than Jaz" he explained, "you would never guess judging by his mental age." The comment earned a cushion being launched at his head. Edward caught it inches from his face and chucked it straight back at Emmett. Soon after that the others sleepily dragged themselves to bed.

I set my gifts in a pile and cleaned up from the party. As I stared out of the window into the back yard, the snow falling gently and settling on the ground I found myself pulling on my shoes. In a daze I pulled open the back door and stumbled out into the snow. I tripped falling to my knees. Instead of getting up I rolled onto my back and lay in the falling snow looking up as the stars seemed to drift down from the sky and settle around me as snowflakes.

I don't know how long I lay there, but Edward soon joined me. He laid his leather jacket over the top of me and I snuggled into his warmth. With my head on his chest he began to point out constellations of stars, telling me a story behind each. Soon the sun started to rise. The snow fall was getting thicker and the stars began to fade. I was falling asleep completely content when Edward carefully lifted me from the snow and carried me inside the house. He pulled my top off for me and helped me out of my jeans before I lazily brushed my teeth and collapsed beside him on the couch falling into a blissful sleeping state.

When I woke up the next day I was alone. In a haze I got up, keeping the duvet pulled tightly around me as I stepped into the sun that poured in through the kitchen window, ever piece of dust in the air was defined and flawless. I followed the sound of laughed and screaming to the window and looked out. I smiled as I saw Emmett jump and curl into a ball landing with a loud slap in the water of the hot pool spraying Rose and Alice soaking them through. The snow was still on the ground and the misty steam was floating off the water.

I looked to the counter noting the plate of pancakes left, 'Bella' had been written on them with a dribble of maple syrup in cursive handwriting that could only have been done by Edward. I quickly got into an overly revealing bikini Alice had packed for me and shoveled down my breakfast before leaving Cleco some food. No one had towels so I ran up to the airing cupboard and grabbed enough for everyone. I slipped out the door and dumped the towels on the counter just inside as I raced through the snow to the outhouse. I grabbed some more fire wood; I could feel a storm coming and flipped the switch for the jets. I couldn't help but laugh as Jasper gave a shrill screech from having one of the jets blast into his ass suddenly. I dumped the fire wood in the house and grabbed the towels

"That wasn't funny Bella!" Jasper called as I approached.

No one dared to get out of the water because the air was so cold. Leaving the towels on the side I dipped my toe in. Edward paddled to the edge where I stood and reached out for me. His hair was wet and his torso glistened as the sun bounced off his muscles. He grinned beckoning me into the water as he held out his arms.

"Come on you'll freeze out there."

I gave him a measured look as I shuddered from the cold air. He smiled sweetly and I knew I could never deny him anything. I placed my hands on his shoulder and he gripped my hips lifting me effortlessly and slowly lowering me into the burning water. Once I was in neither of us made an effort to let go of each other. I hadn't adjusted to the water yet and I shuddered again. Edward pulled me into his chest rubbing my arms to create heat friction.

Soon enough I adjusted and Alice gave me a big hug,

"Finally! I was beginning to think you may have slipped into a coma during the night or something." I giggled as Jasper splashed Alice and soaked us both. Jasper ducked behind Edward as I went to splash him back. However Edward being the human shield got splashed instead. Edward grinned mischievously as Emmett screamed having had Rose shove his head under the water for getting her hair wet. Alice and I backed away slowly, Rose joining us and the guys advanced towards us. We all knew what was going to happen. Alice took a step forward in the water.

"Jazzy honey you wouldn't get me wet when I didn't want you to, would you?" she asked sweetly unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes on him

"Oh sweetie you know you love it when I get you wet."

I couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning in his words. Rose tried next

"Emmett Steven McCarty if you splash me it's no sex for a month," she said severely, growling at him.

"Rose, baby, you couldn't last a day," he ginned devilishly back at her and I continued to retreat as Edward came ever closer. I decided to take a different approach to my two best friends. I stopped backing away and stood still in the water. Biting down on my lip I looked up at him through my thick lashes tightening and relaxing the muscles in my shoulder. Edward took one more step towards me, his chest was pressed up against mine and his hands automatically fitted into my hips. I lay my hands on his chest, my fingers lightly tracing the outlines of his muscles.

"Edward" I began hoping that my voice had the edge to it I was hoping for. Edwards' eyes widened in response and I felt my lips curl into a smile, girl friend or no girl friend the guy was easy to play.

I lay my chin on his shoulder, my lips centimeters from his ear and his grip on my hips instantly tightened. It was working. I sighed, blowing cool air along his neck. The blood was thumping through him excitedly I could feel his chest pounding wildly under my hands. Carefully I sunk my teeth into his flesh and Edward's head lolled back, his eyes squeaking shut tightly as he panted. He grit his teeth before composing himself, I lightly blew over the place I had bitten and Edward had to work to stop the small groan building in his chest from escaping. My fingers continued to traces his muscles down his chest; over his abs, painfully slowly my fingers caressed the skin leading further down. Slipping under the water but never going too far. Edward's eyes widened further still.

"Bella," Edward growled a low sound from deep in his chest. The sound sent a surge of burning heat through my veins. Edwards grip on my hips tightened again and he lifted me slightly so my face was level with his, he leaned in his hot breath on my neck.

"It's not gonna work Angel," he began. His velvet voice alone was driving me crazy. He placed his lips by my neck just below my ear, "know why?" he breathed. I shuddered and my hands move back up to his abs, "because," and my nails dug into his skin as I bit down on my lip "I have the upper hand". Before I could fully comprehend his words I felt two hands grip my ankles.

I gasped looking at Edward. He grinned, winked and then suddenly let go as I felt the hand pull me under the water. I pushed off the bottom with my feet and gasped as my face broke the surface of the water and a welcome breeze filled my lungs. Pushing my hair back from my face I glared daggers at the boys who were using each other to keep a float in the deeper end as they laughed hysterically. Alice and Rose came to my side

"That's it," Rose growled smoothing down her wet hair

"This is war," Alice shook out her wet locks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah Edward was a bad boy in this chapter i know_

_dw, i'm akignhim more of a good boy when he gets back home._

_I just figured i would let him have a little fun wilst he was free from Tanyas evil clutches_

_R&R_

_xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews, makes me feel loved.**

**I ment before that Edward won't be having sex with Tanya again... he won't get a chance**

**xD**

**anywho, enjoy the next chapter i'm gonna go write some more ad i shall give you all the next chapter soon.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 13  
**

**BPOV**

A sly grin replaced my glare and I paddled over to the edge and hopped out. I winked towards the girls and grabbed a towel as I made a dash for the outhouse. Just inside the door were three rather large water guns. I grabbed them and hid them behind my back running back to the pool. I covered them with my towel as I slipped back in, welcoming the warmth of the water on my body. My muscles relaxed and I carefully slid the guns into the water to let them fill from the jets. Rose grinned grabbing the other two and filling them before handing one to Alice.

"Ummm hey baby what are you doing?" all three of us could clearly hear the undercurrent of fear in Emmett's voice.

"Nothing Monkey Man," Rose called back batting her eye lashes at Emmett. The three of us slowly sauntered over to the boys, cornering them and they knew they were in trouble. We pulled the water guns out of the water as we got close and aimed perfectly. Their faces drained and our grins widened "Alice, darling put it down. Come on Pickle we can talk about this," his efforts fell on deaf ears as Alice's grip on the gun tightened. Edward's attempts weren't much better,

"Bella, Angel we can find another way to settle this." I shook my head advancing slowly as ever.

"Rose honey, that thing looks real heavy, why don't you just hand it over to me and I'll take all the weight for you," Emmett's attempts were worse than the others. I was the first to fire. Upon those words leaving his mouth I squeezed the trigger and a blast of hot water hit Edward like a slap across the face. Alice and Rose then began to pummel the guys with water and we were all laughing until Edward lunged at me. He pushed against my jet of water that was pounding into his chest and came straight towards me. I stopped laughing as the evil smirk grew bigger.

I stopped and stepped back knowing I was in trouble "E-Edward. What you are you doing? No, Edward don't even-" but I didn't get to finish the sentence as Edward gripped the water gun and ripped it from my hand flinging it with a splash behind him towards Emmett and dived under the water. I spun looking for where he would surface.

Edward gripped my thighs and lifted me suddenly onto his shoulders; a screech shattered the air around me as the cold rush of air hit me like a slap with a wet fish. Edward leaned forward flipping off his shoulders before catching my in the air in a bridal fashion. I clung to his neck for a moment before slapping his chest hard.

Edward flinched but kept his tight hold on me, "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I seethed, but my response was followed by two more screams from the girls. The snow was starting to fall again and the sight was something from fairy tale. The flakes fell slowly drifting towards the earth only to disintegrate the second it met with the steam coming off the water. I put out my hand twisting it as the snow settled on my finger tips.

For a moment I was lost in the beauty of the world around me, I lay my head against Edward's chest and the frustration in me faded like the snow. The sky was now dark and we stood looking out on the stars from only the light they provided. Edward's lips lay a soft kiss on the top of my head and I smiled remembering the night before.

"Guys come on!" Alice called.

I was snapped out of my daze to see the others stood on the edge of the pool. Rose wrapped in Emmett's arms and Alice stood shaking in front of Jasper as he tried to warm her. Edward carefully carried my through the mist and set my feet on the edge of the pool before jumping out himself. He grabbed the last two towels and wrapped one round my shoulders as I shivered. He quickly dried himself off before leading me back into the warmth of the house. I stopped on the way to flick the switch off in the outhouse and ran to catch up with him, the snow was falling heavily now and the wind howled around the house. Emmett prodded the fire to keep it going and everyone spread out in front of the fire on the floor as the heat dried them. Gradually people left and returned in warmer clothes having showered. I quickly snuck up stairs and jumped into the shower before pulling on one of Edward's hoodies and a pair of his boxers over my girl boxers.

As I entered the living room Rose was dishing up food and everyone sat on the floor eating. Edward disappeared from my side and soon retuned. Alice's head dropped sleepily onto Jaspers shoulder and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sing to me Bella," it wasn't a question. I smiled and blushed

"Alice I'm a terrible singer."

"Liar," Rose coughed I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey Edward bought his guitar so you won't be alone," Emmett shot earning an elbow in the side from Edward. I looked up at him with a smile and his eyes glowed and twinkled as he looked back down at me. I spoke without my gaze leaving Edward, taking in every feature of his perfect face. From his flawless skin, to his defined cheek bones, his fluffy bronze hair and his perfect, round, smooth, full, pink lips.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Boats and Birds," Alice said opening her eyes

"Gregory and the hawk," Edward breathed and nodded before gently pushing me up so he could get his guitar. I re positioned myself so I was sat next to him as he sat back down ad tuned the guitar quickly.

Edward began to play the notes, each one clear and defined and I watched as his fingers slid along the fret board.

"_**If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine"**_

As I sang I kept my head down, letting the notes drift from my lips and linger in the air._**  
**_

"_**But you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by"**_

By the first chorus the song flowed freely, the lyrics came effortlessly and I glanced to Edward, his eyes locking with mine.

"_**If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free"**_

The glint in his eyes made me blush and his eyes never left me for a second.

"_**But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by  
if you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine"**_

Edward kept the guitar flowing and joined in to harmonise his vocals with mine. He was glowing. Every note was velvet and perfect just like the rest of him.

_  
"__**But you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by**_**"**

It was then that I realised with a sharp pain in my chest that every word I had just sung was completely true and I knew that if I didn't stop myself soon I would be in serious danger of falling in love with Edward Cullen. And I knew that if I did, I'd never be able to stop. I tore my gaze from Edward's, I wasn't strong enough. Looking down I quickly composed myself

"Bella?" Alice asked; I never could fool my girls. I forced a smile,

"Alice, Rose sing with me"

"Coheed- Wake up?" Alice suggested. I knew the song would defiantly not help my mood but I nodded not wanting to disappoint her.

"I can't play that," Edward said in a small voice. I forced myself not to look up at him, not to lose myself in his eyes.

"Bella can," Rose offered. I nodded stiffly and Edward placed his guitar on my lap. His fingers brushed mine and I cringed internally at how good it felt to have his skin on mine. Slowly I began to play. Keeping my eyes glued to the fret board I sang, Alice and Rose joining in for the harmonies where appropriate in the melody.

"_**I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again  
I wish that I could stay, but you argue  
More than this I wish, you could've seen my face  
In backseats staring out, the window**_

_**I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you**_

_**So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you**_

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_

_**I've earned through hope and faith  
On the curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever  
If morning never comes for either one of us  
Then this I pray to you wherever**_

_**I'll do anything for you  
This story is for you  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to for you)  
I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you"**_

_**  
**_As the song continued I noticed that Rose and Alice had stopped singing, letting me carry on alone. The pain of what I knew was mine to bear alone; and it was slowly killing me.

_  
__**"So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I won't be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I loved you**_

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up**_

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up"**_

The song finally came to a close and I let the last note drift in the air. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look up at everyone, everyone except Edward. Rose's eyebrows were pulled together as were Alice's, a look I knew all too well from them: concern.

"Bella, you okay?" I turned my attention to Emmett the protective big brother look on his face. I smiled naturally at this as Edward took back the guitar. It was then that I realised I had sucked the fun out of the room with my mood. I grinned and blushed.

"I get a little into it when I'm singing okay? I'm a drama queen there I said it!" Smiles instantly broke out and I inwardly sighed in relief as I forced myself to look up at Edward. However he was the only one who didn't buy my fake smiles and his eyes held that look, the 'I'm a kid who just watched his puppy get hit by a car' look and I decided then and there that no matter what I felt, no matter what my mood was I wouldn't ruin this for my friends, and I would never be the cause of that look on Edward's face again. I handed Edward's guitar back to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Happy that Edward's signature smirk was forced back onto his lips.

I smiled up at him as Edward's fingers began to create the opening to Coheed- The Faint of heart. Edward velvet voice filled the air each sound that left his perfect lips meshed with the sound of the guitar and I was completely captivated as his eyes locked mercilessly with mine. I couldn't bear to look away in fear of missing one second of the glory that was Edward. It was like he was singing the song just for me, I could feel the pull of his body on mine, and the waves of electricity rolled of him and sent a shock straight to my heart.

The song soon ended and with a grin Jasper picked up Alice and took her up to bed as she was already asleep. Rose gently woke Emmett and he rubbed his eyes like a small child, taking Roses hand as she led him sleepily up the stairs to bed.

Edward slowly got up and set his guitar against the sofa before going into the bathroom. I picked it up and placed it on my lap turning it this way and that to watch the reflection of the flames dance off the shiny back surface. I played to myself absent mindedly until I realised Edward was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest watching intently. I blushed and placed it back against the sofa as I got up for my turn in the bathroom.

When I returned Edward had packed away the guitar, he smiled as I strolled over to him. I tripped and fell into his arms, chuckling he remarked "Did I ever tell you how good you look in my clothes?" I blushed deeper, the heat burning my cheeks. He placed a cooling hand on my face and I naturally leaned into it smiling.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful the blush is on your cheeks?" he whispered. I bit my lip to keep from grinning but yawned.

I took Edward's hand and pulled him over to the sofa, laying with him he began to hum. I didn't recognise the melody but it sent me straight to sleep snuggled up safe and warm in Edward's arms. The storm raging outside, but was safe with Edward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah kinda emoish i know_

_it gets happier dw_

_I'm in a weird kinda hyper ood right now and feels weird to post something that is not in sync with my mood_

_Oh well_

_Hope you enjoyed it anyways_

_R&R_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken this long to post the next chapter.**

**I've just been so swamped with school work and stuff,**

**However it has given me the chance to do some serieous writing late into the night, so i have the next few chapter written just gotta proof them and they will get posted!**

**Anywho i won't bore you any longer, so here it is!**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

When I woke the next morning I could feel the spike of Edwards's stubble rubbing against my face. I groaned and heard laughter. Emmett's and I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Edwards's stubble because I could smell his cologne. I groaned again shoving Edward away and pulling the covers over my head. "Belllllllllla! I'm bored" Edward tried to pull the duvet from my clutches but I held on tight and growled at him. Suddenly a pair of arms lifted me and at that I was wide awake. Edward carried me into the bathroom as Emmett snatched the duvet from me.

"I'm shaving that stubble, come here" I told him. Edward stepped forward and grabbed my tooth brush, He shoved the non bristle end into his mouth and dug around in his bathroom bag for shaving foam. He handed me the can and squirted tooth paste onto my tooth brush

"open" I opened my mouth as I squirted foam on to my hand, Edward began to brush my teeth for me as I spread the foam into funny shapes on his face. He looked like a really crappy Santa and he had to tell me to stop giggling about three times before I was allowed to rinse and spit.

Edward filled the sink with water and handed me a razor "you really trust me don't you?" I asked, flattered that he obviously did. He nodded

"but bear in mind that if you slit my throat I am so coming back to haunt you" he pointed an accusing finger at me with narrow eyes and I found it hard not to laugh again. Carefully I tilted his chin up and pressed the blade onto the skin of his throat, gently gliding it up to revel the smooth unharmed skin below. I continued after dipping the razor into the sink to wash off the foam. Edward watched me intently as he stood between my parted legs, his hands on my knees.

Once I had finished and Edward had inspected the smooth shave I had given him I couldn't help but test it myself. I lay my lips gently on his cheek so the aftershave wouldn't burn so much. I jumped off the counter and went back into the living room.

I grabbed some clothes that Alice was holding out for me and dashed up the stairs and into the shower. By the time I came down, dressed and ready everyone else had had their breakfast. I smiled at the plate of waffles on the kitchen counter. Cleco rubbed up against my leg and I stroked her for a moment as I got her a bowl of cat food. I wasn't really in the mood for waffles and so I opened the fridge, Rose came up behind me and grinned, her eyes fixing on exactly the same thing mine were fixed on. We giggled together as we cut giant slabs of triple chocolate cake and grabbed forks. Strutting back into the living room together, Alice was fuming. She opened her mouth to scream, and Emmett pulled Edward in front of him as a human shield, he obviously called her short again.

Rose and I sighed; cutting off a chunk of our cake each we shoved it into Alice's gaping mouth. Her mouth clamped down on the two forks.

"Too early in the morning Alice" Rose said shaking her head as Alice attempted to chew.

I giggled sitting down on the floor with my cake, Edward slipped out of Emmett grasp and joined me eyeing my cake. I growled shielding it from his view, only to see Emmett also staring at my cake. Jasper joined in and the vultures surrounded me. I hissed and growled but the boys could growl a lot better than me. Rose had quickly shovelled the rest of her cake into her mouth leaving me to the mercy of Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I yelped as they closed in and tried in vain to keep the cake safe. Emmett grinned and poked me in the side causing me to yelp, whilst I was distracted Jasper swiped my cake from my hands and Emmett held me down as Edward began to run his fingers up and down my sides sending me into fits of laughter "Edward" I choked he grinned down at me as I shook "stop!" my laughter mixed in the air with his and was joined soon enough by the others laughing too. But Edward didn't let up "Alice, Rose help!" I laughed, but my efforts were futile as they were eating my cake "Edward I give!" I could hardly breathe anymore and tears were rolling down my face from laughing so hard

"Say it" he commanded

"Say what?"

"Say 'Edward is the best and I will give him all my cake'" he stopped for a moment, his body pressing down onto mine to hold me there as Emmett was laughing too hard to keep a grip on me.

"Never!" I tried to tug away from him, anything to get away and save my beloved cake. But Edwards fingers resumed their attack on my sides

"Okay okay! Edward is the best!" I hoped he wouldn't realised I left out the last bit

"And?" damn it, I crossed my fingers. Edwards noticed, his hands were on my wrists and slowly he slid them up to mine, flattening out my fingers and holding my hand, palms together fingers entwined so I couldn't cross them.

"And I'll give him all my cake" Edward stared at me for a moment his eyes tracing over my face, and my body, analysing me.

I smiled sweetly and Edwards grip on me loosened, he shifted so he was beside me and I was able to get up. Alice sheepishly handed me a plate, an empty plate that had been licked clean of all traces of cake from Jasper. I sighed getting up and grabbing another slab, I didn't particularly care that Jasper licked the plate, I mean, it's just Jasper, he doesn't have any diseases… right?

Sitting back down I was about to shove my fork in when Edward cleared his throat beside me. Hanging my head I handed over the cake. I watched him, my eyes wide and glazed over with tears as he lifted the fork full of cake to his lips. He stopped and I bit down on my lip, wonder what it would taste like. Edward eyed me and then groaned

"Oh, Bella don't make that face" it was working, my eyes widened as I looked up at him with as cuter smile as I could manage. He looked at me and then back at the cake, then back at me

"I can't do it!" he said throwing one hand over his eyes dramatically and holding out my cake. I clapped my hands together in excitement. Edwards fingers parted and he looked at me, I looked from my cake back to him and back to the cake.

"Open wide" he sat straight and opened his mouth as I shoved the forkful of cake in. He hugged me tight with a grin as I continued to share my cake. Once my cake was gone Edward grabbed my waffles and we continued to devour them too as Rose slipped P.S. I Love You into the DVD player. Emmett and Jasper sat at either end of the sofa, Alice next to Jasper wrapped in his arms and Rose lying along the length of everyone with her head on Emmett's lap.

I had forgotten about my epiphany from the night before and decided just to enjoy the last two days of being here with everyone. "Emmie honey are you crying?" Rose asked

"No" he choked trying to sound like a man. Edward laughed

"Emmett's a big softy really" he taunted. Edward lay a gentle kiss on my forehead and I became once again absorbed by the movie. Tears were spilling silently down my cheeks by the end and Edward held me tightly, letting my tears soak his shirt and cooing in my ear. Alice got up and put in The Notebook Cleco sat purring as I stroked her and soon enough it was just Edward and I left awake. The movie had ended so we draped the duvet over the four of them on the sofa, snapping a few memorable shots before going upstairs to bed. We stood together in the hallway all ready for bed

"Okay, so which bed is least likely to be tainted?" Edward asked looking at me

"Alice and Jasper" we said together before skipping down the hallway to bed.

EPOV

We were rather rudely awoken the next morning as four of our very best friends dive bombed on top of us. Automatically I pulled Bella into my chest shielding her from Emmett's crushing weight. She screamed and hugged herself closer to me as the others laughed. The bed stilled and Bella lay next to me still in the safety of my arms, Alice started to bounce jumping on Bellas stomach and she groaned. "Come on come on come on! We gotta do something fun it's our last day!" Alice bounced off Bellas stomach again and flew into the air, I took the chance to pull Bella on top of me, saving her from being crushed once again. She squealed not expecting it but then relaxed and melted into my chest. I never wanted to let her go and it made me sad to think that we only had today left together before the stress of work and Tanya returned. Hopefully the apartment would be completely finished when we get back though considering the decorators have been in.

About two hours had passed before we finally managed to drag Bella kicking and screaming from bed and get her dressed, fed and sitting sulkily at the bottom of the stairs.

"Awwwww, cheer up grumpy gills!" Alice pulled her up from the stairs

"So what are we doing?" Rose asked from Emmett's lap, but it was all she could get out before her and Emmett were sucking faces again.

"Well first up Alice and I have a bet that needs to be carried out with the help of Edward and Bella" Jasper called out. Amused Rose and Emmet pulled apart briefly to stare at Bella and I. My eyebrows pulled together

"What bet?" I asked. Bella was now stood off under the arch away from us

"Well, Alice bet me that Bella could make a better mystery cocktail than Edward. And then the other day when I was looking around for a map I found your grandmas mini bar and so we figured that this was perfect" Jasper continued with a shrug but grinned at me. It seemed that Jasper had failed to mention that I was a bartender in a night club when I was in college. I grinned back as Jasper got up and went over to the wall where it met at the corner and joined to the arch. He opened a cupboard and pulled on something.

"What are the wagers for the bet?" Bella asked

"If you win, we get to dress the boys for a day in whatever we and. If Edward wins they get to dress us. So you better win Bella" Alice replied sternly. Bella grinned giving a mock salute.

Jasper tugged on something again, it clicked and out slid a mini bar clad with everything you'd expect to find in a mini bar. Emmett raised an eye brow at Bella, she shrugged

"My grandma was know for her wild parties"

"Seriously Bella, I love your grandma" Bella grinned at him and shuffled over to stand behind the mini bar. She winked at Alice and I got up and went to stand beside her. She lay her hands out on the bar top tapping her long, slender fingers as she waited for Jasper to start the timer and Rose to bring lime wedges.

"Wait! When did the rest of us get pulled into this!?" Emmett called but it was too late for him to argue.

"Go!" Jasper yelled and Bellas arm snapped out to grab one of the many mixers along the front. Absentmindedly I began to pour various coloured liquids into a mixer. After less than the minute the drinks were mixed, bar tricks were shown off and I pushed two cocktails towards Jasper and Alice. Bella poured the last measure of hers and pushed her cocktails forward. Grinning Alice went for Bellas first, hers was more colourful and eye catching, and Alice was eager to down what Bella had made her. Jasper being forever the gentlemen picked Bellas to try first as well.

He took a sip, letting the flavours settle on his pallet for a moment as if he were an expert wine conocer before grinning and nodding in approval. I glanced towards Bella who was leaning on the counter, a small smile spread across her features as she bit her lip. She looked completely at ease, radiant. Alice and Jasper then moved onto mine. Immediately the scores were called… a draw

"We can't have a draw, someone's gotta win" Rose complained

"Well baby if they ask us, you'll say Bella and I'll say Edward. We need a third person" Bella thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in a way we all knew as Bella formulating a plot.

"Who wants pizza?" she asked. Emmet momentarily stopped arguing with Rose to give Bella a 'have you been at the happy juice whist we weren't looking?' look. Bella rolled her eyes as she continued with an explanation. "Edward and I will make another, we order pizza and then when the pizza guy comes we ask him to taste them both and he gets the deciding vote. No bias, it's totally fair" she shrugged as if the idea were so completely obvious.

But from the way the girls eyes lit up and that glint in Bellas eye, they were defiantly up to something.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_There you go chappies!_

_well the next chapter should be us soonish i hope seen as i'm proofing right now_

_Hope you liked it _

_Happy_

_xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so i said i'd post you the next chapter and so here it is!**

**I need to proof the next chapter but i probably won't get a chance to post it tonight so you'll probably get it tomorrow**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**R&R**

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

After a moment I found myself on the phone ordering pizza "Yes, four large pepperoni pizzas"

"Are you sure you want four? I mean in general it's kinda early for pizza but no one ever orders more than one around here"

"Yeah but I need four"

"Okay then, your pizzas will be there in fifteen minutes" I hung up and got to work on my second drink. Quickly throwing together what I needed I handed the glass to Alice for safe keeping as Rose adjusted her top to show way too much cleavage, ready to use as leverage if needed. Edward left his on the bar top as the second pillow fight in the last five minutes broke out. I sat in the corner, safety was granted as I had Cleco situated on my lap. I quickly flipped open my wallet and took out the appropriate amount for the pizza before going back to the entertainment at hand.

Soon enough the door bell rang and everyone stilled as Rose went to the door. As she made her way to the door she detoured, coming towards me she quickly grabbed the sides of my top and yanked them down showing a lot more cleavage than I thought possible.

The cold air from the door hit me like a brick wall. I smiled sweetly at the spotty teenage boy with greasy hair and a dopy grin as he took in Roses figure. "Hi" his voice broke, Rose giggled taking the pizzas and handing them to Alice as I handed him the money.

"Hey, do you think you could do me a favour?" she asked unleashing her big blue eyes on the unfortunate boy. It took him a moment to answer, his eyes glazing over with lust. He was snapped out of his daze as Emmett growled from behind her. "You see" she took his hand gingerly and pulled him into the house, pushing him back on the sofa. The boy was putty in Roses hands "we were having this little drink making contest and we wanted to know which was better. But you see, the votes are uneven and well. I just don't know what to do!" Rose pouted sitting down next to him on the couch and placing a hand on his knee "so I was wondering if you might try the drinks that us girls and guys made and tell us who's is better?" she asked. Alice took her queue and bent over to hand the boy the two glasses giving him a perfect view of her goods.

Jasper took his turn to growl and the boy looked just about ready to shit his pants as Emmett closed in on him. Alice glared at Jasper before turning back to the boy and smiling sweetly "this one is the boys" she pointed to Edward drink "and this one" she dipped her finger into the liquid and hung it over her lips to catch the drip that fell, licking it up slowly she smiled "is ours" Jasper growled louder yanking Alice backwards and flinging his t-shirt off before pulling it over Alice's head in an attempt to make her look a little less appealing to the boy. Quickly he downed them both.

"Well, which is better?" Rose asked, her hand slowly moving further up his leg. He grinned and held up my glass triumphantly. Emmett had had enough once the boy turned towards Rose and tried to plant a wet kiss on her lips. Emmett let out a ferocious snarl and snatched Rose up into his arms. I think the boy did crap his pants then, seeing Emmett's butch frame tower over him, muscles rippling in rage. He took his chance and quickly shot out of the front door. Alice and Rose managed to menuver their way free of their body guards and came running towards me squealing "Ahhh, we won!"

"Did you see his face!?" I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett and Jasper continued to seethe

"What the FUCK was that!?" Emmett called gaining attention from the girls. Rose sauntered back across the room.

"Oh baby, it was just a bit of fun" Emmett didn't relax. Alice skipped across to Jasper laying a gentle kiss on his lips. Jasper was clearly wrapped around her little finger and he relaxed.

"You're mine Pickle. No one else's" By that point I had joined Edward on the floor and we sat together watching the scenes unfold before us as we munched pizza. Emmett agreed in a less cute and loved up way with;

"These" he roughly grabbed Roses chest squeaking them in his big hands "are mine" he said forcefully. Rose being Rose continued to lean in whispering something before they began to attack each other with kisses. Edward gasped quickly wiping off his hands and holding them over my eyes. He pulled me into his chest as I giggled "Shield you eyes! It's too horrible!" he gave out a girly high pitch scream of terror and the two of them I assumed regained some form of self control because Edward released me still giggling and handed me another slice of pizza.

The others joined us on the floor and began to shovel pizza into their mouths "I still think that as the bartender, Edward should have won" he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth and Jasper groaned as the onslaught began. Alice was so going to make them pay for their cheating. After more wrestling matches from the boys and a couple of movies everyone decided it was a good idea to get an early night because we had to get up early if we wanted to shovel the drive and be on the road with enough time to get home again before night fall.

I woke in the morning with a sigh. Alice was busy packing my bag for me as I washed up from breakfast. The boys were shovelling the drive and Rose was rushing around looking for a stray bra. Once the house was tidied and everything had been loaded up I grabbed a piece of paper and set out enough food for Cleco to last for till the evening when Grandma got back.

_Dear Grandma_

_Thanks for the cake and everything._

_I know that when you look in the fridge you'll be stunned, _

_Yes the four of us actually made it through two of your cakes._

_Emmetts stomach has no end. _

_Anywho, Cleco's been fed and watered, everything seems to be in order._

_I hope to see you soon and hope that you're on the mend._

_Loveing you always and forever_

_Bella_

_xxx_

I left the note on the counter as everyone made a dive for the paper, signing their names along the bottom with notes of thanks and smiley faces. I put the grate up in front of the dull fire and locked up before we all piled into the truck.

Emmett called shot gun this time, fighting with Jasper for the front seat as Edward was left to drive yet again. I'm not sure how long I'd fallen asleep for, my head was aching and I felt boiling even though I was shivering. I felt jacket after jacket being piled on me, low murmurs that got lost in the sound of the engine. I couldn't muster the energy to open my eyes as I felt the truck stop. A strong pair of arms slid under me and I was lifted out into the apartment. My stomach lurched as I was set down. My eyes snapped open and I found myself in my bedroom. Pushing off of someone's arms I ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I lazily brushed my teeth before sinking down onto the cold tiles of the floor.

I smiled at the relief it bought to my head ache to have my cheek pressed into the floor. The light was flicked on and I grunted as I noted someone sinking down beside me. Edwards fingers pulled my hair back from my face "you done?" he asked. I barely nodded before Edward picked me up again and lay me on my bed.

"Thanks. Night Edward" Rose helped tip some pills down my throat and wash it down before the drowsiness overtook me.

EPOV

I pulled myself away from Bella after countless reassurances from the girls that Bella would be fine and that she probably just has a twenty four hour thing from running around in the snow in nothing but a bikini. I smiled at the memories, Bellas creamy skin glistening from the water. But the memories vanished as Emmett complained at me and we left. Getting home the three of us gave a quick one over of the apartment. Emmett slammed closed all the windows that had been left open in order to get the paint smell out. My room was in order, the walls finally painted the blue I had chosen, the thick cream coloured carpet was laid although the colour seemed dull in comparison to Bellas skin.

Jasper jabbed the button on the answer machine in the hallway and the sound of the messages only just made it over the racket of Emmetts loud snoring. Twelve messages from Tanya that became increasingly abusive about me not answering my phone all week, one from work notifying me that all the necessary documents for my case tomorrow had been sent to my laptop so I wouldn't need to go to the office at all, and one from Jaspers mom reminding him call home tomorrow because it was his dads birthday.

Once the messages were heard I called a quick good night and slid into my bed. It was cold and lonely; I had become accustom to the nights huddled up with Bellas body next to mine. Her steady breathing being what lulled me into unconsciousness. However with the lack of Bella I lay staring at the ceiling until exhaustion forced me to sleep.

The next morning the sound of my cell phone woke me. I felt about in the darkness until I picked up the vibrating object "What in the name of all that is holy do you want?" I asked still not opening my eyes

"Good morning to you too Edward" Alice sang, ever the optimist even at ungodly hours in the morning.

"What it is Tinkerbelle?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?" this took my interest

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"If you have time today could you drop in on Bella and make sure she hasn't died? We all but strapped her to the bed this morning when she tried to go to work but still"

"Sure" I smiled at the opportunity to see her again. I knew that it was probably a bad thing to want to see her so badly and felt the need to balance things up. Once hanging up I quickly dialled Tanya's number

"Hello?" she asked groggily

"Hey baby it's me"

"Edward! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone all week!?" she perked up a bit. It was times like these that reminded me of why I was still with Tanya. The rare moments when she wasn't stoned or drunk, when she was sweet and kind, soft spoken and innocent. I smiled; yeah right "Well it's loverly to hear from you too. My vacation was fine, had a lot of fun thanks for asking"

"Ugh, good to know."

"So what did you do?" Something fell in the background but I ignored it.

"Nothing much. Anyway, I gotta go, things to do, people to take care of" I didn't wanna know what she meant by that.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then" with that final word I quickly hopped out of bed and got ready for work. I figured if I finished up in court quick enough I could quickly go check on Bella.

The court case passed in a blur, another lost case to a back stabbing lawyer who o would hate with a passion until the end of time; and I soon found myself pressing a key Jasper had given me into the lock at Bellas apartment. I pushed on the door and glanced up at the doorway to see Bella in too big t-shirt stood gripping the frame. I watched her for a moment, she swayed "Bella?" she tried to step forward but her leg gave out. I shot towards her and managed to catch her right before she hit the ground. She steadied herself against me, her hair was matted and messy, the colour drained and gone from her cheeks. She seemed thinner in the too big t-shirt and giggled as she straightened out and wobbly pushed away from me, stumbling towards the kitchen

"And what brings you to my humble abode Edward?" she asked as she tried to open a bottle of energy drink. Her face scrunched in the most adorable way as she put all the energy she could muster into it. Still it wasn't enough for the bottle.

I didn't realise that I was staring at her until she held out the bottle and shook it. Quickly I composed myself and took the bottle from her hands, replaced it in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water "Pixie sent me to make sure you were still alive" I replied and she grinned devilishly. She was obviously loopy from some form of medication, she took a sip of the water as I handed her back the open bottle.

"Well wasn't that nice of her" she replied. She set down the bottle on the counter and stumbled past me into the living room to collapse on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and I smiled.

"Want anything?" I asked as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Pop tarts" she replied. I quickly shoved two into the toaster before joining her on the couch. Bella sat lazily and flicked through the channels. Finally the toaster popped and quickly got up to retrieve the poptarts and her water. Bella slowly nibbled on the food, her head on my lap as she lay across me on the couch. Her plate was balanced precariously on her chest and wobbled every time she giggled at Drake & Josh.

My fingers ran absentmindedly through her hair until my cell buzzed in my pocket. I swiftly pulled it out of my pocket, my eyes not moving from the tv. Flipping it open I pressed it to my ear as quickly as I pulled it back away "EDDDDDIIIIEEE" a strangled scream came from the ear piece and some more gut wrenching cries. Bella flinched from the sound and my arm tightened round her reflexively. I gingerly held the phone back against my ear "Sweetie stop crying i can't understand you" Bella seemed to shift away from me as she sat up.

"Eddie why aren't you at home?" Tanya cried a snivel was still audible over the sound of cars.

"I'm at Bellas, she was ill and Alice asked me to check up on her" I explained

"Well fine then! Go to your little whore behind my back then! God Eddie I'm definatly better in bed than she is and I'm hotter!" and with that she slammed her phone shut. I sighed, great that was a very nice day ruined. I looked to my side to find that Bella was no longer there. I called out her name and her head popped out from the kitchen door. "You have to go" it wasn't a question but I couldn't read her expression.

Bella stood in the doorway with a blank face, her eyes stayed fixed on the floor and her fingers fidgeted with the edge of her oversized t-shirt. I got up and grabbed my things. I walked towards her and place an index finger under her chin, tilting her face up so I could see it. She forced a smile "I think you've had enough pills shoved down your throat, they're starting to make you loopy" the smile softened into a more natural one and her features lit up in a way that only Bellas could. "Get some rest" I told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head and breathing in the sent of her strawberry shampoo. With that I was ready to go and face the wrath of Tanya, I turned towards the door and as I swung it open Bella spoke "Good luck with the wicked witch of the west, if you don't come back I'll remember you as you were" I smiled chuckled at her comment and heard the fridge door open. Knowing that Bella was about to grab whatever sugary or caffeine filled substance she could lay her hands on in order to ship herself back off to work I grinned "Bed Bella" I warned

"How the h-"was all I heard of her response before the door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you have it!_

_Yeah Tanyas a bitch, i know_

_but don't worry... *plots evil things* _

_xD_

_Reviews make me happy_

_Happy_

_xxx (xD no pun intended)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter out to you,**

**it's been manic laterly what with finals comming up and prom and all that jazz.**

**Anywho, i'm on holiday for the next week or so, so hopefully you'll get a few more updates before school starts.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

It was Sunday, I had fully recovered from my bug and sat on the floor in the apartment as Alice grinned at us all in excitement. "Okay I picked out what you guys would be wearing today" she said. She pointed towards Jasper and then directed him to her room, Emmet to Roses and Edwards to mine. The boys cautiously got up and ambled into the room. Alice counted down from five and all three doors flew open "Alice you have got to be kidding me?!" Jasper said in a rather exasperated tone. "I know we cheated and everything but can't I just take you shopping or something?"

"You do that anyways Jazzy, now change, the lot of you" with mutters, moans and groans we found ourselves rolling around on the floor laughing twenty minutes later as the boys stood in a row in front of us clad in costumes. Teen Titan costumes to be exact. "What the hell is this shit?" Edward asked tugging on his Beast Boy tights.

"SPANDEX!" we roared in laughter. Jasper fidgeted in his Robin costume and Emmett wobbled in his shoes

"How come I have to be Starfire?" Emmett asked

"Honey you're the only one with the body for Starfire" Rose giggled

"Awww thanks baby, wait, what!?" we proceeded to snap pictures and laugh until our sides felt like they would rip in two. The boys stood completely unamused by the situation. Alice's laughter subsided enough for her to speak

"You know girls, there are two more costumes left" Rose and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh no, no way in hell Alice" Rose said, the boys were now the one busting themselves open from laughter.

An hour later we found ourselves entering the mall, Rose had truly taken to the part of Raven when she was in her more depressive 'bother me and I'll hit you' moods and I was glad that the Cyborg costume I was forced into only left my eyes visible. However in the process of changing Rose and I found that our shoes didn't fit and so we had to swap.

Alice led the way singing loudly "When you're in trouble you know who to call!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she spun on her heals making a ridiculous pose that resulted in her pointing at us all trailing behind her trying to hide from the growing crowd "Teen Titans" we muttered in unison.

My face was burning red under my mask and I failed to see where I was stepping before I face planted into the floor. I was desperately trying to distinguish which parts of my body were covered in which bits of costume as the others obliviously continued on without me, not hearing my cries for help. I gave up and just lay there for a moment before I felt a strong hand grab my back and haul me to my feet.

I knew I was in trouble, probably a security guard. Someone pulled off the mask and I was met with a tall olive skinned man around my age. His dirty blond hair was short and slightly spikey with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. I gave him a questioning look as I noted the lack of security guard uniform. "You know, you're a lot prettier without the ridiculous costume" I smiled

"I have friends… friends who will pay for this embarrassment"

"Looks like your friends didn't notice your predicament" I straightened out and righted myself

"They'll notice in a second when Alice turns around for the chorus" I giggled and pulled off a glove to extending a hand to the gentleman who seemed to have rescued me from the danger of the group of girls in pink heals that headed towards us "I'm Bella, Bella Swan and thanks" I felt the blush return rapidly as I noted the mans relentless stare.

"James Fielding" he firmly gripped my hand, a little too tightly as it hurt, but I wasn't about to complain, for once a relatively hot guy was taking an interest in me. "Well Bella, Bella Swan, would you care to join me for a drink some time, I'd rather like to know what you look like in something a little more flattering to your figure" I smiled shyly as we exchanged numbers and stood for a moment replaying what had just happened before Alice bounded into the side of me causing me to stumble and fall again. This time it was Edward who lifted me back to my feet. However he was more gentle that James, asking if I was okay and checking that I wasn't hurt before taking his place next to me as my own personal life saver in case I tripped again.

After another three torturous hours we walked towards the exist of the mall. Emmett and Alice continued to belt out various cartoon theme tunes and show songs as Roses tried to drown them out with her ipod and Jasper and Edward conversed about various sports. Alice felt left out having no costume and had taken Jaspers cape, my gloves, Edwards belt and Emmetts Star. She didn't dare take something from Rose.

"So who was the guy?" Rose asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks.

"Just a guy, he helped me up when I fell on my face. Pretty embarrassing really" I decided to give her enough info to stop asking questions but not to think any more of it.

I sleepily rested my head back on Edwards shoulder as we drove back towards the apartment. My heart began to race as Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and nuzzled his head into my hair. All traces of James were gone from my head; I was home. I was safe and warm as Edward held me and as much as I hated to admit it even to myself, I had a kinda, little, sorta, massive crush on him. Okay so crush wasn't the right word. It was more than a crush, I just didn't know even myself how much more it was. But because of Tanya I knew it would never be anything more. I guess to be honest I knew it was going to happen from the moment I met Edward. I'd just been running from it. Which is really just my luck, I finally meet a guy who is perfect for me, but no, life can never be easy or simple, the Big Guy just had to throw in Tanya for good measure. Thanks, I needed that added to the growing trials of life, really I did.

Even with the green face paint Alice had attacked him with in the party store his perfectly shocking green eyes still stood out. Still drew me in and had me lost from any shred of coherency. I sighed closing my eyes and wondered to myself how on earth this could play out.

But for the time being Edward would be kept in the dark about the fact that he was quickly becoming my secret obsession, the main character of my sultry dreams and the reason I found it hard to breath in those torturous hours alone.

I sat on the couch in Edwards hoodie that was fast becoming my favourite thing to wear when I was home as Alice paid the Chinese delivery guy and Rose handed me a beer. As soon as the boxes were set down both Rose and Alice turned on me. "What's with you?" Rose asked arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. With a pang on jealousy I realised that I seemed to be no competition for Tanya. She was gorgeous, so much so that she was the only girl I knew who could give Rose a run for her money in the looks department. Maybe that's why Edward stayed with her, maybe that's why he never stood up for me when Tanya was being a little less than polite. I frowned and swallowed the chunk of chicken ramen I was chewing. With a sigh I began. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out and not much at that. "I like Edward, like really like Edward. I was idiot not to see how crazy I was about him to begin with. But I stand no chance with Tanya" I confessed. Alice's face lit up

"About time you admitted it! You've been pining for ages Bella seriously. Rose and I thought we were going to have to have an intervention and slap some realisation into you"

"And for the record you are so much better than Tanya" Rose added

I took a swig of my beer and set it back down before continuing. "I'm nowhere near as pretty. Besides Edward probably doesn't see me anything more than a friend"

"Did you trip again and hit your head!?" Alice squealed "he practically drools whenever he even hears your name Bella he's totally into you"

"So why does he never stand up for me with Tanya? Why doesn't he leave her already? I'll tell you why. Because she's gorgeous and when I'm stood next to her for comparison, I'm bamboo shoots and she's a twelve course meal in a five star restaurant" Alice's hand came down sharp on my thigh

"Isabella Marie Swan if you think for one second that you are not as good as her then you are completely wrong. Not only are you just as good but you are better. Bella honey" her tone softened as she continued "Edward is an idiot for not standing up for you. He's the one losing out" a grin began to form on her lips and a glint I knew all too well came to her eyes "so we'll just have to make sure exactly what he's missing out on" Rose grinned from beside her

"No way Alice, I will not be a boyfriend stealer. I will not cause him to cheat on her and I refuse to hurt him in any way shape or form. And loosing Tanya, no matter how much I disapprove of her, will hurt him. So no" I said firmly. Alice pouted and Rose joined in

"Fine" Rose said before quickly adding "we'll just have to show him without you"

"Rose!" I scolded

"Hush woman, eat you ramen" Alice ordered. I sighed in defeat and bit into another piece of chicken.

The next morning I got up doing the usual morning routine before waving good bye to the girls and rushing out the door. I stepped out of the station making a mental note to thank Rose later for her advice on how safe it was for me to wear flats. I darted into Starbucks as the rain picked up, thoughts of what exactly Alice and Rose had planned in order for me to get Edward. I pushed the thought aside as I smile at the memories running though my head of James. I blushed as I found Edward stood in front of me shaking coffee and calling my name "Earth to Bella?" I took the coffee from his hand and sipped it before I realised that I never placed an order. I opened my mouth and looked up at him but before I could say anything he answered "You spaced out so I ordered for you"

"Oh, thanks" The blush on my cheeks was growing darker by the second and the butterflies I knew all too well rose into my throat. I fixed my eyes to my shoes, knowing full well that if I didn't I he'd be able to read every emotion I felt for him on my face. Edwards's finger gently tilted my face up to his and I revelled in the feeling. The skin to skin contact that I craved, so soft, so gentle, his body fit so perfectly with mine, that I knew already from the countless nights spent cramped together on the sofa.

"Bella are you okay?" his voice so full of concern, slightly protective and urgent. I took a deep breath steadying myself before I let my eyes rise to meet his.

"I'm fine Edward really. Just got a little distracted is all" I smiled and was met with that famous Edward Cullen heartbreakingly perfect lopsided smile. The one that imprinted itself onto my brain and never faded. Catching sight of the clock on the wall I quickly grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him towards the door. He ran to keep up with me and chuckled as we reached my building, "Thanks for the coffee Edward see ya!" I yelled as I flew through the door and slid into the elevator.

EPOV

As I entered Starbucks I immediately scanned the room for head of long mahogany hair that I knew so well. I could tell her apart from anyone, I knew the way the light hit it and threw red tints across the long stands and even in its elegant bundle the stray hairs that never did what she wanted hung loosely around the back of her neck and the small tendrils framed her face. Taylor waved his hand at her as she stood staring into space at the counter. I walked up behind her and placed her order; gently taking her shoulders I guided her to the next counter "Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed slightly glazed over, a slight blush to her cheeks and the edges of her lips turned up. The drinks were placed on the counter as I picked them up, waving on in front of her face "Bella?" nothing. Panic started to rise in my head as she failed to respond. "Earth to Bella?" I waved the coffee closer to her face and she blinked a couple of times. Her eyes focused on me for a moment and the blush in her cheeks rose. She took the coffee from my hand with a smile and took a small sip. Her expression changed, her eyebrows pulled together, her lips jutted out into a slight pout, confusion. She opened her mouth to ask me, but the question was clear in her eyes. I answered her with a shrug and took a gulp of hot coffee. Bella's eyes fixed on her shoes and I immediately missed the complex range of chocolate tones that her eyes conveyed. My heart beat faster sensing something wasn't right with her. I placed my finger under her chin, and tilted her face up so I could see her properly. She was too beautiful to miss a second of. When her eyes met mine they lit up in a way that only Bella's could do, I searched them for a moment, something in them was different but what the difference was I couldn't tell. "Bella are you okay?" I asked, was she still not feeling good? Jasper said that Alice told him she was fine now, maybe she wasn't.

"I'm fine Edward really. Just got a little distracted" she smiled and everything seemed to slot back into normality. She glanced to the side of my head and her eyes widened. Quickly she grabbed my free hand and pulled me out the door. I had to work to keep my coffee from spilling as I tried to keep up with her. Her hand slipped from mine as she floated through the door of her office block and yelled something about coffee and seeing me later. I sighed as I watched her disappear and my hand stung, missing the warmth her hand provided. I took another burning gulp of coffee. I cared way too much for Bella. I think I was developing a slight thing for her even, although I knew she'd never like me as anything more than a friend. Even if she did I couldn't leave Tanya. The memories of my previous day with Bella that had been cut short sounded through my mind.

_As I jumped into my car I stepped on the gas and raced towards my apartment. Tanya sat on the step outside with make up streaming down her face. I slowly climbed the step and sat beside her. The wind whipped up a frenzy and I shrugged out of my jacket and placed it round her shoulders. She lay her head on my shoulder as she snuggled closer to me. "I'm sorry" she snivelled, she looked so vulnerable. It was these moments that I made me realise why I was with her; because she needed me. "Dad called" she whispered. Tanya and her father never did get on much. As a child they had a rocky relationship but once her mother died when she was fifteen things got a lot worse. Her father blamed her for the lose and never let her forget it. Although her mother had suffered from Parkinson's disease and died because of it, her father still blamed her. He was a drunk and abusive and every phone call or word she ever heard from him was either to ask for money or to drunkenly make her feel like shit. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her slightly as she began to retell what her father had said to her. Although she knew that she wasn't the cause of her mother's death, her father still made her feel guilty for it. I cooed softly into her ear and held her tightly until my body heat had warmed her through enough to send her to sleep. I carefully opened the door and took her inside, laying her gently on my bed; I left her there to sleep. _

I let my legs carry me to my office block and I entered in a haze. I was met by my secretary in the elevator. Leah was a small woman of average size apart from the ever increasing bulge of the baby she bore. "Sorry Mister Cullen" she began as I stepped to the side to let her waddle though the doors "I finished everything for you meeting this morning but I really don't feel up to it today. Babies been driving me crazy and I haven't slept in days. Elenor said I could take the rest of the day off. I know I should have asked you and everything but you weren't here and-"

"Leah its fine. Really. You get on home and I'll be fine for a day or so. Take it easy okay. Sam would never shut up if I let anything happen to you or the baby so go home and I'll see you when you're up to it okay?" Leah smiled and thanked me before slowly making her way out the door and into a cab. On the ride up to my floor I made a mental note to find a new secretary before she went on maternity leave. Even the mention of secretaries and my mind flew to Bella. I ignored the many people who tried to get my attention as I strolled into my office. The case files were all stacked on my desk next to an in tray that had been piled with paperwork. Maybe Bella would be my secretary, that way I could spend every day with her. I shook the thought from my head, it wouldn't work, and she'd never want to be around me all day every day. I threw the empty Starbucks cup in the trash can and hung up my coat before snapping my ipod into the ipod dock on shelf and setting it on shuffle.

The soft notes of Iron & Wine- Boy with a coin filled the space around me and I took a deep breath before diving into the pile of papers on the desk. Hours passed, how many I can't be certain of. I took about three phone calls, skipped lunch and finally when the in tray was empty I set down my pen and let my head fall with a clunk on the desk. It was dark outside that much I could tell and way past the time when anyone but me would be left in the office. There was a soft knock on the door and my head shot up, I glanced at the numbers on the ipod dock '8:39' "Come in" it was more of a question. The door cracked open and Bella sauntered into the room. She sat down in the chair that faced my desk. I let my eyes trace over her body, and raised an eyebrow at the ripped jeans and hoodie "I finished work about an hour and a half ago, just like the rest of the world. However Jasper being the Jasper that he is got worried when you wouldn't answer his calls and asked me to 'Go find wifey' so, here I am" she stated with a smile. I stretched, flexing my muscled and hearing the satisfactory crack of my fingers as I stretched. Bella cringed at the sound, her nose screwing up in the most adorable way. I chuckled and hauled myself from my seat. Grabbing my things Bella and I walked hand in hand toward the elevator.

As we stepped inside I leaned against the mirror on the back wall of the moving box. I lay my head back and it bounced off the surface as the elevator jerked and whined before moving again. Bella cringed and grabbed a hold of the bar along the side. I kept my eyes focused on her as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Bella?" she looked like she was in pain and she cursed under her breath. I shifted and the elevator jerked again, this time it groaned and didn't continue. I stilled for a moment willing it to keep moving, Bella's knuckled were turning white from gripping the bar too tightly and she began to shake. I turned to the pad by the door and pushed the alarm bell; nothing. I couldn't hear Bella's frenzied pants from behind me and quickly turned to her, she was my priority. I dropped my briefcase to the floor and gently placed my hands over hers "Bella?" I cooed. Nothing, she simply shook "Bella honey look at me" her breathing was becoming dangerously erratic and I was petrified she was going to go into shock. I took her hands more forcefully and pried them from the bar. She snapped round and latched onto me burying her head in my chest. I held her tightly rubbing soothing circled into her back "It's okay Bella" I shifted so I could grab my cell from my pocket and flipped it open. Luckily I could get signal. I quickly dialled jaspers number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_hehe looks like Bella having a little mental breakdown,_

_ah well, Edward is there to save the day with his Beast Boy powers xD_

_Hope you liked it_

_Reviews make me smile [:_

_So thanks to everyone who makes me smile_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update,**

**school has ben manic waht with finals in a week *has a nervous breakdown***

**Anywho, heres the next chapter for you all, I'm editing the next chapter at the same tie as posting this so with any luck you'll get the next chapter soon.**

**Enjoy the long weekend!**

**R&R**

**Love **

**Happy**

**Oh and p.s. Tanya will be dissapearing in the next couple of chapters in about.....i dunno. But it's gonna happen soon ^^**

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 17**

EPOV

He picked up on the first ring. I lifted the phone to my ear, fully letting go of Bella with one hand and she yelped squeezing me "No Edwards please don't let me go" she was being to border hysteria. I flicked a button to set the phone to loud speaker and held onto Bella. "Hey Jaz, I dunno how long I'll be able to get signal for. Look, Bella and I are in the elevator in the office but it broke can you get someone down her as soon as you can?" there was a loud rush of panic in the background and some scrabbling

"Why the urgency?" Jasper asked, more fumbling and Alice's high pitched pixie voice sounded through the loudspeaker

"Bella honey can you hear me?" she asked. Bella nodded but didn't seem to realise that Alice couldn't see her.

"She hears you Alice" loudly Rose yelled in the background at Emmet about getting Bella out.

"Bella deep breaths we are –mmin- for y-" and the phone went dead. I cursed and shoved the phone back into my pocket. Slowly I managed to settle us both on the floor, Bella still gripped my tightly but I continued to coo into her ear and she relaxed somewhat. I kissed the top of her head and hummed, asking questions keeping her talking and distracted

"So whats with the freak out?" I asked before resuming my tune. Bella raised her head for the first time and looked at me. I gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear, she bit her lip blushing and I smiled reassuringly

"When I was about twelve I got stuck in this elevator. No one knew I was there, I didn't have a cell phone or anything. There was a fire on the floor above me. It seemed to take forever for someone to realise I was missing and work out that the strange sound from no where was me screaming in the elevator. I was so sure I was gonna die. When they found me I was on the floor crying, smoke had poured into the elevator and I had trouble breathing. I kinda got over the fear of it happening again but I haven't gotten stuck in an elevator since. I guess it kinda freaked me out" My grip around her tightened and she smiled weakly

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you" it wasn't a question. Her eyes seemed to light up as I said that and she flushed deeper red.

Bellas breathing finally regulated after about an hour and I was wondering where Jasper had gotten to, surely it didn't take four hours to get the maintenance people down here. But to be quite honest I was rather enjoying the time alone with Bella. She sighed, nuzzling her face further into my neck, I began to hum and she was soon asleep. After about another fifteen minutes I felt the elevator shift and start to move again. Bella stirred and I shushed her until the elevator stopped on the ground floor. I carefully lifted her still sleeping body into my arms and stood as the doors were pried apart by Emmett. Alice and Rose both jumped, but managed to contain their screams when they noted that Bella was in fact asleep. They whispered their thanks and awkwardly hugged me as we filed out into the street. Jasper shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Bella as I lay her in the back seat of Roses car. Carefully I shut the door after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and wrapped up our goodbyes.

Jaspers POV

My phone was balancing precariously off the edge of my bed side table vibrating. Alice groaned from beneath me and my lips left hers. Emmett and I had taken the opportunity to be alone with our girlfriends seen as Bella had gone to find Edward. My lips meshed with hers again, her small body crushing itself into mine as I felt around on the table with one hand. My lips disconnected from hers and began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her slender neck. I jabbed the answer button and flicked it onto loud speaker absentmindedly and mumbled a hello into her skin. Alice giggled as Edward yelled from the other end. I sighed as Edward started a frantic description of being stuck in an elevator with Bella. I didn't have a chance to chuckle before Alice sat bolt upright, sending my flying onto the floor but grabbing the phone. Rose must have heard the bang because the door flew open. I pushed myself up onto my elbow to survey the unfolding drama.

Emmet followed Rose into my room still doing up his pants with a goofy grin. I grabbed my shirt of the floor where Alice had previously thrown it and tugged it on as Rose and Alice together began panicking. I gave Alice a questioning look, what was so bad about being stuck in an elevator? Alice flicked off my phone and placed it back on my bed side table as she grinned devilishly at Rose. Emmett now joined in with my questioning look. Alice turned her soft bluey grey eyes in my direction as she began to explain "Bella finally admitted she has a thing for Edward. So we are gonna leave them there for a bit so they can hopefully start banging like horny teenagers and realise that they are perfect for each other" The situation between Edward and Bella was blatant to everyone but them. Edward was crazy about her although he'd never admit to the sin thinking of another woman whist he had a girlfriend. He was far too much of a gentleman. And Bella was just too in love with him to hurt him by making them break up. So they were stuck in that awkward stage where neither of them wants to admit it. Emotions were my forte; I had a knack for reading them. I was glad that Bella finally realised it, I was getting a little tired of the constant vibe between them. Lost in thought I hadn't notice Emmett and Rose leave until Alice pulled the shirt back off my body and tugged me back into the position we were in before.

BPOV

Someone was poking me. I slapped away the small hand as I felt its presents nearing my cheek once again. I knew that hand. I rolled over and fell awkwardly onto the floor of what seemed to be Roses car. I sat up groggily and looked around as Rose burst out into fits of laughter and Alice joined in. Where was Edward? When did I get in the car? How did I suddenly end up home? Damn it I was perfectly happy where I was! I looked down at the jacket in my hands, it wasn't Edwards, and it was too small to be Emmett's so I concluded it was Jaspers and chucked it in Alice's face "What took you so long!?" they stopped laughing and I got out of the car, continuing with my yelling as they both followed suit and we were soon inside the apartment "I mean seriously, there I was, fearing for my life and you LEAVE ME THERE!?" I took a much needed deep breath and Alice snagged the chance to get a word in

"You were with Edward, we knew he would never let anything happen to you and besides you can't say that you didn't enjoy the quality time alone" I opened my mouth to protest but then snapped it back shut again. Damn her. I growled and childishly stuck my tongue out at them both before storming off into my room

"We love you too honey!" Rose called. I plopped down onto the edge of the bed and pulled out my cell. I quickly dialled Edwards number and lay back as it rang "Hello?"

"Hey Edward"

"Bella! You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say thanks I would have totally flipped and had a nervous breakdown in there if it wasn't for you" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"It was my pleasure" the words sent a shiver of thrill coursing through me.

I quickly said goodbye after Emmett started yelling at Edward about taco shells and jumped into the shower. After the water had run cold and I had cleared my head I got out and wondered into the kitchen where Alice was making Angel cake. "Watcha doin'?" I asked with a hopeful look as cake on the cooling rack. Rose skidded round the corner yelling "I call dibs on the first slice!"

"nu uh! That is so not fair!"

"Alice tell her I called dibs!"

"But momma Ali!"

"The only way to settle this" she replied cutting a giant slab and pouring chocolate sauce all over it "is for me to have the first slice" she said with a grin stabbing the fork in and somehow managing to shove the entire slice into her mouth. Rose and I watched in amazement. She was so small, but her mouth was so big.

"Alice how can someone so small have such a big mouth and don't even think about screaming" Rose asked, her voice turning to the authoritive and commanding one I knew so well.

"Well" Alice began "with Jazzy, you need a big mouth"

"Ewwwww, too much info Alice, seriously!" Alice giggled as she cut the cake up and handed us each a slice before we filed into the living room and sank down onto the couch as Rose pushed Moulin Rouge into the DVD player. We were soon absorbed in the movie. About two thirds of the way though, Alice's phone vibrated on the arm of the sofa where we had put them. "Alice phone" I said not letting my eyes leave the screen.

"You get it" she waved me off, her eyes glued to the screen still

"But Alice it's yours"

"Your closer" I was indeed sat on the edge of the sofa next to the arm where our phones had been lined up. Still not taking my eyes off the screen I fumbled around flipping open random phones until the vibrating stopped. I put it to my ear "yes?" I asked

"Hey Bella, where's Alice?"

"Moulin Rouge" I answered nonchalantly

"Oh. Well can you tell her that I made dinner reservations for us tomorrow. Tell her to be ready at sun down and make sure for me that she wears something warm"

"Alice, dinner with Jazz tomorrow, sun down, wear warm clothes"

"I LOVE YOU" she yelled in hopes that he would hear. Jasper chuckled

"Tell her I love her too"

"He loves you" I sighed and closed the phone after mumbling a quick goodbye. I couldn't help the pang of jealously that I felt, why was it that everyone could fine someone they loved who loved them just as much but I couldn't? I didn't have a chance to contemplate the complexities of love as Roses phone started to vibrate next. I picked it up knowing it was Emmett

"Hey Em"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Jazz just called, and most guys after meeting you as the loverly boyfriend are too afraid to call Rose again" I could sense his proud grin

"Anywho, what you girlys up to?"

"Moulin Rouge" I replied

"Eww chick flick"

"Emmett don't even start we all saw you cry at P.S I Love You"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is?"

"Tell Rose something for me"

"Emmett if your gonna ask me to be the messenger for phone sex with Rose you can think again. I'm still mentally scared from the last time"

"No actually that's not what I was gonna say"

"Oh"

"I was gonna ask you to tell her that I'm taking her out for dinner tomorrow. Tell her to dress fancy and pack an over night bag"

"Rose did you hear that?" I asked pulling the speaker away from my mouth, she mealy nodded. "she heard" I conveyed back to him.

"Oh and by the way Bellareene, I'm kicking Edward out tomorrow night, but he doesn't know it yet and Tanya doesn't like when he turns up unannounced so we are shipping him over to your place" My mind clicked and I tore my eyes from the tv "Wait Em-"

"Thanks Bellareene I owe you bye!" he rushed and the line went dead. Oh boy. What was I supposed to do for a whole evening alone with Edward? I guess I'd just have to cross that bridge when it came. I placed the phone back with the others and turned my attention back to the tv.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well i hope you all enjoyed that,_

_Tbh i wouldn't say that chapter was my best but there you go_

_hopefully it will get better._

_Oooo big suprises comming up in i think the next chapter, if not then definatly the chapter after (for the record it is not about Tanya)_

_Anywho,_

_R&R_

_Love_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

**Happy again (no duh xD) **

**anywho, here is the next chapter for you all.**

**As i said before i have finals in a week,**

**you might get another update before then if now you'll probably have to wait till i'm into my study leave to get another dose**

**So i will love you and leave you with this next chapter for now**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

The next morning I got up, doing the usual morning routine and got to work in record time. I was tense to say the least. As I arrived into the office I quickly settled into my chair and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm my breathing from the run up god knows how many flights of stairs, yeah, I decided against elevators again for a while. "Bella, bored room, meeting, now" Mike called from behind me. The door slammed shut and my eyes snapped open. With a groan I gathered together the things I would need and made my way down towards the bored room, carefully fixing my tight pencil skirt and blood red shirt. The ensemble had been set off nicely, with a little help from Alice, by adding a thick leather belt that did up around the smallest part of my waist and a pair of black peep toes. I opened the door and stepped in, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I set my notes on the table and began to re-read what I had booked in for Mike and what I needed to get done for his cases. I chewed on the end of my pen until a cup was set down in front of me. I looked up and immediately dropped the pen from my mouth. "James" I said with a smile

"Bella" he replied "I must say the choice of attire is much preferred to cyborg" he chuckled causing me to blush and a small smile form on my lips as his eyes roamed unashamedly over each of my curves.

"Cyborg?" Mike asked from beside me before giving me a stern look and gently placing a hand on my knee. I quickly gave it a sharp slap and the hand disappeared. James sat on the other side of me in a smart, dark grey, pinstriped suit with a crisp white shirt. The material hugged his chest and showed a muscualr figure. It wasn't as well built as Edwards, the contours of his abs not nearly as visible and defined. I blushed at the thought of Edward topless, the images from the nights spent curled up against him, the feel of how his muscles would contract and harden under my touch, the innocent images quickly started to formulate into a fantasy and it wasn't untiI James rather loudly called my name that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry what?" I was becoming more and more crimson by the second.

"The Carr Vs Knight case? When do you think you could fit me in to lease with Mike about settlements?"

"Oh" I quickly flicked through the diary and traced my finger down the page, "how about Monday next week? Say about 3?" I turned to Mike to continue "You have a meeting with 2 and your due in court at half past but the Williams case is practically sentencing and nothing more" Mike nodded leaning into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and had to resist the urge to shift back and run a mile, I could sense that his eyes were not on me but on James. Again his hand came back to my leg, this time a lot further up on my thigh. I jumped

"Bells sweetie, could you see if you can shift it back even more, I was kinda hoping I could take you for lunch?" I racked my brains for a moment before pulling back a little, pushing his hand firmly away from me and replying with

"My lunch break it at 1, and yours isn't. So not this time" I shifted back further and I felt James grip the seat of my chair, slowly pulling on it until it slid closer to him and further from Mike. With a satisfied grin he stretched his arm out and laid it along the back of my seat. I turned and glared both men before standing, collecting my things and excusing myself. I would not be used as a play thing.

I sat back at my desk and began to immerse myself case files, defence strategies, taking calls, arranging meetings and so on. However the work became increasingly difficult as I frequently found myself drifting off into lala land and to the haven in my head where Edward was. It was just gone six when I finished and I wondered to myself why Edward hadn't called yet seen as I wasn't home to let him into the apartment and the sun had already gone down and I was pretty sure Emmett would have kicked him out as early as possible. I figured that Jasper probably gave him the spare key and decided that I had way too much of a certain tension to go home and spend the night there with Edward alone. So I went to the small locker that I had in the break room and opened it up, pulling out the back of gym wear that I kept in there for occasions such as this.

I darted out of the building and hailed a taxi which soon pulled up outside the gym. I flicked open my phone and sent Edward a text telling him where I was as I entered. I passed through the room filled with various machines and noticed someone in the weights room. I stopped for a moment as Edward did three more curls with a rather large looking weight and then his phone shone on the bench to his left. He set down the weight and jogged over the bench. Grabbing a towel which he used to dab at the perspiration on his neck he scooped up the phone and flicked it open. A moment later he swivelled on his heal and grinned as he spotted me. I waved and forced my legs to move me towards the changing rooms, with all that had happened today the sight of Edward in tight shorts and a tank top was just too much.

I existed the changing room, throwing my hair into a high pony tail before pushing my headphones into my ears and taking my place on the treadmill. I took a minute to adjust the settings before I started with a brisk jog. I gazed up at myself in the mirror wall in front o me. I wasn't terrible in the looks department. My parents had thankfully given me the genes for chocolate colored eyes and long brown hair. My gyming days had given me a relivevly good build and a toned hour glass figure complete with long athletic legs and flat stomach. As I gazed at myself I couldn't help but let my gaze wonder to what was reflected as being behind me. Edward had just finished his work out and was jogging towards my treadmill. In a hopeless attempt to impress him I quickly jabbed at the settings causing the conveyable to force me into a rather strenuous sprint which I had not prepared me. Edward stopped by my machine and gazed at me before glancing at the settings and then raising one perfect eyebrow and that heart breaking smirk. His smirk broke out into a grin as his finger slowly edged towards the speed buttons. My hand snapped out and gave his a sharp slap. However in the process, my clutzyness caught up with me and I somehow managed to trip on air and go flailing of the back end of the treadmill straight onto my butt.

Edward leaned over me obviously trying not to laugh. Damn him! Only Edward could make that expression and still look like Adonis. "Go on, let it out" Edward immediately fell to the floor in fits of laughter. I carefully rolled onto my stomach and attempted to crawl towards the mats in the middle of the room. I felt a hand on my ankle and it was yanked out from under me. With a squeal my face made contact with the floor and decided now just to lay there. It was probably easier and safer that way. I felt Edwards hands grasp my hips and involuntarily shivered with pleasure. Edward flipped me onto my back and grabbed my hands pulling me up into a sitting position. "Your gonna need to stretch out Bella or you'll be dead by the time we get home" I just groaned "Spread your legs" he commanded. My eyes widened and I froze, he had no idea how many times I had visualised him saying those words to me. But some how my head never did justice to how it actually sounded coming from his perfect lips. "Bella?" he repeated. It was then that I looked up to find Edward was now behind me "spread your legs" I did as I was told, ignoring the growing heat between my legs and Edward gently pushed on my lower back forcing me down as far as I could go.

He continued with a few other stretches and once it was over I was more… stressed that I was to begin with. I decide that a cold shower was in order. I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the changing rooms. The shower didn't help, all I could think about was the many ways Edward could warm me up.

I sighed walking out of the door; this obsession was going to have to stop. Edward stood leaning against the door of his car is a smart shirt and suit trousers. The top few buttons were left open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie hung undone around his neck. He grinned as I approached the car. "So Bella" he began, pulling me into his chest

"So Edward" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist after I dropped my bag on the ground.

"See I have this predicament"

"Do tell" I replied

"You see, Emmett felt guilty about kicking me out, so he paid me, then Jasper felt bad about dumping me on you, so he's paying you too. However, I what am I going to spend the money on?"

"And" I asked, pulling back to look at him properly, placing my hands on his chest as his arms dropped to hang round my waist.

"And, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for dinner?" he blushed slightly at this and that coupled with the messy attire reminded me completely of a teenage school boy asking out his crush. I felt a surge of joy at this "it doesn't have to be anything fancy, just me and you. I mean, if Emmett and Jasper can go for dinner why not us? It's not like we have to spend all night alone together either, I mean we could even call Angela and Ben; if that's what you want to" I giggled at his nervousness

"I'd love to go to dinner with you Edward" He ginned widely at me and swift pulled open the passenger door of his car "your chariot awaits madam" his faux British accent was scarily convincing. But I couldn't stop the giggle as I slid into the passenger seat.

In a flash he darted round the front of the car and we were speeding through the dim lit streets of Seattle.

EPOV

I pulled up outside the small restaurant, it was dark outside but the steps up to the entrance were dimly lit, just enough to se where you were going. I parked up and opened my door, darting round to catch Bellas as she pushed it open. Her smile was dazzling as she stepped out of the car. She took my hand, catching it in hers as we made our way up the steps and into the restaurant.

Most people would probably think something of us holding hands, I'm not to sure to be honest. Bella and I had always been close and to us holding hands was just something we did, it didn't mean anything. However it was becoming increasingly clear to me that I wanted it to mean something. However the years of being with Tanya were stopping me from making a move. I guess I just didn't want to admit that maybe all that time and effort put into making this last as long as it has was for nothing.

Bella had successfully entered my life and turned it upside down and inside out, she'd changed me, and I knew I would never change back. But I liked who she made me, Emmett, Jasper and I had been slowly drifting apart since I first started going out with Tanya, but it took Bella to make me realise it was happening and bring me back to them.

It wasn't a question of wither I liked Bella anymore, I already knew I was crazy about her. I guess it's just the constant fear of rejection.

Life was bearable before Bella, but now things were different. Everywhere around her, there are vibrant colors, sounds and smells I never knew existed. She bought out the best in me and made me see all the little things I had been missing. Even coffee tasted better when I was drinking it with her.

We drifted to a cosy table in the back of the restaurant and Bella slid in opposite me with a smile still playing on her lips.

It didn't really register what the waitress said; I only noticed the menu she held out for me. I took it tore my eyes away from Bella. Scanning the list, I chose something at random and placed it on the table to get a better view of the woman sitting across from me. The way her nose wrinkled slightly when she concentrated on making a decision was endearing to say the least.

"So Bella" I began, I just wanted to hear her voice to complete the perfect image of her to embed into my brain forever.

"So Edward" she looked up from the menu and then placed it on the table

"Tell me, why is it again that your still single?" she smiled as the waitress set down our drinks and she took a sip

"I'll answer that question if you answer me one" her eyes glinted in the dim light

"Shoot" I'll happy answer all her questions

"Why are you still with Tanya? I mean, even though your friends obviously hate her, why?" Okay all but that question. But it was Bella asking so I would answer. Plus I wanted to get to the bottom of the reason for her eyes clouding over slightly and her avoiding eye contact.

"Well, she wasn't always like that. She still can be really quite lovely. I'm not sure what's with her and Emmett, they always hated each other for as long as I can remember. To be honest most of the time he does start the fights between them but then again that's just Emmett" the waitress came and set down our food before leaving again

"And Jazz?"

"Jazz disapproves of all she put me through. He'd never judge _me_ though. You know that my dad's a doctor right?" I asked, the memories flooding back to me. She nodded, parting her pasta

"Well, her dad was kinda abusive at times, she was my best friend when we were younger and she kept coming into the hospital with these injuries from her dad. So my dad told her she could use our house as a hide out if she ever needed to get away. So she did. I was going through a rough patch. Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was little. My parents died in a car crash when I was eleven and I was going through a bit of a rebellious phase. I got into some pretty bad stuff and Tanya was always there. She saved me from it all. I loved her. And I owe her for sticking by me, and now she needs me. Tanya's obviously done worse things than I ever did, which is one reason why Emmett hates her so much, because she has a nack for hurting me. Jasper understands why I stick around. Although he doesn't approve he understands" I looked up from my mash potatoes to find her staring at me. Fork down, mouth slightly open and a look of sheer defeat on her face. I forced a smile and she shook her head for a moment bringing herself out of a daze. "Anyways" wanting to change the subject. I popped a mouthful of potatoes "What's your story Swan?" she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. But she froze, her eyes wide and suddenly filled with fear she stared at something over my shoulder. I felt someone behind me

"Hello Isabella" I turned in my seat to glare a laser through this guys head until she breathed a word

"Jake"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ooooo the cliffhangers xD_

_Anywho, _

_i'll let you get on with reading various other fanfics and reviewing mine hehe_

_^_____^_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

**H****ey guys!**

**I've been writing loads lately and doing exams so i have lots of updates and cookies for you all!**

**Yay!**

**Okay so i'm going to try and post about 3 many 4 chapter in this next hour so you guys will have lots to read.**

**Tanyas impending demise is comming and is being edited as I type this YAY!**

**Anywho**

**R&R**

**Loves you all**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

I stared up at the man who had plagued my nightmares. "Jake" I breathed. He smiled warmly, his hair was shorter and neater than I remember, but he was just as tall and muscular. His same tanned skin and dark eyes. My hand tightened on the knife in my hand and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward stood an inch from Jake a look of disgusted and hatred in his eyes. He must have read my expression. I stood up and Jake stepped around Edward and came closer towards me. I trembled

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. Heads had turned and I backed slowly away from him

"Hey asshole!" Edward yelled. Jake held his hands up in surrender as Edward took a firm grip on the back of his shirt and yanked him back away from me.

"Bells, just hear me out" Jake pleaded. Images flashed before my eyes, the woods, the darkness, the voices, and Jake, stood there in the centre of it all. He tired to come closer to me again and I stumbled over a chair and fell to the ground, I could feel the tears about to rip free and gush down my cheeks

"Bells please!"

"She said to leave her alone" Edward stood in front of me, fists balled and ready to hit. Jake shoved against Edward, sending him stumbling "Bella please just listened to me I'm gay"

I was backing away from him as he came closer, and Edward quickly hauled himself to his feet and grabbed him. Jake flinched away as Edward raised his clenched fist "Bells I'm gay please!"

"Wait!" Edward fist stopped an inch before Jakes face. Someone rushed in and Jake was gone being held against someone a meter away. I pulled myself up onto my knees and my vision cleared "Seth?"

"Yeah Bells" the head of strawberry blond hair turned towards me, still clutching onto Jake

"I'm gay Bella. I was then and I am now, please can we just talk and I'll explain everything" Jake turned away from Seth, taking his hand, his eyes pleading with me. Edward gently helped me to my feet.

I nodded numbly placing my hand on Edwards forearm to try and calm him. He relaxed under my touch and I looked up at him. He gave me a sceptical look and I nodded in reassurance.

I found myself sat around a park table half an hour later. Edward sat beside me, one arm wrapped protectively around my waist and keeping me warm. Jake sat opposite with Seth doing much the same for him "you look good Bells" Jake looked up from hot cup of coffee for the first time.

"Before you say anything, I need to talk to Edward, alone. Ummm, could you give us say, ten minutes?" Seth nodded, answering for Jake before pulling him to his feet and walking towards the kids park. I didn't want Edward to hear what happened from Jake. I'd never told anyone before but if someone had to know I'd rather it was Edward and he heard it from me. Once out of ear shot I shifted away from Edward to face him and began to talk, I couldn't look at him and instead busied myself picking stray threads from my coat.

"When I was in high school Jake and I dated. We had so many plans, so many dreams and we were so in love. It came to our final year, Jake had been pressuring me to get some action. He started hanging out with this new group of friends and at first it was nothing big. It was normal for Jake to pester me once in a while about not being ready but then it got to the senior prom. Jake left early, he'd been really distant, not himself at all and he hung out with his group of friends more than me. I left early with Jake and he took me to the woods, he said he had a graduation present for me" the tears stung my eyes and threatened to spill over the edge, I noted Edwards hands ball into fists and knew what he must have though. He was practically shaking with rage. I placed a hand on his and looked him in the eye

"Jake never raped me Edward, he may have been nasty at times but he would never physically hurt me like that" Edwards eyes softened and he relaxed slightly as I continued. "I went into the woods with him. He led me to this cabin in the woods that we used to hang out in and I knew that I was finally ready to give myself to him. What I didn't realise was that his friends had set us up. They all joked about him being gay because he could never me into bed, and what I didn't realise was that his friends were watching us. I was about loose my virginity to the man I though loved me and he was letting his 'friends' watch to prove a point. I felt disgusted, the most intimate moment of my life had been exposed to them and they all just stood and laughed at me. So I ran. And I never looked back. I found my way to the main road and Alice and Rose picked me up. We left for Seattle that night and I never went back. I got over it eventually, I was with other people but nothing was ever serious or lasted long. I guess I was too afraid. That's why I'm still single, because I've never been able to trust anyone enough to let them in. So there you go" I waited for a moment allowing the information to sink in. I took a deep breath and sighed before looking up at him. I expected him to be disgusted with me, to see a look of fiery hate, but Edwards' eyes were almost worried. Immediately he pulled me into his arms, and I wasn't prepared for it.

"I'm sorry" he kissed the top of my head "I'm so sorry. I'll never let him hurt you again I swear it Bella" I hugged onto him tightly for a moment and soon felt the presents of someone else. A growl rippled from Edwards' chest and I pulled myself up enough to see Jake and Seth approach cautiously

"You!" he seethed "you stay the fuck away from her!"

"Edward, please" I placed my hand on the side of his face and turned him to look at me "I need this, please. For me" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger and took a deep breath. I kissed the tip of his nose and he relaxed further. His eyes eventually fluttered open, his jaw set and Jake carefully took his seat opposite us next to Seth. "Firstly, I need to apologies. What I did was wrong and I was an idiot and I will never forgive myself what I did so I understand if you don't forgive me" I nodded, allowing him to speak "I'm gay, as I said. I knew it even then that I was in love with Seth, I just didn't want the others to find out so I did what I did to prove them wrong and I know that doesn't excuse what I did. I just need you to know that I never meant for you to get hurt, I just didn't think it through" I nodded and thought for a moment

"How did you find me?" he smiled slightly and this time Seth decided to talk

"He looked for you before, he felt terrible. But we had no idea where you went after that night. Finding you now was just luck. We just moved to Seattle. I spotted you from across the room" a reminiscent smile played on Seth's lips, his eyes sparkling slightly. Out of all Jakes friends Seth was always the nicest to me, always the most gentle, and even on that night he was the only one who turned away and didn't watch. Wither that was because he had some respect for me or wither it was just because he couldn't bare to watch the man he loved have sex with someone else I'll never know. But I still internally thanked him for it. "Still got that shy smile and deep brown eyes, I could spot you a mile off" Jake chuckled the brief trip down memory lane was cut short as Edwards restraint ran out

"So what exactly do you want form Bella?"

"Just a chance to beg and plead and grovel for forgiveness" he replied and there he was. The same BFG that I had fallen for when I was younger, the big strong muscle man who couldn't hurt a fly but still always had that cheeky grin and an air of playful mischief about him. There was my Jake, amplified ten fold by the man sitting beside him. And after all the years of pain and heart ache, I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him. Or Seth, only angry at the people who forced him to make the decision to do what he did. He was still my Jakey.

"So you and Seth huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood slightly

EPOV

How could she sit there and be so blasé about all this!? He humiliated her and she was willing to forgive him!? Bella was too kind for her own good. Jake grinned and his eyes met with Seths, the love and devotion there was hard to deny and I felt a strong pang of jealousy. Not because I was suddenly gay, but because they had each other. Because they had the person they loved there to snuggle up to at night, and wake up to in the morning. Gay, bi, straight, whatever; love is love. There's no denying that. They prattled for a few more minutes about nothing really important and I eventually calmed myself. I wasn't' happy in the least about the new 'lets try and work up to being friends again' arrangements, but it seemed to make Bella happy to have him around. I smiled internally when I realised that Rose and Alice would defiantly have some choice word for her in the morning. I my hands lay locked with each other on top of the table to keep myself from throwing punches. A warm, gentle hand placed over my icy ones.

Then another, Bella rubbed soothing circles into my knuckles until I relaxed them enough or her liking. As my fingers parted she slipped her hand in between mine, her fingers entwining with mine as she continued to talk. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying then. My eyes slowly drifted up form her perfect hands fitting like a glove into mine to watch her face. The dim street light had thrown a faint yellow glow over her face, defining her cheek bones and making the blush on her cheeks more prominent. I couldn't take my eyes of her, visions started to form in my head. The wind whipped her hair into a frenzy and she giggled at something Seth said, her nose wrinkling slightly, her perfect, full luscious lips pushing out into a small pout as she tried to contain her laughter. I felt the sudden urge to kiss her, the images in my head becoming more vivid by the second, and I could almost hear Bella scream out my name as she withered in ecstasy beneath me in my head. I quickly looked away, mentally scolding myself for getting caught as Bella turned and beamed at me. Her hand slipped form mine and I felt empty and incomplete as she stood to give both Jake and Seth a tight hug. She said her goodbyes and then sat back next to me.

Carefully, she leaned in, pressing her warm lips to my cheek "thank you" she breathed. I looked up from my hands once again to see her sitting inches from me. I forced a weak smile and hoped to god she would notice my suddenly raging hard on. I placed a firm kiss on the top of her head and stood up, holding out my hand for hers.

"Come on, we better get home" she grinned and nodded, taking my hand once again.

We walked in silence back to the restaurant where we had left my car and soon enough we pulled up outside Bellas apartment block. I darted round the car to catch her door, memorising the blush in her cheeks that rose as I extended my hand for hers once again. We decided on the stairs after our last elevator experience and as we made our way down the hallway Bella pulled out her key.

We stopped at the door to find a post-it note stuck there. Bella swiped it off the door and read it aloud "Bella and Edward, A little busy, find a hotel, I'll re-inberse you later. Love Mama Ali and Papa Jazzy" as if on cue there was a scream from the other side of the door. A rather loud, rather strained

"Oh god! Jaz, oh my god! Baby! Oh Jasper!!!!!" Bella proceeded to turn bright red, her gaze fixing on her shoes.

"Hotel it is" I muttered, Bella simply nodded as we made out way back down the hall. Suddenly she stopped, opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and continued to walk towards the stairs.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She smiled, looking up at me

"Nothing, lets take the elevator"

"You sure you wanna do that? Cus even if we call Jaz again, I don't think he'll come to our rescue" she giggled and took my hand pulling me into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Woooow! _

_oooo did you like the suprise with Jakey!?_

_did ya? did ya? did ya?_

_R&R you know you want to_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Here is another chapter for you all **

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 20**

BPOV

The elevator ride wasn't fought with as much peril as the last time, and the excitement of getting to sleep another night in Edwards's arms was enthralling. Not to mention the apparent lack of clean clothes for tomorrow. I had opted not to tell him that small detail, and hoped that he wouldn't notice until we got there. I slid back into Edwards's car and faster than I would have thought possible a valet boy was pulling open my door. I stepped out as Edward did and blushed as the man unashamedly looked me up and down. Edwards hand slipped firmly back into mine as he pulled me towards the entrance.

The moment I stepped inside the parlour the words 'Pretty Woman' came to mind, it was exactly like the hotel in the movie. Edward left me to admire the place as he went to get our room key. I quickly looked down to check myself over, feeling the rush of adrenaline that still spread through my veins at the thought of a night alone with Edward. I noted the lack of pantie hoes adorning my legs and smirked. Edward glided back over to me a moment later and took my hand with yet another raised eyebrow at my expression. I simply smiled as he led me to the elevator. To my delight there stood an elderly couple and no one else. I bit my lip to keep from giggling at what I was about to do.

Edward jabbed at the panel on the wall and I quickly glanced to my left and right before swiftly hooking my leg up onto the ashtray pillar by the door. Edwards's eyes widened as my skirt slipped up my thighs another three inches with the movement and I scanned my leg "Oh hunny, would you look at the whole in my pantie hoes?" I looked towards the elderly couple, the women had a face of disgust and the man stared as blatantly as Edward was, a surge of pride "Oh wait, I'm not wearing any" I let my leg fall back to the ground, my heal clicking on the floor as the elevator pinged and Edward quickly dragged me into the small cube and closed the door on the couple.

I couldn't hold back the giggles then, "what the hell was that?" Edward asked me

"Pretty Woman" I replied simply. He continued to stare at me in shock until the elevator pinged again and we existed. I stepped out, keeping a foot in the door to stop it from closing and motioned for Edward to move.

After a moment he did, shaking his head in amazement he led me down the hallway and stopped outside a room, sliding the key card in the door it buzzed and he pushed the door, holding it open as I stepped inside. "They didn't have any rooms with two singles left, I can sleep on the couch if you want" he offered.

I smiled, the shy school boy returning "don't be silly Edward, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before" I dropped my coat and purse on the couch and moved further into the room. The bed was set along the far right wall, the left was one giant mirror and the back wall of the room was adorned with a plasma screen tv, to the left of that was a door I assumed lead to the bathroom. But what had me most amazed was the wall length window that stood at the far end of the room, big French doors that led out onto a balcony. The view of the city was spectacular, a million multi coloured lights. I turned to Edward with a smile. He stood by the edge of the bed watching me. "I think I'm gonna go shower and then I'll go to bed" He nodded and stepped forward, going out of the doors onto the balcony.

Edward had discarded the suit jacket and undone the buttons of his shirt. The moonlight made him look even more breath taking than usual. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame the messy disarray of seemingly jet black hair; the controls of his wash board abs reflected the moon light and the smooth peaks and slides of his face. He shoved one hand into his pocket before leaning against the railing, bending over onto his fore arms, his butt looking perfectly tight and peachy in the slacks. I quickly closed my eyes, took a deep breath and forced myself to move into the bathroom. It was well lit, with bright white marble. I didn't take notice of much else other than the giant Jacuzzi bath tub and walk in wet room shower. I stripped down, messing with the settings on the shower before stepping into the wet room. I shoved my hair up into a loose bun before stepping into the jets that shot of all three sides of the walls to the wet room. I let the water beat into my skin, burning hot, massaging, soothing. After about twenty minuets of washing I stepped out and grabbed a towel form the railing.

I towelled off my body quickly and slipped my underwear back on, thankful that Alice and Rose had insisted on nothing but nice underwear at all times. I found a long silk robe on the back of the door and slipped it on, tying it round the waist as I pulled my hair out of the bun and stepped out into the room. The lights were still off; Edward was still on the balcony. I smiled and slid the French doors open, stepping out into the freezing cold.

Sensing my entrance Edward turned and stood straight before taking me into his arms and holding me tightly to his body. Letting the warmth and securely he radiated envelope me. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and he rocked me slightly. As I looked out up at him, his dishevelled hair and the moonlight I was reminded of our first dinner together. He was as perfect then as he was now. I sighed happily and snuggled further into his arms as he hummed. My eyes lids became heavy and I felt Edwards strong arms sweep me up into his chest and then the soft comfort of the bed. I felt him tug at the cord that held my robe closed and he carefully pulled it of me. Images ran riot in my head behind my closed eyes, the naughty things he could do to me. The sexy way he would tug and rip at my clothes to get them off. After a moment I felt the bed sink next to me and I snuggled back into Edwards arms. My head on his chest and fell into the deepest sleep I had had since I last slept in that same position.

EPOV

My eyes fluttered open to see the angel lying next to me. I smiled as she sighed in her sleep whispering my name. A surge of pride filled me at the knowledge that she was dreaming of me. I pulled my head up off the pillow to look down at Bella. Her head was still on my chest, her body pressed tightly to the side of mine. One leg thrown over my hip and right across my body lying dangerously close to my morning wood, her arm thrown over my chest, her fingers laced tightly with my own hand. I could feel each breath she took, her full round breasts pushing against my side every time she inhaled.

I smiled running my fingers through her hair. He lips twitched into a small smile unconsciously as I watched her soundly sleep. After a few minutes I sighed once again. This was wrong. I had a girlfriend and no matter how innocent our intentions were I shouldn't be waking up in bed with another woman. No matter how much I wished that I could. I carefully detangled her limbs from mine and kissed her forehead gently as I got up. I dialled room service and ordered us both breakfast and then called Alice noting the fact that neither of us had even thought to grab clean underwear.

Hanging up I stripped down and figured the best thing for my morning wood would be a nice, cold shower. However not even the ice water seemed to help much, the image of Bella asleep in bed next to me consumed my thoughts. Not to mention the naughty things I wanted to do to her in that underwear. The thin, lacy ivory straps of her bra looked so easy to snap. The delectate cups that confined her luscious mounds were of a deep blue, and more ivory lace. Perfect for her skin tone, not to mention the matching boy shorts. So tantalizing, I could visualise her so vividly in my head. I snapped off the shower and towelled off, securing the towel round my hips and running my hand through my wet and ever unmanageable hair I heard the buzzer on the door go and walked out through the door. Bella stood wrapped in her robe talking nervously to a man of around twenty. He towered over her, and was no where near the trolley he had wheeled in, but instead stood too close to Bella. The second I stepped out Bella turned giving me the classic 'help me' look and I smirked, straightening out and taking a deep breath as I stared at the man giving him daggers. "Problem hunny?" I asked coming up behind her and wrapping my arms securely around her waist laying a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The man stepped back from Bella upon seeing me "could you put the food by the coffee table please" I asked as I turned Bella in my arms to face me. My eyes didn't leave the man who gave me a look of annoyance and moved the trolley before leaving.

The second the door closed Bella stretched up on her toes and kissed my cheek "thanks, I owe you"

A second later the door flew open to reveal Alice, laden down with bags.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked still keeping Bella securely in my arms. The door was left open and soon the rest of the gang traipsed in after her. I sighed and released Bellas hips as Emmett spotted the food and went into garbage disposal mode. Alice shoved a bag towards me and pushed me back into the bathroom, taking Bella from me.

APOV

I pushed open the door to be met with the sight of Bella and Edward. Bella stood in a robe pressed up against Edward, her arms draped lovingly around his neck and his hands had a secure hold on her hips. He smiled down at her and they looked like the perfect couple who had just had a night of love making and got caught up in the romance of the morning after.

I grinned, pushing a bag into Edwards hands as he reluctantly let go of Bella and pushed him into the bathroom. Bellas smile faltered and I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. She glared that 'it's not what you think' glare and glided out the French doors onto the balcony as Emmett sat down to feast on her breakfast. I could help but notice the saddened look on her face as she left, and it seemed that neither did Rose. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Getting up from the couch where she was seated between Jas and Emmett she gave them both warnings of mass breakfast consumptions and then followed me out the French doors. Bella stood in the far corner of the balcony and we both came up behind her, wrapping our arms around her in an almost Emmett sized bear hug. She turned, burrowing her face between us as she sighed. "One night, that was it. One night that I could feel like Edward was some how mine and I can't even have that. I'm screwed"

"What happened Bellareenie?" Rose asked

"Yeah, talk, Mama Allie's here" I added

"Edward and I figured we'd go for dinner. We got the note on the door, got a hotel room for a night and for the first time since at my grandparents I actually slept well. Like I felt right being there, next to him and now it's gone. I mean he saved me from the creepy room service guy but that's it" she lifted her head to look at us. I kissed her cheek with a grin.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn. There is never and end when I'm around" Rose grinned lifting Bella bag. She shoved it into her hands and she gave us a confused look. Edward stepped out of the bathroom and glanced towards us, well towards Bella, and smiled warmly to her as he swiped a pancake from Jas's hand and jumped over the back of the sofa between the boys to join in with yelling at the tv. Bellas jaw dropped. Rose and I smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh the drama!_

_What ever will we do!?_

_I know! Read another chapter!_

_R&R _

_Happy_

_xxx_


	21. Chapter 21

**YO!**

**Yeah, wern't expecting thast greeting were we? hehe**

**anywho! here is another chapter for you loverly people.**

**Now i must go and proof read some more chapters so i can update for you all.**

**Enjoy the chapter and hopefully i will get the next one out soon.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

Edward stood by the couch in dark, low riding, tight-around-the-butt grey jeans and a red lumber jack shirt that was left open to reveal the white wife beater underneath. He was breath takingly sexy. The wife beater clung to his chest like a second skin and his jeans showed off that amazing peachy ass.

Before I knew it I was being shoved into the bathroom and the door was closed behind me.

I took a quick shower, anything to put off having to see what Alice and Rose had picked out for me. I decided to get the worst out of the way and opened the smallish Victoria secrets bag pulling out a simple black and blue, very lacy, very outrageous plunge bra with matching boy shorts. I slipped them on, my eyes widening at the cleavage they created.

Next was a dress; it was one of Edwards t-shirts, expectedly tailored by Alice. The neck line was fixed to be exceedingly low and taken in to be skin tight around the waist and chest making my hour glass figured that much more defined. The dress was long enough o come down to about mid thigh considering it was once Edwards t-shirt. I smiled as I pulled out an oversized hoodie from the bottom of the bag that was also Edwards, but seemed to become more mine seen as I had had it for so long.

"Bellareenie you done?" Alice called.

"Just shoes Alice" I called back securing the kitten healed dolly shoes to my feet. I applied a little mascara and left my hair out with, the freshly washed look making my chaos of layers stand out.

I stepped out of the bathroom to be met with cat calls and cheers which only fuelled my permanent blush.

I quickly pulled on the hoodie, sticking my tongue out at the others as they voiced their disapproval of the oversized hoodie. Edward grinned noting that nearly everything I wore was owned by him. He opened his mouth to protest about loosing his shirt but Alice jumped in "We knew you wouldn't mind seen as it looks so damn good on Bella" He didn't say a word, just nodded.

The six of us traipsed noisily down into the lobby of the hotel. The boys talked adamantly about the game they just watched whilst Rose and Alice clung to each of my arms squealing about plans they had to spend the next couple of days going to visit the parents of their other halves and taking them to see their parents. I wished them both luck and insisted that I would be fine on my own at home for a couple of days and promised that if anything untoward was to happen to me I would call Edward to come rescue me immediately. The girls continued to tease me about my crush in hushed whispers.

I had forgotten about my previous convocation and drama involving Jacob until Edward caught my eye giving me a 'you have to tell them some time' look. I nodded, taking a deep breath. I would tell Alice and Rose when we were home and they could kill me with minimal witnesses.

After I had split the bill for the room with Edward, although he refused profusely to let me pay even half, we left the hotel and I jumped into Roses car after saying goodbye to the boys and thanking Edward for dinner.

I stayed silent on the way home, knowing for the looks Alice shot me through the rear view mirror that they were going to pounce once I had one foot through the door. And they did. The second the door was closed I was bombarded with questions. "So what happened?"

"Why were you in bed with Edward?"

"Did you see the way his eyes popped out of his head when you walked out in that dress!?"

"Did he take you for a romantic candle-lit dinner and confess his undying love for you?"

"Or did you do that for him?"

"Guys!" silence. Alice and Rose sat down on the sofa just itching to make another poke at my feelings for Edward. I stood in front of them and surveyed how much damage they could do. I moved the lamp from beside Alice and pushed the used plate further under the sofa away from Rose. "Okay" they gave me a crazy lady look "so, last night" I began "well I went to the gym after work, which for the record I am seriously considering quitting considering the amount of sexual harassment suits I could pull on Mike, anyway, I met Edward at the gym. Fell off the treadmill onto my butt. Then Edward took me for dinner" they ginned as I ended and both opened their mouths to speak "and then Jake turned up" I slipped in. Silence.

"WHAT!?" they chorused

"Okay don't get mad" I squeaked shielding myself with my arms "look he turned up and then Edward almost beat the crap out of him and then it turned out he was actually gay and he apologised about everything and we talked and we are gonna try and make a go of it as friends please don't hurt me" I said in a rush. More silence.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Rose shrieked

"WOMAN WHAT IN GODS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Alice added.

"Guys you weren't there you don't understand. Look, Jake and I are gonna try and work things out and I know he is truly sorry for everything he did and I'm willing to make a go of it. I know that it's gonna take time and everything but everyone deserves a second chance right? And you can't knock that cus you're the ones who taught me that" I settled on the couch between them. More silence, would it ever end? I sighed as Alice spoke

"And your completely sure about this?" she asked

"Completely. I'm not saying that its gonna happen over night or anything but he was my best friend" Rose merely nodded

"I'm not happy about leaving you here on your own knowing he's in town" she added

"Promise us that at least to begin with if you meet up with Jake then one of us will be with you and when we aren't here you have to promise us that you will make sure that Edward at least knows where your going and when if your gonna go see him. Promise?" I nodded and hugged Alice tightly. Rose joined in adding a "so he's gay huh?" we burst into giggles.

"Yeah, he's dating Seth Clearwater and they honestly make the cutest couple ever!" I gushed remembering their intimacy from the night before.

"Momma Ali, Momma Rosie, do ya' think we could have Jake and Seth over for dinner tomorrow?" they both nodded and I grinned.

After our moment I called Jake setting up dinner plans for the following evening before Alice dragged us to the mall. Apparently Rose needed power panties to have the courage to meet Emmetts parents.

By the end of the day I fell sleepily into bed, however the moment my eyes closed my phone vibrated on my bed side table. I picked it up and put it to my ear "nuhhhhh" I groaned sleepily. A low velvety chuckle sounded form the other end of the phone and I bolted up right in bed "I'm awake!" I said into the phone

"Glad to know" Edward laughed "so did you tell them?"

"Yeah. Jake and Seth are coming for dinner tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Sure, although if he steps one toe out of line I won't be held responsible for my actions" his voice dropped lower and more husky, I shivered. I fell back so my head hit the pillow  
"well at least I'll have Emmett there to restrain you"

"Don't count on it Bellareenie, he hurts you I hurt him!" Emmett called in the background

"You told him!?"

"No, Rose did"

"Rose!" I yelled, her head popped round my door "You told Emmett about Jake!?" she shrugged looking guilty "who else knows?"

"We all know puddin'" came a distinctly Jasperish southern accent

"Guys!? Is nothing secret anymore!?" Alice poked her head round my door

"Now hunny you know there are no secrets in this family" she said firmly. I sighed

"Sorry Angel" Edwards voice sounded through the phone, I smiled a little

"'sokay"

"Anyways I should probably let you get to bed. Night Angel"

"Night Edward" I yawned. After setting my phone back on the bed side table Alice and Rose both bounded into my room and tumbled onto the bed, settling themselves in on either side of me in various variations of pj's. "You know you never told me what happened with you guys last night" I said to Rose. Alice blushed realising that Edward and I would have heard what they were doing. Rose began

"Well, Emmett took me to this really posh restaurant near the lake, he had some how pulled stings and gotten them to do dinner for us on the lake in a boat. It was the most romantic night of my life, we talked and laughed. We watched the sun go down and the stars come out and it was so perfect. And then we went back to his place so I could show him my appreciation" he giggled out the last part and Alice continued to squeal at how loved up it all was. "Alice?" I probed. She blushed again

"Well, he took me out to this park that was on a hill that looked out over the city. We had this picnic is was so cute. Jas had his guitar and he wrote me a song and we watched the sun set and snuggled together under a blanket. It was the cutest thing every Bella I love him so much!" she gushed.

After much excited talking and late night banter we all fell asleep snuggled together.

The next morning was spent getting the beginnings of the meal started and laughing as the boys tried to assemble our dinning table in the living room. We kept the table in it s parts in the storage cupboard, taking it out only for occasions, however we hadn't until that day had an occasion we needed to use it for. Jasper picked up instructions and took one look before throwing it over his shoulder as Emmett declared "we are real men! Real men don't need a manual!" We laughed till our sides hurt and took numerous pictures of them failing miserably. By mid day almost everything was ready and we decided to take a break and boys made sandwiches for us. We sat in the wreckage of the table until the boys finally left having set up the table and we got ready.

Finally at six everything was ready and there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open to see a widely grinning Jake and a shyly smiling Seth. "Come on in guys" Rose and Alice stood ridged by the table. The five of us engaged in general small talk and Alice and Rose both leapt to get the door when the boys arrived.

By the time dinner was served the tension in the air was like a block of ice. Edward sat on one side of me with Emmett on the other and Jasper at the head of the table causing both Jake and Seth to sweat bullets at the death glares they were getting.

"So how long have you Edward been together Bells?" Seth asked trying to clear the awkward silence

"Ummm, we're not" Edward mumbled, his eyes fixed on his steak.

"Seriously?" Jake asked in disbelief "wow, I would have bet my right nut that you guys had something going on" and the tension was gone when Seth spoke

"But hunny you know how much I love that nut" No one could hold back their laughter.

By the time desert rolled around everyone was chatting like they had known each other for years.

Alice and Rose both left early the next morning with Jasper and Emmett and seen as I was up so early I decided to get a head start with work. I dressed quickly and made my way to the office.

As I stepped inside starbucks I quickly pulled out my phone sending Jake a text telling him thanks for last night and that him and Seth should come over again tonight for a catch up session. I placed my order and turned around as my phone beeped. I flicked it open and giggled at Jakes promise of bringing food and Seth giving me a pedicure, Seth never was one for artsy stuff. As I turned around I caught an eye full of a head of bronzy red hair enter the coffee shop. I grabbed my order as it was placed and waited to the side as Edward placed his order. "Morning early bird" he greeted me.

"Hey yourself" I replied taking a sip. "Seth and Jake are coming over tonight, thought I'd let you know" Edward merely nodded before he got a phone call of his own. He quickly kissed the top of my head and mouthed that he had to go. I nodded and decided I should probably make my way to the office if I was going to make use of the quiet time at work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Awwwwww one big happy family! _

_are we loving Jake and Seth (for the record the stuff i write about them is in no way supposed to be mean or offensive. It's all written in fun and is supposed to be funny. If you don't like it don't read it)_

_R&R_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo guys!**

**Look another chapter!**

**This chapter I would like to now dedecate to _Coco786_ simply because you gave me lots of reviews that made me smile**

**Plus you said you wanted to know what happened when Jake and Seth came round.**

**Hopefully you'll find some fun in that bit xD**

**Anywho, i have officially written the chapter when Tanya goes! *gasp* i know**

**It's comming soon in about 2 maybe 3 chapters time.**

**So i shall leave you loverly people to read**

**^_____^  
**

**Happy**

**R&R  
**

**xxx**

**Chapter 22**

BPOV

Soon enough I found myself sat at my desk and thoroughly immerses in piles of papers, emails, defence strategies and various other lawyer type things. I sighed as Mike entered the office and knocked a pile of papers off the edge of my desk in order to make room for his oversized behind "can I help you Mr. Newton?" I asked with a forced smile, he grinned.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight. My place, I'll cook and then I'll have you in your underwear for dessert" My forced smile dropped and was replaced with a glare

"Some how I don't think that is going to happen Mr. Newton. Not only am I swamped but I do not appreciate what you insinuate would happen. Which by the way would not happen because I would not go out with your sorry ass if you paid me" I seethed. Any hope of a good mood for my day was gone. Mike continued to grin as he got up

"You know I like them feisty Miss. Swan" I shivered in disgust as he closed himself away into his office.

By the end of the day I was thoroughly peeved and desperate for ice cream as I stepped through the door of the apartment. I sighed as I was met with the silence of absence. I turned on the tv and dumped my stuff by the door before turning to the freezer and grabbing the tub of Ben&Jerrys double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. However as soon as I had shoved a spoonful into my mouth there was a knock on the door. I dumped the ice cream and pulled open the door "chocolate fudge, rough day huh?" Seth asked holding a box of pizza. Jake laughed as I nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

"So you gonna tell us what happened?" Jake asked as the boys seated themselves on the floor. I smiled, and began to retell the ordeal of my day.

"Seriously Bells, you should quit" Jake said once I was done, shovelling his sixth slice of pizza.

"If I quit then where would I go?"

"Yours a smart girl you'd find something"

"Yeah, your boss it a total dick you should file a sexual harassment suit" Seth added "put it this way, make it very clear to him that you will file if he doesn't let up. If he continues, quite. You can't take this shit for the rest of your life"

"I agree Bells. He can't be allowed to get away with this your better than that" the pep talk had had made it final. Mike got one more chance before I quit.

"So anyways, what's with you and Eddie?" Jake asked

"He has a girlfriend, she's a bitch and we all know it. But things are complicated"

"So why not fight for him? If she's such a bitch it should be too hard to get him to leave her"

"I can't hurt him like that" I sighed. Seth's eyes widened as he pulled the spoon clean from his mouth

"Oh my god you love him don't you?" Seth asked, his eyes fixed on me

"No" I replied quickly my face burning "I do not love him" I stated "I think" I added quickly

"Isabella you are in love with Edward" I sighed

"I am not in love with him. Yeah I like him, I really like him but either way it wouldn't make a difference. He doesn't like me"

"How do you know?" Jake asked

"I just do okay. Can we please drop this" I asked I was pretty sure if I blushed any more my face would set alight.

I as I stepped into the office the next morning I held my head high and walked with conviction towards Mike's office door. I knocked once before opening the door. Mike grinned his signature cheese ball grin as I entered "Looking fine as always Miss. Swan" I glared at him so hard he broke out into a sweat.

"Mr. Newton, this is a formal warning. If the sexual harassment I have received from you does not stop I will be forced to take legal action and file a suit against you. Are we clear?" I said, standing tall with my arms folded over my chest in a voice I never knew I had.

"Crystal" he replied smirking at me.

I turned and walked out of the office, everyone must have heard because every pair of eyes in the building was now fixed on me. I blushed as I sank down into my chair. Just as I sat down Mike came waltzing out of his office and stood firmly in front of me "Miss. Swan. Your fired" he said smugly

"What!? You can't fire me!" I could see red, I could see a target on his fucking forehead and a dagger in my hand. To say was angry was instatement. "You can't fire me because I quit!" there was a round of cat calls and cheering as roughly grabbed my bag up and then stepped forward laying a harsh slap across Mikes smug face. I turned with conviction and strode out of the building as the cat calls continued. As I stepped out into the cool Seattle air it hit me. I just quit my job. Oh fuck. I hailed a taxi and numbly gave an address.

Like a robot I stepped into the elevator of Cullen inc and rode up standing next to a sweet looking woman who had her hand placed on her swollen stomach tenderly. She gasped holding the base of her stomach and my arms snapped out to steady her. She groaned for a moment and then stood straight taking a deep breath "Are you okay?" I asked

"Fine, this ones been kicking up as storm lately" she chuckled patting her stomach. "Leah Clearwater" she held out her hand "and thank you" I smiled forgetting my job dramas for the moment

"Isabella Swan" I shook her hand.

"Ah, your Mr. Newtons secretary" I frowned

"Was. I kinda quit" I sighed

"Why?" she asked as the elevator pinged and I walked with her out onto the landing

"Mr. Newton is a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen. I couldn't take it anymore" I replied.

"I'm so sorry. Well are you here for my post?" she asked

"Your post?"

"Well as you can see I only have about a week left in my before I leave. Mr. Cullen has been interviewing people for a few weeks now. You'd be perfect for it though" she smiled and quickly held onto my arm as another wave of kicking started. I steadied her until it stopped. She smiled apologetically

"Edward never mentioned he needed a new secretary" I mused

"So you know Mr. Cullen?" she asked smiling brightly. I helped ease her into her seat behind her desk as I perched on the edge continuing out convocation. I explained how I knew Edward and after talking for about fifteen more minutes on the subject of my lack of employment she grinned seeing Edward office door open. He smiled as his eyes scanned over me

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked. I was momentarily stunned, Edward looked so edible in his dark grey slacks and white button down shirt rolled up to the elbows with the top few buttons left open. Leah decided to save me from my muteness explaining my predicament. I blushed as she nominated me for the post of Edward's secretary and my mind suddenly filled with images of Edward playing out the naughty secretary routine with me. I blushed again as Edward gave one of his lopsided, screaming sex grins and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against Leahs' desk.

"Well Miss. Swan. It's about time you quit that job, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did"

"It's settled then" Leah clapped her hands together "Miss Isabella Swan you and officially next in line to be Mr. Edward Cullens secretary" I gulped. I was not expecting this.

"I guess it's settled then" Edward commented. "we can discuss this more later Bella" I nodded still not being able to speak. Edward turned and scanned Leahs desk for a moment before swiping a file out of her out tray and stood up. He walked round Leah and stopped in front of me placing on hand on my cheek gently. I smiled "thanks Edward" I whispered, his smile grew and he leaned in placing a kiss on the top of my head

"Go home, I'll be round tonight okay?" I nodded thanking him again before he turned and went back into his office.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and run any errands for you?" I asked Leah. She insisted that she's be fine and promised that if she did need anything she'd make Edward get it for her. I thanked her for her help and left.

I pulled my phone out as I rode the elevator down and quickly dialled both Alices and Roses numbers into a three way call. "Hey guys" I said as I hailed a cab.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Hunny" they greeted.

"How's things going with the future in-laws?" I asked

"Great!" Rose replied "Emmetts' parents are wonderful"

"Same" Alice added "Jaspers mom is so sweet and his dads really funny"

"How's things at home?" Rose asked

"Well I quit my job today" I said nonchalantly

"What!?"

"Well done Bella! God, I'm so proud of you" Alice added

"Yeah well. I had a little pep talk from Seth and Jake last night. We decided that I threaten Mike with a sexual harassment suit, and if he continued I quit. However he then fired me and I got made, quit, stormed out and went to Edwards office. Then in the elevator I met his secretary who is actually about to go on maternity leave and so she gave me her job. Edward agreed and everything. He's gonna come over tonight and discuss everything" I explained.

"Woah Bella that's great!" Alice chirped

"Yeah, means you get to spend every day with loverboy" Rose giggled

"Please don't start guys" I grumbled as they continued to poke fun at me. "Anyways, I'm home I think I'm gonna do some chores and then get dinner going for Edward" the cab pulled up and I handed him some money as I made my way up the apartment.

"You sound like a married couple already Bella" Alice giggled

"yeah I agree. Well, Emmetts getting impatient to hear the big news so we'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye girls"

"Bye!" Jasper yelled somewhere in the background. I chuckled as I hung up and went into my room.

I quickly stripped down and pulled on a tank top and a pair of sweats. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and I set about doing laundry and dusting and what not. I had mac and cheese doing in the oven as the door opened and Edward called out "Hunny I'm home!" I giggled as I went to greet him with a hug. He dumped his stuff by the door and shrugged out of his jacket as he followed me into the kitchen "something smells good" he commented taking a seat at the island. I pulled out the mac and cheese and set I on the counter to cool before grabbing two beers from the fridge and setting them both down in front of him as he picked up the bottle opener.

"So how was your day?" I asked plating up the food

"Well, I finally found someone to fill my secretary post" he commented

"Really?"

"Yep, I've heard she's good and I she knows how I like my coffee" I giggled as I set his plate down in front of him.

"So" he began stabbing at the cheese "we need to discuss formalities" I nodded "don't worry about pay I'll check with Alice how much the rent is and fact in for everything else" I looked up for my plate

"Edward just pay me what you pay Leah, it'll be fine" I insisted

"I'll be the judge of that considering I am your boss" he grinned knowing he'd won the argument before it had even begun.

"What else?" I asked

"Well, you don't need to be in the office until I do, so same time you usually get into work. And seen as I know you stop for coffee how about you grab mine and bring it to me" he smiled, puffing his chest out as I mumbled under my breath about him being a slave driver. He chuckled at me before continuing "You'll sort through my cases, schedule meetings and court dates. If I ask you to look at defence plans or whatever I assume that won't be too difficult although mostly I do my own strategies. Leah will take you through the computer systems, when I have my coffee and whatnot. Lunch break is an hour, Leah will talk to you about all that too and if you need time off feel free to ask" he finished munching on another mouthful of cheese.

I smiled "thanks again Edward, you really didn't have to do this, it's my mess"

"Nonsense, and if you do wanna file against Newton I'd be happy to help you out" he said hopefully downing the remainder of his beer. I couldn't help but laugh at the hopefulness in his voice.

Edward picked up my empty plate and took it to the sink as he began to do the dishes "thanks, but I think I've had enough of seeing Newton's ugly face. I'd rather just forget I ever had the job" he chuckled at my response before flicking me with soapy water. I stood up and grabbed a dish towel, winding it up and flicking it against his back side in revenge. Edward grabbed up a hand full of bubbled and blew them in my face still laughing as I splashed him with water form the running tap. He gasped as the hot water soaked through the front of his shirt and quickly turned and charged at me.

I squeaked and ran into the living room to get away from him and stood behind the couch.

Slowly Edward stalked me round until he was behind the couch and I was in front. I took my chance and pelted into my room grabbing a pillow from the bed and hitting him with it as he pounced and sent the both of us diving onto the bed. I hit him again with the pillow as he gripped my waist and pulled me down on top of him. He loosened his grip as he went to grab a pillow of his own and I jumped up. Edward crouched on the edge of the bed with a cruel grin. Predator and prey. I ran for the sofa but didn't make it. Edwards's arms caged around my hips and pulled me down onto the sofa with him. After a few minutes out laughs died down and I curled into Edwards chest as he flicked through channels on the tv.

Edward left at about eleven. Leah was going to finish out the week and then I would start. So I was free to do whatever I wanted for a few days. I was to spend the day with Leah learning the ropes on Thursday and then Friday would be used for any last minute things I had to sort out as far as setting up my things went. It dawned on me that I would have to go back to my old office to collect my things but after one text I was assured that Seth would drop by on Wednesday and pick up all my things for me. Alice and Rose were due back Wednesday as well and so Edward and I decided to meet as his Tuesday night for a Tim Burton movie marathon. I smiled as I snuggled into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oooooooo whats gonna happen?_

_Edwards got a new sexy secretary!_

_Wooow, can you feel the fun comming?_

_hehe_

_R&R_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	23. Chapter 23

**Heya!**

**Okay so here is the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**The next one will be the big one  
**

**Love**

**Happy**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 23**

BPOV

I woke late on Tuesday morning and stretched as I crawled out of bed. What was I supposed to do with myself all day? Pulling on a pair of jeans I decided to take a trip to the library and then go to the gym before heading to Edwards. I spent the morning tucked away on an oversized arm chair in a dim lit corner of the library surrounded by trashy romance novels and a growing stack of empty cups of coffee from the coffee machine. At about twelve I was happily interrupted by Angela and we sat chatting for a couple of hours. We agreed to do lunch the following Monday and I quickly departed to the gym.

However in true Bella fashion I managed to trip over the floor mats at the gym and even though I had all day, I was still late to Edwards. I stood on his doorstep in the freezing cold and jabbed the bell for the sixth time in the last ten seconds. Edward pulled open the door and I quickly pushed myself through the door and into the warmth of his arms. "Cold much?" he chucked as I shivered against him

"Just a little" I replied as Edward took my coat and I made my way into the living room. I grabbed the box of noodles off the coffee table as Edward slipped The Nightmare Before Christmas into the DVD player. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it over me as I shifted so I lay on top of Edward with my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating through the thin material of his tight t-shirt and his fingers running gently through my hair was making it increasingly hard to concentrate on the movie.

EPOV

By the fourth movie Bella was sound asleep on top of me. Her warm body radiating heat into mine. I sighed as I flicked off the tv and placed the remote on the floor by the sofa. Having Bella as my secretary was going to be an experience. I know that it's wrong of me to, but every time someone mentions the word secretary all I can see in my head is Bella bent over my office desk screaming in ecstasy as I ram into her over and over again. I scolded myself for the image and wrapped my arms around Bella in defeat. I couldn't leave Tanya. But to be honest it felt like I was single already. I hardly saw Tanya anymore and on the rare occasion that we did speak it would end in a fight. I decided to allow myself the luxury of spending one night alone with Bella asleep. Since our trip to her grandparents I found that I have become to accustomed to sleeping next to her. I found an almost permanent insomnia set in that could only be relieved by Bellas steady breathing and rhythmic heart beat. I could hear the piano notes sounding in my head as a new piece formulated in my mind. The piece started slow, happy, graceful. But as it progressed the notes became more disjointed, sadder, lost almost. Bella nuzzled her cheek into my chest, her arms tightening round my waist and I prayed to god that my growing erection wouldn't wake her as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Bellas phone vibrating on the coffee table. I swiped it up quickly and answered it "Hello?" I whispered as Bellas stirred and then fell back to sleep

"Edward?" Alice asked

"Yes Tinkerbelle what's up?" I asked

"Oh, we came home and Bella was gone. Just wanted to make sure she was okay" she was way too chirpy for this time of the morning.

"What's the time?" I asked with a yawn

"Half nine anyways so what did you and Bella get up to last night?" she giggled. I cursed under my breath and carefully shifted myself to slip out from under Bella and ran into my room

"Do me a favour Tinkerbelle, come pick Bella up I don't want her to have to get a taxi back home. Thanks" I hung up the phone and quickly ripped though my wardrobe. I hopped into the bathroom and shoved my toothbrush into my mouth as I pulled up my trousers. The shower would have to wait. Bella rounded the corner into my room rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Morning" I called after I spit and rinsed. She giggled watching me pull on a shirt and try to do up a tie at the same time. She walked towards me, her hips swaying seductively and started to tie my tie round my neck for me as I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. I quickly grabbed my coat as I rushed towards the door.

"Edward" she called as I stepped out of the door. She leaned against the frame looking highly amused and beckoned me back with her finger. I stepped cautiously up the step and stood in front of her as I shrugged into my jacket. I stiffened as I felt her fingers press against my crotch and the sound of a zipper doing up filled the silence. I smiled sheepishly kissing her cheek with a "Thanks" before I jumped the steps and raced towards the office.

It wasn't until I was sat in my office trying to catch my breath that it dawned on me. Why was Bella looking at my crotch? I grinned proudly to myself as Leah waddled in and placed a coffee on my desk. I thanked her before diving into the pile of work on my desk before I had to leave for court.

BPOV

I wondered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling as I saw one of Edward's smoothies. I cracked it open and took a sip before my phone started to ring from somewhere. I followed the sound to Edwards's bedroom and plopped down onto the edge of the bed as I answered my phone "Hello?"

"Hey puddin' pot" Jasper called

"Hey Jas what's up?"

"Alice had me come pick you up and I forgot my key. Could you let me in?" I got up and went to the door as I hung up. Jasper grinned giving me a quick brotherly kiss on the cheek and chuckling at the smoothie bottle in my hand.

"Two seconds Jas" I called as I ran into the kitchen. I downed the rest of the smoothie and scribbled on a post-it note "Guess who" before sticking it on the bottle and placing the empty bottle back in the fridge. I grabbed my jacket and Jaspers key before flying out the door and into his car. Jasper shook his head with a grin

"you do realise Edwards gonna murder you" I shrugged

"probably" Jasper started the car and we were soon on our way.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" the nerves were evident on Jaspers face as I was intrigue at what could have warranted such a reaction.

"sure"

"Well, the thing is that I'm kinda planning to ask Alice to move in with me and then pop the big question" I gasped a grin breaking out on my face

"Jasper that awesome!" the nerves faded from his expression

"Really?. I was actually kinda crapping myself that she would say no to both"

"That's crazy talk Jas, she loves you and I know she would love to move in with you and eventually marry you" he sighed in relief as we pulled up outside the apartment. We both got out and walked towards the elevator "Do you think you could keep this convocation to yourself for now?" He asked his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Sure Jas" I giggled as the door opened. As I pushed the key into the door of the apartment door it was ripped open and Alice came bounding out and straight into Jaspers arms. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I stepped inside. "Hey guys" I called to Rose and Emmett who were making out on the sofa. Rose waved absentmindedly as I walked into my room to freshen up and change.

As I stepped out of my room I could hear the animalistic screams and moans coming from Roses bedroom, ignoring them I walked into the kitchen to see Alice by the cooker making pancakes as Jasper wrapped himself lovingly around her. I felt I was intruding on their moment so I took it upon myself to leave. I called a quick goodbye as I left.

I wondered the Seattle streets for a while until I came across a small salon. I took in my reflection in the glass as I pulled a little at my hair. I smiled at the plump lady inside who beckoned me in.

"What look are you goin' for my love?" the woman had a kinda smooth voice and I relaxed as I settled into the salon chair "I want a trim and layers. And I wanna get lazar hair removal and I want to get my eyebrows done" I stated

"A full morning of pampering it is my love" the lady smiled brightly as she gently washed my hair and set about taking a few inches off. My hair once stood straight and flat at about boob height on me. The inches dropped off to leave it shoulder length and the layers added more depth and volume to my usually dull mahogany hair. Half way though the hair cut my phone rang and I quickly notified Rose and Alice of my wear abouts so they could join me.

The rest of the morning was spent chatting amongst us as the three of us went through the works of taking the plunge other with lazar hair removal on out legs and bikini line, we all got out eyebrows done and hair cut.

I grinned at my reflection in the mirror before Alice insisted on dragging us to the mall. With my new job I found my self feeling a sense of newness in everything. I wanted a new hair cut, I wanted more confidence and Alice took it upon herself to insist that that meant I needed a new wardrobe.

We made our way through store after store until I could no longer hold any more bags. Rose had pep talked me on the importance of power panties and Alice had helped me to chose a new wardrobe of not only suits and work outfits that according to my two best friends were sure to have Edward pining over me but also enough evening wear, club wear and general lounging around at home wear. Although I insisted that most of what Alice chose for me was way over the top, I was perfectly fine lounging at home in sweats.

By the time we were all home we ended up cuddled together on my bed talking into the early hours of the morning about anything and everything. But no matter how good I felt, and how much my brain kept telling me that life couldn't get much better than this save for having Edward, there was a nagging voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me that this happiness would all be short lived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh nose!_

_Whats going to happen!?_

_Well you'll find out in the next chapter_

_xD_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

**It's the big chapter! Dun dun dun!!**

**Yes I know, amazing right?**

**I'll leave you to read now**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Happy**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 24**

BPOV

As Thursday rolled around I woke up on time for once and dressed a tight, black pencil skirt that ended just above the knee with a dark blue shirt with cap sleeves and plunging neck line. Rose insisted on finishing off the ensemble with a pair of black peep toes and Alice spun my hair into a loose bun on the top of my head with curled tendrils hanging loosely to frame my face. I grinned as I pulled on my jacket at left for work. I picked up Edwards coffee on the way as instructed and entered the elevator that led up to his floor of Cullen inc.

I stepped out as the elevator pinged and made my way to the end of the hall where Leahs desk stood. She grinned upon seeing me but stayed seated. I smiled in response handing her a decaf coffee that I had picked up for her. She thanked me before pointing out the three boxes packed with my things that Seth had dropped off for me the previous day. I set my coffee on Leahs desk as she handed me Edwards schedule and quickly went over what I needed to do I went to the door of Edwards's office. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and waited "come in" a velvety voice called from the other side. I pushed open the door and stepped inside "Mr. Cullen" I greeted; he looked up from what he was typing on his laptop and grinned as his eyes swept over my attire. "Have you done something with your hair Miss. Swan" he asked highly amused in a teasing tone as I set down his coffee in front of him

"Why how nice of you to notice Mr. Cullen" I played along in an equally as teasing voice. He motioned for me to sit down in the chair opposite so I did. I crossed my legs as I opened the diary on my lap and began to read off to him what meetings he had today and when they were as well as any impending cases he really needed to look at and presentations he needed to give. He nodded as I spoke, a small smile still playing on his lips. I looked up at him with a smile "if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Mr. Cullen" I was determined to remain professional and not collapse in a heap on the chair and say 'Edward can I have hug?' for no apparent reason.

"Actually Miss. Swan there is" he began "the presentation I have this afternoon, could you make me a slide show with all the main points and figures on it for the meeting?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen" I was an expert at presentations. He nodded in appreciation as I stood up and left.

The next few hours was spent with Leah, she taught me how to use the system on the computers and what Edwards general day consisted of along with various other formalities. Just before the Edwards presentation he called me into his office to sign my contract before leading me to the board room. He stopped before entering the room, his hand poised on the door handle. Edward turned to me "just to warn you, Newton will be in this meeting. I understand completely if you don't want to go in there today however over time you will have to face him again" he said, concern written plainly in his eyes.

I smiled reassuringly "gotta face the music some day" I shrugged, he arched a perfect eyebrow as if to say 'are you completely sure?' I nodded. Edward turned the handle on the door and together we stepped inside. I took my place on Edwards' right as he sat at the head of the long table. Down the left various lawyers including both James and Mike. I took a deep breath as I placed my things on the table and sat for a moment in Edwards chair at the head of the table as I brought the presentation up on the overhead projector.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss. Swan" Mike sneered. I stiffened as I sat back in my seat. "got your boyfriend to bail you out did you?" he added. James chuckled from beside him. I was surprised to say the least, the last time I saw them they hated each other.

"Mr. Newton this meeting is about a court case please save you knitting club gossip for else where I will not have you disrespect my staff in this board room thank you" Edward warned highly un-amused. Mike surprisingly was silent and so was James. Edward flashed me a quick smile as he began his meeting.

I stayed seated as the other lawyers left, jotting down a few helpful notes for Edward on the case. Once the room was empty Edward spoke "your presentation was phenomenal Bella" I looked up at him with a smile, the work atmosphere had disappeared for the moment as he called me Bella "where did you learn to do all that stuff with PowerPoint?" I shrugged collecting my things together

"I like to make an effort" I stated. I slipped Edward the piece of paper with my notes as I rose "oh and Mr. Cullen" I called over my shoulder as I reached the door. He looked up from the paper "I know for a fact that Mrs. Wood was having an affair with the pool boy and the son is his. Paternity test should make the jury see that the prosecutions story is a lie" he smirked at me as I opened the door and called

"You Miss. Swan are full of surprises"

I couldn't seem to wipe the shit eating grin off my face as I strutted back towards my soon to be desk. As I approached I saw Leah bent over the desk with one hand out in front of her with a look of pure agony on her face. "Leah?" I called as I quickened my pace

"Bella!" She cried clutching her stomach. I ran towards her and swiftly jumped the pool at her feet "deep breaths Leah your gonna be fine" I took her hand in mine as another contraction wracked through her. I looked up to see Edward coming along the corridor. "Edward, ambulance Leahs gone into labour" I called as I sat Leah back into the chair and breathed with her. Edward raced down the hall with his phone pressed to his ear as Leah cried out again "Bella how far apart are her contractions?" he asked

"Too close Edward that ambulance better get here soon or we're gonna have to deliver this baby ourselves" at that Edward was yelling frantically down the phone.

An hour later we found ourselves in a hospital hallway. I had jumped in the back of the ambulance with Leah as Edward followed in a cab and by the time we reached the hospital Leahs husband Sam was already waiting for her. I sat next to Edward as we watched Sam pace. I smiled at his paniced face "Sam?" he stopped and looked at me "go in there and be with her. You'll be me more use in that room helping Leah than out here wearing a track through the floor" I suggested. He grinned and nodded squeaking

"Im gonna be a father!" before he pushed his way through the double doors of the private room. Edwards head rested against the wall and he rocked his head until it face me "you were great today. Not just with Leah but everything" he complemented.

"Thanks" I smiled suddenly Sam broke through the door with a grin

"It's a girl" he said shakily.

With Leah officially on maternity leave I fully took to the part of Edward secretary. Monday lunch with Angela was fun as she bought Josh with her and Josh didn't fail to interrogate me on my relationship with Edward. Edward however had become increasingly distant over the weeks. Tanya insisted on showing up out of the blue. If she wasn't being rude to me she was walking in on Edwards meetings and on more than one occasion was so drunk she had to be escorted off the premises. After a long and rather concerning convocation between Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, me and even Jake and Seth it was decided that I was to talk to Edward.

Edwards distance from us all had become so obvious Edwards mother even called Emmett and Jasper to enquire as to what had gotten Edward so down. Edwards company did a lot of the legal stuff for the hospital that his father worked at and even his father could see that his emotional state was effecting him so much as to interfered with the standard of his work.

I had been working for Edward for a total of six months and honestly I was afraid of what Edward would do. I didn't want to loose the man who had pretty much become my closest friend and the man I was pretty sure I was in love with.

It was a Thursday lunch time when I knocked gently on Edwards office door "come in" he sounded tired, drained. His once light velvet voice sounded horse and rigid. I stepped inside the room and took the seat in front of his desk. "Edward?" he looked up at me. I'd hardly seen Edward outside work and so it was a change to call him by his first name

"What is it Miss. Swan?" he asked in a firm tone. His eyes were tired; he looked thinner and paler than normal. He looked back at his laptop and resumed typing "Edward look at me" he stopped typing and pushed the laptop to the side, setting his elbows on the table an resting his head in his hands as he gave me his full attention. "What's wrong?" I asked leaning across the desk to trace the dark circles under his eyes gently. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head into my hand before his eyes snapped open and he leaned back into his chair. "My well being is not of your concern Miss. Swan"

"Edward don't" he sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers "don't push me away Edward. Don't shut me out, you never used to shut me out" he gave a more frustrated sigh

"Miss. Swan that quite enough"

"Edward damn it talk to me! Stop treating me like an employee, I'm your friend" my blood was boiling. He shrugged off my comment

"Mr. Newton has some files that I need for my next case. You will go retrieve them for me. That is all" I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Edward please don't do this"

"That is all Miss. Swan" the tone he used was as harsh as his expression. The Edward I had grown to love was not the man I was speaking to. My Edward would never speak to me with that tone; he was always gentle with me. I sighed getting up

"I'll be here when you want to talk. I'm not giving up on you" I stated before leaving. I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and marched out of the office block. It would be the first time since I quit my old job that I would enter that building. I sighed as I waited for the elevator to ping and signal that I had reached my old floor. I stepped out of the elevator with and took a deep breath before I made my way down the hall to where Mike's office still stood. I smiled wearily at his latest secretary and she nodded for me to go straight through.

As I opened the door I froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ahhhhh I'm just kidding I'm not that mean. The rest of the chapter is just below_

_[:_

There on top of the table was Tanya. She lay completely naked with Mikes head between her legs, her head hanging off the edge of the table as James inhaled another line from off the valley between her breasts. All three of them looked up as they noted me in the doorway. "Oh my god" I breathed. James got up and went to the corner of the room to mess with a video camera there. Mike strode towards me as Tanya sat up on the desk. "Come in Miss. Swan. How nice of you to join us" Mike cackled harshly grabbing my arm and pulling me in before slamming the door shut behind me.

My heart raced as Tanya strode towards me still naked and James took his place in front of the door as Mike flanked Tanya. I supposed I should have been scared. But the only emotion I could register was rage, directed towards Tanya. How could she do this to Edward?

"Well if it isn't Bella. Eddies number one fan"

"After everything he's done for you" I seethed through clenched teeth. She laughed

"So? Edward is loaded and the stupid fucker is crazy about me" she backed me up against the wall. Her fowl breath spread across my face and I winced as her words sliced though me "Silly little Bella thinks she can win Eddies heart. Edward will never love you. Not if you were the last pitiful woman on this earth. Do you know why that is Bella? Hmmm?" I didn't answer "it's because you have nothing on me. I'm more beautiful, I'm smarter, I'm a godess in bed compared to you sweetheart" every word was another blow.

"Edward will hate you when I tell him. Why would you do this to him!?" I continued to seethe my temper flaring.

"Eddies pretty much impotent!" she cackled "I stripped for him in his office the other day. No one has ever not got a hard on when I walk in the room let alone strip!" she was becoming hysterical and I knew for a fact that he wasn't impotent, I'd seen him have to adjusts himself behind his desk when I walk into his office "And you wouldn't tell him. Because if you told him, then it would break is teeny tiny pathetic little heart. And then he'd hate you forever. But good little Bella would never do anything to hurt Eddie, no" her voice became more patronising "because poor little Bella is in love with Eddie isn't she? Poor pathetic, stupid, cunt, Bella" her voice became more forceful "He will never love you, you ugly whore" she began to laugh menacingly as she backed away from me, James moved from by the door and Mike continued to flank Tanya. I bolted for the door and pulled on the handle as the three of them closed on me in the small room, a glint of metal in James had. I tore at the door more forcefully before my clammy hands were able to grip and turn the handle.

I stopped running once I was safely out of the building. I stood in the street for about twenty minutes straight trying to process what just happened. Tanya was cheating on Edward. But everything she said about me was true. He'd hate me. I quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of the design company where Rose and Alice worked. I jumped out the cab and rocketed into the chique lobby of the building and up the stairs. I don't know where the energy came from but I managed to get all the way to their floor and into their shared office before it all hit me and I crumbled. Alice and Rose both shot forward to catch me. After hurriedly explaining to them what happened I found myself in Roses car. Alice was one the phone to Jasper and Rose even called Jake and Seth once she had called Emmett. An hour later everyone had responded to Alice's SOS and I found myself sitting on the couch in the apartment re-telling the ordeal of what happened and letting it all properly sink in "You have to tell him Bella" Jasper said in a sad voice.

"I can't tell him Jas, I can't hurt him like that"

"Bells if it doesn't come from you and he finds out later then he defiantly will hate you" Rose added. Seth knelt down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella?" I looked down at him and blinked a few times to clear my vision "you have to be the one to tell him before someone else does. In the end it'll hurt more for him if it comes from someone else. Bella you're his best friend. If you keep it from him and he stays with Tanya I know you will never forgive yourself when it finally does come out. I'm afraid in the long run you don't have much choice. If you want to save Edward from being hurt even more than he could be, then you have to tell him" I took a deep breath, there was no denying Seth's logic.

I had to tell Edward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ooooooooooooooooooo yeah this really is the end of the chapter_

_Everyone getting thoroughly annoyed with Edward?_

_Dw, you'll hate him by the end of the next chapter_

_Mwahahahahahahaa!!!!_

_Anywho_

_Reviews make me smile_

_Happy_

_xxx  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so here is the big chapter!  
**

**Now as a small warning to those more sensetive amongst us, expect a lot of angst  
**

**Anywho I shall leave you to it. **

**Oh! And for the record *ahem* EDWARD WAS NOT STILL SLEEPING WITH TANYA THEY PRETTY MUCH BROKE UP MONTHS AGO BUT IT WASN'T OFFICIAL AND SO EDWARD WAS TOO MUCH OF A GENTLEMEN TO GO FOR BELLA JUST YET PLUS HE WASN'T SURE IF HE'D GET REJECTED AND WAS THEREFORE SHITTING HIMSELF *ahem* (for the record the capitals were just for your attention thats not me yelling at you throught the computer screen ^^) as for him being a douche, well i figured that there are too many stories where Edward is loved by all and i wanted to be a bit different lol sue me xD (please don't actually do that)  
**

**Thankyou, just needed to draw that to you attention**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 25**

BPOV

I pulled up in a cab outside Cullen inc. I knew Edward would still be there despite the late hour. I took a deep breath and stepped into the dimly lit lobby and then into the elevator. My heart raced, my head span and I could feel the gagging vomit rising in my throat. But if it meant Edward got as little pain as possible, I would sacrifice anything for that. Even if it meant having to live with the pain of him hating me. The lights in the office were off, save for the lights of Edward's office. I stepped shakily down the isle and paused before knocking gently on Edward's door "come in" he mumbled. I entered the room and closed the door tightly behind me. Edward looked up at me with a sigh and pushed his laptop to the side "unless you have an explanation as to why you have taken so long to do are you were asked and still come back empty handed Miss. Swan I really don't see the point in you being here"

"Edward Anthony Cullen stop this right now" his eyes widened "right at this moment, I am not your employee I am your friend and I don't care wither you agree with that or not. Edward I have something to tell you" he blinked a couple of times and sighed in defeat, his features softening

"What is it Bella?" he asked in a whisper. I'd finally got through to him and now I had to throw it all away.

"Edward I know that you're probably not going to believe this and I know your probably going to hate me for this but I have to tell you because you deserve to hear it from me as your friend before you hear it as gossip"

"Spit it out Bella" I took a deep breath

"Tanya's cheating on you with Mike and James" his features hardened and that was it. My Edward was gone.

"Miss. Swan I understand if you feel the need to partake in office drama gossip but I would appreciate of you kept my personal life out of it and stop spewing such drivel to me"

"Edward I'm not lying!" I begged for him to believe me

"Miss. Swan why must you insist on testing my patience today!?" he yelled raising out of his seat "do you think it's fun?" he edged towards me, and for the first time in my life I was afraid of him.

"Edward I'm not lying, please you have to believe me!"

"Why Bella? Why couldn't you just be happy for me!?" he backed me up against the wall, his face inches from mine and tears spilled over my eyes and gushed down my face "why do you have to hurt me Bella? You do you have to be such a fucking bitch!? Was it not enough that you parade around with every male in this office block staring at you chest? Is it not enough to then just leave me out of it? What have I ever done to you to make you act this way? Why Bella? Why!?" Edward backed away from me and swiped up a desk lamp before hurling it at the wall beside me "GET OUT!" he screamed

"LEAVE" I couldn't move. "FUCKING LEAVE BELLA"

My brain connected with my legs and in a blur I found myself standing outside my apartment. I pushed open the door and took one step inside before my legs gave out. My chest constricted and my heart ripped in two. The sobs raked through my body uncontrollably "Bella oh my god what happened?!" six different voices came at once. "Alice Rose it hurts!" I cried "it hurts so much make it stop" I felt both Alice and Rose grip me into a hug as shook and cried and shook uncontrollably.

APOV

I ran to Bella as the door opened, a large gash was evident and bleeding on her cheek. We should never have sent her alone. She took one stumble forward and her legs gave out under her. Rose and I caught her just before she hit the floor and she sobbed into our shoulders "Alice Rose it hurts!" she cried, her words barely audible from her cries. In all the years I'd know Bella, I had never seen her this broken. The tears welled up in my eyes as she begged "it hurts so much make it stop" I glanced toward the boys were seated together. Rage was evident "I love him" Bellas sobbed. It was the first time she'd said it. We could all see it but Bella denied it until now. "I love him so much" I felt my own tears spill over as Rose and I rocked her until she cried herself to sleep. Emmett carried her into her room and laid her on her bed. Before stepping outside

"I'll fucking kill him" Emmett said through gritted teeth "I swear to god I'll rip fucking head off" It was evident in both Jasper and Emmett that the protective big bother instinct had taken over. Over the time we had known them Bella had truly become their little sister. I hugged Jasper tight

"Don't let Emmett hurt him. It'll only upset Bella more" I whispered. He nodded and kissed me gently before they left. Jake and Seth went home and Jasper and Emmett went to find Edward.

EPOV

I sat in my office replaying what had just happened. I knew that Bella was telling the truth. I threw a fucking lamp at her. What was wrong with me? My legs numbly carried me home thought the streets and I found myself sitting on the bathroom floor crying my fucking eyes out. What had I done? I just fucked things up well and truly with the woman I love. I made her cry, I yelled at her, I pretty much called her a whore and I physically hurt her. The look on her face as the shard of glace sliced her cheek will be the substance of my nightmares. I felt sick. I let my head smack against the tiles on the wall until it hurt so much I cried just from the pain. What the hell was wrong with me!? How could I do that to Bella? My Bella? The girl who completed me in every sense of the word. The girl I loved with every fibre of my being and I threw a god damn lamp at her!? I was sick.

Emmett stood suddenly at my bathroom door, he noted the razor in my hand. I deserved it. "Don't you fucking dare" he warned "if you fucking leave Bella after everything you've done to her I swear to god I will bring back from the dead just to kill you myself" he looked down on me with disgust and then left. Jasper stood leaning against the door frame next. He sighed always the more compassionate of the two. He took the razor from my hand and then opened the cabinet to take all other sharp objects. He put them in my empty over night bag and zipped it shut "Jasper I love her" he nodded

"I know"

"I can't live without her. What do I do?" I asked him he just sighed

"I don't know man. You seriously fucked up this time" I nodded more tears. "go to bed Edward, sleep it off"

BPOV

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the bed sink on either side of me, I didn't even realise I was crying anymore. I opened my eyes slightly to see Alice on one side of me and Rose on the other. Gently Rose placed her finger on my cheek and I winced. It hurt like hell. Rose sighed "How does a nice hot bath sound?" Alice asked. I nodded and they both helped me off the bed and out of my clothes before setting me into the tub. I couldn't feel if the water was hot or cold. It was just there. Alice disappeared and reappeared in a second before kneeling down by the tub and pulling things out of the first aid box. Rose put the lid of the toilet down and dropped onto it. Alice carefully cleaned what seemed to be a gash on my face and patched me up before hopping up onto the counter by the sink.

I lay my head back on the tub and closed my eyes. I could feel both Rose and Alice itching to say something, ask something. "he didn't hit me" I answered , my eyes staying closed.

"Em, don't hurt him he didn't hit her" Rose muttered before the click if a phone ending a call.

"So you gonna tell us what happened?" Alice asked in a weary voice. I wasn't ready for this

"Not yet" I whispered. Carefully Rose and Alice pulled me out of the tub, towelled me off put me in a pair of sweats before lying down with me. Both of them had their arms wrapped tenderly around me, as if I was glass. It wasn't what I needed although it helped what I needed were His arms, strong, protective, warm arms that wrapped around me and held me into his solid chest.

The minutes dragged into hours the hours into days, the days faded into weeks and still I was numb.

I ate, slept, dressed, showered all the things that one had to do to survive but that was it. I hardly left my room, and I almost never left the apartment. To begin with there were nightmares. Everyone took it in turns to sit with me though the night, some were worse than others. Sometimes I'd just wake up crying, others I'd be screaming. For about the first week I didn't talk to anyone and Alice and Rose took it in turns to stay home with me during the day afraid that I might try to do something stupid.

Eventually I told them what happened; Seth had thankfully taken some paid leave from work and took to trying to cheer me up by dressing up as a woman to take my place at work. Wither He still went to work or what He did after that night I didn't know. I couldn't even bring myself to think of His name without bleeding a little more on the inside.

By the second week I would smile occasionally, I'd talk when I needed to, but I was still distant. From what I heard listening in on the others convocations He was much the same as me, but one weekend Emmett and Jasper woke up and found him gone. He left a note saying he had to get away for a bit. It was like another close range shot, He couldn't even stand to be in the same city as me. But I couldn't cry anymore, every tear I had had been shed, every sob, every scream in agony was used up and I was tired.

It was the thirds week since it happened, a Tuesday I think, I wasn't to sure. Alice knocked on my bedroom door and then stepped inside with Rose on her heals. They sat on either side of me on the bed and Alice handed me the phone in her hand. I looked at her, I hadn't had any phone calls for weeks. I took the phone in my hand and pressed it to my ear, scare to my whit's end that I would hear His voice on the other end "Bells?" My mothers voice sounded. I exhaled the breath I was holding

"Hi mom" I said simply

"Bella honey, I know things aren't great for you right now, Alice told me what happened. But sweetheart you need to come home. Your grandmother isn't doing good, she doesn't have long"

"I'm coming" I replied handing the phone back to Alice. In a daze I grabbed a bag from the bottom of my wardrobe making sure not to look at the hoodie and the small box that held my birthday present from Him that I had stuffed there and pushed the necessities into the bag.

"Bella you okay?" Rose asked as I stepped into the bathroom to grab my tooth brush. I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in so long. The girl staring back at me was thinner than I remember, her cheeks were not as full, her eyes were not as bright. Her hair was flatter and she looked almost sickly with a small white band aid patch taped over one cheek. Carefully I raised my hand to the band aid, watching as the girl in the mirror copied. I pulled the band aid off and ran my finger along the pinkish line where the gash once was. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before shoving my tooth brush in the bag and turning to Alice and Rose who were waiting by the door.

"I have to go home. Grandma doesn't have long. I'll be fine and I'll call when I'm coming home" Alice hugged me tightly as Rose handed me her car keys. I forced a smile and gave them both a quick hug before leaving the apartment.

I pulled up outside my parent's home in Forks, Washington and picked up my bag before going to the door. I pressed the door bell and the door immediately swung open to reveal my father. He stood a few inches taller than me, his hair was white with age and his face was tired but happy. I forced a smile as he hugged me tightly to his chest. Charlie never was one for emotions, but the love and feeling in the gesture was something that I craved. He kissed the top of my head with a simple "I knew he wasn't good enough for you" the smile I had forced became more natural. Being the police chief when I was younger my father had a knack for scaring away every potential boyfriend just because he owned a gun. My mother quickly pulled me from my fathers arms and hugged me tightly

"Hi mom" I muttered as she gushed about how much I'd grown and the general things moms did when they saw their child for the first time in months.

Renee was defiantly the more vocal of my parents but quickly took my hand as led me up the stairs. The doctors had released my grandmother to be at home for her final days and as I ascended the stairs I nodded in hello to the doctor who passed me descending.

I stood outside my bedroom door for a moment trying to get my head around the fact that this could be the last chance I had to ever see my beloved Grandmother. I pushed open the door to see her sitting up in my bed. She smiled weakly as she saw me "Isabella" she was the only person I knew who ever called me by my full name. The room was dimly lit and small amount of light that was available threw a yellowy hew over my grandmothers pale features. I never seemed to be able to understand how she did it, but although my grandmother was very old she still managed to retain a head full of luscious mahogany curls. I smiled as I set myself in the chair by the bed. I could remember her sitting in that very rocking chair when I was a child as she read to me before bed.

My grandmother raised her hand and gently stroked the pink line on my cheek, her smile fading and her ever wise brow tweaking into a frown "My dear girl what has you so down?" she asked. My grandmother could read me better than anyone and it was for this reason that she was so close my heart, in many ways I was more like her than I was like my parents. I leaned my head into her hand "it's nothing Grandma" I whispered

"In all my years Isabella I have never heard you tell such tales. Come now, tell me what's bothering you. A problem shared is a problem halved" I opened my mouth to protest but she quickly spoke "if your going to tell me that I shouldn't waste our last moments together talking of your happiness then I shall scream" she said firmly. I smiled, typical grandma. I took a deep breath and gave her a quick run down of the events that had unfolded to lead to me where I was. I closed my eyes as I finished letting a big, heavy tear roll down my cheek

"Isabella?" she asked me firmly. I opened my eyes to look at her "do you love him?" she asked

"So much it hurts" I replied softly

"If you had to relive the pain your feeling now in order to keep him form hurting again would you?" she questioned

"Yes"

"And would you love him if he was anything but what he was?"

"No" another big tear rolled down my cheek

"Isabella, my dear, sweet Isabella" she cooed wiping my tears away "if you love this boy as much as you say you do then for goodness sakes fight for him" I looked up at her "Love like what you feel doesn't happened very often to us and when it does you can't let it go" she smiled softly as she continued "Love is not an easy path, it's not painless and it's not always as pretty as we hope for it to be. But giving up on him will bring you no happiness. Could you honestly live with yourself knowing that you let him slip away? Would you ever find anyone who makes you feel the way that he does or would you spend the rest of your life wondering what if? You've fought for him so far and you love him even still. If you give up on him now you'll regret it the rest of your life" she leaned forward and kissed the top of my head "I'm old and I'm dying and I don't have much left. But I will never regret a day of my life because of the joy that you've given to me. All I can do now is to hope that I have guided you to make the right decision in order for you to be happy for the rest of your life. So that when your as old as I am and your lying in your grand-daughters bed you can leave this place knowing that you never regretted a day" I perched myself on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly thanking her again and again. My parents joined me soon after and the four of us sat together in that dimly lit room taking a trip down memory lane until the steady beat of four sleeping hearts subsided into three and the dawn of another day broke through the thin glass of the window and spilled out onto us in mourning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everyone hating Edward well and truely?_

_Good good _

_xD_

_Don't worry things will get better... or will they?_

_Hehe_

_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwww_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo!**

**I couldn't bare to leave you there so I have another chapter for you**

**[:**

**R&R**

**Enjoy**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 26**

BPOV

I stayed a few extra days helping to plan the funeral. It was to be a simple affair, Rose, Alice, Seth and Jake were coming to Washington for the funeral and I would leave after with them. I took a deep breath as I stood under the black umbrella, no tears would be shed form me that day. The rain splattered across the casket as it was lowered into the ground and I dropped the blood red rose onto the lid as everyone turned from the grave and began to make their way back to the house. I whispered my last note of thanks to my Grandmother smiling as a flurry of wind swept my words away and carried them up to the heavens to be with her. Before too long I found myself in the back seat of Roses car not too far from the apartment. "You seem better Bella" Alice chirped with a grin.

"I feel better. Grandma and I had a bit of a chat the night she died" I took a deep breath, my lungs still wouldn't fill properly though. Rose smiled at me through the rear-view mirror

"How about we go out tonight? We'll have a celebratory drink in honour of Grandma Swan and then have some fun. You need some fun after everything" Rose suggested with a grin of her own. I nodded with small laugh as Alice squealed and bounced in her seat.

EPOV

I was a zombie, I didn't eat much, I didn't sleep much and I hardly left the apartment. Emmett wouldn't talk to me; Jasper spoke to me when he had to. By the second week I decided I had to get a way. I had to clear my head and figure out what I had to do. I needed Bella, I couldn't breath without her Seth had apparently been filling in for Bella lately and I had taken a two month break from work, although I had many colleagues calling me to complain about how the newest secretary, although was much more resilient than the temps was in fact cross-dressing. I had been in for the first few days trying to keep myself busy, but I couldn't function without her. I had been through eight temps in three days before I gave up and took some time off.

I called my parents one night and booked a plane ticket leaving at three am. I scribbled Jasper a note saying I had to get a way and was soon on the next flight out of Seattle.

I arrived in Chicago not long after and took a taxi to my parents. I let myself in the back door with the spare key because it was still early. I dropped my bag by the back door and sighed as I walked into the living room towards my baby grand piano. I had missed it dearly. I sat down on the stool, letting my fingers run lazily across the keys for a moment. I took a deep breath and let my fingers run, images played though my head and gradually the notes filtered out and meshed with the mood of the images, each one more morbid and surreal than the last. "Edward?" my mothers voice called from the bottom of the stairs. The moonlight illuminated the white of her silk robe and bounced off the base ball bat in her hand. I couldn't fight the smile, typical Esme.

"Yes mom" I replied stilling my fingers over the keys and dropping them into my lap. She dropped the bat and walked towards me

"Edward sweetheart what are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat next to me on the bench and hugging me into her chest as only a mother could

"Mom I hurt her" I breathed as she cooed into my hair rocked me gently. My father then descended the stairs "Esme?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to wake you" she called as Carlisle edged sleepily towards us

"Edward! Why didn't you call?" he asked

"shush dear he's upset" she scalded her husband. Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and headed towards the kitchen leaving the motherly nurturing to his wife.

"Coffee anyone?" he called as I began to tell them both of that had happened.

I stayed with my parents for a few days, most of the time using the piano as my emotional release. Everything that had happened since I met Bella flowed through my fingers and ran riot along the keys.

Carlisle slumped down on to the stool beside me a few days later "did you know your mother turned me down four times before she agreed to marry me?" he asked. I stopped playing and looked up at him in surprise, he nodded his head.

"why?" I asked simply as my mother rounded the corner into the room and came to stand behind my father placing her hands on his shoulders as he tilted his head back so she could lay a chaste kiss on his lips

"Because I wanted to be sure that your father really wanted me. That he wouldn't give up on me and was willing to fight to have me because he loved me enough to do so" she replied for him as my father grinned at her. Even after all the years they had been together they were still as much in love as they were on their wedding day.

"But even if I fought for her Bella would never love me now. Not after the way I hurt her" I placed my fingers back against the keys but didn't play

"How do you know?" my father asked

"Because I do"

"So you speak for Bella now do you?" my mother added

"I hurt her, and I'd never forgive myself for it so I don't' expect her to" I replied pressing down on a chord

"Well then you don't really love her" my mother said firmly. I pulled my fingers from the keys to turn and face her

"I love her so much it hurts" I said just as defensive

"Well if you truly loved her like you say you do you wouldn't let her just walk out of your life as easily as your doing would you?" my mother asked with a grin. My father chuckled as my jaw slacked

"I mean she fort and she tried and you hurt her, are going to throw everything back in her face and hurt her even more or are you going to fight your damned hardest to win her heart and prove your love to her?" my fathers grin widened as I still had no snappy come back. I couldn't deny the logic of either of them

"Edward no matter that was said or done if you love her enough it will fix itself" I nodded smiling slightly as my fingers flowed more peacefully than they had since I arrived across the keys; a plan formulating in my head.

The next day I thanked my parents before getting the first flight out of Chicago and back to Seattle. I had to see Bella. I touched down in the airport and swiftly pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialled Emmetts number he picked up on the first ring. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder "Em it's me please don't hang up" there was a sigh

"I'm not gonna hang up on you Edward" he said flatly

"I need to see Bella" I stated and waited for a reply, I could hear him speaking with a group of people in the background and I assumed the whole gang was there

"Come home and we'll talk. Look, you're still my buddy so I'll help you. But Edward so help me god if you hurt her again I WILL pummel you" I grinned

"Thanks man, I owe you" I hung up and grabbed a taxi home.

I pushed open the door and dropped my bag inside my room as I waltzed into the living room to confront my friends. I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper cut in "before you speak we have to know from your mouth: Do you love her?"

"More than you'll ever know" I replied. Emmett sighed in relief and Jasper ginned at me with an exasperated sigh. "Bellas coming home today. She spent the last few days at her parents because her Grandmother died. I spoke to Alice earlier apparently she had an epiphany whist talking with her grandmother the night before she died and it's been decided that everyone is going to meet at Serenade at seven for a celebratory drink and then Bellas eared herself a night of fun with all the shit that she's had to go through. So you better bring you're A game tonight Cullen" I thanked them both and we continued to talk amongst ourselves as I explained what was going on in my mushed up brain and they agreed to try and help me in my quest to win Bellas heart.

By six thirty I was dressed in dark grey low riding jeans and a black shirt with red threading. The sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the top few buttons left open. I ran my hand nervously though my hair as we called a taxi and all piled in. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating and the adrenaline pumping through my veins made me want to pee myself. To say the least, I was shitting myself.

BPOV  
Alice talked excitedly on the phone as I jumped in the shower and her and Rose raided my wardrobe. As I stepped out Alice gave me a measured look in my towel and sat me down on my bed with a deep breath "Edwards back" she said firmly, hearing his name sent a ripple though my chest. I nodded sharply

"And he's coming to Serenade with us all tonight" my chest tightened and I tried desperately to fill my lungs. I would not chicken out, I needed him. I still loved Edward. Thinking his name for the first time sent a pulse of adrenaline shooting through my veins

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have you guys to dress me then" I said with a nervous smile. Both of them took one look at each other before diving on top of me and squeezing me till I was sure they were going to break ribs. I watched highly amused as they danced around the room pulling out various outfits and holding them to my body.

Half an hour later I was ready to go, I stood in front of the floor length mirror of my wardrobe and surveyed my outfit. Alice had picked out a very low cut, very tight black off the shoulder top. The bodice was that of a corset and the addition of the bra and pantie set I had on underneath only added to the cleavage it created. The material was black with red lace that tied tightly into a bow at the top in the front. To go along with the top Alice had slipped me into a layered black skirt that came to about mid thigh and showed off the length of my legs. Rose had added black leather four inch peep toes, a red clutch and done my hair into loose curls that framed my face. I grinned; this was the Bella I remembered. Rose had opted for a tight, light blue, off the shoulder, outrageously short dress that was completely Rosalie and Alice went for a pair of denim shorts and tight, low cut, cap sleeved top, it was cute yet flirtatious.

We giggled as we piled into the back of Jakes car when he pulled up outside the apartment block. Both him and Seth grinned before engaging in the usual hilarity of our flowing convocations. The energy in the night was electric and I fed off it as we pulled up in front of Serenade and I shakily stepped out of the car. Alice took hold of one hand as Rose took hold of the other and together they pulled me into the comfortable darkness of the club. The bar was lit up like a Christmas tree and we followed it like a beacon through the crowded dance floor dodging stray hands until we stepped into the clearing that separated the dance floor from the bar. And there he was, no more the serious, harsh, closed up Edward that had been moulded by Tanya. But my Edward, the fun loving, care free, laughing, smiling, perfect Edward. He turned on his bar stool and his jaw dropped open as his eyes scanned over me. I stood strong, the rest of the world vanished as he hopped off his bar stool and strode purposefully towards me.

He stopped a foot away from me, his eyes not making the contact with mine that I craved "I'm sorry" he said with a sad voice "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you and I understand if you don't forgive me. I just, I'm so sorry for hurting you Bella" I forced a smile and opened my mouth to speak when Emmett yelled to me. I quickly stepped round Edward and walked towards Emmett, the fault lines along my chest were bubbling and my whole body ached as I moved away from him. Emmett handed me a drink and I quickly downed it, letting the cool liquid slide down my throat and burn all the way into my chest.

We ordered another round and all eyes turned to me as I raised my glass "To Grandma Swan, we'll miss you" I said simply, glasses clicked and everyone quickly threw back their shots before I ordered my third drink. The alcohol was starting to set in and I was glad of its numbing powers as three blonds surrounded Edward, their hands trailing down his body as they whispered dirty things into his ear. My jaw clenched as I grabbed Roses hand and pulled her along with Alice onto the dance floor. By the end of the first song a new pair of hands was touching me on every beat. I pushed away the sweaty palms and slapped at the stubby fingers that got too close for my liking. I downed another drink as more woman surrounded Edward and more men threw themselves at me.

One man in particular kept up his games through out the night. I pushed his hands away from my chest and turned for the um-teenth time to tell him to back off. The six foot five man towered over me as he drunkenly slurred and tipped forward to try and grab me again. I pushed him back with more force "I said back off" I called more forcefully

"Come on darlin' you know I love 'em fistey" he slurred bending and pressing himself against me again. I struggled against his grip until his drunkenness caused him to trip and let me go. I glanced across the floor to see if I could catch the eye of someone to save me. Edward pushed yet another woman's hands off his chest as she backed him into a corner. I sighed and decided I'd had enough. I pushed my way through the crowd and took a deep breath as I stepped into the cool night air.

I started to stumble towards the road when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around before pinning me to the wall of the club. I could feel it shake behind me from the base. "where you going darlin'?" the same man form inside breathed, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes filled my nostrils and I gagged. I flinched as the man was pulled from me.

Edward stood with his back to me in a possessive stance as the man reeled and charged towards him. Edward quickly blocked his fist and his own met with the mans face "Edward!" I called, he didn't need to get into a fight. The man caught Edward off guard and landed two quick hits, one to Edwards lip and the other to his chest. Edward recovered quickly and threw himself at the man "Edward stop it!" I yelled in vain. He landed one hard blow to the mans jaw and he fell with a thud to the floor.

Edward turned to me quickly "Bella you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern, his eyes meeting min for the first time in so long.

I couldn't respond, I was too lost in the depth of his green orbs. I quickly shook my head and looked around, the man was still on the floor. I gently took Edwards jaw in my hand noting the fat lip and the way he winced. I sighed and hailed a taxi. Edward and I climbed in and I gave the driver Edwards address before pulling out my phone and sending Alice a text to say Edward and I had headed home. I had a reply in seconds saying 'good luck'. The ride home was silent and I quickly paid the taxi driver as Edward opened the front door. It had been months since I had been in his apartment. Everywhere I looked I could see us laughing together, him holding me, kissing the top of my head. I bit the inside of my cheek to distract myself.

I sat Edward in a chair by the table and without looking at him I turned to rummage through the cupboards in search of the first aid box.

I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of me and finally I reached up and snagged the box before turning back to him. I was still too distracted to talk so I perched myself on the edge of the table in front of his chair and sat the box beside me. I felt a gentle finger being placed under my chin and Edward tilted my face to look at him. My eyes traced over his too perfect features, from his angular defined cheek bones to his full luscious lips and the smooth slope of his nose. I didn't realise that I had raised my hand to his face, gently cupping his cheek to avoid putting pressure on the growing bruise there. Edwards piercing green eyes finally closed, releasing me from their capture as he leaned his head into my hand, placing his own hand over mine. I sighed and slipped my hand away from his face and getting up.

I stepped towards the freezer and pulled it open to retrieve a bag of frozen peas and wrapped it in a dish cloth. I placed myself back in front of Edward, and placed the coolness against his cheek and he winced recoiling from the bag. I placed the bag carefully back in place and took his wrist, to make his hand hold the bag in place as I ripped open an antiseptic wipe. I took a deep breath and decided I had to break the tension in the room.

"You shouldn't have hit him Edward" I whispered

"What and let him man handle you?" he asked frustrated

"I was fine. You getting yourself hurt however is not helpful"

"You were not fine Bella. I know you, I know your not fine" I had been avoiding eye contact with him and gently dabbing at the blood on his split lip until he said the last part.

"And by fighting him you made yourself just as bad"

"He was going to hurt you" he said firmly, putting down the bag of peas next to me.

"There were a million girls around you who were all getting harassed by guys, why not try and save them?" I rose from where I was sitting, the frustration and anger at myself finally letting loose.

"Because I wasn't interested in them"

"But why Edward?"

"Why? Because maybe I was trying to protect you"

"Why start a fight?" I wasn't listening properly to him anymore

"Because I care about you"

"What if he had a knife? Or a gun? What if you got hurt all over again and it was all my fault!?" I was yelling loudly although he was only about a foot away from me.

"Because I wouldn't have cared! Because I would do anything to make you safe! Because I would do anything to take back the things I said and make you believe that I'm sorry and never meant to hurt you!"

"What does it matter if it's me!?"

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"What does-" I stopped dead, staring at him with my mouth slack and wide open. "What did you say?" my voice was so quite I wondered for a moment if he heard me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I am completely, irrevocably, uncontrollably, unyieldingly and unequivocally in love with you" Edward stood, chest heaving, fists balled at his sides and the most intense look of passion and angst I had ever seen before in his raging, bright green eyes. I couldn't breath. The man I loved, the man I never thought I would be worthy of just told me that he loves me. He actually loves me. After everything that happened, after everything that was said and done I felt the last strings of any hope I had of keeping myself together snap. I couldn't feel the tears slide down my face.

Edward took me firmly by the forearms with both hands and his jaw softened

"Say something Bella" but my body was frozen, my brain was doing overtime and I couldn't even work out how to breathe.

"Tell me you don't love me" he breathed his face inches from mine, his eyes frantically searching mine for some form of response. "say it and I'll walk out that door. You won't ever have to see me again. Say it Bella, if can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for me" but still my brain was in melt down. He stepped back from me, releasing his grip on my arms and a big tear bubbled over in his eyes and slid down his cheek. This wasn't the I-just-watched-my-puppy-get-hit-by-a-car look. This was worse, so much worse. But still my body wouldn't respond. Edward sighed in defeat and turned his back to me.

The man I love took one step away from me and my body would do nothing but allow me to shriek in pain in my head. Every step he took was like a shot a close range.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_OH NOES!_

_Will Bella react in time to stop Edward from leaving?_

_Will Edward have enough money for a taxi if he does walk away?_

_Will Emmett ever stop teasing them both after what happens in the next chapter?_

_Find out, next time on Giving up is not an option_

_Stay tuned_

_xD_

_Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews make me happy_

_Happy (I know the irony right?)_

_xxx_


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY!**

**So, I'm posting the next chapter to get away from revision **

**xD**

**Here you go. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be post although I do know that it won't be till next week.  
**

**Warning, this chapter contains an extra lemony lemon, in fact it's pretty much one big lemon**

**ENJOY! xD**

**Reviews are appreciated as it's my first Lemon**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**[:**

**Chapter 27**

BPOV

Edward took another step and finally my body reacted. I stretched out my arm and grabbed a firm hold on his hand. I tipped forward as he snapped back to face me and my lips crashed against his. My hands trembled against his chest as his arms circled my waist pulling me flush against him. Edwards' lips were as soft as they looked, softer even but always firm and in control. He tilted his head slightly, gliding a hand up from my lower back to cradle my neck and deepen the kiss. The taste of his lips was nothing compared to the taste of his tongue. The tip of his tongue traced my bottom lip and my knees buckled slightly. With a low moan from somewhere at the bottom of my chest my lips parted willingly for him and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I trembled as his tongue battled with mine for dominance and the taste was amazing. Like honey and cherries and the slightest edge of blood from his lips. I sucked on his tongue for a moment, gaining back the dominance of my mouth, but the low, primal growl Edward let slip caused me to bite slightly on his tongue and my hands fisted in his shirt at the sound.

When our lungs both burning for oxygen Edward pulled away, laying three gentle kisses on my swollen lips as we both panted. His forehead rested against mine, his nose brushing the tip of mine and I finally opened my eyes to see him staring intently into mine. I gently cupped his face in my hands "I love you Edward" I said in a definite voice with an air of finality.

A grin lit up his features in a second and I couldn't help my own smile as I used the pads of my thumb to wipe away the tack mark of the tear that once stained his beautiful features. Edward placed feather like kisses all over my face. Kissing away the salty tears that smeared my make up and causing my smile to widen and my heart to swell and join itself back together "I love you too Bella"

I slowly tilted my face upwards, measuring Edward's reaction before he bent slightly to capture my lips. I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped as he lips met mine in a rough and fevered kiss. It wasn't like the one we just shared, that was a declaration, a submission; it was sweet and full of need.

This kiss was lust filled and passionate, full of want and desire. My arms circled his neck as Edward gripped my waist tightly. I was sure there would be bruises there later but all I could comprehend was that I wanted him to hold me tighter.

Gently I felt myself be nudged back until my back met with the wall. Carefully Edward detached his lips from mine, littering my check with butterfly kissed before descending on the column of my neck. Sucking, licking and nipping on the flesh I bit down on my lip to try and contain the urge to moan and cruse. My hands of their own accord slid down over Edwards's shoulders and my fingers trembled as they pulled opened the buttons on his shirt. Once opened I carefully traced my fingertips down his pecs, further along his ribs, feeling each muscle ripple and contract against my touch. Memorising each perfect line and contour, every dent, every dimple in his perfect abs and my fingers trailed across the luscious V in his hip bones and slipped down the rough surface of his jeans. Another primal growl let rip from Edwards chest his lips reverberating against the expanse of my chest. It wasn't until then that I noticed that somehow my top had disappeared and his tongue slowly licked towards my breasts. I caught a glimpse of the ripped remains of my top on the kitchen counter and the wetness between my legs began to pool.

I slid my fingers past the rim of his low slung jeans, another growl and my fingers slipped further. Suddenly Edwards lips closed over my still covered nipple and he bit down sharply. My head lolled back as I called out his name, my hands sliding all the way back up his body and tangling in his hair, holding his head to me as the waves of desire shot straight to my centre and I was pretty sure I was dripping.

I panted for a moment as Edward trailed kisses back up to the skin just below my ear, his knee nudged my knees further apart and I noted one of his arms firmly placed by my head, his elbow bent and his forearm above my head, his other hand trailed painfully slowly along my shoulder, pushing at the edges of my bra, across to my breast bone, down the centre of my body making sure to brush against my painfully hard nipples on their way eliciting another heady moan as another current shot through me. A grin plastered across his face at the sound, I could feel it, his fingers descended down the centre of my stomach to my hips and slower than before trailed across my side causing my head to loll back once again simply from his touch.

He chuckled darkly as he hand closed around my upper thigh and he hitched it up around his hips. His nose skimmed up and down my neck, breathing in "Jesus Bella, I can smell you from here" his words only fuels that wetness. With a newfound surge of confidence I dropped one hand to his groin keeping the other firmly in his hair. I hoisted my other leg up round his waist, my heals pressing into his back side as I gently cupped him. "Fuck" Edward panted, I increased the pressure my hand had on him through his jeans and long moan slipped past his lips and he bucked into my hand. He straightened out pressing me tightly against the wall and I slipped my hand out from between us in order to pull his lips back to mine.

Edwards very prominent erection pressing into my lace covered centre and he bucked again, the friction was electrical. His hands quickly cupped my bum, pressing and needing the flesh as he stumbled, holding me into the hallway. He preceded me back up against a wall and pulled away for long enough to get out "got to go" and in a flurry there was a tearing noise and my bra was gone only to be replaced by Edwards hand and mouth. The feeling of his hot mouth around my nipple, sucking and licking caused me to moan louder than before and rub against him, anything to get the friction I needed. Edwards skilled fingers pinched and rolled my other nipple until both peaks stood rock hard and begging for his touch again. He switched breasts, repeating his ministrations before pulling me away from the wall. He carefully set me on my feet in his room, with his lips still attached to mine my fingers clawed at the button and zipper on his trousers. Edwards hand slid up my inner thigh causing me to bite down on his tongue again and his fingers pushed the material of my panties aside. Carefully, he trailed along my folds. Back and forth before his finger came into contact with the bundle of nerves that had been throbbing for him. One touch, that was all it would take

"Dude, this is hotter than porn! Rosie get popcorn!" Edward pulled away from me abruptly and his finger, so close, disappeared. I suddenly felt myself being flung behind Edward and another growl erupted from Edwards chest in the form of a word "Emmett!"

I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist and rested my chin on his shoulder as the others all followed Emmett into the room. The others laughed with a chorus of 'about time's and 'finale's before they dragged Emmett away into the living room. I giggled placing a kiss on Edwards shoulder before he turned to me and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder and inhaling. My lungs filling properly for the first time in a long time. "I love you" Edward breathed into my hair

"I love you too" I replied looking up at him. He pressed his lips to mine gently "so what does this mean for us?" I asked as he pulled away. He blushed and shrugged

"I guess I was kinda hoping you'd be my girlfriend if you want I mean you don't have to I just thought-"

"Edward" he stopped rambling "shut up. I would love to be your girlfriend" he grinned pressing his lips back to mine. After a moment he pulled away, his lips still grazing mine as he spoke "god I can't get enough of your lips" he breathed attaching them to mine again. I giggled into the kiss and pulled away

"Well your gonna have to wait because I think the others are expecting us" Edward sighed and dropped his hands form my waist. I immediately missed the contact but went to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts before slipping it over my torso and buttoning it up. Edward sat on the end of his bed and groaned. I walked towards him and stopped as I stood in front of him, he lay his head against my stomach, his arms wrapping back round my hips as I played with his hair. He ginned and looked up at me with a mischievous look in his eyes "wait here" he told me before getting up and dashing out the door. He quickly returned with a pile of shredded clothes and pulled his shirt back on and handing me his phone "call a taxi" he grinned, I laughed as he tried to tame his hair and called a taxi. Ten minuets later Edward peered round the door of his room and quickly pulled me against him into the hallway "go" he urged as I slipped out the front door. Edward followed straight after and we jumped into the taxi. I looked at Edward taking him in as we rode to the apartment; everything had slotted back, but a little jumbled so it was better. I was whole. Edward turned catching me staring

"what?" he asked messing with his hair

"Nothing. I just" I shrugged "do you have any idea how long I've loved you but not been to afraid to say anything?" I asked eyeing him. He smirked

"Probably not as long as I have. I've been pining over you since the day we met. I was so afraid that if I left Tanya and told you how I felt you wouldn't have felt the same way and I would have been doomed to spend the rest of my life alone" he explained

"That's stupid Edward" I said firmly "if you had left Tanya and told me that you loved me I would have jumped at the chance to be with you. I was crazy about you, I still am" he smiled kissing me sweetly as the taxi pulled up and he paid the man before taking my hand and pulling me into the elevator. I quickly attached my lips back to Edwards as his hands roamed down my back and held tightly onto my back side as my hands travelled up his chest and along his shoulder before circling his neck. As Edwards tongue slid past my lips once again my fingers began to work the buttons on his shirt. The second I was done with the last one the definitive ping of the elevator caused me to pull away slightly. Edward grinned shaking his head before pulling my lips back to his and bending slightly so his arm could sweep round and hit the back of my legs pulling me against him in a bridal lift. I smiled against his lips as he carried me to the apartment door where he gently set me back on my feet, backing me against yet another wall, his lips descending back down the column of my neck. I giggled as he nipped on the pulse point at the base of my neck and placed my hands firmly on his chest as I pushed him away.

Edward stepped back startled at my reaction "Let's get inside first Romeo" I teased rummaging through my clutch for keys. Edward continued to smirk at me as he watched, I caught the look of impatience in his eyes and decided to have some fun with it. "You know I just can't find those keys. I mean I have about eight different lip glosses in here, my keys must be here somewhere" I said with an emphasised exasperated sigh. I giggled as Edward growled, his patients for my games wearing thin as he quickly grabbed my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist before leaning me against the wall and attacking the buttons on the shirt I was wearing "If you don't find those keys quick I'm gonna take you right here in the hallway" his voice dropped lower than I'd heard it before, the gruffness and velvety texture wrapped together his voice alone did things to me that I never thought were possible. I pulled the key from my clutch and held it up biting my lip, Edward took the key from my hand and placed me back on the floor before quickly sliding the key into the lock and pushing the door open. As we stumbled together into the darkness of the living room clothes came flying off. The only sound that filled the silence was of tipping buttons, zippers and the constant flurry of lips making contact with lips and skin. My skirt quickly disappeared as I roughly shoved on the edge of Edwards jeans to leave him in only his boxers and me in my panties.

I pulled Edward through the doorways of my bedroom as his hands slid down the sides of my body and gripped my hips, pulling them roughly to his, I could feel his very prominent erection poke me. He groaned at the contact but quickly pulled his lips away from mine and stepped back, his hands still on my hips. Panting I looked up at him in curiosity, his eyes were wild, his hair wilder from having my hands in there, his jaw was set before he spoke his eyes darting up from my chest to my face he shook his head trying to keep himself from letting his vision slip "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for a definite answer. I stepped forward, sliding my hand into his boxers and gripping his enormous length, his eyes rolled back and he hisses in pleasure "positive" I breathed before pushing down his boxers with my free hand. With my hand still round his length I dropped to my knees, pumping him slowly a couple of times as I looked up at his face. The crease between his brow and the set of his jaw as a look of complete concentration "you don't have to do that, if you don't want to" he strained to get the words out as my tongue flicked out swiping up the small droplets on the tip. His head lolled back and curse under his breath

"Loose control Edward" I said before taking his length in my mouth. He was so big I wasn't sure if he'd ever fit inside me. But the taste of him was amazing, better than any honey, or chocolate, better than cookie dough or the sweetest strawberries, I sucked on his length harder, trying to get as much of the taste of him as I could into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue as Edwards hands fisted in my hair and bucked his hips into my mouth until he slid right to the back of my throat. I pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth and soon he was panting and gasping and cursing like a sailor. I felt myself blush at some of the things that left his lips. I could feel him about ready to burst when he forcefully pulled himself from me with a pop. He gripped my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet "I'm not gonna last if you keep that up" he breathed with a grin, pushing me back onto the bed.

He crawled on top of me, each line of his body fitting perfectly into mine, every line and contour of his body could be felt on mine. Edward kissed my lips sweetly before his lips trailed down to my chest and littered my skin with kisses. My nipple ached for his mouth to do the wonderful things that he did before, but he never gave me that pleasure. Instead he continued his journey further down, worshiping my skin with his lips. "Do you have any idea how many times I've fantasised about doing this to you?" his asked, his lips vibrating against my skin and setting another jolt of adrenaline firing though my veins and rushing straight to my already overheated core.

"When ever you walked into the office, looking like something straight out of one of my naughty secretary fantasies. And every over male in the building would stare at the peachy ass, the curve of your hips" his lips and his words were sending me into a frenzy and I groaned, begging for release. I felt him smile against my skin and he skipped over where I needed him most and trailed kisses down my inner thighs. "I was so jealous of every guy do you know why?" I was so wrapped up all I could do was shake my head. He grinned "I can't hear you Isabella" he stated in a firm tone.

"No" I squeaked surprise I could even articulate that word

"Because any one of them could have had you and yet I couldn't. And none of them were good enough for you. Not one" he stopped, and there was a tearing noise that could only have been my panties before his lips grazing where I needed them most, I moaned at the slight contact and my hips of their own accord pushed forward, eager for the contact again "can any of them make you feel this way Bella?" he asked, breathing in a lung full of me.

"No" I squeaked

"Who makes you feel this Bella?" he asked, his tongue darting out and licking the length of my slit, lapping at the juices that were dripping from me

"You Edward" I replied my hips pushing forward for more contact, "only you" I breathed. I was rewarded as Edwards tongue flicked out and dived into me "Edward!" my hands fisted in the sheets, anchoring myself in place with anything, I managed to loosen one hand long enough to whined it into Edwards luscious hair. Edward held my hips down against the bed as my moans filled the air and his tongue never stropped. I could feel his tongue dive further into me, desperately licking and sucking before his fingers replaced his tongue and he teeth bit down on my clit.

My world exploded into rainbow colours, stars shot across the closed lids of my eyes as my released racked through my body with force I never knew was possible. I called Edwards name over and over again as his skilled fingers continued to pump me relentlessly. My back slowly flattened back against the bed and my lungs burned for more oxygen as I panted. Every nerve ending stayed alight as Edward kissed a trail back up my body and stopped at my lips. His body pressed back into mine as I pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist, his tip grazing my entrance and I was already dripping and ready for him again. My hands stayed fisted in his hair as he smirked at me. I leaned forward placing a single kiss against his lips, as I let my head fall back against the bed his lips followed mine and he kissed me again, I could faintly taste myself still on his lips and Edward pulled his lips away from me long enough for me to whisper that I was on the pill and the tip of his erection slid into me with ease. He stopped, taking the time to place delicate kisses on each of my eye lids, my cheeks and rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to meet his fiery green orbs "I love you" he stated, his lips kissing mine sweetly once more every ounce of love and longing conveyed in a single kiss.

"I love you too" I breathed knowing he would hear me. He smirked, proud to hear the words leave me lips before he pushed all the way into me. He moved slowly stilling once I felt his entirety fill me. The feeling was like nothing else, he connected to me perfectly. The only way I would have felt closer to him in that moment was if I could crawl inside his skin and stay there. He stilled for a moment allowing me the time to stretch and adjust to his size as I panted from the overwhelming feeling that spread through me in waves. I pushed against him after a moment, signalling for him to move, carefully he rocked back and forth, pulling out just enough to make me shudder as he pushed himself back. The coil in the base of my stomach began to tighten as one hand slipped from his hair to his back and my nails scrapped into his flesh causing him to groan and push into me faster than before. The new found speed only caused the coil to tighten further and groaned "harder" I told him. Edward grinned wider before pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into me. My back arched into him as he continued, his head dropping into my neck as he whispered "fuck, Bella your so wet, so tight" My hips rose of their own accord meeting every one of his thrusts and his words only fuelled the fire that grew in my core and caused the coil to tighten more than I would have though possible.

My nails scraped harder and my other hand fisted tighter in his hair as Edwards thrusts became more fevered and disjoined, I knew he was close as my back arched further into his chest and my hips slammed against his harder than before. "Jesus Bella!" he called as I gasped and called his name. I was so close, I soared higher as his hand slipped between us and I felt the pressure on my clit, my walls began to clamp down around him as he spoke "Cum for me" and that was it. The coil snapped and the waves of pleasure washed over me as I screamed out his name over and over. His calls mixed in the air with mine and in the frenzy he bit down on my neck, causing my walls to tighten around him for a second time and my screams became louder as another tidal wave of pleasure rocketed through me and Edward shot his load into me violently. His own cries still audible as we rode out the waves of pleasure together.

Once the screams had died down Edward collapsed on top of me, his breathing laboured and his chest heaving. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, welcoming the weight of his body on mine "wow" I breathed

"wow is an understatement" he replied rolling off me as I snuggled into his side with my head on his chest. He pulled the covers up over us as we tried to still our rigid breathing.

Eventually I turned and kissed his sweaty chest as he hugged me closer to him. "Bella?"

"mmm?" was the only response I could mange, my mind was still trying to comprehend the mind blowing orgasms

"Can we do that again some time?" he asked I couldn't help but giggle

"We can do it any time you want" he leaned down and kissed me gently "within reason" I added as he pulled away

"Every time is within reason Angel, know why?" he asked. I shook my head drawing lazy patterns across his chest. "because you're my girlfriend" he said proudly, his chest puffing out. I giggled again and lightly hit his chest before pulling myself up to prop my head up on my hand as my elbow lay by his head. His hair was more messy and matted than ever and, his lips lightly swollen from our kisses and he gently pushed my hair out of my face

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean every time is within reason" I stated

"sure it is" he challenged "if I wanna bang you on top of your desk in the middle of the day that's within reason"

"That it not within reason!"

"If it means everyone will know that you're taken and will stop going on about their plans to get you into bed that is within reason" he smirked at my slackened jaw "plus it would be way hot to have sex on you desk in the middle of the office. I can hear your screams now" his eyes drifted off as he pictured it happening

"Edward Cullen" I scalded "there will be no such events, when we are at work we remain professional" although I was telling him off I couldn't deny that the scenes forming in my own head were very appealing. Edward looked back at me noting the far away look in my eyes before knocking my arm out from under my head so I fell back against the pillows.

Edward lay a wet kiss on my chest causing me to groan, he grinned at my reaction before using my chest as his pillow and wrapping his arms round my waist and snuggling into me "just you wait" he said with a yawn as we both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So?_

_what do you think what do you think what do you think!?_

_Anywho, im hoping that that was a nice chapter ending for you after all the cliffies._

_The next chapter, as i said will be up some time next week probably._

_Reveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiw, make me smile_

_[:_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**

**I know I know, I said I'd update and techinically it's now Monday and I said you'd get an update last week.**

**Please forgive me.**

**Here is an update, I had minor writers block but it passed and I'm in the process of editing the next couple of chapters.**

**So here you go**

**R&R **

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 28**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and grinned finding Bella asleep next to me snuggled against my chest. I lifted the sheets to make sure I hadn't been dreaming and smirked as I noted our apparent lack of clothing. I lay for about half an hour watching her sleep, the way her still swollen lips would twitch into a smile and she'd breathe my name. I couldn't comprehend how after everything she still loves me. She was more than I deserved and I knew that not a single day would go by from now one where I would take for granted that I had her. I would spend every day for the rest of my life making up to her the pain I had caused. The pink line across her cheek from where the glass from the lamp had hit her was almost completely gone.

I was never angry with Bella that night, only at myself. And even though I threw the lamp, not even my reflexes would allow me to throw it directly at her.

I never meant for her to get hurt by it. I carefully lay my lips on her neck, over the reddening love bite that was forming from our night of passion. Although I had tried not to wake her there wasn't much need for my care as the door flew open and Emmett stood in the doorway with his trusty video camera. Bella groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her head lifted to see Emmett grinning devilishly at us and she quickly grabbed the pillow from under her head and hurled it at him before resting her head back on my chest and pulling the covers firmly over our heads. I laughed as she snuggled back into me and closed her eyes with a grin. Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep now. "You owe me underwear" she grumbled which only caused me to laugh harder as everyone else entered the room and with wide grins. I pulled the covers off our heads so we could see every one. I wrapped my arms securely around Bella as she yawned and stretched, her centre brushing against my painfully hard morning wood and I hisses in her ear in warning. She grinned her hand disappearing under the covers and gripping my erection "Good morning" she said in a sultry voice pumping me once. Everyone was still watching us and I stifled my moan of pleasure

"You have no idea" I replied as Bella turned towards Alice her hand still gripping me.

"So!? You two love birds finally together?" she squeaked bouncing from behind Jaspers arms. He chuckled as he noted my clenched jaw and the very slight movement of something under the covers and Bella slowly pumped me again. Bella giggled a cute short sound before replying

"Well, Edward and I have been talking"

"Amongst other things" I added, but she quickly swiped the pre cum off the tip of my dick and slowly trailed her wet finger down my length causing it to quiver and me to moan quietly not being able to keep it buttoned. I bit down on my tongue; I think Bella was the only one who heard because she giggled again.

"Anyways, Edward and I have been talking and we're together" Rose was next to start squealing and awwwwing. But the sweetness of the mood was broken as Emmett started with his teasing

"Bella get too much for you last night Eddie? Must have packed quite a punch to get a lip like that" he laughed

"Actually Emmie I got into a fight to save Bella from some sleaze ball at the club last night" I replied glaring for the use of nicknames.

"Well get your asses up at out! This calls for celebratory pancakes on Jasper!" Emmett called

"Hey! No fair you can't nominate me for paying" Jasper complained as Alice and Rose towed their boyfriends from the room winking at Bella as they closed the door and Jakes voice sounded in the form of a

"Don't be suck a baby, I'll pay"

I turned to scald Bella for her little display but she was gone and in a second I felt her hands being replaced by her hot little mouth. I groaned as she began to suck me. Her tongue worked frenzying circles up and down my length as she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She moaned against me, the vibrations shattering my control and in second I lost it, one hand fisting in her hair and the other gripping the trellis of metal that made up the head board of her bed before I shot my load down her throat calling out "Jesus fuck, Baby!" Bella swallowed every, last, drop. At that I was just about ready to cum again. But the warmth of her mouth left me as she crawled back up my body. I kissed her furiously, my tongue slipping into her mouth; I could taste myself on her. She pulled away to breathe after a moment "a very good morning indeed" I chuckled as she grinned.

She kissed me once more before getting up and walking towards the bathroom door, still completely naked, my eyes trained on her back side as her hips swayed, calling me to her. And then she did the hottest thing I could ever have imagined her doing at that moment. Bella stopped in the doorway, cocked her head over her shoulder and said in a low, sexy voice "care to join me for a shower?" wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I've never shot out of bed so quickly.

After the shower I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself as we dressed. Jasper had bought me a bag of things he knew I'd need in the morning and I decided to leave it by Bellas wardrobe in the hope of future use. About an hour later we finally managed to make it out of her bedroom without pouncing on each other and I sank down into the sofa with Emmett and Jake on one side and Jasper and Seth on the other. I sighed in satisfaction as we all began to yell at the game on the tv. "Had a good morning Edward?" Jake asked and I knew from the look on his face he'd heard me

"Incredible" I replied with a smirk as I glanced towards Bella who had made her way to the kitchen. The girls stood round the island deep in convocation and Bella glanced up winking when she caught me stare before returning to her convocation. After a few more minutes of yelling at the tv Alice raced in and flicked it off. "Alice, baby, why do that?" Jasper asked throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"You're the ones who suggested breakfast and if we don't make a move it's gonna turn into lunch and Emmett's gonna eat the couch" she replied. The boys began to move from beside me as Jasper grumbled

"Emmett wanted breakfast not me" with a pout, Alice skipped over and kissed him before whispering something into his ear that caused him to grin like an idiot. Rose walked towards the door as Emmett rose and followed her like a lost puppy as Jake and Seth stumbled around trying to find keys for a moment before following out the door. Bella rushed past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch and out the door whist yelling for the others to wait up.

Somehow all eight of us managed to squish ourselves into Emmetts truck and make it to the Pancake House in one piece. Well at least until Emmett opened our door and everyone fell out and landed on top of Bella. Without too much more drama we managed to get ourselves seated and order. I sat with my chair pulled right up against Bellas and my arm laid on the back of her chair as she talked with everyone about an up and coming camping trip we were all being forced to go on.

Jasper and Emmetts parents had been asked by my parents a while ago to help with a big fund raiser that they were doing for my fathers hospital. Of course this meant that the kids would be taking care of most of the entertainment and we would all have to pitch in with helping to do fundraisers and what not. The event was to consist of a ball and sit down dinner for the corporate people who would be donating the larger amounts of money and would be people from large firms and company's, there would also be a big fair that would be used as a fund raiser which would probably consist of a the general stalls and games and fun for kids as well as something extra that we as the kids had been asked to come up with to raise money. Jasper however had decided that we should do a sponsored camping trip. The idea was that we spend the night alone in some field somewhere with nothing but a tent, a sleeping bag and a knife. As expected the girls were complaining and the guys were excited. "How am I supposed to shower?" Rose asked

"I'll lick you clean Rosie" Emmett said with a wide grin that soon faded as Rose punched him in the chest

"And what are we supposed to eat?" Alice asked poking at her pancake that had just been set down in front of her. "We'll fish. The place our parents have planned is this giant field I used to camp in when I was a kid. There's a lake on one side of the field you can wash in and further down from the lake there is a fresh water stream that feeds it that's always full of fish"

"So we just stay for one night?" Bella asked with a sceptical look on her face

"three nights" Jasper confirmed

"I guess that means a few days working on our tan girls" Jake and Seth had unfortunately declined the offer of the camping trip as they were due to head out of state for a couple of days during camping time to visit family. Rose and Alice sighed in defeat; they wouldn't give up the opportunity to get a tan. "But we have to eat fish for three days straight? What about breakfast?" Bella asked stabbing at one of the strawberries on her plate

"Well I guess we could always kill something whist we're there if you get fed up of fish and breakfast? Hmmm" I thought for a moment as Bella stared at me in shock "I guess you can eat some leaves" I mused, she hit me in the chest

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you hurt even one innocent little field mouse I'll ignore you for a month" she warned. Emmett's guffawing laughter filled the air and I couldn't help but chuckle "Okay okay, I promise no woodland creature funerals" she smiled and kisses me cheek with a nod before feeing me a forkful of pancake.

"So it's final!" Jasper said "Camping for three days to raise money it is!" we finished up breakfast quickly as Emmett tried to start a food fight with the kid in the booth next to us and left. Jake and Seth had to go as they had things to do and we all ended up back at our apartment sat in various places in the living room as a Scrub marathon played on tv.

Emmett, Jasper and I left for a moment to video call my parents to discuss plans for all the events knowing that all the parents were spending the weekend together. We talked amongst the six of us for about an hour, it was decided that we had a month to plan everything. In the weekend after we would leave for our camping weekend and to make sure it was all legitimate Jaspers dad had been put in charge of putting together a pack of all the stuff we were allowed to take. The fund raising fair and ball would be held in Seattle in three weeks, the ball would be first and it would be my responsibility to book a place for it to be held. Although our parents would be taking care of any finances involved in it they had left it to us (Rose and Alice especially) to organize the fund raiser, my mothers creative streak had caused her to insist that we let her take care of the ball.

We returned to the living room to find Bella, Rose and Alice huddled together on the floor crying together "Angel what's wrong?" I asked scooping Bella off the floor and into my arms as Jasper held onto Alice and even Emmett was being gentle and caring with Rose. Bella took a shaky breath before pointing to the tv and mumbling "Lavern died" before sobbing onto my chest again. I sighed in relief, it wasn't something seriously life threatening. I chuckled lightly rubbing her back as I kissed the top of her head "that's it?" I asked

"That's it?" her head shot up "that's it!?" she asked again I disbelief "Lavern just died and you say 'that's it'!?" she snivelled "I love Lavern, she was like 'the mom'" she muttered before burying her head back in my chest.

I hugged her tight, before wiping away her tears; both Jasper and Emmett I could see were trying as hard as I was not to laugh. We spent the rest of the day sitting around on the sofa, ordering pizza and making plans for the fair. I got up as Alice started to debate how out of season puff ball dresses were with Rose and I went into the kitchen to get a smoothie. I opened the door remembering that I had bought a strawberry and banana one a little while ago and figured I better drink it before it went bad. I looked down at the drinks shelf in the door and picked up an empty bottle 'Guess who' was scribbled on a post-it note in unmistakeable Bella handwriting "Bella!" I yelled closing the door of the fridge. Silence "oh shit" Bella was stood by the kitchen door biting her lip, she turned and bolted for the hallway but I was quicker than her. I pounced grabbing her round the waist and stumbling through my bedroom door before flinging us both onto my bed. I had her under me, her wrists held in one of my hands above her head and my hips on top of hers to keep her lower half still. I took a moment to revel in the feeling of finally being able to have this physical contact with Bella and not feel like I was betraying someone else.

"You drunk my smoothie" I stated

"whatcha gonna do about it?" she asked with a sly smile as she pressed her hips into mine. I growled pushing my hips back into her as with just as much force. She groaned from the friction, kicking her legs out and wrapping them around my waist to get a better angle. My grip on her wrists loosened as she continued to press against my painfully hard erection through my jeans. She slid her hands out of my grasp and ran her finger slowly down the zip. She grinned as I whimpered and slid the button through the hole and then pulling down the zipper. She swiftly slid her hand into my boxers and grasped me in her small hands. Her eyes never leaving mine until I dropped my head into her neck as she began to pump. She squeezed me harder in her hand and began to pump hard. I undid the first few buttons of her shirt, I was so glad I convinced her to go without a bra this morning. I took one pink bud into my mouth and sucked on it, my tongue rolling lazy circles into the tip. She gasped, the intensity of her small hands around me pulled me so close to release. She gently cupped my balls, her fingers brushing the sensitive skin just behind and I was thrusting madly into her hands. So close I bit down on her nipple and suddenly she was gone from beneath me. I panted and fell face down into the bed. I was one pump from release! I rolled over to see her stood at the end of the bed. She did up the buttons of her shirt with a sly grin and tamed her hair in the mirror on my wardrobe.

She hopped up into the end of the bed and crawled on top of me, sealing my lips with the hot kiss before pulling away to say "the others are waiting" I was still completely flustered as she climbed off me and walked towards the door

"Bella" I groaned as she giggled, how could she leave me so close? My cock was throbbing and aching for release. She pulled open the door and stopped as I called her name more forcefully. I lay back more leisurely , my arms folded behind my head "naughty girls get punishes" I stated, the images forming in my head of Bella bent over, her tight, peachy ass on display to me as my hand came back and spanked her. It was not helping my current problem though "Whatcha gonna do Edwardo?" she smirked at the use of the nickname. She knew I hated them, but I had to admit, I'd never heard that one before.

"Haha! Edwardo! Why didn't I think of that!?" Emmett yelled from the living room. Bella sashayed out of the room and down the hall towards the others as I went into the bathroom to take care of my problem.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hehehehehe_

_You'll get soem more lemons dw._

_Reviews get a long weekend alone with a very horny Edward!_

_xD_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya!**

**Okay so here is your next chapter. It's a little shorter than usual but the next chapter I think is the extra long chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 29**

BPOV

I giggled to myself as I wondered into the living room. Jasper looked up at me and then opened his mouth "Uhhh, Bella and I are going to the store, we'll be back later have fun" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door before anyone had the chance to protest. The look of confusion on everyone's faces as we left was clearly evident. He opened the door for me, ever the gentleman before hopping into the driver's seat of his car. "So where are we going to shop?" I asked. Jasper smiled

"Where ever you want to go. I actually wanted to drag you out cus I need your help" he said sheepishly. I chuckled at his nervousness

"to wal-mart!" I called.

"So what's up Jazzy?" I asked as he turned the car in the right direction. He took a deep breath before he began

"Okay, so you already know that I'm planning to ask Alice to marry me. Basically I need your help because I want to make it really special. I want her to know that when I ask her to be my wife that she's my world and everything in it. And I thought, well, who knows her better than Bella? No one. So I figured you'd be able to help me set something up. I wanna take her out or something, I don't know. I figured as her best friend you'd know how she always dreamed of being proposed to" he finished with a shrug as he pulled up outside wal-mart. I gave him a tight hug as we jumped out of the car

"I'd love to help! I knew exactly what you should do!" Jasper grabbed a shopping cart as I began to talk adamantly about all the plans Alice had had since high school of how she wanted to be proposed to, what her perfect wedding would be and everything. We wondered down isles not really paying attention to the things we put in the shopping cart, still to absorbed in plans and formalities.

We split the bill in half after much deliberation at the check out and loaded the stuff into the back of his car.

The ride back was quieter, it was decided that no one else was to know about what we were planning, Jasper wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I thanked Jasper for keeping Edward safe during our rough patch and he filled me in on what Edward went through when I was gone. About two hours later we pulled up outside the boys apartment and Edward flew out of the door and scooped me up on the side walk. He hugged me tightly, spinning me around before he set me on my feet and kisses be sweetly "I missed you" he breathed. I smiled

"I missed you too" Emmett was next out the door after Alice

"Awwww we missed you the most huggy bear!" he wrapped us both in his giant arms and squeezed tightly.

"Shut up Emmie" I grumbled burying my head in Edwards's chest as he laughed.

Once the groceries had been sorted into cars and refrigerators we all settled back into the living room for the evening for a camp out. Ice cream was eaten and poker was played.

By one in the morning, Emmett, by popular vote had been told he couldn't play anymore because of his constant cheating, Rose had therefore given up and was making out with him behind the couch. Alice and I had given up after the fifth game of getting our asses whooped and watched Jasper and Edward intently play until we ending up as a pile of sleeping people on the floor.

When I woke up the next morning I groaned squeezing my eyes shut tighter and willing more sleep to fill me. I rolled over and snuggled into Edwards's chest before cracking an eye open. Since when did the floor have a comforter and feel this snug under my butt? I wriggled and pushed my head into a pillow a few times testing to make sure I was still awake. I closed my eyes again and poked the mattress under me causing a velvety laughter to sound form behind me. "It's called a bed Angel"

"I know that" I grumbled burying my head firmly back into Edwards's chest. He kissed the top of my head before sliding out from under me. I groaned again as my face fell into the mattress and waved my arm about trying to grab a hold of him and drag him back to bed. However he evaded my claw and so I gave up, pulling the comforter over my head as the curtains were thrown open and light pierced every surface in the room. But even that small sanctuary under the comforter was short lived as someone ripped the comforter off me. I yelped and grabbed the pillow throwing it onto my head after catching a glimpse of Rose howling onto the comforter. But that too was soon ripped from me by Alice and Emmett proceeded to dive bomb onto the bed next to me. I muttered a string of profanities before lifting his giant arm and curling into his chest go back to sleep. On the other side of me the bed sank, Alice's small fingers poked at my cheek annoyingly as Jaspers finger poked at my shoulder. I growled sitting upright in the bed before yelling "alright alright I'm up, Jesus!"

"Could you guys leave?" Edward asked from the doorway of his en suite bathroom. I grinned and leaned back on my elbows to watch as the others filed out and Edward filed into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. It hung low and the small water droplets that slid down his neck from his hair and then slipped down his chest and continued across his abs only to disappear into the edge of his towel were completely lickable. I bit my lip as he used another towel to scrub at his hair to get it to dry. Surprisingly enough when he removed the towel from his head it actually looked more tamed than it did after our session the night before. I got up and kneeled on the edge of the bed as he came forward and stopped in front of me. He gently pulled on my hair angling my head up from his body so he could lay his lips on mine.

His other hand gliding round my hip and onto my lower back where he pulled me up against him. I could feel the wetness seeping through the oversized the over sized t-shirt I could only assume Edward had put me in the night before and so I trailed my lips down his neck. The water droplets being to tempting not to lick, carefully he laid me back onto the bed one of my hands securing him by twisting into his hair as I nipped and sucked at his skin. The most delicious grunts and moans leaving his lips as my other hand tugged at the edge of the towel and it fell away. Edward growled and in a flash the t-shirt was gone and he was on top of me. Edwards's lips travelled up and down my neck, sucking at that sensitive patch just below my ear. "I told you naughty girls get punished" he breathed and suddenly three fingers plunged into me. My back arched into him and my breath caught in my throat as he curled his fingers. How he managed to remove my bra and panties without me noticing I will never know but his mouth attached to my nipple, His tongue circled around the outside of the nipple, just out of reach from where I needed him. I groaned as Edward pulled his long fingers very slowly out of me until they were gone. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say anything his fingers plunged back into me harder than before, his speed picking up and his force increasing, his fingers curled and I'm pretty sure my juices were soaking his hand. Carefully he applied pressure to my clit, and my nails dug into his shoulders. The coil in the base of my stomach was so tight it almost hurt, his fingers pulling out again.

One more thrust and I'd be gone, but his fingers didn't return. He stood up, grabbed the towel off the floor and went to his wardrobe leaving me panting and highly frustrated on his bed. I lay there for a moment contemplating withers to finish the job myself. But concluded that my fingers would never do justice to his. Edward grabbed a t-shirt, sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking for a moment with a smile. I groaned at the sight and Edwards smirk became more pronounced as he winked at me.

Alice was right, musicians finger are epic.

I got up and pulled on the t-shirt that Edward had thrown off me earlier only to find that it was white and now completely see through. I cursed under my breath and pulled it off before grabbing the t-shirt Edward had in his hand and throwing it on. "You'll get it back in a second" I said kissing his cheek before I skipped out the door almost ran into Alice. She grinned looking at me with a raised eyebrow and handed me the bag in her hand

"Always prepared, I owe you" I said to her with a grin as Jasper came out of the kitchen and winked at me before dragging Alice back into the kitchen.

I walked into Edwards room as he buckled the belt on his low riding jeans. He smirked as he watched me pull his t-shirt off and walk naked towards the bathroom door. I chucked the t-shirt back at him as I walked past "You'll pay Cullen. Mark my words, you'll pay" I called as I closed the door. I heard him laugh heartily before I turned on the shower. I quickly sifted through the bag and brushed my teeth as the water warmed.

After the shower I pulled on the shockingly lacy number Alice had given me along with a cute cap sleeve white t-shirt and black, tight fitting waist coat and a pair of skinny jeans. I ran a brush through my hair and hopped my way into the kitchen with one van on as I slipped on the other. Rose sat me in a chair as everyone talked and Alice set a poptart in front of me. Edward flitted over to the fridge, kissing the top of my head on the way and I took the chance to swipe the cup of coffee in his hand as Rose applied mascara and a lick of lip gloss to my face.

It had been almost a month since Edward and I had started going out. We had both reluctantly gone back to work and I was sitting at my desk on a Friday morning. Saturdays evening would be the ball Esme was throwing, Alice and Rose had been working furiously to get everything booked and sorted for the fair and Jasper had finalised the plans for the camping trip which would take place the weekend after the ball, the weekend after that would be the fair.

Jasper and I had spent many nights on the phone and planning and Alice had become increasingly suspicious of what exactly Jasper and I were hiding, but of course we both denied everything and continued to plan the perfect proposal.

I took the last long gulp from my coffee and grabbed the file off my desk as I hit the send button on the e-mail memo.

Swivelling on the chair I pushed away and dragged myself towards Edwards's office door. I didn't bother to knock knowing that there was only him behind the door but as I reached for the handle the door flew open and Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I squealed as the door slammed shut and my back was pushed up against it. Edwards's lips descended on mine immediately and the file slipped through my fingers as they knotted in his hair.

I smirked as I felt his hand slide up my leg, bunching my skirt as it went. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hard on into me and rubbed. The friction was incredible but I needed more. And just like that Edward pulled back and left me panting.

I whimpered at the loss of contact and he smirked laying one last kiss on my exposed collar bone before straightening himself out and gathering the file off the floor as I attempted to regulate my breathing and calm myself down.

Edward ran his hand through his hair trying to tame the disarray that looked more of a haystack than usual due to my hands. He grinned as he cleared his throat and I snapped out of my daze to find him already seated behind his desk with a proud smirk on his face. I straightened out giving him a glare and tried to ignore the growing ache between my legs. Edward hadn't actually had sex with me for a week and it was severely getting to me. He'd tease me and leave me begging for him and I'd had just about enough of it. Never in my life had I had to pleasure myself so much because of a man. But I knew that the only reason we hadn't was because we never got the chance. Between work and planning of various events Edward and I hadn't been able to find the time to just be alone together.

It was times like this in his office that we craved; although we had promised ourselves that we would remain professional at work we craved each other. One look and I'd melt, I couldn't help myself.

I sighed and folded myself onto the chair in front of his desk "Our parents are all taking over our apartment on Sunday night after the ball. Do you mind if I come stay with you?" he asked, not looking up from the file

"Of course" I replied automatically, as I tried to hide my excitement at having him all to myself for the night.

"What are you plans about Saturday anyways?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Unfortunately Alice has booked a day at the spar for Saturday, so us girls will ride together to the ball" Edward tried to hide his frown and quickly glanced behind me to make sure the door was shut and the blinds were down before exchanged the comfortable leather chair for Edwards lap. I could feel his lips curl into a smile as he buried his head into the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sat with my legs crossed and dangling over the arm of the chair with my back turned to rest against his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as his lips lay a delicate kiss on my neck.

"I missed you this past week, we haven't had much time alone" he stated. I tilted my head to meet his lips briefly before sighing a

"Ditto" Edward tightened his hold around me "Saturday night and all through Sunday you're all mine" I added. Edward chuckled darkly

"All yours" he confirmed.

"I should get back to work" He sighed and nodded, but his hold on me tightened further "I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed me once more before his grip loosened enough for me to slip out of his arms and out of his office. I collapsed back into the chair at my desk and began to flip through various case files, send e-mails, and answer calls and book meetings for Edward.

Finally at five I was done and I poked my head through Edwards's door to let him know I was going home and that I would see him Saturday night.

By the time I got home I was tired beyond belief and plopped down on the couch between Alice and Rose all three of us thoroughly annoyed at the lack of a sex life over the past week. We looked at each other for a moment before I yelled "Dibs apartment!" just before the other two did. They grumbled for a moment and then called Emmett and Jasper about hotels for Saturday night. I grinned as Alice dished out cookies and we all decided an early night was a good idea.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well now, Jaspers going to propose!_

_go him!_

_Anywho, reviewers get... to have a 'yo mama' contest with Emmett and win_

_[:_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo!**

**^^ yeah I know! Two updates in one day!**

**xD**

**Okay so this chapter is kinda sweet but kinda lemoney. Chapter 31 will be the extra long one..**

**So yeah, enjoy this one whilst I go and learn all things Chemistry!**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 30**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating on the bed side table. I picked it up and flipped it open "speak" I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head in an attempt to go back to sleep. There was an Edwardy chuckle "Morning Angel"

"Morning" I yawned, I smiled as my dream played in my head and I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. I groaned at the images in my head "I had a dream about you" I stated

"Oh really and what happened in this dream?" he asked in a low, sexy voice. I could hear a door close in the background

"I dreamed that you came home from work one night and you'd had a bad day and you really frustrated"

"Then what?" he asked, I could hear his breathing becoming more laboured and I wondered for a moment what he was thinking

"So you stripped me and tied me to the bed"

"Really?"

"Uh hu" the images in my head became more intense and I rubbed my legs together to get some kind of friction "and you did so many naughty things to me Edward" I could almost feel his tongue on my skin, nipping, clawing, his hands everywhere "God I can almost feel you" I told him with a groan, it was only then that I realised my free hand had slipped under my oversized t-shirt and was pulling and pinching at my nipple. "Your hands were all over me Edward, everywhere" I heard him groan and arched my back, imagining it was Edwards hand the traced down to my dripping centre "You fucked me so hard Edward, you made me scream so loud" my fingers traced over my very slick nub and I gasped at the sensation

"Jesus, baby are you touching yourself?" he asked. I could hear the zipper go on his jeans

"Yes" I replied proud that my response made him groan louder

"Don't stop Bella" he said, his voice rough and course, my fingers moved faster back and forth over my slit.

"Edward you went so hard and deep, your tongue, your fingers, your dick god Edward you made me feel so good" I moaned as my finger dipped inside me and my hips bucked against my hand.

"I want you go harder, do it fast Bella. I want you to imagine your fingers are my dick pounding you over and over" I bit my lip at his words, my breathing laboured and the wetness pooling rapidly around my fingers as three of them plunged into me.

"Edward!" I moaned, my legs spread wider and my back arched further "I'm so close" I breathed. My fingers weren't as long as his, or as precise, but my imagination was making up for it.

"Harder Bella, when I say so I want you to curl your fingers inside you" I nodded not registering the fact that he couldn't see me. I was too lost in the feeling of it all.

"Edward, oh god, Edward!" I moaned

"Now" my thrusts had become disjointed and rapid and I curled my fingers slightly feeling the coil snap and bit my lip to stop the scream and listened as Edward panted and cursed and shot his load on the other end of the phone. I giggled dizzily once I had come down from my high.

"I'm gonna make you orgasm hard, so many times tonight Bella after this. I hope you're ready for good, hard, fucking" I couldn't help my groan at his words before Alice was banging on the door.

"I'll see you later Edward"

"Have fun" he replied with a laugh as I hung up. I threw my phone back onto the bedside table and yelled to Alice that I would be out in half an hour. I waited until I heard her skip away into the kitchen before I stumbled into the bathroom and showered. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt seen as it was a comfortable day at the spa and waltzed into the living room with a dopey grin. Rose laughed as she saw me knowing exactly what had gone on behind closed door. "Good morning Bella" Alice laughed. I blushed and mumbled a good morning as she handed me a plate of pancakes and we quickly wolfed them down before making our way to the spa. We grabbed coffees on the way and Alice dragged Rose and I into the spa.

We spent the morning talking about anything and everything, we were waxed, had manicures, pedicures, massages and face packs before it was finally time to go home and start the readying process. It was only at that point that my organs dropped into my stomach and I realised that tonight would be the first time I meet Edwards's parents. I gulped as the girls pushed me in to the shower with reassuring words and trotted off to shower themselves. Edward and I had kept up a string of dirty text messages through out the day which had kept me on edge about tonight. I jumped out the shower after washing my body down, conditioning twice and wrapped myself in a towel. When I stepped into my room Alice and Rose were waiting for me, already dried off with hair done and underwear on underneath their robes. I sat down on my bed as Rose towelled off my hair and dried it before fixing it into a cascade of loose curls, she went for a half up half down look for me and gathered the top layer of my hair at the back and pinned it with small diamond studded clips, leaving a few tendrils to frame my face. Meanwhile Alice raided my wardrobe and pulled out the dress, sweater and shoes that they had bought me for my birthday along with Edwards's locket. Once Rose was done she disappeared into her own room to pull on her dress and heals as Alice did my make up. She gave my eyes a smokey look with defined long lashed and a light coat of lip gloss before handing me a bag with what I assumed was my underwear for the evening. I pulled out the scrap of lace and turned it this way and that as I wondered what to do with it.

After five minutes I yelled for Alice and she helped me into it. It turned out that the scraps of black lace were actually a bra, boy shorts and a garter belt complete with a garter. The bra was strapless and did up in the front; it fit well and gave me a colossal amount of cleavage that I was sure Edward would appreciate. The boy shorts were tight and the low slug cut hugged my bottom nicely and made me butt look, as Alice called it 'Spankable'. I grinned at myself in the mirror, Edward was sure to blow a fuse tonight. Rose came in to give her approval of the garter belt and they helped me into the dress. It fit snugly on my curves and gave me a more prominent hourglass figure, the bow was done up at the back and Rose had successful tied the corset at the front so I couldn't breath. Alice helped me into my shoes once her and Rose were dressed and ready and I fastened Edwards's locket around my neck. Alice wore a flowing cream dress; it came to just above her knee and was a halter with a black flower pattern up the side that curved round into the neck. Rose went for a strappy black dress; it was flowing and elegant but had enough of a 'come hither' air about it.

I pulled on the chiffon sweater and grabbed the clutch bag Alice was holding out for me before we locked up for the night and made our way to the front of the building where our taxi was waiting. It was about seven when we pulled up outside the hotel where the ball was to be held.

It was raining slightly as we stepped out of the taxi. I shook with nerves and took a deep breath, Alice and Rose gave me a look of concern "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in there. I just need a minute" I muttered. They nodded and made their way in. I stood under the canopy for a moment and took another deep breath. I waited for a moment and tried to collect myself, but the longer I stood there the more nervous I became. I swallowed and stepped inside the hotel, following the sign that signalled 'The Great Ball Room' The woman at the door took my name and crossed me off the guest list with a huff, my guess was she saw Edward and hoped that I wouldn't turn us as I had been put down as his date. The door man nodded his head and pulled open the doors. I smiled to them as I stepped inside. I was flooded with the sound of an orchestra and the light buzz of chatter. I felt as if I had walked into the scene in The Shinning when Jack goes into the hall and there is a party going on, everyone was dresses immaculately and I had the urge to turn and run. I heads turned as I slowly descended down the stairs.

Edward looked up from the man next to him he was talking to. One hand in the pocket of his black suit and the other folded round a Champaign flute. Edward was dressed in a white shirt and a red tie that matched the shade of my dress perfectly. His hair was in its usual disarray and he looked painfully like a male model that had just stepped out of a page in a fashion magazine. His vibrant green eyes met mine and he stopped talking. I smiled and blushed.

EPOV

I talked with Shane for a moment as I hovered near the door. Alice and Rose had already come in and assured me that Bella was on her way, but that had been fifteen minutes ago and I was becoming worried that she may have bailed on me. Was she trying to kill me? The doors opened and I continued my convocation until Shane stopped mid sentence "Dude, check out the brunette, damn. I am so jealous of the guy she's looking for" I glanced up at the door as I spoke "You have a girlfriend Shane beh-" I stopped talking.

Bella smiled and blushed from the stairs, I felt like Jack from Titanic in that scene when Rose comes walking down the stairs and he's stood like an idiot trying to practice how to be a gentleman. The dress fit her like a glove and my dick sprang to life in my pants. She was stunning, her fingers absently played with the locket round her neck and my mind did a happy dance that this beautiful Angel was mine. I handed my Champaign flute to Shane and took a few steps forward as she came to the last step. "Miss Swan" I smirked as I held my hand out to her. She took it in and instant, my eyes never leaving hers and I bent to lay a kiss on her hand. She flushed and smiled "Mr Cullen" she replied. Her arm linked with mine as I led us into the throngs of people. I smiled at various people and nodded in greeting, I turned my head slightly towards her, keeping my eyes facing forward and whispered "Miss Swan you look absolutely ravishing this evening" she giggled and turned her head, eyes pointing forward like mine

"Why Mr Cullen are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in mock horror.

"Miss Swan I am mealy trying to win your heart. And please, call me Edward, Mr Cullen is my father" I stopped seeing my parents not far away and turned to look at her. She smiled and bit her lip leaning into my ear and pressing her body into mine. My hands automatically falling to her hips

"Oh Edward" she breathed "you already have my heart" she pressed closer to my aching cock and rubbed slightly "take me" she whispered in a desperate voice. I groaned into her neck and lay a gentle kiss there. She was trying to kill me.

Bella swiftly pulled away and stood straight as my parents came over to us. My mother and father grinned as they both looked Bella over and I could feel her tense by my side. I squeezed her hand in reassurance as my father held out his hand "Miss Swan I presume" Carlisle grinned as she blushed and took his hand. He leaned in a kissed the top of her hand with a grin; he had caught me stealing his move. I'd seen the way my mother had reacted to that many times and wondered if Bella had swooned as much when I did it. She blushed harder as Esme hugged her and Bella relaxed a little and hugged her back "Mr and Mrs Cullen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" they both grinned and I knew that they approved as my mother gave me a knowing look.

"And please, call me Carlisle, Mr Cullen is my father" he stated. I cringed as Bella turned to me with a raised eyebrow

"Stealing your fathers moves are you Edward?" Esme laughed and it was my turn to blush.

"Actually mother dad stole that line from me" I stated. Bella giggled beside me and the waiter that walked past distributed Champaign. Bella became consumed into convocation with my parents.

"Moma Cullen!" there was a loud interruption as Emmett dragged Rose through the crowds to us

"Emmett, darling!" Esme gave Emmett a big hug and more greetings were passed around and very soon after Alice and Jasper had tracked us down and were caught up in the convocations too.

"So what do you think?" I whispered into Bellas ear as she smiled around at everyone

"They're lovely Edward" I grinned triumphantly and we dispersed.

We spend some time greeting people and networking before I managed to persuade Bella to dance with me. The orchestra was wonderful but I had been eyeing the vacant grand piano all night. Considering Bellas lack of co-ordination and clumsiness I was amazed to find she glided and flowed in a ballroom. We talked and laughed and enjoyed just being together for the first time all week. I kissed her gently as the song came to a close and I sat her down at the table with the others before I went in search of the conductor.

Bella gave me a confused look as I disappeared.

BPOV

I sat at the almost full table and watched in confusion as Edward went off to do something. I shrugged it off knowing he would be back soon and turned to Esme who had taken the seat next to me "He's very in love you Bella" she stated. I blushed and smiled at her. She reminded me so much of a fairytale princess. Esme and Carlisle fit together perfectly and it was obvious that they still loved each other dearly. "I love him too Esme" I replied. She grinned knowingly and patted my hand. She made me miss my own mother. The room stilled and quietened and I turned toward where everyone's attention was centred to see Edward sat behind a grand piano. The conductor spoke into the microphone with a smile "Ladies and gentlemen in honour of tonight's very worthy cause and a very special lady, I give you Edward Cullen" I was stunned, Edward grinned at me and heads turned to follow his line of sight. The house lights went down and two spot lights came one, one over Edward, and one over our table and mainly me. I cringed at the attention and blushed profusely as Edwards fingers flowed over the keys.

I knew Edward was a talented musician and his guitar skills were impressive, but it was nothing compared to this. He played with such conviction, every note and chord wrapped round me and everyone else faded into the background. The melody started disjointed and painful, put slowly and steadily smoothed out. His fingers worked up a frenzy as the notes became dark and agonising before they changed in a snap and the notes flowed lovingly. Each note was defined, every trill was precise. Edward bounced and flowed with the music, as if he were one with the sounds. Carefully the song came to a light end of bliss and he smiled as the blaring applause shattered my illusion of the room being filled by only the two of us. Edward stood, bowed and made his way across the room to me. The conductor started up the orchestra again and Edward took his seat next to me as I stared open mouth at him. "Edward that was beautiful" I whispered, he smiled and his fingers brushed at my cheeks. I didn't realise I had tears streaming down my face.

I leaned in with a smile and kissed him, his lips moulded to mine and his tongue flicked across my bottom lip before delving into my mouth. After a moment he pulled away and lay his forehead against mine and it was only the two of us again. "I love you" I breathed he grinned brushing his nose against mine before kissing me once again and breathing "I love you too" There was a loud cough from the other side of the table and Rose hit Emmett in the chest as he grinned. I giggled and rested my head in the crook of Edwards's neck as I gathered thoughts. Edward swung his arm up and placed in along the back of my chair as dinner was served and wine glasses were filled.

"The ball has been magnificent Esme, I had no idea you were so creative" Esme grinned

"The boys steal each others pick up lines Bella, you didn't think Edward would get his creative side from his father did you?" Esme and I giggled as Edward and his father protested.

The food was delicious, and everyone was having a good time, after a couple more dances Edward and I decided to leave.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Woop!_

_Okay, awwwwww's all round and the next chapter will be up soon_

_Reviews get...... Edward to play them their very own song_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

**I know 3 in one day! *gasp*This is the really long one  
**

**This chapter is for _shira01_, you wanted lemons, you got lemons**

**xD**

**I see a patter forming with extra long chapters being one giant lemon ^^  
**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 31**

BPOV

Hand in hand we said goodbye to everyone and Rose, Alice and I wished each other luck with a night of fun and agreed that no one was to come home until after work on Monday. I slid into the passenger seat of Edwards Volvo as he ran round the car to get into his seat. We drove to the apartment in a comfortable silence, his hand not leaving mine to the point where he would put my hand on the gear stick, put his hand over mine and guide my hand to change gears. Edward grinned as we pulled up and he pulled me out of the car and into the elevator with a small bag in his hand. The second the door closed his lips were on mine and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I battled with his tongue for dominance of his mouth but as always, he won.

He pulled away and led me to the door of my apartment, taking out his key to the apartment and pulling me inside. I pulled on his tie bringing his lips back to mine. After a moment he pulled away panting "do you trust me?" he asked taking my hand and pulling me into my bedroom.

"Of course" I smiled. He nodded with a smirk

"Take off the dress and heals and get on bed" he ordered. I quickly stripped down watching him gather various items of clothing from around the room. I lay in the centre of the bed as Edward shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. God I wanted to jump him so bad. Edward undid his shirt and shrugged out of that too and took off the tie. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over me "if you want me to stop at any point tonight say the word red, that's your safe word, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Say orange if you want me to slow down and but continue with caution. Tonight Isabella you will be my slave. You will address me as master or sir and nothing else. You will speak only when I say you can. I own you Bella, everything about you is mine including your orgasms. You will come only when I tell you to. Understood? You may answer" I gulped, his voice was low and possessive and I was wet beyond belief.

"Yes master" I squeaked.

Edward smirked, and swiftly tied my arms and legs to the bed using the clothes he had picked up. He then took his tie and tied it over my eyes. My breathing was erratic, my heart was pounding and the adrenaline pumped through me at an alarming speed. Every one of my other sensors was heightened in the darkness.

I felt the bed shift and Edward got up, there was the sound of a zipper and I could hear his trousers and boxers hit the floor. The bed sank at the end and I could feel Edwards eyes slowly travel down my body. I shuddered as he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous and it turned me on to no end, I was dripping "Well well Isabella, garter belts and all" I felt his fingertips very lightly trace the edge of the garter "naught little Bella was going to try and seduce me tonight; weren't you?" My chest was heaving "answer me"

"Yes master" I breathed. I pulled on my restraints, trying to push my legs together to feel the friction I needed. "you will not move or speak" he stated, I felt him shift and crawl up my body, his hands cupped my breasts through the material and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. Edward tugged at the material and I felt it fall away from my breasts. My already achingly hard nipples became harder as the cold air hit them. "So beautiful" he breathed before the tip of his tongue flicked each of my nipples. I tensed every muscle in my body to stop my back arching into his touch. I craved him so badly. His lips descended onto mine, licking and sucking on my tongue before he trailed his lips down my jaw and down the column of my neck, stopped for a moment, paying close attention to the sensitive skin below my ear. He licked slowly and I bit my lip once again "Do you like it when I lick you Isabella?" he breathed into my ear "do you like it when I suck on your skin and mark you as mine?" I whimpered and then bit down on my lip harder, he chuckled and suddenly stopped, his teeth sinking into my neck and biting down hard and sucking before he pulled away slightly breathless, his tongue still flicking over the skin "do you like it when I bite you Isabella? Does it make you wet for me?" his hand ghosted over the skin between my breasts and down the length of my stomach and over my panties and until the rested on the edge of my boy shorts.

He slowly continued down still not touching me and then slipped a finger into my panties and along my slit. "Shit baby your soaking" he groaned. "You like it when I talk dirty to you don't you Isabella?" he asked, I knew from the tone of his voice that I could answer and I quickly breathed a

"Yes master" I felt and tug and a tear and both my panties and garter belt had disappeared, leaving me open and easy for him to do whatever he wanted to me. The garter was the only thing left. His lips continued to my collar bone "you may answer me Bella" he said before he continued. Down to my breasts, taking one solid nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, I pulled at the restraints again, wanting so badly to burry my fingers in his hair. I groaned as his teeth scraped the sensitive bud and he shifted to the other breast, his free hand pulling and massaging at the other.

I arched my back into his touch, revelling in the feeling of him. Edward pulled away suddenly and shifted back to the foot of the bed, I whimpered at the loss of contact "Bella your so wet" his fingers slid along my slit and my hips bucked involuntarily, the slight friction was making me dizzy with need.

"You've been good so far Isabella; I think you disserve a reward"

"Yes master" I jumped at the chance to have him bring me to my release "please master", I could feel him smirk. In a second I felt two of Edwards's fingers very slowly slide into me. I groaned and bucked my hips, I need him go faster; I need him to pump me harder. His fingers out did mine any day

"Is this what you dreamed of Isabella?" he breathed, his body shifting over mine again. I whimpered and bucked my hips as he stopped moving inside me "Answer me" he growled

"Yes master! I dreamed of your fingers inside me master, I dreamed of them curling and flicking inside me master" I panted desperate for him to move, his fingers slowly pulled out of me and then slammed back in, my back arched into his body and my mouth fell open "I'll make you come so much harder than you ever dreamed of Bella" he whispered into my ear as his fingers began to pick up speed, curling and rubbing at my inner walls.

"Master! Oh god!" I panted, the coil tightened till it was almost painful and I was pulling so hard at the restraints that I was sure I'd have bruises there later

"Come for me" he breathed and that was all it took. My inner walls fluttered for a moment before clamping down around his fingers and pulling him deeper into me as wave after wave of white light shot through me and I came all over his fingers. I dropped back into the bed panting.

Edward pulled his fingers out of me slowly and pressed his hips into mine so I could feel his erection against my stomach. I was dripping again already "Look what you've done to me Isabella. Can you feel how hard I am for you?" I could hear him licking and sucking at his fingers and it only made the moisture pool even quicker.

"Yes sir" Edward shifted again and I could feel the bed sink on either side of my head.

"Open your mouth Bella he ordered" I let my jaw go slack and he lowered himself into my mouth. I closed my lips tightly around him "Suck me Bella" he grunted thrusting slightly into my mouth. I ran my tongue along his length enjoying the smoothness of it. I swiped the pre-cum that was collecting on the tip and sucked him deeper into my mouth. I relaxed the back of my throat and licked up and down him, letting him sink further in to gather as much of him as I could into his mouth until my nose pressed against his body. Edward groaned above me "fuck Bella" he pulled out slightly and began thrusting into my mouth; Edward cursed like a sailor as I sucked him into my mouth and licked up and down him, using my teeth to lightly scrape against his length. A few second later he was thrusting manically and I could feel his dick quiver right before he groaned and released, shooting the salty liquid down my throat. I had to swallow rapidly so not to choke but I couldn't help moaning at the sensation of him squirting into my mouth.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me panting. "Fuck me Bella, Christ" I pulled again at my restraints, I wanted to badly to ride him. The sounds he makes when he released made me pant myself with want. The bed shifted again I could feel Edwards fingers trail upwards from my ankles. His lips following at an excruciating pace. "I love that little mouth of yours Bella, I just wanna ram myself into there" I shivered at his words "God the things I wanna do that pussy of yours, I wanna burry myself so deep inside you. I wanna lick you until you scream and beg for me" Edwards lips trailed across my knee and up the insides of my thighs, skipping where I needed him most to slide along my hips. "Master please" I whispered. I felt his lips turn up against me

"Please what Bella?"

"Please Master I want you"

"What do you want me to do to you Isabella? You have to tell me. I wanna hear you tell me what you want me to do to you"

"I want your tongue, I want you to lick me master" I squeaked quickly. His smile grew as he slowly licked up me, gathering my juices on his tongue and then thrusting his tongue into me and swirling to lick up more of the juiced that were rapidly spilling out of me. His tongue swiped around my clit and my limbs pulled and struggled with the restraints as he plunged his tongue back into me, licking and sucking, his hands rubbed frenzied circles into my thighs as his tongue continued to plunge into me. My back arched and I came violently into his mouth, but he still didn't stop licking me, he continued for a moment before he stopped and shifted, ripping the tie off me and untying my legs he quickly spread my legs as my eyes adjusted and he shoved his cock into me without warning.

I screamed out in pleasure as Edward grunted and began to pound into me. He tugged at the knots on my wrists and eventually gave up, and ripped my clothes to free my hands. His fingers spread my hands out and laced them with mine above my head and his lips captured mine in a searing kiss. He continued to rock against me as my hips rose to meet his. Once neither of us could breath Edward pulled his lips from mine and buried his head in my neck, his hips becoming more forceful. Edward closed my hands round the bars of my head bored and grabbed the calf of my right leg, pulling it up and over his shoulder. From this new angle he sunk deeper into me than he had ever gone and he trusted wildly. Deeper and deeper until he hit my g-spot "Edward! Oh GOD EDWARD!" I screamed my lungs out as he hit that exact point over and over again "Right there baby?" he grunted as he thrust harder into me

"Right there Edward!" I moaned. My inner muscles fluttered around him for a moment "Fuck! Harder Edward, harder!" I screamed as he rocketed into me again and I was gone. I couldn't hear myself scream anymore, all I could feel was this immense pleasure that split my every nerve ending as Edward shot into me yelling with me.

After a few minutes Edward stilled and pulled out of me collapsing on top of me. I grinned and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He lifted his head long enough to kiss me sweetly "Was it as good as your dream?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled

"Better" he grinned proudly and rolled off me, pulling the covers over us both as I fell asleep, completely exhausted by the most powerful orgasm I had ever felt.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone I stretched and smiled at the slight soreness between my legs and slipped out from between the covers. I picked up the silk black robe from behind my door and shrugged it on, tying it round my waist. The dragon up the side of it seemed looked at me brushed my teeth and realised I had remains of what looked like pantie hoes tied to one wrist and a shirt on the other. I pulled at the tight knots but found that I couldn't get them open. I drifted out the door and towards the smell of waffles. I smiled at Edwards's naked back side; he was wearing my apron, the one with the naked ladies body on it, the privates covered by various fruits. I paddled into the kitchen and tugged on the corded that was tied just above Edwards butt. I slipped my arms round his hips and rested my forehead on the back of his shoulder as he plated up the food. Once he was done he reached over to turn off the waffle maker and I couldn't help but slide my hand down a little further to find his raging hard on. I grinned as I wrapped my hand around him and he groaned. He flicked the switch on the waffle maker and turned in my arms. "Morning" he said with a grin and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning" Edwards kiss was soft and sweet as he wrapped me in his arms, his tongue slowly dipped into my mouth and caused me to groan and tighten my grip on his hair. He pulled back with a chuckle "Sleep well?" he asked

"Like a baby" I untangled my fingers from his hair and lifted my wrists to his face "You owe me a new wardrobe" I stated, he smirked with a dazed look and tugged on the cord of my robe and pushed the material to the side so he could survey my body

"well you didn't seem to complain at the time. In fact if I can recall it was more of a 'Harder Edward, Oh god yes! Baby right there!'" he said with a high pitch girly voice. I hit his chest with a light slap as he pulled me into him laughing

"I do not talk like that!" I complained, he ducked his head into the crook of my neck

"Nah your right" he kissed my neck softly on the spot where he had bitten me the night before "you scream like that" he breathed. I couldn't help but laugh myself as Edward rocked me in his arms "I'll have to remember that spot" he said with low voice that made me shudder. He pulled back but didn't let me go, his hands running up and down my sides. "Come on, breakfast first, then I can spend the rest of the day making you scream like that again" I smiled at the prospect of a whole day with a naked Edward.

Edward jumped onto one of the bar stool and patted his lap. I jumped up and made sure that his erection could feel every movement my butt made on his lap. I leaned forward and pulled the bowl of fruit towards me along with a waffle. I stuffed the waffle in my mouth only now realising just how hungry I was. I fed Edward bits of waffle but mostly he watched as I slid chunks of mango into my mouth. It was juicy and sweet and I moaned slightly at the taste of it, as I bit down the juice slid down my chin and along my neck. I grabbed a towel ready to wipe it away when Edward caught my wrist. He turned me on his lap so I straddled him and I watched as his eyes fixed on the droplets as they pooled on top of my breasts and then ran the rest of the way down until they collected above my belly button. Edward licked his lips and grabbed my hips, placing me on the edge of the island he pushed me back onto my elbows and I watched as Edwards tongue darted out to lick up the droplets from my stomach. Slowly he swirled his tongue and made his way up my body.

I groaned as he licked and sucked up the trail, the sensation of his tongue leaving a trail of red hot fire in its wake. He took extra care as he got to my breasts and neck, making sure he got every last drop the juice off my skin before he kissed me, his tongue diving into my mouth. We both moaned and Edward reached up for something before I felt something cold and wet drip onto my hips and run down the meet the wetness that had pooled between my legs. I lifted my hips, arching them to Edwards as the mixture of hot and cold mixed against my clit. Edward finally pulled away from me and I gasped as he winked and grabbed my knees, pushing them apart and exposing me to him.

He groaned before burying his head between my legs and lapping at my centre. My hands clung to his hair as I panted the sensation of Edwards tongue coupled with the feeling of hot and cold sent me over the edge before I could even contemplate controlling myself. I came into Edwards's mouth as he moaned and continued to lick me clean of all types of juice.

He slowly kissed his way up my body before he pulled me up to sit on the counter. "That" I panted "was by far the best breakfast I have ever had" Edward grinned and puffed his chest out. I lazily draped my arms over his shoulderd and wrapped my legs round his hips, my feet lying against butt cheeks. I kicked slightly slapping his ass and pulling him closer to me. We both gasped and groaned as Edward dick pushed against my centre.

"Ready for me again so soon Bella?" he chuckled, rocking his hips to push his tip into me. I moaned louder

"What can I say? You do things to me" I whispered the last bit, letting my head loll back with a gasp as Edward pushed all the way into me. He continued with a slow pace, working more of penetration than speed. He carefully lowered me back onto the counter as he found my g-spot again. My back arched into the air as I withered in ecstasy and Edward stood thrusting into me, his grip so tight on my hips I was sure I'd have bruises. After a few more pumps Edward released into me, his finger pressing into my nub and causing my body to rack and shake as I came, calling out his name.

Edward pulled out after a few minutes and gathered me into his arms, carrying me back to the bedroom.

He placed me on my feet by the bed and pulled the robe off my shoulders. He told me to get onto the bed and sit in the centre, I did so, slowly crawling onto the bed and making sure he could see how wet he made me when he went all possessive and demanding. The bed shifted and dipped behind me "get down on all fours" Edwards voice was low and raspy, I fought to keep my limbs from shaking as shifted on the bed. Edward groaned from behind me and gently pushed my knees apart. His hands trailed softly down my spine and followed the curve of my butt round until he stopped at my anus. Carefully he pushed the tip of his thumb into me, testing how the edges of the hole would stretch for him. I hissed and Edward stopped, his hand flying back and slapping harshly onto my left cheek with a crack. I hissed again before moaning, the pain mixed with the pleasure "Jesus Bella, do you have any idea how good you look from this angle?" his hand swung back to land another slap to my other cheek "how hard it makes me to know that enjoy it when I spank you?" another blow and my back dipped and arched into his hands that rubbed and caressed, soothing the burning skin. "how much I want to ram into you right now?" His lips trailed down my spin, soft butterfly kisses "has anyone ever taken you from behind Bella?" he whispered. Unable to find my voice I shook my head. I was turned on I was dripping down my thighs and my arms shook slightly with the intensity of it all. Two of Edwards' fingers slid along my slit, coating them in my juices, his finger flicking my clit causing my hips to rock back into him. I could feel the uneven breath of his chuckle against my skin as he dipped his two fingers back into my virgin hole, stretching it a little more. "Do you want me to fuck you from behind Bella? Do you want me to take your tight little ass?" I could only whimper in a plea and nod. "It'll hurt at first, but I'll go slow and you can use your safe word if you want me to stop" his voice changed from the dominant, controlling Edward to a softer voice. The loving concerned Edward. I groaned again to let him know I understood before he straightened out and placed his tip at my entrance.

He slowly slid his tip into me, much bigger and thicker than his fingers, his hands gripping at my hips. He waited for a moment for me to adjust before I rocked my hips slightly urging him to continue. He slid in slowly, almost to the hilt. But stopped as I panted, waiting for me to adjust once again. "All the way" I breathed, the feeling of him stretching me and filling me in this was different, but when he filled me all the way and his ball sack gently slapped at my clit my fingers dug into the bed covers and a feral moan let loose from my lips. Edward carefully pulled back out and pushed slowly back in, getting me used to the feel. But I need him to harder, go faster. I needed him to loose control and pound me like the night before.

"Damn it Edward fuck me!" I growled through bared teeth. Edward stilled for a moment in shock before pulling almost all the way back and then forcefully slamming back into me. My back dipped and arched again as I gasped

"Fuck, Bella your so tight, so good" his hips thrust more forcefully, more erratic than before and my hips automatically shifted back to meet his, my body trying to suck him deeper each time. I groaned and moaned as Edward growled, no doubt trying to control himself. The sensation built as his ball sack smacked against my clit more forcefully and my arms gave out, angling me upwards to him and making it that much more of a snug fit "MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled out, the new angle obviously doing something for him because he began to slam into me. The force of it sending me flying forwards on the bed only have him yank me back into him by my hips. In a second I was coming, my body shaking as I yelled out for him. Edward let go with one hand and jabbed three fingers into me. Having him fill me from both places sent me over the edge again and my body convulsed and constricted taking him with me. After a few more thrusts and pants we both collapsed onto the bed to steady our breathing. Edward sporting another hard on and a shit eating grin.

Edward was true to his word and we fucked on every surface of in the apartment not including Rose and Alice's rooms. We slept soundly curled around one and other. Unfortunately our weekend of bliss had ended when my alarm clock went off. Edward groaned and smacked at the bed side cabinet trying to find the offending object. Eventually it stopped when he knocked it onto the floor and pulled the plug out in the process. I sighed and sat up in bed, giggling as Edward leaned over the edge and reached across the room to grab the bag he had bought with him. He fumbled around for a moment and then crawled back into bed and flipped over so he could see me "I have a present for you" he stated. I raised an eye brow as he eyes my exposed breasts. He lazily rolled on top of my legs and pushed them apart "Hunny as much as I love what you do to me with your tongue we don't really have the time right now" I stated he kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Silly Bella" he shook his head, his hair tickling my skin. I played absently with his hair as he held up a small bullet shaped object. "Do you know what this is?" He asked with a smirk

"A plastic bullet" I stated

"Kinda. It's called a Magic Bullet" I raised an eyebrow. "Allow me to demonstrate" Edward quickly licked up my slit "sorry, couldn't help myself" he muttered before parting my lips and carefully pushing the bullet into me, I groaned as Edwards fingers stretched me before me pulled them out and licked his fingers. He then pointed to a small button in his hand. "Now feel when happens when I press the button" His thumb pushed in the button and the object vibrated violently against my walls causing me to throw my head back and moan "Jesus Edward!" He grinned as he let go on the button and gave me a moment to compose myself.

"Now I will have this button all day whist we are at work. And every time you orgasm I want you to think about all the naught things we did this weekend" I nodded "and for the record that was just the low setting" he chuckled at my gaping mouth

"Edward we have meetings all day how the hell do you expect me to-" he pressed the button again and I shuddered as he kicked it up a notch and I panted on the edge of release.

"Your gonna have to be quieter than that Bella" he chucked; I glared at him for leaving me so close. He laid a gentle kiss on my slit before I huffed and got out of bed, jumping into a cold shower and slamming the door in his face. He pressed the button again and not even the cold water could stop me from moaning and coming. I reached for my slit with one legs up on the side of the tub ready to pull it out. How was I supposed to concentrate all day with this thing in me!? "Isabella if you take it out I'll make sure you don't come for a month" he threatened, I whimpered and let my leg fall back into the shower. He pressed the button again and left it running until he pressed the button again and not even the cold water could stop me from moaning and coming. I glared at Edward when I got out and found something to wear. I pulled on my underwear as Edward walked past with a grin eyeing my choice in lingerie and I smirked as I got an idea.

Edward raised an eyebrow in suspicion as before he went and got in the shower. I grinned as I threw open my wardrobe door and sifted through the hangers for what I was looking for. I pulled out a tight black pencil skirt that came to just above the knee and had a slit down the side that went to about two inches below my pantie line. I continued on through my wardrobe until I found a blood red, obscenely low cut, indecently tight and slightly see-through shirt. I grabbed the clothes along with some matching red peep-toes and raced into Alice's room not wanting him to see what I was wearing yet. I pulled on the skirt, shirt and shoes before piling my hair on top of my head in a loose bun with tendrils and applied some red lipstick and smokey eyes to complete the look of the naughty secretary. I frowned for a moment and then pulled off my panties. Perfect. I grabbed Alice's 'secretary glasses' knowing she wouldn't mind me borrowing them and slipped them along with the panties into my hand bag that was on the couch. Edward came out of my bedroom dressed in a charcoal suit and white shirt, the first couple of buttons open and no tie. He smirked when he saw me and slipped the remote for the vibrator into his pocket watching as I bent over to retrieve the matching blazer from the lower hangers in my wardrobe. I locked up and sashayed down the stairs towards Edwards's car loving the unadulterated look of lust, desire and want in his eyes as I did so.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xD_

_Well I hope that gave you some fun little fantesys to think about when your bored and horny._

_Reviews get to ............ ummm... relive that weekend with Edward!!_

_Haha_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey hey hey!**

**Wow, I feel loved I can't believe that we've reached the 100 mark for reviews!**

**Everyone gets a dirty phone call from Edward for that! Woop**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter.**

**And I am earning my M rating lol**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 32**

BPOV

We stopped outside Starbucks on the way, the atmosphere of sexual tension in the car ad become palpable as I strutted into the coffee shop and smiled as the head of every man in the room turned to eye fuck me. Edward stayed close on my heal and wrapped his arms protectively round my waist as I came to the counter and ordered Edward and I our coffees. I grinned as I had to repeat my order three times before Tyler finally got it. Once we moved to the next counter Edward spun me round and kissed me hard pressing down on the button in his pocket. Which in turn caused me to wrap my arms securely round his neck, thread my fingers into his hair and moan so loud everyone through he was making me orgasm just from one of his kisses. He released the button and stepped away from me as I panted and collected myself. Edward picked up our order and offered me his arm as he smirked triumphantly that everyone in the coffee shop had no doubt in their minds that they could never compete with Edward.

I sat in the car sipping my coffee as Edward licked the cherry flavoured red lipstick off his lips, still as smug as ever.

Once we had parked and had stepped into the elevator Edward pounced. The button was on its second highest setting as Edwards's lips ravaged mine and his hands had slipped up my shirt and were palming my breasts through my bra. I had one hand in Edwards's hair and the other scraping down his back. I climaxed for the third time that morning and panted as the door pinged and Edward tugged his clothes back into place. I quickly tried to right myself as we walked down the hallway and entered Edward gave me a quick buzz and a smirk before he slipped into his office.

I set my coffee down, and took a deep breath as I fired up the computer and checked what meetings we had when. I grinned seeing the files on my desk. I quickly slipped my underwear into the top on and got up. I opened the door to Edwards office and called "bored room five minutes, I have the files" without making eye contact. I gabbed the rest of the things I would need for the meeting as Edward stepped out of the office a few minutes later

"Well hello Mrs. Robinson" I looked up to see Laurent, one of the junior lawyers eye fucking me. He ignored the blatant growl from Edward and continued his inspection.

I raised an eyebrow at Edwards jealous pose of arms folded over his chest and hands balled into fists whilst he gave Laurent a look that said 'die die die die die damn it die!'

"We should get going Mr. Cullen" I said ignoring the crude remarks still being thrown at me. Edward relaxed as I brushed past him with a sly wink. I handed him the case file as we stepped into the bored room and he went to take his seat at the head of the table and skim through the notes whilst I acquainted the other members of the meeting. All of whom were men old enough to be my father. I cringed and forced a smile as one particularly handsy gentleman made his way towards me.

"Why Miss. Swan, looking as much like a pin up as usual"

"Hello victor" I forced

"You know my offer is still open" he whispered in my ear, his hand which was placed on my lower back stroked lower and he roughly grabbed my butt. I forced a smile and stepped back to see Edward trying not to laugh at my predicament. I watched as he opened the case file and his eyes widened. He looked up and quickly glanced left and right before stuffing the underwear into his pocket and grinning at me. I greeted a few more people before Edward called the meeting to order. One of said people was by far my favourite senior consultant. Mr. Johnson, Mr. Johnson was the man that everyone looked at saw the textbook grandfather figure; he was officially the only man in the room who hadn't ever tried to hit on me. I smiled giving him a hug "Mr. Johnson! You're looking well" I grinned. He chuckled and rocked on his heals with his hands in his pockets

"And so are you Miss Swan, radiant as ever. And please, it's Arthur" My smile widened and my eyes flickered to Edward who had a slightly annoyed look that I could only assume was due to my apparent friendliness towards Mr. Johnson.

"How's Mrs. Johnson? And the kids?" I asked.

"Grandkids as well actually" he laughed with a proud grin "And Milly is grand thank you, all is well in our house. And how about yours Miss Isabella? I see you've picked up a new admirer" he leaned in slightly to whisper the last part, his eyes darting towards Edward. I followed his gaze and smiled "Best be careful Isabella my dear, I've seen that look before. Jealousy, lust and above all the man is completely in love with you" I blushed looking down at my shoes for a moment before he patted my hand with another hearty chuckle

"It seems he's not the only one in love. He's a keeper that Edward. I wish you all the best with him" I blushed again but smiled and thanked him before I took my seat to Edwards left. He leaned over on his elbow

"Umm Bella the presentation? Can you get it up please?" I nodded and took my chance to further Edwards's discomfort. I pulled his chair back with him still on it to give me enough room to squeeze between him and the desk and slowly bent at the waist to work on his laptop that was in front of him. My ass was perfectly positioned and I quickly bought the presentation up before I felt a quick jolt from the bullet and sat down. I was beyond wet and worried for a moment if it would be visible through my skirt.

I took out the glasses from my hand bag and placed them on the edge of my nose, crossed my legs and placed a file in front of me on the desk, chewing on the end of the biro in my hand and twilling tendrils between my fingers. I could feel the stare of every man in the room and I could hear Mr. Johnson try to stifle his laughter as he looked at Edward. I winked at him with a smile and Edward stared for a moment longer before he shook his head and began. I took notes, listened intently but got bored half way through. I decided to have some fun.

I slipped off one of the red heals and pressed my toes into Edwards calf. He jumped slightly in his chair before continuing. Slowly, I slid my foot further up his leg, tickling the back of his knee before I felt a small jolt within me. I bit my lip trying to stop the moan form sounding and continued with my journey upwards. This meeting was supposed to last most of the day and I smiled devilishly at Edward knowing that he would have to feel as sexually frustrated as I was all day. My foot skimmed across his thigh before another warning jolt shot through me, this time on the higher setting. My breathing became irregular as I strained to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head. My toes pressed into his very prominent erection and Edward hit the button in his pocket and kept it down for a few moments, I was dripping and so ready for release. He let go of the button assuming I had learnt my lesson but I pushed my toes harder into his groin and wiggled them. Edwards hand came down and held onto my foot, stroking it for a moment before he kicked the vibrator up a notch and pressed my toes firmly into his bulge.

I could taste the blood in my mouth from biting my lip do hard and my muscled tensed to stop myself from shaking as my orgasm ripped through me. I took a few deep breaths through my nose and rubbed my temple for a moment as I composed myself and tried to pull my foot away. But Edwards grip tightened on my ankle and he smirked at me before continuing with his presentation.

I took notes, answered questions and tried to be good for the rest of meeting. My ass was numb by the end and Arthur turned to me before leaving "I don't think I have ever enjoyed a bored meeting so much Isabella, and by the look on Mr. Cullen's face neither has he" I blushed as Edward looked up with a sheepish grin hearing his comment. He patted my hand with a chuckle and left, closing the door behind him.

Edward let go of my foot and I slipped my shoe back on before moving to stand between him and the table. Edward sat in his chair looking up at me as I leaned back on the table slightly. He smirked as he took hold of my hips and pushed me back so I was seated on the edge of the table. "That was quite a stunt you pulled Miss. Swan" his voice was low and silky and driving me mad as he slowly stood from his seat and stepped towards me

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun Mr. Cullen" I replied as I licked my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. One of his hands slid from my hip down along my leg and back up again, but under my skirt as I kissed and licked at his exposed chest.

"Why Miss Swan you're dripping for me" he breathed into my neck as two of his fingers slid along my slit. I groaned and pushed my hips into his hand. His lips descended on my neck, nipping and sucking as his other hand trailed up my body to work on the buttons of my shirt. I was panting and moaning by the time Edward had got my shirt open and his mouth closed around my nipple through the material of my bra. He pushed his leg into the table, using it to push the button in his pocket as his lips travelled further down my body.

"Edward!, oh God!" The feeling of the vibrations shaking my inner walls and Edwards teeth nipping at my clit had my back arched as I called out his name after a few seconds. My back fell onto the desk as I came down from my high and there was a loud cough from behind me. Edward and I froze and looked towards the door at the far side of the room to see Carlisle trying very hard not to laugh.

He turned to the side and looked down to give us some privacy as I bolted up right on the table and fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, Edward straightened out his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair and I hopped down, smoothing out my skirt. Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and called out "Hi dad"

Carlisle turned back to us still trying not to laugh and I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

"Umm, your mother wanted me to tell you that she's doing dinner for everyone tonight at yours, seven o'clock, dress smart and don't be late" he grinned proudly at his son and gave me a curt nod "Bella" I forced a smile and a nod myself before he turned and opened the door to leave. He stopped and turned back to us in the doorway "son" Edward looked up at him from my cleavage which he was focused on "next time, lock the door" I cringed and waited until the door was closed again before I turned in Edwards arms and buried my head into the crook of his neck and groaned

"Its official, your dad thinks I'm a two bit hussy" Edward laughed and rubbed my back soothingly

"He does not think you're a two bit hussy" his kissed the top of my head lovingly as I wrapped my arms around his waist, not entirely convinced. My head shot up and I stared wide eyed at Edward as he gave me a confused look.

"He's gonna tell Esme! No! It's bad enough your father caught us with your head between me legs I'll never be able to look Esme in the eye again!" He laughed harder, his arms encasing me further in his hold

"So he might tell my mother, trust me, she will not hate you or think you're a two bit hussy Bella. My parents adore you, if they think anyone is a two bit hussy it'll be me. If anything my mother will scald me for not being a gentleman. However by the look on dad's face I think he wanted to congratulate me for not only snagging the illustrious secretary but for making you yell like that… again" I hit his chest lightly, he was not helping. He laughed and tilted my chin up to lay a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you" he breathed, his big green orbs burning into mine with so much passion and conviction that I couldn't be mad at him if I tried.

The rest of the day was spent with more little games and meetings. Edward had called made sure to give me a little buzz at every inappropriate moment causing me to squeak or squeal and completely confuse everyone around me. I left work the same time as Edward but we decided that he should go home and I would go back to the apartment to change and get the others for dinner.

As I entered the apartment I dropped my bag on the couch as Rose and Alice gave me a sly grin. "Naughty secretary?" Rose asked with a giggle

"Why of course" I replied handing Alice her glasses back

"We have taught you well" Alice added, twirling me in a circle to survey my outfit. I stepped into my room with both girls hot on my heals, they insisted on picking out my outfit for the evening whilst I took a shower. They stopped dead in the doorway to survey the damage of a weekend alone with Edward Cullen "To the mall Sparky!" Alice yelled turning on her heal with one hand on her hip and the other in a fist in the air. She galloped into the living room before Rose hauled her back reminding her of the dinner plans.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh the joys of being a secretary *sigh*_

_Reviewers get................ to be undressed from a naughty secretary outfit by Edward!_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	33. Chapter 33

**Yo!**

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I have decided that with this sotry you are going to get... about three more (very long) chapters before I finnish this story. I'll probably give you an Epiloge but I feel this should have ended when Edward and Bella got together.**

**Well, lets not dwell on that sad thought and instead enjoy some lemons!**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 33**

BPOV

Rose began to kick clothes aside to make a path through the destruction to my wardrobe. There was a sharp buzz from within me and I gripped the door of the bathroom for a moment as I gasped. After a second the buzz stopped and Rose gave me a concerned look "Edward decided it would be a good idea to put a Magic Bullet inside me for work today" Alice burst out laughing as Rose joined in

"Damn I didn't realise they had such a range on those remotes" Rose giggled flinging open my wardrobe

"Dinner is gonna be fun" Alice added. There was another quick jolt and I picked up my phone to send Edward a text of warning before I jumped in the shower.

I revelled in the long, strong shock I was given as the water beat down on my body. My orgasm racked through me as I gasped. I could only assume that was a response to my text.

By the time I had stepped into my room in a towel to get dressed the girls had picked out my clothes and discarded of the shredded clothes leaving my room a little less like a bomb hit it.

I smiled as they waved still giggling and I noticed my phone lying on my bed… not where I had left it. I flipped it open and checked my texts

_E-_

_I will get my revenge for this Cullen_

_B-_

_B-_

_Oh yeah? What you gonna do? _

_And I love it when you call me Cullen,_

_All demanding and sexy_

_E-_

_E-_

_Punish you._

_B-_

_B-_

_Punish me how?_

_E-_

_E-_

_I'm gonna rip off all your clothes and spank you till you scream._

_I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week._

_I'm gonna lick you and suck you and ride you till you can't take it anymore._

_I'm gonna do you so good Cullen you'll have to tie me down again to make me stop_

_B-_

_B-_

_Jesus fuck._

_E-_

I stared wide eyed at the texts. I had only sent the first one. Meaning only one thing "MARY ALICE BRANDON AND ROSALIE VIVVAN HALE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed before feeling another long buzz on the high setting. My knees gave out, my walls constricted and I had to bite down on my pillow to muffle my screams. But it didn't stop after one; Edward kept the button pressed until another two had smashed through me. I lay on the bed completely exhausted for twenty minutes before Rose and Alice poked their heads round the door to check I was still alive.

Noting that I was pretty much brain dead from my day of orgasms they quickly whipped the towel off me and dressed me in a dark green dress that had thin straps and black lace over the top. They quickly fastened me into a bra but decided to forgo the panties knowing they would be gone by the end of the night. They slid me into a pair of black heals and hauled me to my feet to do my hair and make up.

"You two, are so gonna get it from me when we get home" I said in a daze as they pushed me out the door and into Roses car.

I was still trying to compose myself as Esme tugged me into a hug in the doorway. She ushered me down the hallway before Carlisle greeted me and once I was in the living room Edward shot me a knowing smirk. I made quick greetings to Mr and Mrs Whitlock and Mr. and Mrs McCarthy before Esme pulled me into the kitchen to help with food. I checked the chicken and began pealing carrots chatting with Esme until I felt a pair of solid arms snake round my waist and Edward brushed my hair off my neck with his nose before laying a delicate kiss there "Hello Angel" the words were innocent enough but the underlying tone in his voice and the way his lips brushed my skin was far from innocent.

"Edward, Bella was just telling me that her father is the chief of police, must be in interesting job don't you think?" but even Esmes tone said 'Edward Anthony Cullen I know all about your less than honourable intentions and that is not how I raised you' I blushed and turned in his arms as I dropped the carrots into the steamer.

"A very interesting job mother" his voice saying 'sorry mom, I'll behave'. He dropped his arms after kissing the top on my head lovingly. I took another gulp from my wine glass before going to set the table. The table had been placed in the back of the spacious living room. The coffee table and couches had been pushed forward to make room for it. Although where the boys produced a table from is beyond me.

Dinner was less than comfortable. Edward would give me a jolt every time I opened my mouth to talk causing, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle to bite on the inside of their cheeks to stop laughing. Finally I'd had enough and took the opportunity to excuse myself as the plates were cleared from the main course and everyone talked adamantly across the table. I needed a break, as much fun as it was, there was only so many orgasms in a day a girl could take before she passed out.

EPOV

I could tell by my mothers tone that she was going to have words with me. The second Bella had left the room laden down with cutlery and plates my mother turned on me. "Now look here Mr. Bella is lovely girl and deserves to be treated with more respect. Quick and dirty fumbling on the bored room table is not the way I raised you" I hung my head in shame as she pointed a dangerously sharp knife at my chest "I spoke to both Alice and Rose Edward. When was the last time you took Bella out for a nice dinner? Just talked to her and shown her that she's more than just a machine that pleasures you?" My face heated up with her frankness and thinking back on it, I hadn't taken Bella out for a nice meal, or just held her hand as we strolled down the bored walk and talked. Between work and planning and life in general, since Bella and I became an official item I had done nothing to show her that she was loved and cherished and the centre of my universe. Esme sighed and patted my hand putting the dangerous object down "You're a good boy Edward, you just need to remember that if it were anyone less in love with you you'd be still skating on very thin ice. Look, all I'm saying is to be careful. Bella is a wonderful girl and I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between you both about that. Your father and I raised you to be a gentleman and although yes I accept that it's not all about being a gentleman all the time, I just think you could put a bit more effort into showing her that you are in face capable of chivalry" I smiled weakly and nodded. As I walked back into the living room Emmett took note of my no less than guilty expression and attempted to cheer me up.

By the time the first course came my mothers words had been thrown out the window. All until Bella got up with a weary, tired look and dragged herself down the hallway in search of some silence. My heart sunk and my mother glared daggers at me, shaking her head in disappointment. I sighed and got up; excusing myself to go in search of the woman I love.

BPOV

I stepped into Edwards's room and sat down on the edge of the bed taking a deep breath. The lights were off and the curtains were open, the moonlight pooled in through the window and across the bed as I sunk back to lie on the bed with my legs still over the edge. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to collect myself until I felt a pair of strong hands grip my hips and the bed sunk as lips pressed against mine. I knew those lips.

Edward effortlessly pushed me further back onto the bed and let his lips trail down my neck to my ear, sucking gently on the skin before he whispered into my ear. My head tilted back as a reflex to allow him better access and my fingers gripped his hair, tugging him to where I wanted him. "Do you have any idea how damn fuckable you look lying on my bed in the moonlight wearing that dress?" I whimpered as his fingers skimmed down my thighs to the edge of my dress and then back up, taking the dress with it "and those texts Bella, fuck" I didn't have it in me to tell him it was a joke from Alice and Rose, I was too caught up. His hands slid round and squeezed my butt before slipping back down to my knees to push them wide open. "All day I've watched you wither and scream and shake with ecstasy. But I'm getting rather tired of not being able to slam myself into you, feel your tight pussy clamp down around me, all wet and warm and soft and strong" his lips trailed down the centre of my chest and he nudged the material of my dress to the side, enough pull my breast out of the cup of my bra and lick around the edge of my nipple. My back arched into him with a low groan.

I felt Edward smile against my skin as his fingers slid down my slit and flicked against my clit causing me to buck my hips into his. His fingers slowly slid into me, pumping a couple of times before slowly pulling the bullet out. I groaned at the loss of his fingers and the devise. But before I had a chance to properly get used to it Edward tip grazed my entrance once and he thrust all the way into me. Edwards's lips clamped down over mine to muffle my screams, he filled me and stretched me and felt so much better than the bullet did. Edward waited a moment for me to adjust to the feeling before I bucked my hips into his to signal him to continue. I could feel the tension in his jaw from his kiss. Like he was battling with himself for something.

Edwards' hands trailed up from my hips and round my back, holding me against him as my legs wrapped round his waist and his thrusts became frenzied and disjoined. Edward pulled his lips away from mine, letting his tongue swipe my bottom lip "Look at me" he breathed. I opened my close eyes willing them not to roll into the back of my head again. The pure love and tenderness in his eyes pulled at my heart. He was so beautiful, so perfect. The coil in the base of my stomach had tightened so much it hurt and I could feel that he was close. "I love you" We breathed at the same time, I grinned about to laugh at the cliché before the coil snapped and Edward squirted his load into me. Wave after wave of pleasure far greater than any pleasure I had had through the day crashed into me and washed over me. As I opened my mouth to scream Edward took the chance to slide his tongue back into my mouth and kiss me furiously.

We lay for a moment wrapped in each others arms, basking in the after glow of our moment of passion before we pulled ourselves up from the bed and carefully helped each other to right our clothes. Small intimate touches and stolen kissed in the dark. I didn't want to leave our little bubble, but we both knew that there were rooms of people waiting for us on the other side of the door. Hand in hand we slipped back into the glaring hallway light and thankfully no one had noticed our absence. I slipped into the kitchen to help Esme plate up the desserts as Edward mingled with the boys. Esme took my hands with a warm smile as I entered and checked that the door was closed before she sat me down at the small kitchen table.

"He loves you dearly you know?" her smile was warm and motherly and full of unspoken endearments.

"And I love him" I repeated my sentiment from the ball. She nodded before continuing.

"You don't see the changes in him because you weren't here when Edward first met Tanya. He was much like he is now. Edward was charming and talkative, he spent time with his family and friends and above all he was happy. When Tanya and Edward started out things were fine, Edward was still Edward but over time he closed himself up. He didn't talk to anyone, he pushed away his family and friends and he wasn't happy. And then one day he meets you, and my son comes back to me" her eyes filled with tears of pain and joy as she continued "I was so afraid that I had lost my baby for good and you gave him back to me. For that I will never thank you enough. He's happy again, happier even than he was before Tanya. Edward has never been an easy man but you see past that" She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes, my own eyes brimming with tears "Bella I just wanted to thank you for giving me back my baby. I know that you love him just as he loves you. I can see it when I look at you together. I already think of you as a daughter and a part of my family, and I hope that one day I can see you stand with Edward as his wife and as the mother of his children. Nothing would see me happier" There was a knock at the door and Edward poked his head round the door. I quickly wiped at the tears that had slid down my cheeks as Esme turned and immersed herself in chocolate and strawberry tart. Edwards grin vanished and was replaced with a look of concern as he crouched by my chair and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears "Angel what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head with a smile

"It's nothing Edward" he looked confused between his mother and I before Esme turned and kissed the top of my head before flying out the door, arms weighed down with plates. Edward leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. I stood with him and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around him as he hugged me to his chest. "Love you" I breathed into his chest, he returned the words and I gave myself a quick once over in a spoon causing Edward to laugh before I pulled him out the door to join the others.

The rest of the night ran smoothly and it was decided that the parents were going to stay until the next weekend in order to ready everything for our camping weekend. We waited as the boys grabbed any extra things they would need and we headed home after thanking Esme for dinner and promising the parents that we would visit more often.

Once home the boys dispersed into various rooms to shower whilst Alice, Rose and I curled up together on the couch. "I would hate you both but thanks to your texts I had the best orgasm ever" they both giggled and hugged me as we talked about plans for the mall, camping and a much needed girly night in with face masks, chick flicks and ice cream. I called Jake and Seth to see how they were and invited them to our face pack, chick flick, ice cream day knowing how much they loved a good gossip just like the rest of us.

I skipped the shower and pulled off the dress as Edward crawled into bed. I scrubbed the make up off my face and discarded all the jewellery except for the locket which hadn't been taken off except to shower since the ball and brushed my teeth. I slid between the sheets and curled into Edwards chest with a happy sigh, mumbling a small good night and kissing his chest before drifting off to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Happy: Have fun did we Edward?_

_Edward: Hell yes, can I do that again some time?_

_Happy: sure, I'll tell you what you can do that to everyone who reviews._

_Edward: What about if Angela reviews?_

_Happy: Well she can do that with Jasper, because we know how much she loves Jasper_

_Edward: sweeeeet_

_xD_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been busy and my brother has taken my laptop to France with him lol.**

**Okay so here is the next chapter, it's longer than usual so enjoy,**

**2 chapters left *sigh* but don't worry.**

**I already have some ideas about my next story but I'll tell you more about that later**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 34**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning the bed was empty. I quickly showered and threw on a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt before trudging into the kitchen. I gave Rose and Alice a quick peck on the cheek as they handed me milk and Lucky Charms. Emmett flew into the room and scooped Rose up into his arms as he laid her on the island in front of me and began to ravage her. Still not fully awake I continued with my cereal and gave a muttered good morning to Emmett, who, without looking up absently waved a hand in my direction. Jasper filed in next and pulled Alice into his chest clamping his hands over her eyes with a "Dude! Seriously! Put some pants on there are ladies present!" Alice giggled and kissed him before the front door slammed shut and I turned to see Edward dropping a bag by the door "Edward!!!". I jumped up from my seat and flew into his arms, knocking him back a few steps as he grinned and wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Hello to you too" he kissed the top of my head before walking into the kitchen with the bag he had dropped. He flung it at Emmett's head and I watched as a pair of jeans and a t-shirt fell out. Edward took my seat at the island and I perched on his lap as Jasper slid two cups of coffee towards us. The front door opened again and Jake and Seth stumbled in with bags of ice cream. I jumped up again to hug them both and everyone talked for a few minutes as Emmett pulled on his clothes. I kissed Edward twice before he left with Emmett and Jasper and the five of us left over jumped into Jakes Rabbit. In no time we pulled up outside the salon.

We talked and laughed and sipped margaritas as we got waxed, manicured, pedicured, eyebrows threaded and massaged. We decided to leave the facials for home. We picked up ingredients for salad on the way home and Jake and Seth threw together a big pot as us girls scanned over the 'approved' list that was left by the boys on the counter. The script was undoubtedly Carlisle's, it was much like Edwards, neat, cursive but a lot less fancy. Still Doctors scrawl however. We moaned and groaned as we pulled out suitcases and began to pack. We were allowed no more than five tops and five skirts or jeans, basic toiletries, socks, shoes (no more than three pairs), no make up was allowed, no hair care products and seen as there would be no electricity, no hair driers, straighters or anything of the kind. We were to all leave our cell phones but the list did note that in case of emergency there would be a walky talky in the van. We crammed everything in knowing our bags would be checked and complained as we ate our salads.

We pushed Cyote Ugly into the DVD player and gorged ourselves on Ben & Jerry's and before long we were all in a pile on the floor in a state of insanity, laughing because we forgot what we were laughing at. Once calming ourselves we washed off the face mask and Jake and Seth disappeared. I showered once more and dried my hair pulling on a pair of denim shorts and tank top before pulling Edwards 'CULLEN' hoodie over my head. By the time I re-entered the living room the guys were all waiting. Alice and Rose were still getting ready, Jasper sat on the couch with my guitar, his own by the side of the sofa by his bags as Emmett raided the fridge and Edward kissed the top of my head before dragging my bag into the living room.

"Mind if we take this with us?" Jasper asked strumming lazy chords on my acoustic.

"Sure go for it" There was a knock on the door and I skipped over to open it whist Emmett dragged Rose and Alice's bags into the living room to joint the pile. Opening the door the parents all filed in and started flipping open bags to check the contents was approved of. As the fathers gathered round the stack of the boys bags mindlessly throwing unapproved items onto the sofa the mothers did the same with our bags. Half of the clothes in both Rose and Alice's bags ended up on the sofa, however most of it seemed to be numerous pairs of very revealing underwear from Roses bag. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and my back to his chest as he talked with his father over my head. Esme was in the kitchen with the other mothers packing up sandwiches for the road and Alice and Rose were arguing with their fathers about the need for battery powered hair straightners. Eventually they won and the bags were loaded into the van. I hugged Esme tightly as we bid the parents goodbye

"Blue bag" she whispered. I pulled away from the hug and raised an eyebrow, Esme winked deviously at me before slipping out of my arms so Edward could fling himself into a hug. I brushed off the exchange and said a quick goodbye to everyone else. Emmett and Edward battled like children for who would drive and who would ride shot gun.

After Edward miraculously managed to lift Emmett out of the drivers seat and dive in and buckle up before Emmett scrambled into the front passenger seat we were on the road. Jasper sat with Alice on the middle row of seats snuggled together whilst Rose and I sat in the back. Half an hour into the journey however we had to stop as Emmett's map reading skills had us going in the opposite direction to which we wanted to go. Grumbling, Jasper traded seats with Emmett and Rose traded with Alice. Finally we were off… again. I shoved my headphones into my ears, letting the voice of Joni Mitchell fill my head as Alice and Rose joined Emmett for renditions of Spice Girls songs. Edward grinned at me from the rear-view mirror and Jasper had the map laid out on the dash bored as he strummed on his guitar to the tune the others sang.

"I'm bored" another half hour had gone by and Emmett's personality of an over-grown four year old had become increasingly more prominent. He sat for ten minutes saying 'are we there yet?' before Edward lost it and threw his sneaker at Emmett's head. I pulled out my head phones after another three rounds of 'are we there yet?'

Rose grabbed the bag containing the sandwiches, squished a hand full of them into a ball and shoved it into Emmett's open mouth. To this day Emmett is the only person I know who has a mouth big enough to coherently ask 'are we there yet?' around three sandwiches. I sighed in frustration and dug into Emmett's bag that was in the back and pulled out his game boy, flinging it at his head. He turned and climbed up on his seat like a child and kissed my cheek in thanks for the entertainment. It was another two hours before we pulled up in a giant field.

The sky was a fuzzy mix of pinks, purples, blues, oranges, reds and yellows. The grass was long enough to come to mid calf and was soft and smooth against my legs. There was a large tree in the centre of the field, the field ended on the far end with a dense forest and to the far left and right of the field were more rolling hills and swaying breezes. The fields were fenced off with low wooden poles and tangled wire. I hadn't noticed the others unloading the tents. The light from the dying sun reflected off the flowers dotted along the ground. A bubbling plethora of rainbow colors, as if God had taken a bucket of rain drops and traded each one for a different shade or color and dripped them in a haphazard disarray along the surface of the grass. The breeze was cooling and gentle and the air was warm and alive with the dull buzz of crickets. I was bought out of my haze by a smack on my back. Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I stumbled forward "Come on Bells. There are two tents one for the guys and one for us. So come help us set up" I giggled and carried Alice on my back to where Rose stood near the tree with a pamphlet of instructions.

I set Alice down as we separated out all the parts and Rose called out what went where. After fifteen minutes our tent was up and we were setting out deck chairs to watch the boys. They sat in a huddle bending poles and ripping linings, their instructions tossed to the side and getting no where.

"You do have instructions you know" Rose pointed out as Emmett used a rock to slam one of the pegs into the ground.

"Yeah, you might get a little further if you use them" Alice added

"Alice, baby, we are men. We don't need instructions" Jasper retorted

"Yeah Rosie. Real men don't need instructions" Emmett added as the three of them stood in a row bending a flexing making masculine grunts and groans. Alice, Rose and I looked at each other before we burst into fits of laughter. Rose and Alice ran off into the woods to collect fire wood as I dug around in the bags for something to eat. Rose piled the wood up as Alice went to snag Jaspers lighter and grab both our and the boys tent instructions to add to the fire. At the back of the trunk, buried under masses of bags was a blue duffle bag "blue bag" I muttered to myself remembering Esmes words. The bag didn't belong to any of us. Cautiously I unzipped the bag, inside was a stack of boxes and on the top was an envelope addressed to 'Kids'

I hopped up onto the edge of the trunk next to the bag and called the others over as I opened the letter. Edward sat next to me as I skimmed over the letter. My eyes widened with shock and I handed it to him to read aloud as I double checked the contents of the bag

"_To our dearest children_

_Inside this bag you will find a few naughty extras for your trip in the form of food. We couldn't stand the thought of out darling babies going for three days without some proper food. Don't tell your fathers as they have no idea that we've done this._

_Enjoy, _

_All our love_

_The Moms_" Edward read. Emmett took off running in circles as he yelled out praises to the Lord. Alice grabbed a box containing chicken and another containing prepared potatoes and vegetables. Rose got to work boiling up the vegetables as Alice put the potatoes on the fire to roast and I turned the chicken. Once Edward and Jasper had reigned Emmett in they got back to working on their tent. After another fifteen minutes the boys gave up, the sun had almost set and light was fading fast.

"Rosie have you seen our instructions?" Emmett asked looking around, Alice and Rose both stared at the fire in silence as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I eyed the embers for a moment noting the last shred of manual burn to a crisp.

"Alice?" Jasper asked crawling along the grass to her side and taking her chin between his fingers. He turned her head slowly to his and stared into her shifting eyes for a moment. His jaw dropped and his head slowly turned towards the fire, the two of them looked like ventriloquist dolls with their fluid, measured movements. Emmett followed Jaspers eyes to the now roaring fire

"Rose, baby, tell me you didn't" Emmett, Rose kept her eyes trained on the fire "Damn it Rosie! Not sex for a month!" Rose turned and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow

"Pshhhh boy please. You couldn't go a day without my pussy" and we all know that it was true.

"Yeah I can!" He challenged. Rose smirked menacingly and pushing out of her deck chair, sashaying towards Emmett. His eyes widened and he shifted, not very discreetly adjusting himself. Rose stood in front of him for a moment before sliding her hands under the hem of his wife beater, pulling it off and tipping forward to lick a slick trail from the edge of his shorts, up his stomach, across his pecks and continuing until she had reached the top the shell of his ear. In a second Emmett snapped, one hand shot up Roses top, the other supporting her butt as she jumped up and wrapped her legs round him; their lips connecting with a smack, tongues licked, teeth bit, mouths sucked and there were many loud guttural moans and groans as we watched open mouthed at the PDA violations. Emmett then continued on and lay Rose on her back on the grass. At that point we were very, very glad for the long grass as clothes began to fly.

Alice and I quickly go up, grabbing tent parts as we barked orders to Jaz and Edward about how to assemble the tent. Once up it served as a good shied for our eyes seen as Emmett and Rose were now behind it. We collapsed the chairs and the indisposed couple joined us as we cuddled in pairs round the fire ripping bits of chicken off rods and telling scary stories like we were thirteen.

Eventually, worn out from the drive and the antics the fire was put out and we crawled into our tents. The air was warm and muggy meaning we decided against packing into sleeping bags. With Rose on one side and Alice on the other, we fell into peaceful slumber.

I could feel lips pressing into my collar bone, sucking slightly before ascending onto my neck. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed as I remembered the day before. The smell of the grass, the cheep of the birds, the slow methodic pace of Edwards lips "I know your awake Angel" He whisper before kissing the tip of my nose. I opened my eyes and grinned seeing his emerald eyes burn into mine. I kissed him once before we were distracted by Emmett and Rose going at it next to us. I picked up a shoe from somewhere and threw it at Emmett in the small space. It made contact with his head and with a pop he released Roses pert nipple from his mouth and grinned at me for a moment as I gave him an un-amused look. He cautiously tried to lower his lips back to her boob before I threw another shoe "Get out!" I yelled. Rose giggled pushing him off her as she grabbed her t-shirt. I turned to the other side to check on Alice and Jasper to find the spot was empty. I looked around for a moment trying to locate a t-shirt seen as the three of us had found the heat too much and slept in our underwear. I sighed as I came up empty and tugged at Edwards t-shirt. He lifted his arms with a grin and let me pull it of before taking it from me and pulling it over my head. He grinned proudly as he surveyed me in his clothes.

He chuckled as I kneeled up and leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck "Good morning"

"Very good morning" he said before pressing his lips to mine once more. I quickly pulled him out of the tent knowing if we were left along for much longer we would end up worse than Rose and Em. Alice handed me a tooth brush and some tooth paste as Jasper dug out cereal and milk from the cooler and Emmett and Rose were yet again indisposed in the boys' tent. I left Edward too munch on the bowl of cereal Jasper had put out for me and shoved the tooth brush into my mouth. After cleaning away the fuzz I washed my face, ran a brush through my hair and moisturised. Rose hugged me from behind with one arm as she brushed her teeth with the other. She handed me a pack of anti-perspirant wipes and I grinned at her as I made good use of them. Once Rose was done I handed the pack to Alice with a kiss on the cheek before she plopped down on Jaspers lap as he fed her cereal. Once we had cleared away we sat around and decided what to do for the day seen as we had only that day and tomorrow to make good on our camping experience. It was decided that today we would explore the fields and the woods, the boys had surprises for us in the evening and tomorrow the boys would spend the morning fishing in the stream and then we would spend our last night with the beer we found in the cooler, the guitars and the fire. Jasper assured us that the owner of the fields was a good friend of his fathers and that he had been notified of our stay and the van and tents would be safe to be left alone whilst we explored.

Jasper quickly threw Alice onto his back and darted off into the fields knowing the surroundings the best. Emmett and Rose grinned sheepishly as they insisted on staying by the camp anyways and Edward took my hand as we walked together towards the hills. We walked in silence, just enjoying the peace and the company until we were at the top of the hill. All around us was fields and woods, we could make out the camp site and Jasper and Alice by the stream. Edward folded himself onto the grass and pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around my waist and rocking me into his chest. I grinned as a wave of bliss flowed through us like the breeze. "You know, one day, I'm gonna marry you. We could get married in a field just like this" My heart swelled at his words and I could almost envision the scene before me. "I can almost see you walking down the isle, trellises of flowers, white ribbons lining the isle" he chuckled to himself

"We'll have our honeymoon in Fiji, just you, me and our own little island" I added, he turned me in his arms to face him with a grin.

"I'd make love to you every day. You'd be Mrs. Edward Cullen" It certainly had a ring to it.

"Two kids, a boy and then a girl" I stated.

"What if I don't want a boy and then a girl what if I want four boys?" he asked in mock annoyance. I giggled and stuck my nose in the air

"Tough potatoes"

"Isn't it 'tough tomatoes'? " Edward asked with a hearty laugh as I blushed.

"I say potatoes" It was more of a question than an excuse

"you say po-tat-o's" he sung quietly into my ear

"I say tom-ae-toes" I sung back

"you say tom-a-toes"

"tom-ae-toes, tom-a-toes"

"pot-ae-toes, pot-a-toes"

"lets call the whole thing off" we giggled out the last line together before I pressed my lips to his and lay my forehead against his, it didn't matter to us that the lyrics had been edited to fit "I love you" he whispered. I returned the sentiment before he lay back on the grass. I curled into his side, my head on his chest and my legs tangled with his. Edward had one arm folded behind his head and the other played with my hair as we pointed out pictures in the clouds and giggled at why Edwards brain though that two blobs of cloud looked like a bunny humping a hamster. His hair colour was more defined in the sun light; Edwards closed his eyes humming to me as I rested my chin on his chest to take him in. My fingers traced his chiselled features. The rise and point of his cheek bones, smooth angles of his chin, the slight purple tinge to his eyelids, the smoothness of his lips. They puckered as my fingers ran across them, kissing each of my finger tips as they passed.

His hair was a disarray of reds, browns, coppers, gold's and dark almost back stands. It was redder in the sun than usual and contrasted to his pale skin, his chest was still bare and although I had added a pair of shorts to the ensemble I still had on his t-shirt which Alice had artfully clipped and knotted to fit better. My fingers drew patterns along his neck, intricate vines and words tangled tightly trailing across his collar bone and over his pecks. My lips followed my finger tips and I licked slowly at his nipples, as I lapped at the slight sheen on Edward's chest caused by the temperature. A smile played on his lips as I worked my way to the base of his stomach and back up to capture his lips. His eyes opened as my stomach growled. He checked his watch quickly and gently rolled me off him and onto my back.

"Wait here, I'll be back" I sat up slightly as I watched in confusion as Edward ran down the hill and towards the camp. He dived into the trunk of the van and pulled out a few things before stopping to talk to Emmett as he emerged from the tent before racing back up the hill. Edward laid a bag down next to me, he sat behind and pulled he between his parted legs. He pulled the bag into my lap and told me to open it. Inside was a box of strawberries and some wet-wipes. I grinned as I turned to look up at him "These weren't in the blue bag" I stated.

"Emmett, Jasper and I collaborated and snuck them in when the parents weren't looking. Jaz got peaches and Em got cherries. I " he pulled out the box and opened it up "bought strawberries" He lifted one from the box and dangled it by the stork above my lips I leaned up and wrapped my lips around the curved tip, biting at it and letting the juice trickle down my throat with a moan as I chewed. I pulled out a strawberry of my own and dangled it out for Edward, he jolted forward to capture it between his teeth but I pulled it out the way, he eyed me as I bought it back to his lips. He made a snap for it again but I pulled it away. He smirked, dropping the strawberry he was holding for me back into the box and cupping my breasts through the t-shirt. I had gone without a bra and he knew it, slowly his thumbs brushed my nipples and they hardened instantly under his touch. He took advantage of my head falling back against his shoulder to take a bite out of the strawberry I was holding, but the juice dripped down onto my collar bone and dribbled past the collar of the t-shirt. Edward slid his hands under the t-shirt and tugged at the clips and knots Alice had put in. One it was loosened enough his lips trailed down my exposed neck and he pushed my breasts up to the edge of the neck like and then tugged at the material of the t-shirt until they popped free. Edward lips hungrily licked at the juice, images played in my head of the last time he had done that. My arms circled round the back of his neck and my fingers splayed into his hair as I panted. Edward's lips closed around my nipple and he bit down gently causing me groan and curse. He chuckled as one hand trailed down my centre and pushed my legs apart.

In a flash he was gone, only to appear in front of me and pull off the t-shirt, laying me back against the soft grass as we pushed and pulled to get each others shorts off. Edwards' lips connected with mine, tongues slid against one and other as we nipped and sucked at each others lips. He groaned as I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled slightly, his fingers were done with my shorts and he quickly pulled my legs round his waist before plunging into me. My mouth hung open and my head pressed back into the bouncy grass as my back arched into the air and my hips thrust up to meet his. Edward growled and pushed my hips back so he could kneel knowing he could hit my sweet spot from the new angle. Edward lowered his head, roughly kissing my skin towards my bouncing breasts, each one in time to his rapid thrusts. I was so close to the edge, every time I thought I would fall Edward would pull me back and send me higher.

He quickly pulled me up, one hand on my lower back and the other supporting the back of my neck, he pulled my lips to his as he dropped me down onto his dick and the force of the action shot me into oblivion. His lips muffled my screams of ecstasy and his grunts of satisfaction as he spilled himself into me. My head dropped onto his shoulder as we panted, trying to get the feeling back into my toes. Edward held me tightly, my back warmed by the sun and my front warmed from his body heat. He laid delicate kisses along my face, eyelids, nose, forehead, cheeks and finally my lips.

We pulled away when we heard a scream and a splash, followed by Jaspers light laugher and another splash. We surveyed the scene as Alice yelled at Jasper from in the water of the stream and Emmett poked his head out of the tent with a gin, he disappeared, the tent tugged and pulled at the pegs and Rose and Em bolted across the field towards the others. Edward smirked at me and handed me back his t-shirt. I slipped it on as Edward pulled on his boxers and shorts and grabbed the strawberries whilst I went in search of my shorts. However I couldn't find them until halfway across the field, Edward smirked as I stepped into them and I raised an eyebrow "What? So I have more power in my throw than I thought I did, can you blame me?" I giggled and shook my head before jumping onto his back.

Edward grinned and raced across the fields towards the others, wet clothes lay strew across the bank. Edward slid off his shorts and then mine but hesitated before pulling off the t-shirt. He turned towards the water and Jasper turned his back to us, Emmett however stayed grinning at me. "Rose, a little help here please" I called. Rose emerged from the water and her eyes shot from me to Emmett and back again

"Sure thing sweet cheeks" Rose pushed off the surface of the floor using Emmett's head for leverage, his head went under with a yelp and Edward quickly ripped off the t-shirt and his boxers before diving into the deeper end. I stepped into the water, not really caring that Alice and Rose could see everything. They had seen it all before but were courteous enough to keep their eyes on me as Edward stripped. The water was cool but not cold and I quickly submerged myself. It was only then did Rose let up on Emmett's head and Jasper turned back round. Edward swam his way over to me and quickly kissed my cheek before dunking himself into the water to avoid Emmett's tidal wave of terror. I gasped as the wall of water hit me. I spun, letting my arms drag on the waters surface and successfully kicked up a harsh spray of water right back at him. I felt someone emerge from the water behind me and a pair of arms encased me in a quick, light hug. I could see Edward battling with Emmett and Rose and Alice talking by a small rock pool so I turned and gave Jasper a friendly peck on the cheek

"Hey" I said with a grin, we were both safely out of each others view under the water.

"Hey. Everything set for Wednesday?" he asked with a hopeful grin. I nodded and laughed at how his eyes sparked with excitement. "I'm so nervous Bella, I'm so glad your gonna be there to slap me when I start having a break down about what I'm wearing" Jasper had always been calm and easy to talk to, he was the big brother that every girl wished to have, the kind that would always stick up for you and would be forever buying you presents. The kind of brother you could talk to about things and would always stick up for you when mom got moody.

"I'm not gonna slap you Jasper" he grinned a dazzling white smile "It would probably hurt my hand more than your face if I did" I added causing us both to laugh.

"Ummm, if there is anything I can do to thank you for everything you've done to help me out with this just say the word Bells, I think without you here, I probably would have chickened out on all this weeks ago" I blushed slightly

"Just make her happy Jaz, that's all I ask for" his grin widened as he head turned to look at Alice. She stopped talking feeling his eyes on her and blew him a kiss. Jasper made like Jack McFarland and dramatically reached out to catch it, then looking down at himself found nowhere to store said kiss and instead ate it. Alice gasped in mock horror and then burst out laughing, I couldn't help but join in.

"Jaz, I thought you said there were fish in the stream" I noted looking down at the almost clear water. He grinned and pointed towards a low wall of rock not far off down the stream

"My dad and I built it together when I was a kid. We wanted some place to cool off so we herded all the fish over to the other side and then built the wall" he stated with a proud smile at his handy work. I nodded giving him a 'very impressive' look. Rose had now traded places with Edward except Rose was making out with Emmett instead of splashing him. I looked towards the happy couple as a plot formed in my head. I grabbed Jaspers hand and waved Alice and Edward over as I pulled him out of the water in stealth mode. They got the idea and we quickly pulled on the bare minimum in clothes and grabbed Rose and Ems' clothes. It was only then they broke apart and looked from us to their clothes in our hands and back to us. Emmett pushed away from Rose and hurled towards the bank. So we ran, we pelted across the field as Rose trailed behind Emmett both in all their glory. However Rose was smart enough to go back to the van as Emmett chased us and put new clothes on. "Emmett Lee McCarthy! Get that fine ass over here!" she yelled causing us all to stop, Rose held up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for him and we all turned and followed Ems naked butt back to the tents. Well, Alice and I tripped and stumbled as Jasper and Edward covered our eyes to save our sight and led us back. Once he was decent the boys went off to find fire wood as the sun was beginning to set.

Rose, Alice and I mixed up the fruit that we didn't finish and nibbled on it as we pulled out rice, left over chicken and sweet and sour sauce. Alice got to work on the rice and sauce as Rose pulled apart the chicken into bite-size pieces and I routed around in the blue bag until I found brownies and chocolate sauce. The three of got to work as we giggled round the fire. The boys plunked arm full's of twigs and logs onto the fire and poked at it before lying back on the grass and enjoying the drop in temperature.

By the time the food was ready it was considerably colder and we sat in pair wrapped blankets as we ate. The food was good and we decided that we should send The Moms on a spar weekend to say thank you for the treats.

It was cold and dark and none of us could sleep. I huffed as the three of us sat up in our tent. "Dibs Girls tent!" Alice yelled

"Dibs guys tent!" Came Emmets booming voice from the tent next to ours. I sighed and grabbed the double sleeping bag that Alice an I were sharing as Rose and I crawled out of the small haven. Rose continued over into the boys tent saying a quick hello to Jasper as he crawled out and into the girls tent. Edward had another small fire going and was poking at it as I lay out our sleeping bag. He quickly climbed in next to me and zipped it up, wrapping his arms around my waist as he began pointing our star constellations. I hadn't seen so many stars in a while, living in the city meant that the light pollution blotted out most of them. But the sky was alive with points of light, some sharp, some dull, some bigger than others and each with a different coloured tint to it.

Eventually we fell asleep.

I groaned as the sun rose and I snuggled further into Edwards chest as we sunk further down into the sleeping bag and pulling it up to block out the offending sun. We slept a little while longer until the others started getting up. Rose unzipped the sleeping bag as Alice hauled my sleeping form to my feet and dragged me away in a stupor. I didn't even get to say hello to Edward. The three of us brushed our teeth, washed our faces, made good use of the anti-prespirant wipes and Alice shoved me into a short blue hooded dress and sneakers. I dragged my half asleep body back to the others and plopped down onto Edwards lap, he held out his coffee for me as he used his other hand to brush my hair back from my neck and lay a small kiss just bellow my ear. Jasper was frying up eggs and bacon whist Emmett attempted to flip pancakes, eventually Alice took over for him. We ate quickly and cleared up noting that it was actually twelve in the afternoon and the boys needed to go fishing if we were to eat tonight.

We followed Jasper up the bank until we got past the rock wall and the fish were in abundance. The boys pulled off their shirts to keep from getting them wet along with their shorts and slowly stepped into the water in their boxers. Alice, Rose and I sat on the bank and sunbathed as we giggled and ogled at the bare chested hunters in the water. Jasper handed out sturdy looking wooden Rods he had whittled into sharp points the day before. The stood like statues as the water ran past their hips and the fish worked up to swimming right up close to them. Jasper was the first to lung and strike and grinned proudly as he held up his speared and no longer flapping fish. We cheered and clapped for him and Edward was the next to strike, he two held up a fish in triumph. Finally it was Emmett's turn and he lunged and pierced another fish. The boys traded their lances for nets and went about catching fish and then setting them free. The fish they had caught lay in a cool box next to us that used to hold the margaritas we were sipping on and still had a can of beer for each of the boys and bottles of water.

Finally when they started to get pruny they got out of the water and proceeded to lie on top of us, soaking us through. We screamed and kicked until they were rolling around laughing, lucky the sun dried us out and we made our way back to the tents.

The boys went out to the woods for more fire wood and Alice and Rose set about preparing the fish as I cooked up some more sauce to go with the cake The Moms had packed. Once we had eaten and beers were flowing freely, Jasper took out his guitar and handed mine to Edward. We quietened down as they began to strum together. Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback, Edwards voice rang out into the night, the glow from the fire made the scene all the more surreal. Jasper joined in to harmonise but kept his part mostly to the lead guitar parts. Emmett grabbed the cooler, drumming on the lid to the beat they had set. His eyes met with mine over the embers and I couldn't fight the swell of pride and love I had for this man, Rose and Alice snuggled in on either side of me as we watched the boys play. Edwards voice was husky and low, scratchy and raw as Jasper dived into the beginning of This Afternoon. This time the rolls reversed and Jasper took the lead with the vocals, a definitive country edge to the slides and feel to the music. Everyone was singing by the end of the song, grins on everyone's faces as traded placed and sat on the other side of Alice, Rose trading places with Edward so he was sat next to me. "What next little lady?" He asked Alice, flicking at the edge of Jasper cow boy hat that she was wearing. She beamed up at him and kissed him sweetly. She turned to me a colossal grin and pleading look in her eyes

"Jonna Jett and the Blackhearts" she squeaked, I grinned back and took my guitar from Edwards lap. I strummed out the intro and Rose, Alice and I dived into the first verse with zeal. We shook and swayed to the music as the Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed at our song choice. After that we laughed and cheered before diving into a string of John Mayer songs and a few country western beats from jasper. Edward joined in with the vocals, harmonising with me and sometimes taking the lead. Emmett continued banging away on the drums until the six of us crawled into the boys tent and crashed in a drunken stupor.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Okay guys!_

_So there you go, _

_I will hopefully get the next chapter out some time this comming week_

_Reviews get............................... A romantic night under the stars with Edward (Yes Angela, you can have Jasper ^^)_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys!**

**Okay here is another extra long one for you. One more chapter to go, however I will be doing an epilogue so technically that makes it 2 chapters but whatever.**

**Anywho, I shall let you all enjoy reading whist I finnish my giant mug of coffee and started on the next chapter.**

**R&R peoples!**

**Enjoy**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 35**

BPOV

The next morning was slow. We downed pills and whispered to each other only when really necessary. It had been decided that Jasper would drive back seen as the boys didn't trust our navigation skills and Jasper was the least hung over of the boys. Once we hit the road Alice and Jasper closed themselves into their own little bubble and Rose and Emmett lost themselves in yet another make out session. I was pretty sure they were actually having sex, but I prefer not to dwell on it. I curled into Edwards side and we spent the journey whispering puke-worthy mush from films to each other. I tried to muffle my giggles as Edward started to sing old Irish folk songs in an attempt to recreate moments from P.S. I Love You and Edward erection poked painfully into my thigh as I recreated the scene from When Harry Met Sally where Sally fakes an orgasm in the café. Edward adjusted himself before falling asleep.

We were welcomed home by a note taped to the tv screen saying the parents had to go but that they would see us next weekend for the fair. Once the note was read out I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him towards my bedroom "I'm dirty, do you think you help me get clean?" I asked in an innocent voice as I leaned in to his neck and kissed the sensitive skin just below his ear

"I can try but I'm pretty sure I'll just make you dirtier" he replied with a grin before pulling me into the bathroom and hastily ripping off my clothes.

It was two hours later before we congregated in the living room. As Edward and I slipped out of my room still giggling we entered a room of immeasurable tension. The others all sat huddled around Emmett's laptop on the coffee table. Everyone looked up at us, Rose looked fierce, Alice scared, Jasper worried and kinda angry, Jake and Seth had appeared both looking shocked and Emmett looked like he was about to pound the next thing that moved.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us about the knife Bella?" He asked through clenched teeth. My brow furrowed in confusion, knife? Edward looked from me to Emmett and back again with a look of confusion that matched mine. Emmett turned his laptop round and Edward sank to his knees and slid over to the table. I followed him slowly as he clicked play on a video on youtube. A girl was lying on a desk in an office, a man's head between her legs and another man doing lines off the valley between her breasts. I sunk to the floor next to Edward in shock as the video continued. Edwards hands clenched into fists and shook as it played, everything. Everything from me walking into the room to when James pulled a knife on me and my attempts to get the door open so I could escape. The video ended and everyone turned to look at me with concern. I could feel the bile rise in my throat as Edwards eyes met mine. Shock, concern, anger, disgust; and all my brain could say is 'it's all directed at you, he hates you, Tanya was right, you'll never be good enough for him' Somehow my reflexes caused me to shoot back into my bathroom and throw up.

I shook as the images came back to me. Everything from Edwards harsh words as he sent me away to the moment I collapsed in a mess as I entered the apartment after telling him. There was a crash in the other room and it wasn't until I felt Alice wrapping her arms around my middle and Rose muttering soothing words to me that I realised I was screaming and crying. Alice held me tighter as I tried to compose myself. I pushed away from them and darted back into the living room, I tripped and stumbled on the way as I called out Edwards name. But he was gone once I got there. Emmett scooped me off the floor as I sunk back to my knees, "Why didn't you tell us that James pulled a knife on you?" he asked again as he settled onto the couch, Jasper had disappeared, to find Edward I think, I wasn't sure.

"It didn't matter, I didn't really register it until I was out the door. Fuck, Emmett! How could I have been so stupid!" I should have taken the camera. Why didn't I take the fucking camera!? now Edwards career is ruined because the whole world can see that video and it's all my fault. I felt a harsh slap across my cheek. Rose stood towering over me, an accusing finger jabbed my chest as she spoke through clenched teeth

"Now you listen to me and you listen good Swan. Edward, does not give a shit about how the video will affect his career" she could read my mind "he's angry at Tanya and he's angry that you didn't tell him that someone pulled a fucking knife on you, Bella he could have KILLED you" I sighed as the words sunk in, it still felt like my fault. There was another slap, this time a smaller hand but with just as much force. I flexed my jaw as Alice started

"Don't you dare let her win Bella!" Alice warned. "You went through hell to get that man, if you bow out now and let her rip you both apart don't expect any sympathy from us"

"Edward loves you Bells, he's just dealing right now, he doesn't hate you" Emmett added a little more calmly rubbing soothing circles into the hand marks on my cheek.

"so why'd he leave?" I asked looking around the room

"Because he was angry at Tanya and at himself for not keeping you safe" Jake sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"But it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have known that that was going to happen"

"He loved you even then Bella no matter how much of a dick he was to you he still loved you. It was clear as a slap in the face that night we met him. He's probably beating himself up because he feels like he should have stopped you getting hurt, he still hasn't totally forgiven himself for the shit he put you though back then and the fact that you stood up for him like that and had a knife pulled on you by a psycho probably just makes him feel worse" Seth explained. I nodded with a sigh and got up

"I have to find him" I grabbed my coat and opened the front door. "If Jasper finds him can you get him to call me?" I asked before shrugging into my coat.

"Bella don't go on your own it's like two in the morning, it's not safe" Alice gently clasped my hand. I kissed her cheek and reassured her that I'd be fine. She apologised for the slap with a cheeky grin before handing me my cell.

I stepped out into the cold night air and pulled my coat tighter around me as I thought. If I were Edward and I was angry, where would I go? Somewhere to think, the park with the lake. I took off through the streets, trying to remember the way.

EPOV

I played through the video again in my head as I sat alone on the bench staring at the water. I don't deserve her. I put her through so much shit and she still defended me. Even more so why the fuck did I send her in there!? I should have protected her, I should have been there. I should have fucking saved her when she had a knife pulled on her; for me! I'll have talk to the bored about the video, I'm pretty sure I can get them all behind bars, drug use, intended assault and possible pre meditated murder if she hadn't gotten out of there when she did. Jesus Christ they could have killed her. And it's all my fucking fault. I was just too much of an asshole, she should leave me, I don't deserve her love.

Someone sat down beside me. Jasper and I were both silent for a few minutes before he spoke "you know she thinks you hate her" he stated with a sigh, mutter a string of profanities under my breath, she should hate me not the other way around. I failed her.

"Why'd I send her in there Jaz? I should have protected her, I should have saved her, done something"

"How were you supposed to know that was going to happen?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his legs as he stared up at the sky. I rubbed my hands down my face in annoyance with myself.

"Look man, you know how Bella is, she'd do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you from the pain of being the one in that room instead. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, and to be perfectly honest about your fuckery, by running out like that Bella probably thinks you hate her" I turned to look at him and he sat straighter with his hands on his knees. "The video you can fix I'm sure what with all you lawyerness. But don't let what Bella did for you be a waste, don't throw it back in her face and let Tanya get the best of you man. You're a better person with Bella by your side, the least you can do for her is show her that you appreciate what she went for you and make sure she knows that you love her" He gave me a reassuring pat on the back before getting up and stretching out. He nodded to someone over my head and turned to walk off. I looked up to the person Jasper nodded to see Bella stood a few steps away from me. He arms wrapped around her as she huddled into her coat, her hair whipping around in the wind.

BPOV

Jasper nodded towards me, tipping an imaginary hat, ever the gentleman before turning and walking off into the night. Edward looked up at me as the wind picked up and I shivered in the wind. He got up, closing the gap between us in two long strides and wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I locked my arms around his waist as kissed the top of my head

"I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't go wondering the streets of Seattle alone at night" he stated. I held him tighter

"But I'm not alone, your here" I replied, kissing his chest lightly. He pulled me over to the bench in front of the lake an pulled me into his lap. Encasing me in his warmth, we were both silent for a while, trying to work out the words to say as we looked out on the water.

"Your my Earth Moon" Edward whispered pointing to the reflection on the lake. I felt the heat spread up my neck and into my cheeks. He continued "I'm sorry I ran out like that. I didn't mean to upset you . I was just so angry, I didn't want to hurt you like the last time I got angry. And I don't hate you at all. I love you. I just, I don't deserve you, I was a complete dick to you and you still loved me, you still stood up for me even though someone pulled a fucking knife on you. I failed you Bella" I looked up from the water into his eyes, the remorse and inadequacy clear in his green orbs. I shook my head opening my mouth to speak but he beat me to it "I should have protected you, I should never have sent you in there Bella I'm so sorry. I swear to you I will make them pay" He took my face between his warm hands. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, letting my lips linger on his.

"I love you too, and I'd do it all again if I had to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the knife, to be honest I didn't really register that it was there until I'd left and then I guess I kinda blocked out the memories. And I know that if you had somehow known what was going to happen you would never had let me go, I know that Edward. And I know that you'll try and protect. I know that you blame yourself for it but you can't. You can't, I don't blame you for it and neither does anyone else, so you can't either. Please don't let her pull us apart Edward. I'm sorry about the video I really am. I should have thought, I should have taken the camera or at least destroyed it. I'm so sorry Edward, this is probably gonna be bad for your career and-" Edward silenced me with his lips. They were warm and soft against mine, his tongue licked at my bottom lip before sliding home, gentle flicks against my tongue, quiet moans and fevered licks. I bit my lip, my eyes still closed as he pulled away, revelling in the warmth of him. Edward chuckled and I opened my eyes, a new wave of heart spreading over my face.

"Don't be sorry Bella, it wasn't your fault, none of it was. My career will be fine, I'll talk to the bored tomorrow and get a court order out on them, the video is actually a good thing. That video gives us so much convicting evidence Bella, we can send them down and make them pay. I promise you everything will be okay. We won't let her destroy us" I nodded with a smile, relief washed over me that this could be fixed. I snuggled further into Edward chest as he hummed a tuned. HIs fingers ran through my hair "That knife came pretty close Bella" I looked up at his face and he continued "did he hurt you?" he asked, looking down at me from the lake with concern in his eyes. I shook my head and he sighed in relief. "promise me you'll never do something so silly again. You should have run the second you opened the door Bella. I could have lost you and I'd never have forgiven myself if he'd hurt you" I turned back to the lake after kissing the side of his neck

"But I didn't get hurt, so there is no point in dwelling Edward, let's just, get through the meeting tomorrow. We'll take it one day at a time, we can make it through anything together Edward" He kissed the top of my head and went back to humming. I don't know how long we sat there in the cold, but eventually Edwards phone buzzed, he pulled it out and read the text

"Seth set up the meeting with the bored for tomorrow and Alice says to expect a call from your parents when we get to work" I groaned and nodded, Dad's gonna go batshit. Edward rubbed my back reassuringly before we got up and slowly made our way back to the apartment hand in hand. When we got there Seth and Jake had gone. Rose gave us a sorry smile and shook Emmett awake on the couch. Alice gave me a quick hug before skipping off into her room "Bells can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper asked. Edward frowned but walked off into the kitchen. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door "I understand if you can't do Wednesday, we can postpone it" he suggested. I shook my head

"No Jaz, I'll be there" he gave me a questioning look "don't worry about me, I'll be there" he nodded after a moment and we went back inside. Jasper went off to Alice's room and I went off to mine. I stripped down and crawled under the covers next to Edward

"What was that about?" he asked curiously

"Oh, nothing, Jasper just wanted to know if I could still do the thing on Wednesday" I said absently waving off the convocation

"What thing is it?" he pressed

"Oh, nothing really. Just helping him set something up" I closed my eyes with a yawn hoping that if he thought I was asleep he would stop asking questions. I didn't want to lie to Edward, but I promised to keep it a secret so I went with half truths and vague explanations.

We woke up late, got dressed in a flurry and dashed to work yelling quick thanks for the good luck the others were sending us. As we entered the office, I kissed Edward quickly before picking up my ringing phone, there were already eight missed calls. I cringed and put the phone to my ear "Hi dad" I already knew who it would be

"Isabella! what the hell is this I hear about having a knife pulled on you!? and all for that Cullen boy! I don't like this Bella, not at all. This boy is no good for you! Did you even report it? How could you be so silly Bells! You know better than that, someone pulls a knife on you, you scream and run you don't let yourself get back against a wall by a psycho naked woman whose a crack whore! And where was the man who is apparently worth risking your life for hmmm? where was he when you were defending his honour?" there was a scrapple and some thumping before my mother's voice filled the receiver

"Bella sweetheart?" her voice was full of love and concern

"Hi mom" I plopped myself down into my chair and fired up the computer

"Honey are you okay?" she asked, my father was still yelling in the background

"I'm fine mom, besides this was ages ago. Look, I have to go just tell dad that Edward is taking care of everything. I never told him about anything that went on in that room so he couldn't have saved me if he tried. Anyways, now that he knows he's gonna put them away. Edward is a good guy mom, just, please tell dad that he is protecting me. He couldn't have done anything at the time but. Just. Would you please just tell him that I'm fine and there is no need to worry because Edward is taking care of me and he would never let anyone hurt me"

"Okay sweetie, I trust your judgement, but be careful okay?" she sighed in defeat

"Thanks mom, I'll call you later, I love you bye"

"Bye sweetie good luck" I put the phone down as Edward came out of his office. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles before leading me to the board room for the meeting.

The meeting went as well as can be expected, a court order was sent out, police were hunting down Tanya, James and Mike. They would get time for sure, drug use, sexual harassment, carrying a knife with intent to harm others, not to mention the countless law suits against James and Mike for methods used in court cases and Tanya was already wanted for various petty crimes. Taking them down would be easy. Youtube had taken down the video and it was banned for being viewed on any site. Carlisle had called, he wasn't angry with Edward or me for the video, simply concerned about our welfare. We assured them that the fair would still take place and Carlisle assured us that he would smooth things over with committees and trusts and various other people. My father had called again insisting that my parents would come to Seattle for the fair and I was pretty sure that dad just wanted to give Edward a grilling. Besides, being the ex chief of Police in Forks dad wanted to visit the precinct in Seattle and make sure our case was at the top of the list.

By the end of the day we were exhausted, despite the problems in our personal life Edward and I got a lot of work done and were able to leave early as a result. Jasper was understandable nervous and jumpy and excited when we got home and no one could understand why except me. I grinned at him as we sat around eating spaghetti. Rose however sat in her room with a tub of ice cream all evening. Once the boys left Alice and I went into her room. We sat beside her on the red silk bed sheets and dug our own spoons into the tub "spill" Alice said sucking the cool ice cream off her spoon. Rose groaned and hung her head.

"I think I might be pregnant" she muttered

"what do you mean think? you either are or you aren't Rosie" I stated. She groaned again before lifting her head.

"I'm too afraid to take the test" she looked at Alice and I "will you guys take tests with me?" she asked, we could clearly see the fear in her eyes, something that is not often seen in Rose. We nodded and Alice dashed out the door to go buy tests. Rose and I migrated to the kitchen where we sat in silence. Alice came back soon after and Rose took a deep breath. We separated too our rooms to pee on sticks. Rose had three to pee on and Alice and I had one each. We took a disposable paper plat and set them all in a row on the plate in the kitchen as we waited in purgatory for the tests to work. Rose shook as we held her "What if I am pregnant?" she asked tears rolling down her face

"Then you have to tell Emmett" Alice soothed

"But what he's not ready for kids? I mean we talked about moving in together and we are gonna start looking for a place but, what if he doesn't want a baby? then what? I can't do it without him, I can't" she started to hyperventilate. We managed to calm her down before we peered at the tests. The three centre ones were Roses; all three were positive. Rose sunk to the floor bawling her eyes out. We soothed and shushhed and held her tight until she stopped crying. "Rosie you'll make an amazing mom" I reassured her

"But what if Emmett doesn't want this baby!?" she asked again

"Look, Emmett would never leave you, baby or no Emmett would never do that to you. And you'll never know what his preference on kids is until you tell him and talk about it. And in the very unlikely even that Emmett doesn't want this baby we'll be here to help you raise him or her. No matter what happens Rose Bella and I will not leave you" Alice was forever the voice of reason. Rose took a deep breath and we tucked her into bed, she promised to talk to Emmett about the baby. Alice and I crawled into Roses bed next to her and we all fell asleep.

APOV

When I woke up the next morning I carefully got out of Roses bed, I didn't need to worry about Rose and the baby, I knew that Emmett would be thrilled about it. I guess it was kind of a sixth sense, I could just feel it. Besides, I had bigger problems. The last few weeks had gotten weird between Jasper and I. He'd been spending a lot of time with Bella, secret meetings and stolen convocations. He'd delete his texts knowing I'd look through them and I knew something was going on between them, I just didn't know what. Bella was my best friends and although I knew that she would never do anything less than honourable with Jasper I couldn't' help but worry, they had both taken the day off today and had asked me to meet them in this park at seven tonight. Jasper had been weird around me lately, nervous almost. I had my suspicions but I could no longer hide my feelings about what was going on, I was determined to find out what they were hiding for me. And although I hate to admit it, I feared the worst.

BPOV

I woke up the next day at around twelve in the afternoon, Rose had her head on my stomach and was fast asleep, my shirt soaked with her tears. She was seriously shitting herself. I gently shook her to wake her up knowing that Alice had probably told her boss that Rose would be in late. I got her dressed and dropped her off at work, the usual readying rituals had calmed her somewhat and she knew that she needed to talk to Emmett about the whole baby thing. I picked up all the things Jasper and I would need to set up his elaborate proposal and made my way to the park.

Jasper stood pacing by his car, Rose didn't seem to be the only one who was a nervous wreck. He grinned upon seeing me and gave me a quick hug before helping to me to unload everything and carry it to the band stand at the top of the hill.

The scene was perfect and could only be finished by the nights sky. The hill looked out onto the city, millions of bright shining lights would litter the landscape below like village of people travelling across a lake in the night, each boat adorned with candles and lanterns of different colours. The hill across from the band stand was perfectly positioned and the whole park was closed off for the day for our use. We bundled up the Christmas lights and ran over to the other hill trailing them about in the form of the words 'Alice, marry me' night began to fall as I set out the finishing touches on the picnic in the bandstand and the video camera was set up to capture the moment. More lights wrapped round the band stand and the generator hummed in the background, barely audible over the light strum of a song Jasper had written on his guitar for Alice and recorded. I checked the sparklers were ready to be lit, knowing that Alice had always wanted to have the Scrubs moment where JD ran circles round Turk and Carla when he proposed. Everything was perfect, I sat on the blanket by the picnic as I fiddled with the switch that I would have to press at the right moment to light up the words on the hill.

But out of nowhere a very distraught Alice came charging towards the band stand, tears trailing down her face, Jasper checked his watch in horror, she was early. Alice made a bee line for Jasper and gave him a tight slap across the face "How could you!?" she yelled

"How could I what? Alice, Pickle what's wrong?" he asked in concern, I jumped with another slap sound. This was certainly now what had been planned.

"Don't you 'Pickle' me Jasper Whitlock! Your fucking sleeping with my best friend!" Hurt and confusion colored Jaspers face.

"What the hell makes you think that!?" he asked throwing his hands in the air. I got up and went round to the side of the band stand to stand near Jasper, I couldn't let Alice loose him like this.

"All the fucking secret meetings! A fucking picnic! What the hell Bella!? You're supposed to be my friend! How could you do this to me!?" she pointing an accusing finger at my chest. Jasper stayed silent for a moment, that I-just-watched-my-puppy-get-hit-by-a-car look on his face.

"Bella flick the switch" he said in a small voice. I hesitated

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Alice wants to know what we've been doing. What we've been planning. Flick the switch" I took a deep breath and moved to the edge of the band stand so Alice could get a good view of the hill. I flicked the switch and the words lit up on the side of the hill. Alice gasped and stood shell shocked, looking between Jasper and the lights completely dumb founded. I slipped into the shadows and jabbed the record button on the camera, positioning it perfectly and grabbing the sparklers, Alice would never say no to this "I asked Bella to help me set this up, I figured as your best friend she'd know you dream way of being proposed to. The picnic and everything is for you. I love you Alice, I would never hurt you" fresh tears streamed down Alice's face as Jasper dropped to one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

He took her hand in his and looked up at her sweetly "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you, I wanted you to have everything you ever dreamed of because you deserve that. Your my world and everything in it and I will love and treasure you long past the day I die. Mary Alice Brandon; Pickle, will you marry me?" he looked hopefully up at her as Alice took a moment to sort through the emotions and thoughts in her head before dropping down in front of him an grinning

"Yes" he nodded and Jasper slid the sparkling diamond engagement ring onto her finger before picking her up and kissing her with a mammoth grin. I quickly lit the sparklers and ran into the band stand and making dizzying circuits around them as I yelled and whistled and made an idiot of myself. Alice laughed as she watched me circle her. Once the sparklers had burnt out I fell to the floor dizzily and Alice jumped down from Jaspers arms to give me a hug on the floor "I'm sorry, I knew you'd never do that to me. I guess i just freaked and jumped to the wrong conclusion" I sat up

"No worries Momma Ali, you guys just enjoy ourselves" I gave Jasper a wink as he pulled Alice onto his lap and uncovered the picnic. I jumped down from the band stand feeling smug and got into Roses car which I had borrowed. I called the front desk of Cullen Inc and checked if Edward and left yet. He hadn't so I dashed home, changed into the red shirt and skirt I had worn before and plucked Alice's 'secretary glasses' from her room, I left a note with 'you owed me' in the case. I pulled up in the parking lot and darted up to Edwards office. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. There was a mumbled and tired sounding "come in"

I opened the door and leaned against the door frame "Good evening Mr. Cullen" Edwards head snapped up from the computer screen as he heard my voice. A wide smirk spread across his lips as he pushed his things to the side of the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Well hello Miss. Swan. What can I do for you?" he asked suggestively. I sashayed into the room, locking the door behind me, my hips swaying in what I hoped was seduction as I rounded his desk and stood in front of him, leaning back slightly on the edge of his desk between his legs. I bit my lip as his eyes slowly dragged down my body, heat flooded my every nerve and burned at my centre. I noted the tent he was sporting and raised an eyebrow over the glasses, tilting them slightly over my nose

"I think it's more what _I_ can help _you_ with Mr. Cullen" My eyes still trained on his straining erection. Edwards hands settled on my hips as he watched my hands. I slowly dragged my hands up my torso and back down, popping open each button in turn to reveal how bare I was underneath. Edwards breathing was sharp and laboured as he watched, his grip on my hips strengthening with every button. Slowly he lifted himself from his chair, his hands slid down to the edge of my skirt and back up, bunching it in his hands and pulling it up as he went. I hopped further back onto the desk as his lips connected with mine and one of his hands drifted up to help me with the last button. His lips were soft at first, gentle small touches, his tongue exploring, not dominating. My hands found his belt and began working his pants open, his hand that had been undoing my button brushed upward and cupped my breast gently; until I tugged on his belt loops and pulled him into my centre, the friction was maddening and I was wet beyond belief.

We both moaned at the contact, Edwards kisses became more fevered as I released him from his boxer shorts and his lips nipped and sucked at my flesh going down my neck and chest. He carefully laid me back on the desk, my legs going round his hips and in one swiping movement he buried himself in me. Edwards mouth latched onto my nipple, pulling and sucking and licking. My hands fisted in his hair and my back arched. He shifted my legs, throwing them over his shoulders. From the new angle he hit my sweet spot each time. We moaned and grunted together before we climaxed together in a torrent. Edward pulled out of me, panting and I pulled myself up right and made quick work of his shirt. I kissed down his torso, licking at each of his muscles as I went, it wasn't until I was on my knees that I noticed the destruction around us, everything that was on the desk was on the floor and everything around the desk was no longer upright. I grinned in satisfaction and delighted at the hiss and moan I was able to elicit from Edward as I took him into my mouth. His hands gripped my hair, keeping me at a pace he wanted, my teeth dragged gently over his length as I sucked and licked frenzied circles up and down him. I could feel his muscles tightening and knew he was close, I gently cupped his balls, rolling them between my fingers and with a string of profanities Edward came violently down my throat. I swallowed and licked my lips as Edward pulled me up and into a kiss. His tongue whipped round my mouth. He roughly turned me around and pushed me down against the desk, gently he took my hands and braced them against the edge, lifting my hips so i was more comfortable. My breast pushed against the warm, polished wood, Edwards hands running down my back and along the curve of my butt. "Do you have any idea how many times I've sat in this office and pictured doing this to you Bella?" I groaned, his voice was low and raw and yet somehow still the smooth velvet that it had always been. His dick traced up and down my entrance, coating everywhere with a mix of his come and mine. "what do you want Bella? what do you need?" he asked lowering down so his lips were by my ear. He kissed my neck as I whimpered

"You, everywhere, in me. Please Edward I need you to fuck me" I could feel him grin against my neck before he thrust into me again. I screamed out, climaxing on impact. My walls clamped around him as he continued the thrust and grunt. I squeeze my inner wall muscles in rhythm to his thrusts as I rode out the waves, another torrent ripping through me as I came again, pulling Edward over the edge with me. After a few minutes Edward pulled out, checking me over quickly to make sure I wasn't hurt before pulling on his clothes and flopping down into his chair. He helped me to fix my skirt and button my shirt before pulling me into his lap. "I love you" I stated as he kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair. He returned the sentiment.

"So what exactly were you doing with Jasper?" he asked, I giggled at the jealousy in his voice.

"I was helping him to plan and set up Alice's dream proposal Edward. As paranoid as Alice was I was not sleeping with Jasper so you can get that thought out of that pretty head of yours" I said firmly poking his temple. He let out the breath he had been holding and hugged me tighter

"That's good to know, I take it Alice said yes" he mused, I nodded

"I would have told you , but Jasper didn't want anyone else to know. I think he was scared that he'd chicken out and he didn't wanna have to face the disappointment of everyone" Edward nodded mumbling that it was a very Jasperish thing to do. I checked my phone as Edward closed down his computer and righted his office, Alice had ordered Rose and I to stay out of the apartment until tomorrow morning so Edward and I drove to his apartment. Rose and Emmett were curled up on the sofa together for once not making out. I gave her a 'have you told him?' look. she frowned and shook her head. She knew I wouldn't force her to just yet. I cooked up some lasagne and ate before we all crashed and went to bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wooooooow, yeah I know,_

_I like to write dramaful things._

_I figured since you had a nice drama free chapter for their trip I should pile on the drama in this chapter_

_xD_

_Reviews get........... Jaspers proposal but from whichever charecter you want_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys!**

**Okay this is the last chapter *sob* I know it's very sad. It's not very long, but it's an end.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed or simply just read my work,**

**your support has been amazing and I feel privaliaged to have gone through this process with you.**

**I will be writing and Epilogue so you have that to look forward to.**

**But now I will be focusing on my next project, I'm going to try my hand at something darker. So if you like a bit of sinnisterness and darkness then check out my next story. **

**It will be a twilight fanfic, still Bella and Edward.**

**Anywho,**

**I shall love you and leave you for now with the final chapter**

**R&R as always**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Chapter 36**

BPOV

It was Thursday, Alice and Jasper broke the good news the second we stepped into the apartment that morning, congratulations went round before we were all rushed off to work. Everyone worked manically and Friday soon came about. Rose still hadn't told Emmett about the baby but made Alice and I promise to come with her for her first doctor's appointment to find out how far along she was. Alice and Jasper were going to break the news to all the parents at dinner Friday night. Alice had already thrown herself into wedding plans and Jasper saw that it was best to just give her free reign or he may just loose his balls.

All the parents had arrived in Seattle by Friday evening and had all checked into the same hotel, to which we were to join them for dinner. Edward fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirt, he knew he was going to get grilled by my dad. I kissed his cheek as he drove, the others had taken Emmett's jeep. Edward relaxed somewhat and soon enough the valet was opening my door. The boy couldn't have been more that nineteen but didn't seemed to be threatened by Edwards growl when he was caught looking me up and down in my navy blue halter dress. Edward escorted me in out of the cold and we greeted the others in the lobby before going into the restaurant. We gave hugs and kisses to all the parents as we were seated around the giant table. Edward looked uneasy as he was sat across from my father who was very obviously staring death rays at him. "Dad" I warned through gritted teeth as I kicked him under the table, he then turned his death rays on me. I gave them right back and ten times as scarier. MY father sank down into his seat like a sulking child. The waiter came over and took drinks orders

"Just a coke for me thanks" Rose said with a smile as she placed her order.

"Coke!?" Emmett guffawed "Give her a glass of your finest red with a shot of vodka in there" Rose shot me a worried look as she was sat next to me

"Uhh no" I jumped in "coke! we are both having coke" The waiter eyed me as he scribbled out Roses order again. Emmett gave me a 'are you crazy?' look "new diet" I said with a shrug "right Alice?" Alice smiled and ordered a coke as well.

"Yeah new diet, I read that it helped J-Lo drop two dress sizes in a week" Alice took the chance to redirect the convocation. "And I need to be thinking about dresses because Jaz and I are getting married" he grinned up at her fiancé as congratulations were passed around and Alice showed off her diamonds to anyone who would look. Rose mouthed a thank you to both Alice and I before my father started again.

"So Edward, what makes you think your good enough for my daughter?" he said pushing his potatoes around his plate.

"Charlie!" my mother hissed in his ear. Edward set down his fork and took a deep breath, his eyes determined

"Well Chief Swan, I know that when it comes to your daughter I have made my fair share of mistakes"

"More than your fair share" Charlie muttered, but Edward ignored his comment and took my hand, setting them on top of the table.

"But, I love Bella more than anything, and I assure you that my intentions towards her are completely honourable and that I will do everything I can to keep her safe and make her happy. I know that Bella's had a hard enough time lately worrying about what you'll think of me and it upsets her. So father or no, for the sake of your daughters happiness the least we can do is try to be civil around her" Charlie smirked at Edwards boldness and nodded, he was obviously impressed. He nodded to himself and Edward waited for Charlie to speak to see if he had past the 'dad test' he had already charmed my mother.

"Well son, I guess I can't deny that you love her" the whole table relaxed and lighter convocation flowed. As the evening came to a close we said our goodbyes and the parents all agreed to come to the field where the fair would be and help us set up, they also agreed to help run some of the stalls and do jobs for us.

The boys dropped us home and we agreed to meet at the field in the morning.

The girls and I woke up early, dashing around the house, making last minute phone calls and what not. Everyone was wide awake and full of coffee educed energy once we got to the venue. Alice pulled out a megaphone and proceeded to bark out orders to people. Rose went about doing safety checks and I was put in charge of decorating trees and putting up signs for things such as bathrooms. The moments the boys and the parents arrived Alice set them to work putting up stalls, checking deliveries of refreshments and directing people to parking lots. Naturally, Emmett was kept at a safe distance from the food with death threats from Alice. By the time people began to pour through the gates and onto the site the sun was out and everything was done. People were being strapped into docks and soaked, beating watermelons to a pulp, trying every ride just for the hell of it and faces were being painted in the hundreds.

I looked up from the little girls face I was painting. A princess, that's what she had asked for, the girl was short for a six year old but had bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. she grinned as I laughed watching Emmett splash into the pool below him as Rose skipped past the bull's-eye and jabbed the centre with a grin. Jasper was manning the bouncy castle and Alice was waging war, parents verses children in the ball pit. The parents each had a stall to man and Edward was trying very hard to shake the group of teenage girls that had latched onto him so he could properly help a little boy who was crying because he lost his parents.

I finished up the little girl and stuck up the sign saying 'back in five minutes' Edward had successfully found the boy's parents and was giving me a pleading look as a yet another fifteen year old girl tried to wrap her arms around him. I took two steps in Edward direction before he leapt from the girls grasp and scooped me up into his arms, kissing me fiercely. I smiled into the kiss as Edwards tongue battled with mine, I could hear the gasps and grunts of jealously and disgust from the girls behind us and decided to step it up a notch. I began to moan; very, very loudly. My hands fisted and tugged at Edwards hair and my legs lifted and wrapped around his hips. Eventually Edward pulled away so we could breath, he glanced around to find that the group of girls had dispersed and then grinned at me. Alice skipped over to us and pulled me away from Edward but Edward clung to my waist until Alice pride me away "Where are you taking her?" he protested. Alice tugged on my arm causing me to sprint to keep up with her, quickly yelling

"Kissing booth" over her shoulder. She grabbed Roses arm along the way as the boys hurdled together in horror and followed after us. Set up near the stage was a large booth, behind the window were three chairs. The queue was already starting to form by Esme as she handed out tokens and took money. Alice shoved me into the centre chair, Rose on my right and Alice on my left. I quickly leaned into Alice

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I hissed

"Because I knew you wouldn't co-operate otherwise" she replied with a cheeky grin. I gave her a weary look "kisses on the cheek Bella" she rolled her eyes. I next turned to Rose

"So?" I asked, she knew what I was asking. She frowned, Alice sighed in frustration.

"That's it Rose, if you don't tell him today we are going to tell him for you" Rose groaned and nodded as Esme sent in the first three boys. I giggled as I watched Edward argue with his mother and gave the hopeful boy a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned and stumbled away in a daze, Rose and Alice were both grinning too and by the fourth round of boys The Moms complained that we weren't giving the boys their monies worth and we moved onto closed lip, kisses on the lips. But the boys being the boys were horrified after seeing the same group of guys buy another three rounds of kisses. Emmett, Japer and Edward quickly grouped, put together all the money they had in their pockets and after much debating with Esme, had bought between them the entire real of tokens. We couldn't help but laugh as onlookers complained that they didn't get tongue and 'the three greedy ones' did.

Eventually night fell and we closed up, Charlie and Carlisle had a barbeque going as the mothers sat around a table gossiping. The other dads sat around the barbeque and joined in convocation. Alice was on the bouncy castle, Jasper and Edward stood talking over bottles of beer and Rose and I were counting up the money. Alice bounced higher and higher, until out of nowhere Emmett charged for the castle. He lunged and tumbled and landed with a thwak. The castle ballooned out around him sending tiny Alice skyrocketing. Jasper looked up as he hear Emmett yell and quickly handed his beer to Edward seeing Alice fly up and over the side of the castle walls. She shrieked and flailed in the air as Jasper darted out, bracing himself as Alice landed safely into his arms. There was a round of applause from everyone followed by a congregation of scolding's for Emmett. But that didn't stop Alice from jumping back on the bouncy castle with Emmett, who, for the sake of Alice life, didn't try that stunt again. "The nights almost up Rose, you gotta tell him" She looked at me with a worried expression and I hadn't noticed Emmett leave the bouncy castle until he spoke

"Tell me what?" he asked, Rose and I were silent, Alice stopped bouncing and in the process everyone's attention had turned to the three of us. Rose looked from me to Emmett and back in panic. "Tell me what Rosie? what is it?" Emmett asked again. I had never Rosalie so scared in all the years I had known her. I gave her an encouraging nod

"Umm, no, it's nothing" Rose gave Emmett a tight smile but wouldn't look at him.

"Well Bella obviously thinks I should know so it can't be nothing" Emmett folded his arms over his chest, an uncertain smile on his lips. Rose stayed silent for a moment, her eyes focused on me 'I'm too afraid he'll leave' written clearly on her face.

"Rose" Emmett's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at her silence and her head snapped round at hearing her name. "honey whatever it is you can tell me" Rose stood up and tried to move around the table, get away. But Alice caught her hand, she gave her a stern look and shook her head. Rose panted, her breathing becoming harder, she gripped the edge of the table as she began to hyperventilate.

"Rose?" I asked in concern, this wasn't good for the baby or her. Alice and I sat her down quickly, soothing and calming her. Suddenly enraged Emmett turned and started to walk off. Carlisle knelt beside Rose, checking her pulse and doing doctorey things.

"No" she breathed as she watched Emmett walk away, she turned to me, fear still evident in her eyes "Bella I can't, I can't do this without him, please. Tell him, do it for me, I can't lose him" Roses hand clutched her stomach and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Rose, noting her hand placement.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. But Emmett was too far away to hear. I growled lowly and sighed.

"EM SHES PREGNANT!" he stopped dead, no one moved. Very slowly, Emmett twisted on the balls of his feet, turning one eighty to face us. His face was expressionless, his eyes flickered from me to Rose who now had tears rolling down her face. His eyes softened immediately, confusion, hurt, recognition, and then a wide, bright, shit eating grin.

"Pregnant?" he asked, "as in, with a baby? as in, a little tiny Rosie in your belly? as in, my baby?" Rose sniffed and nodded slowly

"I'm not giving up this baby, but I can't do this without you" Emmett nodded slowly, the cogs in his head turning could be seen on his face.

"I'm gonna be a father" he mused. "WOOOOW" he screamed at the top of his lungs causing us all to jump, Emmett continued to scream and shout "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" he raced towards Jasper and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and spinning in circles, he hastily put him down as Jasper gave him a whack of congratulations on the back and Emmett turned on Edward. He picked him up next in a crushing bear hug and kissed him fully on the lips. "Eddie I'm gonna be a dad!" he grinned. Edward laughed and agreed that he was in fact going to be a father. He set Edward on his feet and launched himself at Rose. It took her a moment to work out that he was in fact ecstatic about the pregnancy and that he was not going to leave her. Emmett stopped in front of her, still grinning, the moment was so intimate between them as they stared into each other's eyes, talking in their own secret language. Rose took his hand gingerly and squeezed it, before laying it flat against her stomach. Emmett stayed still for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of her, he whispered things to her belly, stroking it lovingly.

Rose began to cry again, but this time out of joy. The parents gathered round and congratulations were given out. Edward swept me up into his arms and kissed me thoroughly, dizzily he released my lips "sorry" he breathed, "had to wash the taste of Em out of my mouth" I laughed and kissed him again. Carlisle gave Rose a quick once over checking that she was okay from the stressful couple of days. Once things had calmed down we sat together round the large table, but as large as it was we still only fit with ever guy with his girl on his lap. Emmett and Rose talked adamantly about baby things and Alice and Jasper talked about weddings. Beer flowed (well, not counting Roses fruit juice) the parents talked amongst themselves as Edward quickly finished counting up the money.

As I looked around the table at the brightly smiling faces and replayed the stories in my head, I couldn't seem to imagine anyone sitting around me being any more happy. My father, after talking with Edward earlier had learned to accept us as a couple. Everyone gave a cheer as Edward announced our total sum that would be donated. The sun was long gone, and the moon hung low in the sky. The stars shone out and the lanterns that stood proud on poles around the table and barbeque threw a warm glow over each face around me. I snuggled into Edwards arms, committing every small shred of this night to memory. The food was delicious, laughter was in abundance and for once everything was perfect, even if it was just for a night, no one would forget the journey we had taken together. The ups and the downs had been extreme, but not one of us would have changed a single thing.

The End

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Is it really the end!?_

_Yes yes it is._

_Reviews can have......... a long and happy life with which ever charecter they want_

_Don't forget to keep an eye out for my next story!_

_Love you all!_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	37. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**This is it!**

**The final showdown!**

**It's so sad isn't it? our journey for this story has come to an end ]:**

**I hope you have all enjoyed the story and that you are looking forward to my next story (I'll talk more about that once you have read this final instalment)**

**Thank you to each and every one of you for supporting me through this, for baring with me when my ideas got crappy and plot bunnies assasinated my brain.**

**So here we have it guys**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

**Epilogue**

EPOV

"Man her cravings are weird. I mean seriously, she had some weird ones last time but last night she sent me to the store at three am for peanut butter, she wanted a peanut butter, pickle, cucumber and banana sandwich" Emmett said from his place on the large leather sofa in our living room. Amber came running in through the open patio doors, she was a small girl who was a spitting image of Alice. The honey blond hair was the only thing she had inherited from her father.

"That's nothing, Alice sent me out to get things for a spaghetti, cheese and caviar cake! I tried that shit and it's fucking nasty!" Jasper countered before taking a swig of his beer. Amber ran round the back of the sofa to stand in front of her father

"Daddy Whitlock!" she stomper her foot and pointed accusingly "do you kiss mommy with that mouth!?" I couldn't help but snigger, Jasper sighed and dug into his pocket, putting out two twenties and holding them out in front of his daughter. She was every bit her mother's child, Amber grinned and gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before plucking the money from his hand. She skipped away yelling "mommy mommy! Daddy gave me forty dollars!" Alice waddled into the living room followed by Rose, both girls were heavily pregnant and ready to pop any day now. Rose was carrying a large looking bowl of salad and a small boy darted in from the garden and took the bowl from his mother. Lee was eight years old and had the build of his father but with the blue eyes and blond hair of his mother.

"Why did daddy give you forty dollars?" Alice asked her daughter, Jasper sprung from the couch and caught Amber in his arms, swinging her up onto his shoulder and clamping a hand over her mouth,

"No reason" he grinned sheepishly, Alice had put her foot down about cussing in front of children when Amber said 'fuck' at the age of four. Another boy about the same age as Amber ran in from the garden and threw a foot ball at Emmett. He caught the ball and swiftly tackled Aiden, charging outside with his other son over his shoulder. But not before kissing his wife on the way. Alice scalded Jasper as the two of them made their way outside. I grinned looking around the living room, Alice and Jasper had a big wedding the summer after they announced the news. I was the best man, Bella was the maid of honour. Two years after, they welcomed Amber into the world and were now expecting a little boy. Rose had Lee eight months after breaking the news and was made Mrs. Rosalie McCarty a year later. She was now expecting her third child after having given birth to Aiden two years after Lee.

Of course Bella and I were still together. A week after the night at the fair everyone had moved out of their apartments. Rose and Emmett bought a house together as did Alice and Jasper, Bella and I started out in an apartment together. After helping Emmett to plan the perfect proposal for Rose the others had helped me to plan the perfect proposal for Bella.

_Everyone had been helping me work up to this night. The setting was perfect, the group had decided to take a vacation to Italy. The kids had been left with grandparents whilst we took the long weekend trip. It was just like old times._

_We had just finished dinner and I waited outside the small bistro in the square. _

_Voltera was a beautiful place, the buildings were old and coloured with history, the scenic paths and towering buildings were set off perfectly by the moonlight. I stood in front of the large fountain in the centre of the square. My heart pounded, my palms were sweating and the butterflies in my stomach was waging war. I was regretting eating right before, afraid that my nerves would cause me to puke all over her. _

_The others were getting their coats still, even though the evening was warm. The delicate diamond band in my pocket weighed a tonne. I took a deep breath as I watched the others follow Bella out of the restaurant. Street lamps and stars threw a golden glow over her features, the water reflected the stars as if a piece of the sky had been cut out and stuck on the water. Even at the late hour people still milled around. The others hung back and Bella continued towards me with a grin. I don't think she noticed the others were no longer following behind her. I wiped my hands against my trousers as Bella stopped in front of me beaming. The elegant jade dress stood out against her skin, it was tight and moulded around her curves perfectly. Alice had dragged us shopping the day before and Bella insisted that if she had to buy something it would be that dress, she later confessed to me that she bought it because it was the same shade as my eyes. _

_Bella stopped in front of me and noted the shift of atmosphere. She slowly looked round to find that because our friends had all gathered to watch, the other late night walkers had stopped to admire the scene. She looked back at me with a cautious smile, she knew something was up. That small crease between her eyebrows formed, just like it did every time she was nervously excited. I wanted so badly to press my finger tip to her forehead and smooth out the line, but stopped myself. I grinned nervously and quickly dropped to one knee. Bella's big doe eyes expanded and glistened, wither it be from the tears welling up in her eyes as recognition set in or just from the stars reflecting off the water, I don't know. I took one of her hands in mine and shoved the other hand into my pocket to retrieve the small velvet box._

_Bella's chest rose and fell faster as I looked up at her, her plump red lips caught between her teeth, because everyone had stopped to watch, the only sound around us was the rush of water, there was just the two of us in our own little bubble. _

_"Isabella" I began, my voice shaking, "umm" my voice cracked and I laughed shakily, Bella gave a small giggle and the sound calmed me somewhat. "I love you, I've loved you from that first day in Starbucks when you ran into me. Just as much the klutz then as you are now" I chuckled nervously "My whole life so far, has led up to this moment. I, ummm" I was lost, I was nervous, I was sweating and shaking and my mind went blank. "I, you" oh god, my mind went into melt down and I was messing it all up. Bella giggled again and rolled her eyes at my nervousness _

_"Yes Edward" she grinned, it took a moment before I realised what she was saying_

_"Really?" I asked her in amazement, she knew the ins and outs of my brain better than I did._

_"Really" there was a round of applause and cheers as I slid the ring onto Bella's finger. I kissed her hand and she pulled me to my feet. I quickly wrapped my arms round her waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her round and kissing her. _

_As I set her down on her feet we were crudely reminded of the crowd around us as Emmett called out "Save it for the honeymoon kids!" Bella giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and resting her forehead against mine. I could help but kiss her again._

A month ago we moved into this five bedroom house. It was large and spacious with a decent sized garden and pool. Today was the house warming. The parents were all in the back. The door bell rang and I quickly got up from the couch and went to the door. I smiled as I opened it, welcoming Jake and Seth in with hugs. They had had a small wedding a few months ago, it had taken a while to find a priest who would do a gay marriage but they did it. I directed them into the back garden and wondered into the kitchen where Bella was sure to be. She stood with her back to me as she put the finishing touches on the tray of cupcakes in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, taking both her hands in mine and wrapping them around her waist. Our clasped hands lay on her still flat stomach, the news of her pregnancy was only a few days old to us, we would wait till after the wedding and honeymoon to tell her parents but our friends already knew. Her engagement ring sparked and glinted in the sun coming through the window.

She turned in my arms, grinning at me before carefully laying her lips on mine, electricity pulsed through me and lit up my nerves like a live wire.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen to be" I whispered as she pulled away.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" she replied, her full, luscious lips pulling into a grin "Jake and Seth here?" she asked, I nodded and kissed her again before picking up the tray of cupcakes and taking her hand, leading her out the back door and into the garden. The children had changed into swim wear and were jumping into the pool with their grandparents as we stepped into the sun. Bella kissed me once more before going to greet Seth and Jake and I set the tray on the opposite side of the table to Emmett.

Fatherhood had not changed his appetite. The years that had passed had not been easy, or constantly happy, and just like any other couple we had our fair share of problems. But we were still here, still together, still surrounded by the love and warmth of our friends and family.

Life went on, Bella and I had our dream wedding in the field we had camped together in years before, Charlie had come to forgive me for everything and accepted me as a son. Tanya, James and Mike were, as far as I knew still doing time.

A month later Charlie walked his daughter down the isle towards me. The wedding was held in the field just like we had planned. We decided to have it unconventional at sunset in the summer. We said our vows against the beautiful backdrop of fields and rolling hills. She wore a beautiful ivory dress, the bodice was fitted like a corset but still delicate and intricate. It flowed behind her as opposed to puffing out and there was a very short train. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a bundle of curse, loose tendrils framing her face. I almost laughed when Bella had to remind her father to let go of her hand at the end of the isle. No matter how much he accepted me, Bella would always be his baby girl.

After the ceremony the party was moved to the next field over, there were gazebos as opposed to a marquee, and the dance floor was under the stars. We were thankful for the summer heat and we caught a flight on a hired private jet, a gift from my parents. We spent two weeks on an island in Fiji, just me, Bella, and a string bikini.

It was the best two weeks of my life so far.

On May 11th Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, we named him Jay Franklin Cullen.

Three years later we welcomed Melody Jean Cullen into the world.

Our kids all grew up together and just as close as we were with their parents. Eventually, all grown up, they went to college and had their own lives, their got married and had kids. People came and went from our lives, but our friends and families were always there.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_*sob* _

_Okay so in instead of dwelling on the old I shall enlighten you all about my next story._

_It is called **A Sin For A Sin Makes The Whole Condemned**_

_It is another Bella/Edward story, it's very dark and rather grusome so don't read it if you have a weak stomach._

_Basicly it's about how Edward makes a deal with the devil to save Bella's soul. _

_But as always with me there is some rather major twists in there._

_Anywho, I shall hopefully be posting the first chapter of it soon._

_Reviews get................whatever charecter they want to propse to them and marry them and live a long and happy life making exceedingly hot babies with them_

_Loveing you all forever and always_

_Happy_

_xxx_

_Peace out!_


	38. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So this is a quick little thing for you all. Two things I wanna tell you all about today. First off, my older brother wrote a story and made me promice to post it so: read away, it will hopefully make you laugh. I laughed when I read it (don't take offence to it it's supposed to be funny)**

**The story of Crystal and what like she thought of like Edward Cullen yeah.**

Once I read twilight yeah and I was like,

"Oh my god Edward Cullen is such a poof yeah," and my mate Champagne was all like,

"Na blood Edward Cullen is bare hot you get me?", but I thought that was totally dumb because what kind of bloke has sparkly skin and doesn't even want to give Bella some, when she's like... 'I love you Eddie boy', yeah because that's just so dumb yeah?

So anyway I was in the park with Champagne the next day like but she had to bring her daughter Ellapesha yeah because her dad was selling some coke in the house and like this one time he fed Ellapesha some and the weird kid didn't like even say thanks or nothing it was just crying and being like sick everywhere. Anyway I was saying like Tyrone was on the swings yeah with his well buff mate called Disney yeah but they was like proper pissed because they properly smacked that old guy at the off license again yeah and like took some Bacardi Breazers like. I thought that was well hard because Breazers are like not even beer it's like so strong I heard this one time Champagne drank like half a bottle and she took her kit off for Ricky but everyone knows Ricky likes it up the arse.

What were I saying? Oh yeah so like I was like,

"Tyrone blood are you like drinking Breazers?", but like he wouldn't answer me yeah. So Champagne was like,

"You bell end are you drunk?", then Tyrone said,

"Yeah but like I read this book that my sister had called Twilight yeah and I have to drink now," but that was like so confusing yeah because Tyrone can't even read or nothing like that but why was he reading Twilight yeah? So I sat on Disney's lap and he was like proper groping me it was well bad but he's so buff he like shaved all his hair off so I was like well glad. Then Tyrone started going on and was saying,

"I believe Stephanie Mayer has found a uniquely profound and powerful link with the youth of today. The impacts of a society where people are encouraged to relentlessly destroy themselves with drink and drugs, coupled with the overpowering subliminal imagery influencing young people to express themselves not as an individual people but as a host to the symbiotic nature of corporate branding is terrible. People are becoming walking, breathing advertisements of the conglomerates that seek to propel their business at the expense of their customers. Twilight succeeds in taking young people, particularly teenage girls away from a mindless homogeneity and expresses to them the idea of a pure love and the image of a good man in Edward Cullen that is absent in today's world. It does this somewhat hypocritically by incorporating the idea that Bella could very well be many girls (and is surrounded by the shallow, self centred society in which we are dragged down in) and her character is drawn out by Mayer in a way that many girls could empathise with her."

After all that total shit that Tyrone was like going on about yeah I said,

"Tyrone you're a batty boy," and he was like,

"Edward is my love now," so yeah I was like laughing at Tyrone for being in love with a boy yeah. I was like thinking Edward is so dumb yeah but after he tried to like kill himself when he thought Bella was like a right slut and was going to jump off that well big cliff and die I fell in love with Edward Cullen too.

So like I got my dad to write this letter (because I can't write yet but I'm like trying) to Stephanie Mayer saying I would shank that bitch if she didn't like tell me where Edward Cullen really lives because I reckon Edward has like a massive cock. She sent me a letter and something yeah and she said,

"Do you really think Edward Cullen, being straight but so perfect for women is real? He's the ideal, before he was a vampire he could almost have been a real man. Becoming a vampire enhanced him and made him such a being that he was beyond what any man could give to a woman so there was no way Edward could really exist."

That was like dumb yeah. So I killed myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, this is the insanity I have to live with, feel for me.

xD

Okay, so the second thing is about my upcomming stroy. I wanted to tell you guys a little more about it because I am hoping to start posting it in about a week (i'm going away so i'll start posting next week when I get back)

Anywho, the story is Edward/Bella. It starts out AH, but will turn more AU. This next stroy will be more fantasy and it will be a lot darker and grusome than GUINAO. It will be drama/angst, it won't be happy it won't be plesant. I wanted to try something new. However I am trying to keep parts of it lighter with bits of humor and whatnot.

Anywho, as i said, I will start posting next week and I hope you all go and read it when it does come out

Loves

Happy

xxx


End file.
